Corps et Âme
by Melfique
Summary: Rien ne va plus à Poudlard ! À la veille d'un congrès important, Filius Flitwick se grandit par amour, Minerva McGonagall rajeunit de plusieurs années par accident et Pomona Chourave se retrouve mystérieusement coincée dans le corps d'un homme. Comment Severus Rogue parviendra-t-il à rétablir la situation à temps ?
1. Le Localisateur

_Bonjour ! :)_

_Me voilà de retour avec une toute nouvelle fic. Je suis particulièrement fière de celle-ci. J'ai dû travailler fort pour mettre en place tous les éléments que j'imaginais pour cette histoire. Cette fois, j'avais envie de quelque chose de **quadruplement plus mouvementé, humoristique et intense en émotions**. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Cette fic comprend **19 chapitres** en tout. Si tout va bien, je publierai au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, comme je le fais d'habitude._

**_Attention, classement M ! Cette histoire contient des scènes érotiques pouvant ne pas convenir à tout lecteur. Déconseillé aux moins de 18 ans._**

_(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_(Pour voir la bannière en entier de cette histoire, visitez Melfique sur** DeviantArt**)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 ― Le Localisateur**

― _Objecta mala revelio ! _murmura une petite voix.

Au bout de la baguette, un germe d'étincelles bleues jaillit et toucha la sphère de cristal posée sur le bureau. Une brume illuminée se matérialisa à l'intérieur, prenant la forme d'une fine flèche qui se mit à tourner rapidement sur elle-même comme l'aiguille d'une horloge détraquée. Filius l'observa attentivement, ses petites lunettes reflétant les lueurs. Si l'objet passait ce dernier test, il pourrait déclarer sa création réussie.

Après un moment, la flèche brumeuse s'immobilisa et pointa, à l'autre bout de la salle de classe, l'armoire remplie de coussins dépareillés. Le cœur battant, Filius sauta du haut de la pile de livres sur sa chaise, traversa la pièce entre les travées aussi vite que ses courtes jambes le lui permirent et alla écarter sur l'étagère du bas les coussins qui tombèrent par terre. Un grand sourire s'étira sous sa moustache noire lorsqu'il se saisit de la semelle glacée, qu'il y avait cachée.

― Bravo, Filius, vous êtes extraordinaire !

Filius poussa un cri aigu, semblable à un couinement de souris, et laissa tomber la semelle dans les cousins. Le professeur Sinistra se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriante. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-elle ?

― Au-Aurora..., balbutia Filius de sa voix fluette. Qu'est-ce que vous... ? Je veux dire... qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, le professeur Sinistra le rendait nerveux. Sa haute taille mince, sa peau brune et ses cheveux noirs noués en une longue tresse qui lui descendait jusqu'aux fesses lui faisaient naître des papillons dans la poitrine. Non seulement elle était belle, mais elle était aussi d'une immense gentillesse. Il ne suffisait que de croiser son sourire une seule fois dans la journée pour récupérer la totalité de sa bonne humeur. Comme elle venait souvent le voir à la fin des classes pour discuter de tout et de rien, Filius avait cru avoir une chance avec elle, mais il avait vite compris qu'il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions. Elle était gentille comme ça avec tout le monde. De toute façon, qui est-ce qui pouvait tomber amoureux d'un homme aussi petit que lui ? Les femmes préféraient les plus grands, pourvus de voix graves et de bras virils, sans vraiment accorder d'intérêt à l'intelligence. La preuve était que, de toute sa vie, il n'avait encore jamais trouvé personne qui voulait l'aimer d'amour, tel qu'il était.

Le professeur Sinistra s'avança dans la pièce, vêtue d'une longue robe mordorée, brodée d'étoiles et de planètes, qui s'agençait parfaitement à son teint mat. La fascination animait son visage, de façon presque enfantine.

― Vous avez enfin réussi, dit-elle en penchant la tête sur son épaule.

Filius acquiesça en ramassant la semelle à ses pieds.

― J'ai eu peur de ne pas être prêt pour le congrès, couina-t-il. Il restait quelques modifications à apporter pour que mon Localisateur d'objets maléfiques soit au point. C'est le cinquième test que je lui fais passer aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant, c'est bon. La boule ne se trompe plus du tout.

― C'est quoi ? demanda Sinistra en lui désignant la semelle glacée dans les mains.

― C'est une semelle à glaçons que j'ai empruntée à Barjot et Beurk. J'avais besoin de quelques objets de magie noire pour tester mon Localisateur. J'en ai d'autres, cachés dans mon bureau. Je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionne cette semelle, mais quand on sait l'activer dans la chaussure, elle transforme sa cible en statue de glace.

― C'est horrible !

― Vous pouvez le dire ! approuva Filius avec un frisson. Mais maintenant que j'en ai fini avec mon Localisateur, je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de tous ces objets maléfiques. Ils me rendent mal à l'aise... Je vais envoyer un hibou à Beurk...

Il revint vers son bureau à petites enjambées et y posa la semelle à bout de bras avant de se frotter les mains pour les réchauffer.

― Et vous, Aurora ? s'enquit-il en levant la tête pour la regarder. La matinée s'est bien passée ?

― Très bien, répondit-elle en s'avançant entre les piles de livres qui entouraient le bureau. Le premier trimestre est bien entamé. Les nouveaux ont commencé à apprendre le nom des étoiles. Ils se débrouillent bien. En fait, j'ai surtout pensé à vous. J'espérais que vous y arriveriez avec votre Localisateur. Mais je m'inquiétais pour rien, comme d'habitude. Tout vous réussit. Vous êtes tellement brillant.

Filius sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il détourna les yeux et tripota machinalement la manche de son veston. Il n'osait pas la remercier, de peur de paraître prétentieux. Il voulait rester modeste, sauf qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Lorsqu'il voulut la regarder de nouveau, elle s'était rapprochée si bien de lui qu'il se heurta le nez dans sa robe. Aussitôt, il hoqueta en s'éloignant, les joues en feu.

― Excusez-moi ! glapit-il. Je suis vraiment désolé !

― Mais non, ce n'est pas grave, rassura le professeur Sinistra avec un petit rire. C'est ma faute. Je voulais juste voir votre Localisateur de plus près.

Filius déglutit dans les effluves du parfum de cannelle qu'il venait de humer à plein nez. Il avait l'habitude de heurter les gens. Soit on ne le voyait pas, soit c'était lui qui était trop distrait. Mais quand c'était le professeur Sinistra, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il aurait aimé être plus confiant en sa présence. Trop de maladresse de sa part pourrait finir par la lasser. De plus, c'était suffisamment pénible d'être petit sans devoir lui rappeler sans cesse qu'il n'était pas de taille pour elle.

― C'est... c'est une boule de cristal..., couina Filius, tandis qu'elle examinait le Localisateur sur le bureau. Elle vient de chez Sibylle. Je l'ai soumise à plusieurs sortilèges pour qu'elle... enfin...

Il s'interrompit. Aurora glissait doucement son doigt le long du socle doré et ce geste lui provoqua un long frisson dans le dos. En cet instant, il aurait bien voulu être à la place de l'objet.

― C'est beau, souffla-t-elle.

― Merci, répondit-il.

― C'est beau comme vous arrivez à créer des merveilles d'inventions comme celle-ci.

― Merci, répéta-t-il, la voix miniature.

Elle tourna ses yeux d'ébène vers les siens et ils s'observèrent en silence, échangeant de timides sourires. Une mèche libérée de sa tresse retombait le long de sa joue brune. Elle était adorable. C'était elle, la merveille. Sa beauté n'égalait en rien la sphère de cristal. Filius pourrait la contempler ainsi pendant des lustres.

Un raclement de gorge retentit à la porte et tous deux tressaillirent en détournant les yeux.

― Pardon de vous interrompre dans vos émotions, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Grande et droite, le chignon strict, elle s'avança dans la salle en leur jetant des regards perçants par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires. Filius passa un doigt dans son collet pour évacuer la chaleur. Il espérait ne pas avoir eu l'air ridicule.

― Bonjour, Aurora, dit le professeur McGonagall. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'ai à parler un moment avec Filius.

― Oh, oui... pas de problème...

Les joues légèrement rosies, Aurora s'éloigna vers la porte en adressant à Filius un dernier sourire gentil.

― C'est arrangé pour le congrès, reprit le professeur McGonagall, dès que les pans de la robe mordorée d'Aurora disparurent dans le couloir. Il aura finalement lieu aux Trois Balais.

― Ce ne sera plus à Londres ? s'étonna Filius.

― Non. Les autres vont croire que ce sera à Londres, mais en vérité ce sera ici, à Pré-Au-Lard. Après l'émeute survenue le soir de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Dumbledore pense qu'il vaut mieux prendre des précautions.

― Ah oui, couina Filius en balançant nerveusement les bras. Je comprends...

― Tout est arrangé avec Madame Rosmerta, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall qui plissa le nez en remarquant la semelle à glaçons sur le bureau. Bien sûr, elle a hésité avant de nous prêter son pub ― la Marque des Ténèbres en a terrorisé plus d'un, vous comprenez ―, mais elle a fini par accepter. Comment se déroulent vos derniers tests ?

― Très bien. Mon Localisateur fonctionne à la perfection.

― Bien. Dumbledore sera content d'apprendre votre réussite. Les invitations seront envoyées aujourd'hui, avec les nouvelles informations. Nous utiliserons des Patronus pour plus de sûreté. En attendant, je vous conseille de rester discret concernant la nouvelle adresse. Ça pourrait tomber dans de mauvaises oreilles.

― Pas de problème.

― À part ça, comment allez-vous ? s'enquit-elle soudain, le scrutant attentivement, comme si elle lui guettait une quelconque réaction.

Filius sentit son estomac se contracter d'appréhension. Sa question était-elle purement conventionnelle ?

― B-bien, répondit-il maladroitement. Et vous ?

― Bien.

Le professeur McGonagall continua de le fixer, comme si elle espérait qu'il lui confie quelque chose, mais elle n'insista pas. Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée, elle s'en retourna de sa démarche droite et Filius laissa échapper un soupir silencieux. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée, car au moment de franchir la porte, elle pivota sur ses talons pour lui refaire face et lui lança enfin :

― Pourquoi ne l'inviteriez-vous pas à sortir ?

― Hein, quoi... ? balbutia Filius qui, sous le coup de la surprise, vacilla sur ses pieds. Quoi ça... ?

Le professeur McGonagall lui offrit l'un de ses rares sourires.

― Prenez votre courage à deux mains, Filius, et osez. Elle n'attend que ça.

Puis elle quitta la salle, laissant Filius en proie à une bouffée d'émotions ardentes.

.

Minerva McGonagall arpentait les couloirs parmi les foules d'élèves bruyants. La pause s'achevait dans quelques minutes. La robe voltigeant derrière, elle descendit au premier étage et entra dans son bureau où une haute fenêtre projetait un quadrillage de soleil sur la table bien rangée. Elle se saisit du manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, puis tout en ramassant dans un tiroir des boîtes d'allumettes qu'elle jeta dans son sac, elle pensa à Filius. Le professeur Flitwick avait toujours été d'une nature très sensible. Pourvu qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée sur les sentiments d'Aurora, auquel cas, elle pouvait être assurée de retrouver son collègue anéanti.

Minerva connaissait Filius depuis ses études à Poudlard. Élève modèle, travaillant, réservé, il avait rarement consacré son temps aux filles. Il avait dit souvent que l'amour ne l'intéressait pas, mais à quelques reprises, Minerva l'avait surpris à envier les couples d'élèves qui s'étaient formés autour de lui. En sixième année, elle avait trouvé dans les marges de ses cahiers des poèmes d'amour désespéré. Quel dommage qu'il soit resté célibataire toute sa vie ! Mais peut-être qu'Aurora était la bonne ?

Minerva referma son sac en soupirant. Elle se remémorait maintenant le temps de ses propres amours. Ses deux défunts amants, malgré les années, venaient encore la hanter. Dougal McGregor avait été le premier. Elle l'aurait volontiers épousé si ce mariage Moldu n'aurait pas contrecarré ses ambitions. Hélas, elle avait dû l'abandonner et ne l'avait jamais revu depuis. Il était mort plus tard pendant la première guerre des sorciers. À l'annonce de la nouvelle, son cœur avait explosé. Après sa mort, elle avait consolé son cœur auprès d'Elphinstone Urquart, son ancien chef de service du ministère, mais elle l'avait perdu lui aussi, à cause d'une tentacula vénéneuse, à la troisième année seulement de leur mariage. Malheureuse, elle était alors revenue à Poudlard, dans son petit appartement en pierres froides, et avait continué à enseigner tout en cadenassant ses émotions dans le plus profond de son être. Après avoir subi autant de souffrances, elle avait fait une croix définitive sur l'amour.

Son sac à la main, Minerva passa rapidement devant le petit miroir accroché près de la porte et vérifia que son chignon était toujours bien serré. Elle examina également les rides aux coins de ses yeux. Le temps avait parcheminé sa peau et donné à son visage une expression d'austérité figée. Elle n'était plus très jeune, mais son manque de charme l'indifférait. Elle s'était accommodée à la chasteté.

Une inflammation surgit dans ses articulations et elle relâcha son sac en poussant un cri étouffé. Elle amena sa main devant ses yeux, repliant et dépliant les doigts. Sa mère avait souffert de l'arthrite à la fin de sa vie et voilà que c'était son tour. Le problème avait commencé trois mois passés. Pour apaiser les douleurs, Minerva buvait une potion aux huit jours, mais avec les préparations du premier trimestre, elle avait oublié de renouveler ses fioles auprès du professeur Rogue.

― Je lui en parlerai en fin de journée, murmura-t-elle en se caressant les jointures.

Elle ramassa son sac et quitta son bureau.

Dans les couloirs, les élèves se pressaient pour ne pas arriver en retard à leurs cours. Certains se bousculaient aux coins des murs et d'autres s'élançaient sans regarder devant. Minerva dut faire un bond de côté pour éviter d'en heurter un de plein fouet.

― Veuillez ne pas courir dans les couloirs, je vous prie ! aboya-t-elle, agacée.

Les enfants d'aujourd'hui avaient perdu les bonnes manières d'autrefois. Pestant contre leur manque d'éducation, Minerva poursuivit son chemin et s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait à sa classe. Soudain, elle entendit une voix maligne à sa droite :

― Et toi, avec qui tu aimerais baiser ?

Minerva s'arrêta net.

Trois garçons étaient cachés derrière une large tapisserie à motifs rouges au bas de laquelle on y voyait les pieds. La voix appartenait à Lee Jordan, un Gryffondor de sixième année. Les deux autres étaient donc, évidemment, les jumeaux Weasley, puisque ces trois-là étaient inséparables. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là alors que les cours étaient sur le point de commencer ?

― Bah..., fit la voix nonchalante d'un des jumeaux (ils avaient la même voix). Tu sais, Johnson est pas mal, hein. Et elle sera à la soirée. Je l'ai invitée.

Minerva s'approcha avec la ferme intention de les rappeler à l'ordre. Dans le couloir, les élèves se dispersaient et étaient presque tous en classe.

― Et toi, George ? continua Lee Jordan. Tu as quelqu'un en tête ?

― Oui, la veille McGo.

Minerva s'immobilisa brusquement, choquée, tandis que les garçons éclataient de rire.

― Espèce d'idiot ! s'amusa Lee Jordan. Arrête ça et sois sérieux !

― Mais mon frère est très sérieux, intervint Fred d'un ton malicieux. Il a toujours eu un faible pour les vieilles prudes, non ?

― C'est ça, approuva George. J'aime bien casser la croûte avant de baiser !

― Ah, mais tu es dégoûtant ! s'esclaffa Lee Jordan en faisant mine de vomir. Bon, allons dans le parc, il fait soleil. J'aimerais aussi profiter de la période libre pour terminer le devoir de Flitwick.

La tapisserie remua et Minerva s'éclipsa aussitôt dans le couloir le plus près et marcha droit devant, la main crispée sur son sac. Elle ne pouvait pas les punir d'être là, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas cours, et elle avait encore moins envie de les affronter après avoir entendu une plaisanterie pareille. Elle aurait été incapable de soutenir leur mine désinvolte pendant qu'elle aurait déployé de gros efforts pour ne pas rougir de honte. Une vieille prude ! Par Merlin ! L'injure poignardait son orgueil.

Elle tourna un coin de mur pour reprendre son chemin vers sa classe, quand elle percuta un corps en pleine face. Aussitôt, des bras solides l'attrapèrent et l'enserrèrent pour l'empêcher de perdre l'équilibre. C'était le professeur Rogue. Minerva eut le souffle coupé.

― Ça va ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, le nez à quelques centimètres du sien.

― O-oui..., balbutia-t-elle en le fixant droit dans ses yeux noirs.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais pendant qu'ils s'enlaçaient sans bouger, un étrange trouble la saisit. Son corps drapé de noir était pressé contre le sien et dégageait une agréable chaleur, tout comme son souffle tout près de ses lèvres. Quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient en travers de son visage cireux qui d'habitude n'était pas aussi séduisant. Même son nez crochu, tout à coup, avait quelque chose de charmant.

Enfin, dès qu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, ils s'écartèrent dans un sursaut. Minerva se racla la gorge pour se redonner une contenance.

― Désolée, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

― Sans rancune, répondit le professeur Rogue, impassible. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

― Heu... non... Enfin, si... Je suis à court de potion. Je voulais vous en parler.

― De potion... ?

― De potion, oui ! répliqua-t-elle sans savoir d'où lui venait ce brusque agacement. Pour mes... vous savez... mes rhumatismes.

Rogue la dévisagea sans aucune expression, en total contrôle de lui-même. Minerva aurait aimé en faire autant. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas en train de rougir comme une idiote.

― Je vois, dit-il lentement de sa voix grave. Je vais m'occuper de ça. Venez me voir en fin de soirée, votre potion sera prête.

― Merci.

― Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée, professeur McGonagall.

Minerva déglutit et le regarda s'éloigner tranquillement, sa cape flottant derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se comporter ainsi ? On aurait dit que son cerveau avait disjoncté. Severus Rogue avait été son élève avant de devenir son collègue. Malgré ses sarcasmes et sa désagréable manie de privilégier les Serpentards au détriment des élèves des autres maisons, il lui arrivait d'apprécier sa compagnie ― le Maître des potions était un homme intelligent avec qui on pouvait s'offrir de belles discussions ―, mais de là à éprouver soudain ce curieux coup de foudre... ? Ce devait être dû à la proximité des corps. Elle aurait heurté n'importe quel autre homme qu'elle aurait probablement eu la même réaction. Il l'avait surprise, tout simplement.

Minerva secoua la tête pour revenir à elle, puis reprit son sac qui était tombé à ses pieds. Elle allait être en retard pour son cours.

.

― Une ! deux ! une ! deux ! une ! deux !

― Mais arrête avec ton comptage, tu m'étourdis !

― C'est pour nous garder motivées !

Habillées de shorts, côte à côte, en sueur, Pomona Chourave et Rolanda Bibine joggaient autour du terrain de Quidditch. L'année précédente, suite à une résolution de début de trimestre, Pomona avait demandé à Rolanda d'être son entraîneuse. Ses efforts avaient été récompensés : elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids et, de plus, Rolanda était devenue sa meilleure amie.

― Tu vas me tuer, oui, si tu continues comme ça, haleta Pomona. On a bientôt fini ?

Rolanda répondit d'un sourire taquin, la respiration sifflante. Ses yeux jaunes de faucon étincelaient sous le soleil de septembre.

― C'est pour ton bien, Popo, répliqua-t-elle. Tu verras, tu me remercieras encore d'être aussi exigeante avec toi.

Pomona éclata de rire en ralentissant.

― D'accord, mais maintenant, je suis fatiguée. De toute façon, il est l'heure de rentrer. La cloche va bientôt sonner et je n'ai pas envie qu'un élève me surprenne en nage sur le terrain.

― Pourquoi ? Tu as plutôt bonne mine.

Rolanda s'arrêta également en ébouriffant ses cheveux courts et dégaina sa bouteille d'eau à laquelle elle but une longue gorgée. Son sifflet d'arbitrage pendait à son cou, entre ses seins bien fermes dans son débardeur qui lui dévoilait un bout de son ventre plat. Ses jambes étaient bien galbées. Pomona se demandait si, à force de s'entraîner, elle obtiendrait aussi une silhouette athlétique comme la sienne. Son amie était superbe.

Les grands anneaux des buts scintillaient sous les rayons du soleil. Étouffantes de chaleur, Pomona et Rolanda marchèrent dans l'ombre des tribunes du stade, en direction du vestiaire. Lorsqu'elles franchirent la porte, une délicieuse fraîcheur les soulagea.

― Ah, merci Merlin ! soupira Pomona en se laissant tomber sur un banc. Je commençais à cuire.

― Faut en profiter, l'automne arrive bientôt.

― Qu'il se pointe, je préfère courir sous la brise. Au fait, c'était bien le premier cours de vol de tes premières ?

― Le petit Crivey s'est pris un manche dans l'œil, mais à part ça, ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

Rolanda ramassa ses vêtements de rechange dans sa case et se dirigea vers une cabine de douche dont elle disparut derrière le rideau. L'eau s'écoula en formant des nuages de vapeurs sous le plafond.

― Et toi ? continua-t-elle derrière le rideau. Comment étaient tes élèves ce matin ?

― Très bien, répondit Pomona qui entreprit de rejoindre aussi une cabine de douche avec ses effets personnels. Neville Londubat m'épate toujours. Il est le seul à avoir retiré convenablement les gousses de son Snargalouf. Les autres, à la fin du cours, avaient des épines plein les cheveux.

― Encore ce Neville, railla Rolanda au moment où le deuxième jet d'eau vint se mêler aux sons du premier. À t'entendre parler de lui sans cesse, on te croirait presque amoureuse.

― Rolane ! s'indigna Pomona en frappant contre la paroi de la cabine. Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! C'est un élève !

― Et alors ? lança nonchalamment Rolanda. Élève ou pas, il est plutôt mignon, non ? Ce sera peut-être le grand amour quand il deviendra un homme.

― Impossible ! Je dois être asexuelle, parce que je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment d'intérêt pour les hommes ni pour qui que ce soit. Je suis très bien célibataire et j'envisage de le rester.

Pomona termina de se déshabiller et entra sous la douche. L'eau tiède coula agréablement le long de son corps.

Tout en se savonnant, elle prit plaisir à observer les progrès de son entraînement. Elle était passée de très ronde à joliment potelée. C'était la première fois qu'elle appréciait vraiment sa silhouette. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours été en surpoids et ses camarades de classe n'avaient pas manqué de l'inonder de moqueries. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si elle aimait un peu trop la nourriture. Maintenant, depuis un an, elle était fièrement au régime et elle se sentait merveilleusement bien dans sa peau de femme.

Après la douche, Pomona se sécha d'un coup de baguette, enfila derrière le rideau sa robe de sorcière, son chapeau rapiécé sur sa tignasse bouclée, et accompagna Rolanda sur le chemin du retour.

― Attention la flaque d'eau ! prévint Rolanda avant de franchir les grandes portes du château.

― Oups...

Pomona entra dans le hall en répandant des traces de boue dans son sillage. Ce ne fut pas de chance, car le concierge Rusard surgit au même moment en soufflant comme un bœuf et profana des injures à son encontre. Pomona et Rolanda déguerpirent dans l'escalier de marbre en s'esclaffant comme de petites filles. Elles coururent si bien à l'étage qu'elles manquèrent de percuter le professeur Trelawney qui surgissait d'un couloir.

― Mais enfin, regardez où vous allez ! s'offusqua-t-elle en resserrant autour de son maigre cou ses nombreux châles vaporeux. Ne troublez pas la clairvoyance de mon Troisième œil !

― Celui qui aurait dû nous voir venir ? répliqua Pomona si promptement qu'elle s'attira un regard admiratif de la part de Rolanda.

Les yeux déjà exorbités du professeur Trelawney s'agrandirent davantage derrière ses épaisses lunettes, mais Pomona ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Elle la contourna sans s'arrêter et Rolanda la suivit en étouffant un fou rire.

― Tu ne manques pas de toupet, murmura Rolanda.

― C'est de ta faute, grommela Pomona. Avec toi, j'ai tendance à me comporter comme une adolescente complètement immature. Qu'est-ce que dirait Minerva ?

― Elle dira ce qu'elle voudra. Il faut bien s'amuser, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si cette pauvre Sibylle ignorait qu'on se moque tous de son Troisième œil bidon. Elle nous soûle avec ça. J'espère qu'elle ne viendra pas au congrès. D'ailleurs, tu y seras, toi, hein ? Même si tu n'auras personne pour t'accompagner ?

Pomona la regarda sous son chapeau pointu, surprise.

― Je pensais que c'était toi qui m'accompagnerais, dit-elle. Ce n'est plus le cas ?

― Bah... heu..., fit Rolanda en se grattant le nez. C'est parce que j'y vais avec Alastor, finalement. Il m'a invitée ce matin.

Pomona eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'acide sur la tête. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'embarrassa le plus : le fait que le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du Mal lui enlevait son amie ou le fait que les yeux jaunes de Rolanda scintillaient d'émotions en cet instant.

― Mau... Maugrey Fol Œil ? glapit Pomona tandis qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées dans le couloir.

― Oui, le professeur Maugrey, confirma Rolanda en rougissant. Il est très tendre avec moi depuis une semaine. Tu n'es pas contente pour moi ? Je crois que je l'aime bien.

― Mais... mais il n'est pas beau...

Rolanda expira brusquement l'air de ses poumons, les yeux au plafond.

― Mais je me fiche de l'apparence physique ! déclara-t-elle en se remettant à marcher dans le couloir. Ce n'est pas ça qui compte, Popo. Moi, je tombe amoureuse de la personnalité des gens. Pas de leur physique. Et il se trouve qu'Alastor a une belle personnalité.

― D'accord, d'accord, tempéra Pomona en se précipitant derrière elle. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Maugrey me fait encore un peu peur, mais si tu dis qu'il est tendre...

La cloche retentit dans le château et une foule d'élèves bruyants se déversa dans les couloirs.

― Je dois y aller, dit Rolanda. On se revoit plus tard.

― Oui, moi aussi. Je dois encore m'occuper de ma plante malade et j'ai aussi des schémas de chou mordeur de Chine à corriger. Mais attends ! Il ne faut pas oublier notre poignée de main rituelle !

― Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Elles exécutèrent alors une série de gestes compliqués avec les doigts, qu'elles s'étaient amusées à apprendre comme deux gamines durant un samedi soir orageux. Elles terminèrent avec une accolade, s'esclaffant, puis elles s'éloignèrent chacune de leur côté.

Cependant, Pomona resta un peu amère. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait trouver à ce Maugrey Fol Œil ?

.

Severus Rogue patientait devant le bureau du professeur Chourave. Une couronne de Champifleurs séchés était accrochée à la porte rongée d'humidité. Pendant qu'il regardait distraitement les petits champignons orangés en forme d'œuf, il repensait au professeur McGonagall. Quand elle lui était tombée dans les bras, il s'était passé quelque chose. Du moins, elle l'avait fixé d'une drôle de manière, comme si elle avait désiré, durant un moment, l'embrasser...

Severus ricana silencieusement. Il n'y croyait pas, bien sûr. C'était un effet de son imagination. Jamais personne ne l'avait trouvé désirable. Même Lily, du temps qu'ils étaient encore amis, malgré les nombreux compliments qu'elle lui avait faits sur ses talents et sa gentillesse, n'avait jamais osé le toucher de ses lèvres. Il était repoussant et l'avait toujours été.

Lily... si seulement elle était encore en vie... Severus se maudissait d'être le responsable de sa mort. Il aurait dû réfléchir deux fois avant d'envoyer sur elle le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis, il nourrissait envers ce dernier une terrible soif de vengeance. Il allait revenir, Severus en était sûr. C'était même pour bientôt. La Marque des Ténèbres, qui s'était matérialisée dans le ciel lors de la coupe du monde, n'était pas due à un hasard. Quelque chose se tramait en cet instant, et il serait prêt à intervenir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait payer cher ce crime qui lui avait arraché la seule personne au monde qui avait compté pour lui.

― Bonjour Severus. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Arraché brusquement à ses pensées, Severus éprouva une onde de choc, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se retourna lentement, le visage imperturbable, et dévisagea de haut le professeur Chourave.

― J'ai besoin de quelques Bulbes sauteurs, répondit-il sans donner plus de détails.

Le professeur Chourave, qui avait perdu beaucoup de poids durant l'été, sourit sous son chapeau rapiécé et lui ouvrit la porte pour l'inviter à entrer.

― Vous avez de la chance, j'en ai justement fait sécher l'autre jour. C'est pour une potion Potiron ?

― Non, dit Severus, toujours laconique.

― Pour quel genre de potion, alors ? Vous voulez des rosés, des marrons ou des couleurs crème ?

― Les marrons feront l'affaire.

La pièce encombrée de plantes empestait l'engrais. Severus grimaça en passant devant un massif Snargalouf autour duquel se répandait beaucoup de terre. Plus loin, dans un coin, une étrange fougère émettait de légers bruits de pétards. Le professeur Chourave se rendit à son bureau, y caressa au passage un hideux Bubobulb, qui ressemblait à une épaisse limace entre ses feuilles luisantes de pus, et ouvrit un tiroir.

― Voilà ! dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Ils sont tous frais.

Severus repoussa une tige de lierre qui pendait du plafond et se saisit du bocal qu'elle lui tendit. À travers la vitre, on pouvait voir les Bulbes sauteurs frémir l'un contre l'autre.

― Merci.

Puis il s'empressa de quitter le lieu nauséabond. Mais au moment où il allait franchir la porte, un long tentacule hérissé d'épines s'enroula autour de sa cheville et le fit perdre l'équilibre.

― Attention ! s'écria le professeur Chourave.

Il tomba en avant contre le mur. Le bocal lui échappa des mains et se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit de vitre brisée. Aussitôt, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur le Snargalouf pour le forcer à le relâcher. Dans le halo de lumière rouge, la souche émit un craquement sonore avant de rétracter ses tentacules entre ses branches noueuses. Severus put se redresser en secouant le pied pour le débarrasser des épines.

― Mon Snargalouf ! s'indigna le professeur Chourave qui se précipita vers sa plante inerte. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

― Il m'a attaqué ! protesta Severus.

Sa main gauche saignait. Il avait écorché sa paume contre le mur en bois râpé.

― Je n'en reviens pas ! Vous savez combien de temps ça me prend pour amener ce genre de plante à sa maturation ? Vous me l'avez complètement abîmée !

― J'ai réagi par réflexe !

― Déjà qu'elle est malade ! continua le professeur Chourave sans l'écouter, tandis qu'elle inspectait la souche d'un air atterré. Regardez son écorce, elle est infestée de larves de Billywig ! Ça fait une semaine que je la soigne ! Et vous, vous arrivez, avec vos grandes manières, vous la dérangez d'un coup de votre cape trop longue et ensuite vous la...

― Je vous dis que ce n'est pas de ma faute !

― Si, c'est votre faute ! C'est vous qui l'avez frappée d'un sort ! Maintenant, elle risque de ne jamais se réveiller !

― Eh bien, vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas la laisser près de la porte ! s'emporta Severus d'une voix plus forte.

Le professeur Chourave se tut, l'œil humide, la respiration bruyante. Un tentacule épineux pendait entre ses mains aux ongles sales. Ils s'observèrent en silence, tandis qu'à leurs pieds, éparpillés sur le sol, sautillaient les Bulbes marron, puis le professeur Chourave baissa la tête, comme si elle voulait soudain disparaître sous son chapeau.

― Je... excusez-moi..., balbutia-t-elle à mi-voix. Bien sûr que vous n'avez pas fait exprès... c'est la fatigue, sans doute... Comment est votre main ?

Sans répondre, Severus se contenta de réparer d'un coup de baguette le bocal qui décolla d'à terre pour revenir intacte entre ses doigts.

― Voulez-vous que je jette un coup d'œil à vos blessures ? J'ai de quoi vous soulager dans mes tiroirs.

D'un second sortilège, les Bulbes sauteurs s'élevèrent dans les airs et retombèrent dans leur bocal avec une série de bruits secs. Severus referma le couvercle.

― Non merci, répondit-il froidement. Je peux me soigner tout seul.

Et dans un envol de cape, il quitta enfin l'infect bureau.

S'il y avait une chose après l'injustice que Severus ne supportait pas, c'était l'humiliation. Cette horrible plante avait mérité son sort, comme le professeur Chourave avait aussi mérité sa froideur. Il ignorait ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui avoir parlé de cette manière, mais la prochaine fois, il serait moins clément. Le respect entre collègues était la moindre des choses. Personne n'avait le droit de le traiter en inférieur. Le temps où il avait été élève était révolu.

Les élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Severus fendit la foule dans le hall en direction de l'escalier qui menait aux cachots ― tout en décochant quelques regards noirs autour de lui pour entretenir sa réputation ― et s'engouffra dans les couloirs froids et humides. Les torches fixées aux murs de pierre émanaient des lueurs tremblotantes. L'atmosphère y était sinistre, mais Severus s'y plaisait bien. Ce décor sombre s'harmonisait à merveille avec son âme misérable.

Quelqu'un l'attendait devant la porte de son bureau.

― Bonsoir Severus, dit le professeur Dumbledore en inclinant la tête.

Sa longue barbe argentée luisait dans le halo d'une torche proche, tout comme ses lunettes en demi-lunes, perchées sur son nez aquilin. Avec les reflets sur les vitres, on aurait dit deux étoiles dans la pénombre du couloir.

― Vous vous souvenez que ce samedi, le congrès se déroulera aux Trois Balais ?

― Vous m'en avez parlé ce matin même, rappela Severus en s'arrêtant devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les plans ont changé ?

― Non, rien de changé. L'évènement est toujours prévu aux Trois Balais. Ce sont les potentiels malintentionnés qui m'inquiètent.

― Je comprends. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est donné le mal de faire croire à la population que le congrès se déroulera à Londres.

― Beaucoup de sorciers sont invités à l'évènement et les nouvelles se propagent vite, même s'ils sont tenus de garder le silence.

Severus scruta le visage de son supérieur, dont le jeu d'ombres causé par la flamme lui creusait les joues et les rides, lui donnant un air un peu redoutable.

― Qu'attendez-vous de moi, au juste ? interrogea Severus d'une voix basse, à peine audible.

Un éclat passa alors dans les lunettes de Dumbledore, qui les rendit durant un moment complètement opaques.

― Je serais rassuré, Severus, si vous passiez le plus de temps possible aux Trois Balais durant les jours précédant le congrès, murmura-t-il. Seulement pour vérifier qu'aucun de vos... anciens amis ne vient à s'intéresser de trop près aux activités du pub. J'ai besoin que vous soyez vigilant avec moi. Ça rassurerait aussi Madame Rosmerta. Je peux compter sur vous ?

― Tout à fait.

― Merci beaucoup. Je n'ose imaginer le malheur que ce serait si ce Localisateur d'objets maléfiques tombait entre les mains d'un Mangemort.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! _

_La suite ne tardera pas. En attendant, vos commentaires font toujours plaisir. :)_

_À bientôt !_


	2. L'Hominuserum

_Me revoilà ! :)_

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira._

_Tout d'abord, un gros merci à** Rinku13, Harryliada, Minerphile, Destrange, Noumea, Zeugma412** et **Elayan** pour vos reviews. Vous êtes déjà plusieurs et ça me fait chaud au cœur. :')_

_Un merci tout particulier à **Rinku13** pour sa présence avec moi durant toute la rédaction de cette histoire, pour sa motivation, son enthousiasme et son aide précieuse pour la relecture. Je suis choyée de l'avoir auprès de moi. :')_

_(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 ― L'Hominuserum**

Filius gravissait l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour d'astronomie. Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet, ses courtes jambes étaient en guimauve. Il détestait les hautes marches interminables. Il se retrouvait toujours en sueur.

Essoufflé, il s'appuya contre une fenêtre et sortit de sa poche un mouchoir avec lequel il s'épongea le front. Dehors, le ciel rougeoyait. Il commençait à être tard. Filius avait hésité trop longtemps avant de se décider. Attendre à la dernière minute avant d'inviter quelqu'un à sortir ce soir même n'était pas l'idée la plus géniale. Et si elle refusait ? Ou pire encore, si elle se moquait de lui ? Soudain, il eut l'impression d'être sur le point de commettre la pire bêtise de sa vie.

― Je suis fou ! souffla-t-il.

Son cœur s'accéléra pendant qu'il s'imaginait rouge de honte devant une Aurora éclatée de rire. Il secoua la tête. Il avait été stupide. Il devait se sauver de là avant que la principale concernée le surprenne dans le couloir menant à ses apparentements.

Il pivota sur ses talons et mit le pied sur la première marche, prêt à fuir, mais il s'immobilisa. Dans ses pensées, la question revenait le tourmenter : et si c'était vrai... ?

Contrairement à lui, le professeur McGonagall avait un don pour lire les gens. D'un seul coup d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires, elle devinait leurs émotions et leurs intentions, sans pratiquement se tromper, et décelait tout aussi facilement les mensonges. Elle était notamment la meilleure pour régler les conflits entre élèves comme entre collègues. Or, si elle avait perçu des sentiments amoureux dans le regard d'Aurora...

― C'est ça ! murmura-t-il en ramenant le pied dans le couloir. Je dois oser ! Je suis capable !

Après une profonde respiration, il lissa ses cheveux de chaque côté de son crâne, passa un doigt sur sa moustache et tira sur les pans de son veston. Il fit trois pas confiants dans le couloir, mais ce fut plus fort que lui, il se dégonfla de nouveau comme un vieux pneu crevé.

Il se frappa le front. C'était ridicule. Même s'il s'avérait qu'elle l'aimait bel et bien, il ne serait jamais à la hauteur ― dans tous les sens du terme. Comment pourrait-il seulement l'embrasser sans devoir l'obliger à se pencher au-dessus de lui ?

Des pas s'élevèrent au bout du couloir et le sang de Filius ne fit qu'un tour. Il reconnaissait la manière de marcher d'Aurora, avec le claquement caractéristique de ses souliers aux talons plats et les bruissements de sa longue robe. Elle descendait sans doute pour le dîner. Paniqué, il retourna dans l'escalier, mais à cause de ses jambes trop courtes, qui l'obligeaient à sauter les pieds joints d'une marche à l'autre, il ne put la devancer. Il aurait fallu qu'il se laisse dégringoler jusqu'en bas comme un tonneau, mais il n'avait plus vingt ans.

― Professeur Flitwick ? s'étonna Aurora dans son dos. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

― Je descendais dîner ! glapit-il de sa voix aiguë, sans s'arrêter. J'étais juste venu prendre de l'air au sommet de la tour !

― Prendre de l'air ? Mais pourquoi ici ? Je pensais que vous n'aimiez pas cet escalier.

― L'exercice reste bon pour ma santé.

Il continua de sautiller dans l'escalier tant bien que mal, pressé d'aller se cacher, mais il heurta bientôt les jambes d'Aurora qui était venue lui bloquer le passage de toute sa robe.

― Filius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet. Vous avez l'air nerveux.

Filius se figea sur sa marche, les yeux levés vers son visage au teint mat, sans savoir quoi dire pour se justifier. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter les conseils du professeur McGonagall. Il se sentait si stupide, si minuscule, si stupidement minuscule.

― Filius, vous pouvez tout me dire, rassura Aurora. Je ne vous jugerai pas.

Elle sourit alors si tendrement qu'il parvint à se calmer dans un souffle. Après tout, il était vrai qu'elle était gentille. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle se moquerait de lui ? Aurora était un ange. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il n'avait qu'à prendre son courage à deux mains et se lancer.

― Je... en fait, j'allais vous voir, révéla-t-il enfin, la voix couinante. Je voulais vous demander si... mais je me suis senti ridicule, alors j'ai rebroussé chemin... excusez-moi...

― Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me demander ?

Les joues d'Aurora rosirent, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Filius hésita avant de répondre :

― Si vous vouliez... prendre un verre avec moi... Mais seulement si vous en avez envie ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment, le cœur battant. Sinon, je comprendrai. Je ne vous oblige à rien. Je veux dire... si vous trouvez cela ridicule, je comprendrai aussi. Merlin, je suis sûrement déjà ridicule...

Maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à regarder Aurora dans les yeux. Pris d'un excès de honte, il voulut la contourner dans le but de s'enfuir de toute urgence et de ne plus jamais revenir dans ce monde, mais elle se décala d'un bond pour l'empêcher de passer.

― Oui, dit-elle.

Filius releva si brusquement la tête qu'il s'étira un muscle du cou.

― Oui, quoi ? couina-t-il en se frottant la nuque. Oui, je suis ridicule ?

― Oui, je veux bien prendre un verre avec vous, Filius, précisa-t-elle, les yeux scintillants d'émotions. C'est même très gentil de votre part de m'inviter.

Un poids énorme s'ôta des épaules de Filius. Il se sentit soudain si léger qu'il eut envie d'éclater de rire. Il en croyait à peine ses oreilles.

― Vous voulez vraiment ?

― Mais oui ! dit Aurora qui sembla s'amuser à le voir aussi incrédule. J'adore parler avec vous. Vous êtes intéressant et plein de passions. Je voulais moi-même vous inviter à sortir, mais... j'avais peur de vous déranger. Vous étiez si absorbé dans la création de votre Localisateur.

― Vous vouliez aussi m'inviter... ?

Une boule de bonheur enfla dans la poitrine de Filius. Maintenant, il voulait danser.

― Dans ce cas, c'est parfait ! s'extasia-t-il. Quand est-ce que vous êtes libre ?

― Hum... Ce soir ? Enfin, peut-être que ce n'est pas l'idéal pour vous. On est quand même en plein milieu de la semaine et...

― Ce soir ! Pas de problème ! Que dites-vous des Trois Balais ? Nous partirions après le dîner.

― Ça va être super.

Tout était comme dans un rêve. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Filius descendit avec Aurora, euphorique à l'idée de passer la soirée ensemble, et remercia mentalement le professeur McGonagall d'avoir deviné juste sur les sentiments de sa collègue.

.

Pomona remuait distraitement la cuillère dans sa tasse tandis qu'elle observait Rolanda, à l'autre bout de la table des professeurs, en compagnie de Maugrey Fol Œil. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais à en juger par leurs éclats de rire, ils devaient s'amuser. Pomona ne comprenait toujours pas ce que son amie trouvait à cet homme. Il avait le visage si ravagé de cicatrices qu'on aurait dit qu'il sortait d'un broyeur à déchets. Il lui manquait également une bonne partie du nez. Et surtout, son gros œil magique, bleu électrique, qui roulait dans tous les sens indépendamment de son œil normal, donnait la chair de poule. On ne savait jamais qui il était en train d'épier.

― N'êtes-vous pas en train d'épier le professeur Maugrey, ma chère ?

Pomona détourna aussitôt les yeux sur sa tasse. Le professeur McGonagall, assise à côté d'elle, l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes.

― Non, pas du tout, mentit Pomona. Enfin, si... peut-être... Vous ne le trouvez pas un peu... ? Je veux dire...

― Inquiétant ? acheva McGonagall à voix basse, avant de se saisir de la théière devant elle. Oui, je l'avoue. Figurez-vous qu'il a de drôles de manières d'infliger des punitions. Je l'ai surpris l'autre jour, à métamorphoser un élève en fouine pour lui servir de leçon. Vous vous rendez compte ?

― Il a fait ça ? s'étonna Pomona.

McGonagall affirma d'un hochement de tête en terminant de se verser du thé. Au même moment, le professeur Flitwick arriva de son petit pas chaloupé et escalada la pile de coussins sur la chaise près de Pomona. Il avait l'air joyeux, tout comme le professeur Sinistra qui prenait place également, à côté de lui. En les voyant, McGonagall afficha un air mutin et se pencha à l'oreille de Pomona :

― Regardez-moi ces deux tourtereaux, murmura-t-elle. Ne sont-ils pas adorables ?

Pomona sourit pour la forme, mais franchement, elle ne s'y intéressait pas. Ce qui la préoccupait, en ce moment, c'était cet homme hideux au rire rocailleux au bout de la table, qui offrait le dernier petit pain du panier à Rolanda. Celle-ci rougissait, complètement soumise à son charme. Mais quel charme ? Pomona n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce que son amie lui trouvait.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Pomona ? demanda alors McGonagall, la scrutant de nouveau de ses yeux perçants. Il est rare de vous voir aussi morose. Le professeur Maugrey vous a-t-il fait quelque chose ?

― Non, rien, rassura Pomona en serrant sa tasse entre ses mains. C'est... mon Snargalouf. Il est malade depuis la semaine dernière. Infestation de larves de Billywig. Je me demande si ma plante ne va pas survivre, c'est tout.

McGonagall continua de l'observer, comme si elle n'était pas dupe, mais n'insista pas. Elle s'intéressa plutôt au contenu de la tasse de Pomona. C'était une boisson spéciale qui fournissait son corps en vitamines dans le but d'obtenir plus vite la silhouette parfaite de Rolanda. Elle en préparait depuis trois mois, avec des feuilles d'arbrisseaux autofertilisants. Mais McGonagall n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

― C'est une simple tisane pour ma santé, expliqua Pomona avant que sa collègue ne l'interroge. J'ai souvent mal au dos après le désherbage.

― Je vois, compatit McGonagall, le nez plissé. Moi, ce sont mes jointures qui s'enflamment depuis quelque temps. Ce n'est pas toujours drôle de vieillir. Mais ajoutez donc un sucre à votre tisane. Vous verrez, ça réconforte.

Pomona rechigna à l'idée de tricher dans le cadre de son régime sans sucre raffiné, mais s'exécuta pour lui faire plaisir. La douce gorgée chaude qu'elle avala ensuite fut délicieuse. McGonagall avait raison. Le sucre la réconforta. Un peu.

.

Après le dîner, Filius se rendit dans ses appartements, tout fébrile de joie, et troqua son petit veston pour une chemise propre à rayures, plus décontractée. Il passa ensuite à la salle de bain. Devant son lavabo installé à sa hauteur, il se brossa les dents, repeigna ses cheveux de chaque côté de sa raie bien nette et s'aspergea d'eau de Cologne. Il voulait paraître à son avantage. Il voulait que tout soit parfait et que cette soirée soit inoubliable.

Un peu plus tard, dans le hall, Filius descendit l'escalier de marbre et déglutit en voyant Aurora Sinistra qui l'attendait devant les portes d'entrée. Comme toujours, elle était magnifique. Elle portait à l'occasion une jolie robe noire à imprimé étoilé, ajustée à sa taille fine et dotée d'un décolleté en V qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de ses seins délicats. Ses longs cheveux rattachés en natte derrière son dos dégageaient son cou gracile comme à l'accoutumée. Tandis qu'elle calait une mèche noire rebelle derrière son oreille, elle sourit timidement et le rose revint colorer ses joues mates.

― La dernière fois que je suis allé aux Trois Balais, dit Filius alors qu'ils marchaient à présent sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard, l'atmosphère était un peu tendue. Sirius Black rôdait dans les parages. Je suppose qu'il est loin d'ici en ce moment. Enfin, je l'espère. Pourvu qu'il ne revienne pas de sitôt. Je n'aime pas les Mangemorts en liberté.

― Vous parlez comme le professeur Maugrey, fit remarquer Aurora qui réajustait sous la brise nocturne sa cape sur ses épaules. Lui non plus n'aime pas les Mangemorts en liberté. En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne gâchera notre soirée. Je suis contente d'être avec vous ce soir, Filius.

Filius sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Le regard d'Aurora reflétait la lumière jaune des premières vitrines du village. Quelques sorciers déambulaient près des auberges. Filius et Aurora longèrent la grand-rue et pénétrèrent dans le pub Les Trois Balais.

En milieu de semaine, l'endroit s'avéra tranquille. Aux tables, un couple se tenait amoureusement les mains près d'une fenêtre et un groupe de sorciers coiffés de chapeaux pointus conversait à voix basse près du bar. Madame Rosmerta, la jolie femme à la poitrine généreuse que les habitués de la place connaissaient bien, s'y tenait derrière, occupée à essuyer un verre. Filius la salua et s'approcha du haut comptoir qui le surplombait.

― Qu'est-ce que je peux vous offrir, ma chère Aurora ? demanda-t-il.

― Je ne sais pas, qu'est ce que vous prenez, vous ? dit Aurora en observant distraitement les amoureux.

― Je prends toujours le sirop de cerise soda. Il est servi avec une boule de glace et j'adore ça.

― Je vais prendre ça aussi, alors.

― Bon choix, approuva Madame Rosmerta qui se pencha au-dessus du comptoir pour mieux regarder Filius de l'autre côté. Alors, deux sirops de cerise soda ?

Filius affirma d'un signe de tête en lui tendant quelques Mornilles à bout de bras et attendit parmi les tabourets tandis que Madame Rosmerta allait s'affairer derrière le bar. Pendant ce temps, Aurora alla s'installer près de la cheminée. Madame Rosmerta revint vite avec les boissons décorées d'une ombrelle et contourna le bar pour les tendre à Filius qui les prit en claquant la langue.

― Miam ! Ça va être bon ! Merci, ma chère Rosmerta.

Il se pressait de revenir auprès d'Aurora, qui étendait sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise, quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée. Filius n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'homme qui en sortait et qui trébucha contre lui. Dans des éclaboussures de sirops de cerise, ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le sol, l'un par-dessus l'autre. Aurora poussa un cri.

― Filius !

― Putain de Merlin ! s'exclama l'homme qui se releva avec fureur, dégoulinant. Mais regardez où vous allez, nabot de malheur ! Vous avez failli me casser le cou !

― Je... je suis désolé, couina Filius en glissant dans la flaque de sirop. Je suis vraiment désolé...

― Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Madame Rosmerta en s'élançant vers eux.

Tous les clients les regardaient. Filius bouillonnait de honte. La soirée commençait mal.

― Ce n'est pas grave, Filius, je vais arranger ça, rassura Aurora en sortant sa baguette.

D'un sort, elle lui nettoya la chemise et fit disparaître le dégât sur le sol pendant que Madame Rosmerta ramassait les bris de verres et les ombrelles.

― Je vous en ramène deux autres, dit la propriétaire avant de retourner derrière le bar.

― Et moi ? se plaignit l'homme, la tignasse en bataille, en désignant son pantalon mouillé. Personne ne s'occupe de moi ?

― Vous n'avez pas de baguette ? demanda Aurora.

― Si, mais c'est lui qui doit nettoyer, pas nous ! À ce que je vois, il est juste réduit, pas infirme !

Aurora lui jeta un regard indigné et entraîna Filius vers la table.

― Ne l'écoutez pas, c'est un con, chuchota-t-elle.

Filius grimpa sur la chaise avec peine et s'assit en serrant les dents. L'homme aurait pu lui épargner ses insultes. Maintenant, il se sentait minable.

Tandis que l'homme, d'un pas désinvolte, s'éloignait vers le bar en sortant sa baguette, Aurora mit les coudes sur la table et, comme pour se hâter de le détendre, entama la conversation avec un sourire :

― Alors ? Vous sentez-vous prêt pour le congrès ?

― Je suis un peu nerveux, répondit Filius de sa voix aiguë, le menton au niveau de la table. Mais j'ai bien préparé mon exposé. Tout devrait bien se passer.

Il lui expliqua les grandes lignes de ce qu'il préparait, et à mesure qu'il parlait, il parvint à retrouver plus ou moins son entrain. Madame Rosmerta revint leur porter leurs nouveaux verres et la première gorgée sucrée lui fut réconfortante. Comme lui, Aurora se lécha les lèvres avec délice. La soirée redevenait agréable, jusqu'à ce que l'homme au bar, un whisky à la main, lança soudain d'une voix forte :

― Qu'est-ce qu'un gobelin dans un pub ?

― Je ne sais pas, répondit Rosmerta d'un air circonspect, de nouveau à son torchon.

― Un supplice ! déclara-t-il en ricanant. Parce que c'est un petit-qu'a-le-verre ! Vous comprenez ? _Un_ _petit calvaire _! Ha ha !

Le groupe d'hommes aux chapeaux pointus, à leur table, éclata de rire. Rosmerta jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Filius qui détourna les yeux, le visage enflammé. Aurora se hâta de reprendre la conversation en faisant semblant de rien, mais l'homme continua, la voix vibrante :

― J'en ai une autre ! Vous savez comment font les gobelins pour se torcher ?

― Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, pria Rosmerta en lui faisant signe de chuchoter.

Mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas, tourné maintenant vers le groupe de sorciers.

― Ils courent tout nuls dans l'herbe ! Ha ha !

― Monsieur, si vous ne baissez pas le ton, je vais être obligée de vous demander de quitter mon auberge ! menaça Rosmerta dans le tumulte de rires ravivés chez le groupe de sorciers.

L'homme se tut en décochant à Filius un regard sardonique. Aurora soupira en ramenant son verre à sa bouche, les paupières crispées d'embarras. Quant à Filius, il se faisait violence pour s'empêcher de courir se cacher. La situation s'envenimait. Pourquoi cet homme s'amusait-il à le tourner en ridicule ?

― Où... où en était-on ? demanda Aurora d'une petite voix.

― À... heu... Je n'en sais rien, je ne me rappelle plus de quoi nous parlions...

― Ah oui ! se souvint Aurora en retrouvant, d'une habileté spectaculaire, son enjouement. Nous parlions de votre exposé ! En tout cas, je suis sûre que vous serez fantastique. J'ai hâte de vous y voir. Les gens seront impressionnés, c'est sûr, tout comme moi. D'ailleurs, je suis déjà curieuse de savoir quelle sera votre prochaine création. Avez-vous déjà de nouveaux projets en vue ?

Filius voulut répondre, mais l'homme échevelé le déconcentrait. D'un pas vacillant, le verre toujours en main, il venait de rejoindre le groupe de sorciers et s'asseyait en reprenant ses blagues de mauvais goût. À présent, il chuchotait, mais comme plus personne ne parlait dans le pub, on pouvait aisément entendre ce qu'il disait :

― Je connais une femme qui adore baiser avec des gobelins...

― Parlez-moi de vous, Filius, reprit aussitôt Aurora en élevant la voix. Quels sont vos prochains plans après votre Localisateur ?

― Chaque fois qu'elle fait l'amour avec l'un d'eux, elle lui crie toujours : « Dépêche-toi de finir et monte m'embrasser ! »

Des rires éclatèrent une fois encore. De la sueur froide ruissela sur les tempes de Filius. Il serrait les poings si fort sous la table que ses ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans ses paumes.

― Filius, ne l'écoutez pas, implora Aurora en lui tendant une main. Vous n'avez rien à voir avec ses horribles blagues.

― Mais ça, continua l'homme impitoyable, c'est si le gobelin ne prend pas toute la nuit à essayer de grimper sur le lit...

L'homme imita alors un maladroit voulant sauter sur la table et son public s'esclaffa de plus belle.

― Le pauvre courtaud ! déplora-t-il avec méchanceté. Au moins, il ménage ses genoux quand il veut lui faire une gâterie contre le mur !

― _Ça suffit ! _s'écria Aurora en se levant si brusquement que sa chaise se renversa avec un bruit sonore.

Tout le monde se tut et la regarda. L'homme, qui s'était figé en plein mouvement grossier, la langue sortie, referma la bouche et se leva à son tour, lentement, un sourire en coin.

― Quoi ? dit-il de la façon la plus insolente qu'il soit. J'ai dit quelque chose ?

― C'est quoi, votre problème ? s'emporta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. C'était un accident ! Vous ne l'avez pas vu, il ne vous a pas vu, c'est tout ! Pourquoi vous acharner comme ça sur lui ?

L'homme feignit un air perplexe.

― Attends, je ne comprends pas, dit-il en s'approchant d'un pas chancelant comme s'il était ivre. Vous êtes en train de me dire que votre... _petit _ami se sent visé par mes blagues de... _gobelins_ ? Ha ! Comme c'est mignon...

Filius sentit le sang pulser à ses oreilles. C'en fut trop. Cédant à ses impulsions, il se projeta en bas de sa chaise, dégaina sa baguette et la pointa droit vers l'homme qui s'empressa de sortir aussi la sienne.

― Non ! paniqua Aurora en se ruant entre eux pour les arrêter. Non, ne faites pas ça ! Filius, il n'en vaut pas la peine !

― Pas de duels dans mon pub ! intervint Rosmerta depuis le bar. Rangez ça tout de suite !

Des larmes brûlantes débordèrent des yeux de Filius qui ne parvint pas à les retenir. Dans un sanglot étouffé, il abaissa sa baguette et s'enfuit vers la sortie. Aurora cria son nom derrière lui, mais il ne se retourna pas.

.

Dans les vapeurs de son chaudron, Severus laissa tomber un Bulbe sauteur dans la mixture bouillonnante. Sa préparation, qui prit une teinte magenta, était presque prête. Il n'avait plus qu'à la laisser mijoter sur le feu durant une heure exactement et le professeur McGonagall pourrait avoir son remède.

L'horloge suspendue au mur de pierre émettait de faibles tic-tac. En y jetant un coup d'œil, Severus s'aperçut qu'il avait consacré beaucoup de temps à cette potion alors qu'il était censé surveiller régulièrement les alentours des Trois Balais. Il n'avait pas très envie d'y aller, encore moins d'entrer dans ce pub qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs du temps de sa scolarité, mais comme il devait respecter les ordres de Dumbledore, il ferait mieux d'y aller tout de suite, pendant que sa potion mijotait.

À grands pas, il traversa son laboratoire noyé de vapeurs et sortit dans son bureau où il attrapa sa bourse dans un tiroir et sa cape sur le dossier de la chaise. Un peu plus tard, il marchait dans Pré-au-Lard, sous le ciel d'encre, illuminé par les lampadaires des boutiques fermées.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'auberge des Trois Balais, l'endroit s'avéra désert. On n'y voyait aucun client, ni aux tables ni au bar. Severus fut tenté de repartir, mais il était plus prudent de rester un peu, question de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

― Bonjour, professeur Rogue, salua aimablement Madame Rosmerta qui arriva derrière le bar, les mains à plat sur le comptoir. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

― Un whisky Pur Feu, répondit Severus en venant s'installer sur un tabouret.

Madame Rosmerta se pencha derrière le bar et réapparut avec une bouteille et un verre dans lequel elle versa un liquide ambre. Severus sortit quelques Mornilles de sa bourse, qu'il posa sur le comptoir, prit le verre et but une gorgée épicée qui lui réchauffa la gorge. L'alcool avait le don d'apaiser ses tensions.

― C'est plutôt calme, ici ? s'enquit-il.

― En général, oui, en semaine, mais ce soir..., répondit Rosmerta en grimaçant. Disons que j'ai dû mettre un client dehors, tout à l'heure.

― Vraiment ? s'intéressa Severus. Quel genre de client ?

― Oh, un idiot bourré qui n'arrêtait pas de brailler des blagues de gobelins. Plutôt pathétique. Mais si vous aviez vu la mine du professeur Flitwick... Il était venu boire un verre avec l'une de vos collègues, dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom...

― Le professeur McGonagall ?

― Non, elle, je l'aurais reconnue, dit Rosmerta sur un ton d'évidence. C'était une plus jeune, jolie, à la peau brune. Enfin, peu importe. Pendant qu'il marchait vers sa table avec les verres, le petit Flitwick, sans faire exprès, a trébuché contre cet homme qui ensuite l'a carrément persécuté pour se venger. J'ai dû intervenir pour éviter un duel. Flitwick est parti en pleurant, le pauvre. J'ai encore de la peine pour lui.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Le professeur Flitwick était un homme de grand renom. Tout le monde, d'habitude, lui vouait un grand respect. Pourquoi cet homme aurait-il adopté un comportement aussi irrévérencieux à son égard ?

― Il vous a dit son nom ? interrogea Severus, attentif.

― Non. Il ne m'intéressait pas.

― Vous pouvez me le décrire, dans ce cas ?

― Grand, mince, malpoli, la barbe mal faite, dépeigné, des yeux persifleurs... Attendez... Pensez-vous qu'il soit dangereux ? demanda Rosmerta qui paraissait soudain craintive.

― Je vais espérer que non et qu'il soit simplement un idiot bourré, comme vous dites. C'est la première fois qu'il venait ici ?

Madame Rosmerta haussa les épaules.

― S'il est déjà venu avant, je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai beaucoup de clients, vous savez.

― S'il revient, contactez-moi aussitôt, dit Severus en reprenant son verre. On n'est jamais trop prudents.

La deuxième gorgée continua à le réchauffer, mais il resta néanmoins tendu.

.

Dans un tumulte infernal, une chaise percuta l'armoire remplie de livres qui s'écroulèrent par terre. Une étagère venait de céder, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. De toute sa rage, Filius attrapa la table basse du salon et la renversa sur le côté. Des chandelles, un encrier, une plume et des rouleaux de parchemin s'éparpillèrent devant la cheminée. Il poussa le fauteuil, jeta une lampe par terre, lança à bout de bras un buste réduit de Serdaigle qui fit éclater un miroir fixé au mur. Une pluie de bris volèrent en tous sens et se répandirent sur le tapis. À bout de force, Filius se laissa tomber à genoux au milieu du désordre et fondit en sanglots.

Pour une soirée inoubliable, c'était réussi. Personne n'allait oublier ce moment humiliant aux Trois Balais. Filius avait été stupide de penser qu'il pourrait séduire Aurora. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'aimer. Comment pouvait-on être amoureux d'un être qui avait gardé toute la laideur et le ridicule de ses ancêtres gobelins ? S'il était puceau, ça allait de soi.

Dans les débris de miroir devant lui apparaissait son visage hideux, ruisselant de larmes derrière ses lunettes de travers, les cheveux en désordre. Avec son nez retroussé et ses oreilles décollées, il était repoussant. Il aurait plus de chance avec un troll. Mais pourquoi la vie en avait-elle décidé ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être un humain, lui aussi, comme les autres ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être beau et grand ?

Avec désespoir, il s'imagina pouvoir se transformer en la personne de ses rêves et ainsi parvenir à charmer Aurora. Il la prendrait par la taille, la regarderait du haut de sa stature, les yeux baissés sur les siens, et l'embrasserait comme un homme bien viril. Aurora serait folle d'amour pour lui. Si seulement c'était possible...

Tout à coup, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il se releva comme sur des ressorts. Il existait effectivement une potion pour les hybrides, qui permettait de prendre l'apparence d'un humain normal. C'était l'Hominuserum. Il l'avait lu quelque part. C'était une potion difficile à préparer, mais peut-être que le professeur Rogue en gardait un flacon dans sa réserve.

Un instant plus tard, parcouru d'adrénaline, Filius arpentait les sombres couloirs des cachots en direction des appartements de Rogue. Ce denier était sorti au moment où Filius rentrait. C'était donc le moment d'en profiter pour fouiller ses potions avant qu'il ne revienne.

La porte était déverrouillée. Après un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que personne ne se cachait dans les ombres autour, Filius pénétra sans bruit dans le bureau et s'avança en regardant les bocaux sur les étagères, à la lueur des torches, dans lesquels flottaient d'affreuses petites créatures mortes, et qui rendaient l'endroit plutôt effrayant. Filius frissonna et se pressa vers la porte entrouverte tout au bout, qui laissait échapper des filets de vapeurs.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le laboratoire, un nuage d'émanations chaudes l'étouffa. Filius toussa en humant des odeurs âcres. Il ignorait ce qui mijotait dans le chaudron sur la table, mais c'était loin d'être appétissant. Battant l'air des bras pour disperser les vapeurs, il s'intéressa plutôt à la grande étagère qui se dessinait au fond de la pièce. Filius contourna la table et leva la tête pour contempler l'immense meuble qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Des milliers de flacons s'y entassaient. Sa potion devait bien s'y trouver.

Filius sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'étagère en murmurant :

― _Accio Hominuserum !_

Rien ne se produisit. Les potions devaient être protégées contre les sorts. Filius soupira en rangeant sa baguette et commença à fouiller le rayon du bas. Il s'aperçut que les flacons étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique. L'Hominuserum, dans ce cas, s'il y figurait, devait se retrouver sur la deuxième tablette tout en haut, saturée de vapeurs. Et lui, comme il était petit, naturellement, ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Filius respira un bon coup pour ne pas s'emporter de nouveau contre sa petite taille et regarda autour, réfléchissant. Il y avait une chaise, mais elle ne serait pas assez haute. Il y avait aussi une pile de chaudrons dans un coin, mais que pourrait-il en faire ? Ce serait trop long de les empiler sur la chaise l'un par-dessus l'autre sans que tout s'écroule. Il ne voulait pas non plus se servir de la table et risquer de perturber la préparation qui y mijotait.

Finalement, tout simplement, il décida de grimper sur l'étagère. L'écart entre les rayons était parfait pour lui servir d'échelle. De plus, cette méthode ne laisserait aucune trace derrière lui, susceptible de trahir sa visite dans ce laboratoire.

Après s'être relevé les manches, il entama alors sa progression prudente sur la façade de l'imposante étagère. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Il avait toujours été agile pour l'escalade. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'avant-dernier rayon, il s'agrippa fermement au bois et survola des yeux les étiquettes en plissant les paupières dans les épaisses vapeurs. Il tomba exactement sur ce qu'il cherchait.

― Oui ! couina-t-il de bonheur.

L'Hominuserum était là. Il y en avait trois grosses bouteilles.

Le cœur battant, il en saisit une, et comme il l'enfonçait de peine et de misère dans sa poche, il manqua de lâcher prise sur l'étagère. Dans un sursaut, il se raccrocha à deux mains sur la tablette, mais dans son geste précipité, il heurta du doigt un flacon de verre qui vacilla et tomba en bas du rayon. Aussitôt, il voulut le rattraper, mais il ne parvint qu'à le cogner dans les airs, le projetant ainsi plus loin. Le flacon atterrit directement dans le chaudron sur la table.

― Mince ! glapit Filius, horrifié.

Il se dépêcha de redescendre. Il sauta sur le sol, grimpa ensuite sur la chaise et regarda sur la table jonchée d'ingrédients. Le chaudron continuait de bouillonner tranquillement. Avec un peu de chance, tout n'était pas perdu. Filius dégaina à nouveau sa baguette, et d'un sort qui fonctionna cette fois, fit jaillir le flacon hors de la potion. Hélas, à son grand dam, le fond du récipient en vitre s'était brisé, ce qui avait libéré tout son contenu dans la mixture.

La porte dans le bureau claqua. Filius eut un haut-le-corps en manquant de tomber en bas de la chaise. En panique, il se hâta de fourrer le flacon et ses bris dans son autre poche, nettoya d'un sort les éclaboussures sur la table et sauta du haut de la chaise. Il se plaqua contre le mur près de la porte juste au moment où le professeur Rogue entrait dans son laboratoire, la cape voltigeant dans son sillage. Dans son dos, Filius s'éclipsa dans le bureau, marcha rapidement sur la pointe des pieds et sortit en ouvrant et en refermant la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Il l'avait échappé belle.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! :)_

_La suite, la semaine prochaine..._


	3. Transformations magistrales

_Bonjour ! :)_

_Je suis malade aujourd'hui, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de publier ce nouveau chapitre pour vous. Vous faites partie de mes priorités. Et puis, vos compliments me font toujours un très grand bien._

_Un grand merci à **Rinku13, Suchi-story, Harryliada, Zeugma412, Elayan** et **Destrange** pour vos gentilles reviews !_

_(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 ―** **Transformations magistrales**

La lune scintillait à la fenêtre de la salle de bain, entre deux pots de moly à fleurs blanches. Pomona sortit de sa baignoire et se saisit d'une serviette. Elle avait cru qu'un bain chaud lui aurait débarrassé la tête de Rolanda et Maugrey, mais en vain. Elle pensait toujours à eux, sans parvenir à se réjouir du bonheur de son amie. Pourtant, Rolanda avait bien le droit d'aimer qui elle voulait.

Soupirant, elle s'avança dans sa chambre, la serviette autour de la taille, et s'arrêta près de son lit au-dessus duquel grimpaient des lierres. Elle épousseta les feuilles qui jonchaient l'oreiller, ouvrit les couvertures pour y trouver son pyjama abandonné là et alla faire face au grand miroir près de la commode. Devant la glace, elle laissa tomber la serviette et son pyjama à ses pieds et inspecta son corps nu.

― Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à une pousse de noisetier dont les branches camouflaient une partie du miroir. Mon corps n'est pas mal, non ?

Elle caressa sa taille moyenne, mais bien prise, ses fesses charnues et son ventre moelleux. Elle n'avait toujours pas le sublime corps svelte de Rolanda, mais ses rondeurs possédaient toutefois un joli charme. Et puis ses seins, contrairement à son amie, étaient ronds et généreux, de quoi attiser le désir de beaucoup d'hommes. Elle se les empoigna à pleines mains pour en savourer la douceur, puis elle pensa qu'il était bon d'être une femme. Il n'y avait rien à envier aux hommes. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'on parlait de grâce, les hommes n'arrivaient pas à la cheville des femmes, encore moins lorsqu'on s'appelait Maugrey Fol Œil.

― Oh, Rolanda ! soupira Pomona en laissant retomber les bras de chaque côté. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à la fin ? Et puis, c'est avec moi que tu devais aller à ce congrès !

Le temps était meilleur quand il n'y avait pas d'hommes pour les séparer.

Pomona observa sa moue dépitée dans la glace, ses cheveux bouclés, encore humides, retombant sur son front. Durant un bref moment, elle repensa à ce dernier petit pain du panier, à la Grande Salle, et s'imagina à la place de Maugrey, en train de faire rougir Rolanda. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées insensées. Elle était fatiguée et s'embrouillait un peu.

Elle ramassa son pyjama à ses pieds, l'enfila devant le miroir dans lequel elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son joli corps potelé, puis alla se glisser sous les couvertures de son lit.

.

Minerva se frottait les jointures pendant qu'elle parcourait les couloirs en direction des cachots. Elle était un peu nerveuse. C'était idiot, mais depuis qu'elle avait percuté le professeur Rogue au coin d'un mur, elle redoutait de le revoir. Elle avait peur d'éprouver de nouveau cet étrange coup de foudre. Pourtant, elle avait passé l'âge des amourettes, sans parler qu'il était infiniment plus jeune qu'elle. C'était ridicule. Elle devait se ressaisir.

Arrivée devant la porte du maître des potions, elle redressa les épaules, lissa ses cheveux pour vérifier l'état de son chignon bien serré et épousseta le devant de sa longue robe qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle frappa trois coups. Le professeur Rogue ouvrit presque aussitôt.

― Je vous attendais, dit-il de sa voix grave et basse, l'expression impénétrable.

Minerva observa son visage cireux, son nez crochu et ses longs cheveux gras qui lui descendaient le long des joues comme deux rideaux noirs. Rogue était toujours le même : un jeune homme sombre et réservé, qui n'avait pas grand-chose de séduisant. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de s'angoisser.

― Bonsoir, Severus.

― Votre remède est prêt, dit-il en l'invitant à entrer.

Minerva le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'approcha du bureau où l'attendaient dans une boîte une dizaine de fioles.

― Vous en aurez pour deux mois et demi, poursuivit Rogue qui referma la porte presque sans bruit. Je vous en fabriquerai d'ici là si vous en avez encore besoin.

― Merci.

― Avez-vous vu Filius ?

Minerva se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

― Pourquoi ?

― Apparemment, sa soirée aux Trois Balais s'est mal passée, informa Rogue en se déplaçant vers la cheminée dans laquelle crépitaient quelques flammes. Il est allé boire un verre avec Sinistra et un homme s'est alors moqué de lui en le comparant à un gobelin.

― À un gobelin ? s'indigna Minerva. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Vous savez qui c'est ?

Rogue attrapa une bouteille de vin sur le manteau du foyer et revint vers elle, la cape ondulant à ses talons.

― Non, répondit-il calmement. Mais j'aimerais bien le savoir. Peut-être pourriez-vous enquêter là-dessus et demander à Filius des informations sur le sujet ? Je me serais volontiers occupé de cette affaire, mais comme je n'incite guère aux confidences...

― Très bien. Je lui parlerai.

Minerva n'arrivait pas à y croire. Qui est-ce qui avait pu oser insulter le professeur Flitwick aussi cruellement ? Cette soirée avec Aurora devait être la plus importante de sa vie et voilà que cet ignoble personnage s'était permis de la ruiner complètement. C'était injuste.

Au moment où Minerva décidait d'aller consoler Filius au plus vite, Rogue leva sa bouteille pour la lui montrer, les sourcils haussés, et lui proposa soudain :

― Restez-vous pour un verre ? C'est un vin de sureau.

Minerva resta sans voix. Depuis quand le professeur Rogue l'invitait-il à boire un verre en soirée, au beau milieu de la semaine ? Au même moment, d'indicibles frissons l'envahirent. Pendant qu'il attendait patiemment sa réponse, il était redevenu séduisant. La façon dont il la regardait en silence, impassible, la façon dont il se tenait debout, confiant, sa longue cape noire qui lui attribuait une belle prestance...

Elle cligna des yeux en balayant brusquement toutes ces pensées déplacées. S'il lui demandait de rester, c'était évidemment pour parler d'un sujet important. À quoi pensait-elle ? Elle irait voir Filius plus tard.

― Oui, je veux bien, merci, répondit-elle enfin, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air naturel.

Les yeux noirs de Rogue scintillèrent. Tranquillement, il se rendit à son armoire dans laquelle il se saisit de deux coupes et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil devant la table basse. Minerva vint s'installer près de lui, sur le bout du canapé en cuir élimé, les mains sur les genoux, et observa, à la lueur de la cheminée, ses gestes précis et dotés d'une certaine élégance pendant qu'il versait le vin. Ses longs doigts semblaient habiles. Minerva se demanda ce que ça ferait comme sensations de les avoir sur elle, quand il la tira brusquement de ses rêveries en lui tendant une coupe pleine. Elle cilla.

― Merci, dit-elle.

Elle allongea la main pour prendre la coupe, mais ses jointures s'enflammèrent subitement et elle referma le poing contre sa poitrine en étouffant un gémissement. Rogue déposa alors la coupe sur la table et s'empressa d'aller chercher une fiole sur le bureau.

― Tenez, dit-il. Vous devriez boire ça maintenant. D'une traite. Les effets seront instantanés et vous soulageront.

Minerva hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Elle prit la fiole dont elle ôta le bouchon de liège et but tout le contenu. Le liquide goûta la veille prune rassise. Elle ne se rappelait pas que le goût de cette potion soit aussi horrible, mais elle s'efforça de tout avaler en réprimant toute grimace de dégoût. Rogue se rassit dans le fauteuil et s'y adossa confortablement, sa coupe à la main.

― Alors ? s'enquit-il.

― Ça va mieux, merci, rassura-t-elle en posant la fiole sur la table.

L'inflammation était encore là, mais elle avait confiance qu'elle partirait bientôt. Elle attrapa sa coupe et, d'une grosse gorgée de vin, rinça le mauvais goût dans sa bouche. Elle regarda ensuite les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre, attendant que Rogue reprenne la parole, mais il resta silencieux. Elle prit donc les devants et entama la conversation :

― Cet homme qui a insulté Filius, pensez-vous qu'il s'agissait d'un simple caprice ou il l'a fait dans un but précis ?

― J'ignore s'il s'intéresse au congrès, si c'est à quoi vous pensez, dit Rogue dont le visage rougeoyait dans les lueurs du feu. J'ose espérer que non.

― Je l'espère aussi. C'est assez dangereux de présenter une telle création.

― Elle sera utile aux Aurors. Avec ce Localisateur, on pourra plus facilement dénicher les objets maléfiques et les détruire.

― Ou s'en servir, dans le cas où la création tomberait entre les mains d'un partisan de magie noire.

― C'est pour cette raison qu'après l'exposé, il faudra qu'elle se retrouve vite en sûreté au Ministère.

Minerva but à sa coupe et se frotta la main qui la tenait. L'inflammation persistait. Peut-être que la potion était moins efficace quand on la combinait avec du vin. Rogue l'observait de nouveau en silence, comme si c'était elle qui devait lui parler d'un sujet important. Mais qu'attendait-il d'elle, au juste ? Il ne cherchait tout de même pas que de la simple compagnie ?

― Hum..., fit-elle alors, avec hésitation. À part ça... comment a été votre journée ?

― Comme d'habitude, répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Je m'acharne toujours à insérer sans réels succès des connaissances dans le crâne épais de mes élèves. L'intelligence est une qualité trop rare, je trouve.

Minerva émit un petit rire.

― Vous êtes trop dur envers vos élèves.

― Vraiment ? dit-il en esquissant un fin sourire. Racontez-moi alors comment était votre premier philtre de Paix ?

― Plutôt bien, répondit Minerva en fouillant dans ses souvenirs. J'étais moins douée en potion qu'en toutes autres matières, mais je me rappelle avoir obtenu néanmoins un E.

― Et voilà ! Ce n'est pas compliqué. Où sont donc passés les élèves dans votre genre ? Il semblerait que le quotient intellectuel chez les jeunes diminue considérablement au fil des années.

― Je ne suis pas d'accord, j'en connais de très bien. Hermione Granger, par exemple. Ne me dites pas qu'elle n'est pas douée dans vos cours.

Rogue se tut, le regard reflétant les flammes qui crépitaient doucement dans la cheminée.

― Ce n'est pas pareil, reprit-il dans un murmure. Elle est peut-être brillante, mais elle manque cruellement de maturité. Encore un peu de vin ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Rogue s'avança dans son fauteuil et se saisit de la bouteille qu'il approcha d'elle, de sa coupe presque vidée. Minerva eut un sourire surpris.

― Vous voulez m'enivrer ? railla-t-elle.

― Peut-être bien, répondit-il, tout aussi ironique. Ça ne vous ennuie pas de rester encore un peu ? J'apprécie votre compagnie.

Le compliment agit en Minerva comme une vague de chaleur. Serait-ce possible ? Il était un peu cynique à ses heures, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui la fascinait. Pendant qu'elle le laissait remplir sa coupe, elle contemplait une fois encore la finesse de ses gestes et le calme mesuré sur son visage. Si seulement il n'y avait pas cet écart monumental entre leurs âges...

.

Filius était assis sur le bord de son grand lit, les yeux fixés sur la bouteille posée au sommet d'une pile de livres sur la table de chevet. Son cœur tambourinait entre ses côtes. Était-il sur le point de commettre une bêtise ?

Le souvenir de sa sortie ratée avec Aurora le torturait. Il voulait juste être aimé. Il voulait juste être accepté pour une fois. Alors, s'il suffisait de grandir pour pouvoir profiter d'un peu de bonheur, pourquoi se priverait-il ? Cette potion était sa seule chance s'il voulait un jour gagner le cœur d'Aurora.

Filius avala sa salive et prit la bouteille dont il tira sur le bouchon de liège. Il devait d'abord expérimenter les effets tout seul avant de s'en servir en public. Le résultat serait peut-être désastreux. Peut-être qu'il se retrouverait plus laid qu'il l'était déjà.

Craintif, priant Merlin, il but une infime gorgée au goulot, puis il reposa la bouteille et attendit, les yeux fermés étroitement. Au bout d'un moment, il rouvrit les paupières pour inspecter ses mains et ses jambes, mais rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours le petit homme minable qu'il était. Dépité, il poussa un long soupir. Peut-être n'avait-il pas bu assez de potion ?

Il reprenait la bouteille, quand un violent spasme le jeta au pied de son lit. Il se releva aussitôt, éberlué. Son corps s'était mis à trembler, les membres secoués en tout sens. Des ondes de choc s'emparaient de ses os. Venait-il de s'empoisonner ? Il retomba sur le sol en gémissant de terreur. Rien ne lui disait que la potion n'était pas périmée. Il aurait dû vérifier la date d'expiration.

Des bruits de déchirures retentirent. Il s'aperçut que ses vêtements rapetissaient sur son corps et l'étouffaient. Lorsqu'il voulut porter la main à son collet pour s'aider à respirer, son bras se balança plus loin que prévu, d'une longueur impressionnante. Stupéfait, il remua de longs doigts au bout de sa main. La potion semblait fonctionner. Il venait de grandir de trois fois sa taille normale.

― Ouais ! s'exclama Filius, fou de joie.

Il avait cessé de trembler et à présent il se sentait parfaitement en forme. Il se hâta de se relever. Dès qu'il se redressa sur ses longues jambes, cependant, il perdit l'équilibre et retomba en plaquant ses grandes mains sur le sol. Il fit une deuxième tentative. Cette fois, il parvint à rester debout, mais il avait l'impression de se tenir sur des échasses. D'une démarche vacillante, les bras écartés pour garder le ballant, il se déplaça vers la salle de bain.

― Wouaoh ! s'extasia-t-il en se penchant pour se regarder dans le miroir au-dessus du petit lavabo. C'est merveilleux ! Je rêve !

Son visage avait pris des dimensions plus séduisantes. Ses yeux, derrière ses petites lunettes rondes, qui d'habitude étaient rapprochés, s'étaient écartés de façon à obtenir un regard plus attirant. Son nez s'était allongé, plus droit, mieux dessiné au-dessus de sa moustache, et son sourire, resté le même, était cent fois plus beau à présent que sa mâchoire avait troqué sa forme triangulaire pour une forme plus carrée.

― Mais je suis tellement beau ! s'esclaffa-t-il en caressant ses joues et ses oreilles parfaites. Ah, si Aurora me voyait, elle tomberait tout de suite folle de moi !

Il se plaqua une main sur ses lèvres, surpris. Il venait de s'apercevoir que sa voix avait mué, pourvue à présent d'intonations graves et caressantes.

Au comble du bonheur, il se mit à chanter et arracha les lambeaux de sa chemise trop petite pour mieux contempler ses pectoraux virils dans la glace. Il se débarrassa également de son pantalon qui ressemblait maintenant à un short. Son corps était élancé et musclé, exactement comme les hommes qu'on retrouvait sur les pages de Sorcière-Hebdo. Et que dire de son sexe !

Filius l'empoigna de toute sa main et le caressa avec grande fascination. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel engin. Une sensation de plaisir l'inonda. Il entra vite en érection.

― C'est trop beau pour être vrai, souffla-t-il en se frottant plus vite. C'est trop beau... trop beau... trop beau...

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il grogna de jouissance et éjacula en éclaboussant le miroir.

.

Le professeur McGonagall parlait maintenant de ses tâches administratives et Severus l'écoutait avec désintérêt. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait espéré en lui proposant de rester avec lui ce soir-là. McGonagall n'avait rien changé à son comportement. Elle était toujours flegmatique, austère et dépourvue de tendresse. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle s'intéresserait à lui après l'avoir simplement enlacée dans le couloir ? Au moins, il était fixé : comme toutes les femmes de cette planète, McGonagall n'avait aucune envie de l'embrasser. Il devait arrêter d'espérer des miracles.

Cependant, il continuait d'admirer cette femme munie d'une intelligence hors pair. Du temps où il était élève, elle le fascinait déjà. Ce genre de personne l'avait toujours attiré, que ce soit un homme ou une femme. Ce n'était pas nécessairement sexuel. C'était davantage un désir émotionnel que physique, comme une soif de connaissance mêlée à un fort désir d'acquérir autant de renom plus tard. Dumbledore lui faisait ce même effet, ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant que ce dernier n'ait osé le trahir.

Severus changea de position dans son fauteuil tandis que Lily revenait le hanter pour une énième fois. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille ? Certes, il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer et irait jusqu'au bout de ses moyens pour venger sa mort, mais parfois il était bon de rêver à de nouvelles aventures. Il se demandait ce que ce serait que de vivre un amour réciproque. Hélas, les gens le croyaient insensible, alors qu'en réalité, il avait simplement été torturé par la vie. La peur de devoir subir d'autres trahisons le contraignait à se fermer aux autres. Il avait perdu confiance envers tout le monde, y comprit lui-même. Mais un jour, peut-être, quelqu'un lui apporterait cette compassion qui lui manquait tant et qui l'aiderait à surmonter ses souffrances. Mais ce jour, de toute évidence, n'était pas encore arrivé...

McGonagall parlait à présent des délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang qui arriveraient le mois prochain pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Severus était plutôt absorbé par les traces pourpres que le vin dessinait sur les parois de sa coupe. Il se faisait tard. Il souhaitait qu'elle se taise, mais en même temps il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte tout de suite. Malgré lui, même s'il savait que c'était inutile, il espérait toujours déceler, à un moment ou un autre, à travers ses sévères lunettes, juste un infime désir pour lui. Quand elle l'avait percuté dans ce couloir, il avait tout de même éprouvé quelques émotions agréables. Et puis, dans le halo rougeoyant du feu, elle paraissait étrangement plus belle que d'habitude...

― Je vous ennuie ? demanda soudain McGonagall, d'une voix sèche, après s'être interrompue au milieu de son monologue. Si vous êtes fatigué, je ne vous imposerai pas ma présence plus longtemps.

― Vous ne m'ennuyez pas, mentit Severus en gardant son masque d'impassibilité. Mais il est vrai qu'il se fait tard. Comment vont vos doigts ?

― Bien, répondit-elle en les remuant sous son nez. Ça a pris du temps, mais la douleur a fini par partir.

― Ça a pris du temps ? Que voulez-vous dire ? La potion n'a pas agi instantanément ?

― Non. Elle agit seulement maintenant.

― Impossible !

Severus s'avança dans son fauteuil et attrapa la fiole vide sur la table. Il enleva le bouchon et renifla le goulot. L'odeur rappelait celle du vieux pruneau, mais il ne se souvenait pas de l'effluve qui aurait dû s'en dégager.

― Avez-vous constaté un goût différent entre cette potion et la dernière que vous avez prise la semaine passée ? interrogea-t-il, appréhensif.

― Elle m'a semblé plus difficile à avaler, admit lentement McGonagall. Mais ce n'était pas si différent que les autres doses... Enfin, je crois...

― Vous auriez dû me le dire tout de suite !

Severus se leva en abandonnant la fiole et sa coupe sur la table et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers son laboratoire. Il ramassa le grimoire près du chaudron et revint vers son bureau sur lequel il l'ouvrit à la bonne page. Les chandelles à proximité diffusèrent leur faible lueur sur le texte qui décrivait l'aspect de la potion contre les rhumatismes si on l'avait bien préparée. Severus sortit une fiole pleine de la boîte et tira sa baguette de sa poche. À l'aide d'un Lumos, il examina la couleur au travers le contenant en verre et réalisa que la potion, qui aurait dû préserver une teinte magenta, avait viré au violet bordeaux. Comment avait-il pu ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt ?

― Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta McGonagall qui venait le rejoindre.

Severus éleva sa baguette pour l'éclairer et son cœur fit un bond. Dans la lumière vive, il voyait maintenant nettement pourquoi McGonagall avait semblé plus belle devant le feu. Sa peau s'était raffermie et avait perdu toutes ses rides. Elle avait rajeuni d'au moins quarante ans. C'était une jeune fille d'environ seize ans qui se tenait devant lui, avec le chignon, les lunettes rectangulaires et la robe du professeur McGonagall. Severus resta figé d'effarement.

― Quoi ? demanda McGonagall, d'une voix plus claire, mais qui préservait toute sa sécheresse habituelle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?

― Restez calme, conseilla Severus dans un murmure. Tout va s'arranger, je vous le promets.

Mais ses paroles ne parvinrent qu'à l'affoler davantage.

― Severus, dites-moi ce qui se passe ! insista-t-elle en lui arrachant la fiole des mains. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette potion ?

― Je ne sais pas. Je vais devoir enquêter là-dessus.

― Quoi ?

McGonagall le regarda avec des yeux effrayés. Des yeux ronds, bien découpés et dépourvus de cernes. Des yeux sains et jolis qui appartenaient uniquement à la jeunesse. Severus continuait à la détailler d'un air pétrifié, sans savoir comment lui annoncer qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il ne commettait jamais d'erreur en temps normal. Comment allait-elle réagir en apprenant sa maladresse ?

McGonagall passa enfin les doigts sur son visage et palpa avec précaution ses pommettes rouges d'enfants.

― J'ai le teint vert, peut-être ? avança-t-elle.

Severus hésita, puis fit lentement non de la tête sans rien dire. C'est alors qu'elle surprit ses jeunes mains satinées.

― Mais qu'est-ce que... ? balbutia-t-elle, la respiration s'accélérant. Severus, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

― Je vous dis que tout va s'arranger, répéta-t-il en s'évertuant à cacher sa propre panique. Il y a eu une erreur pendant la préparation, mais je vais tout arranger. Il s'agit simplement que je découvre ce qui s'est passé exactement pour arriver à concocter un antidote et...

― Un antidote ?

Une franche horreur se lisait à présent sur le visage de McGonagall. Elle le fixa durant un bref moment, les lèvres entrouvertes, puis elle laissa tomber la fiole sur le bureau et s'éloigna en lançant des regards affolés autour.

― Avez-vous un miroir ? demanda-t-elle.

― Non, pas ici, répondit Severus qui n'appréciait pas assez son reflet torturé pour vouloir le croiser souvent. Le seul que j'ai est dans ma salle de bain.

McGonagall fonça aussitôt sur la porte rongée d'humidité, qui donnait sur ses appartements, et l'ouvrit à la volée. Dès qu'elle disparut derrière, Severus s'effondra sur la chaise derrière son bureau, une main sur le front, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il pressentait le pire. Elle n'allait jamais lui pardonner ça. Déjà, il l'entendait hurler depuis sa chambre :

― _Par tous les Dieux ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Severus ! Dites-moi que je rêve !_

Severus crispa les paupières avec découragement, mais dès qu'il l'entendit revenir vers lui d'un pas colérique, il s'empressa de se relever et d'adopter l'allure la plus détendue possible. Les jolis yeux de McGonagall derrière ses lunettes lançaient à présent des éclairs dangereux.

― Donnez-moi tout de suite quelque chose pour remédier à ça ! ordonna-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui, de l'autre côté du bureau, haletante. Un bézoard ! N'importe quoi !

Des mèches s'étaient libérées de son chignon, comme si elle s'était pris la tête à deux mains devant la glace. Severus haussa les sourcils.

― Je dois d'abord analyser la potion et trouver la cause de votre transformation avant d'élaborer un quelconque antidote, expliqua-t-il calmement. Un bézoard est inutile contre une erreur aussi complexe que celle-ci.

― Mais enfin, Severus ! s'emporta-t-elle. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire de moi ? Et mes élèves ? Je suis en cours demain matin ! Et je ne veux même pas imaginer leur réaction, dit-elle en se passant une main dans le visage. Encore moins la réaction de Dumbledore... Je vous en prie, Severus, aidez-moi !

― Je suis désolé.

― _Je ne sortirai pas d'ici sans avoir retrouvé la totalité de mes rides ! _s'écria-t-elle en frappant le bureau du poing.

La baguette de Severus, qui avait été posée là, roula et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sec. Severus, pour sa part, resta stoïque, sans aucune réaction autre qu'un regard froid. McGonagall recula, comme soudain honteuse de son comportement.

― Je... excusez-moi..., dit-elle à mi-voix. Ce sont les émotions. Le choc. Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Ses mains tremblaient.

― Commencez par vous calmer, suggéra Severus. Ainsi, il nous sera plus facile de trouver des solutions.

McGonagall approuva d'un signe de tête désemparé et se détourna de lui comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Severus en profita pour réfléchir à toute vitesse. McGonagall avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas enseigner le lendemain dans cet état et lui non plus ne souhaitait voir la réaction de Dumbledore à ce sujet. Il se sentait déjà stupide d'avoir raté une simple potion de premier cycle, sans devoir endurer les moqueries en prime. Il devait absolument régler ce problème maintenant. Mais comment ? Il ne trouvait aucun moyen ingénieux.

― Avez-vous au moins une potion de Vieillissement ? demanda McGonagall en revenant vers lui, les bras en croix sur sa poitrine. Peut-être que je pourrais prendre ça, en attendant que vous trouviez l'antidote ?

― C'est une idée, considéra Severus qui se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas lui-même trouvé cette solution. C'est une idée même très bien. Je vais voir s'il m'en reste dans ma réserve...

Il partit de ce pas dans son laboratoire et trouva avec soulagement une grosse bouteille de potion de Vieillissement. Il revint dans son bureau en la montrant à McGonagall dont les joues reprirent instantanément des couleurs.

― Parfait ! dit-elle en s'emparant de la bouteille comme si sa vie en dépendait. Croyez-vous que ça va marcher ? Est-ce que je retrouverai mon apparence d'avant ? Combien de gorgées je dois avaler ?

― Ça dépend. Quel âge avez-vous ?

― Maintenant ou avant ?

― Les deux. Chaque gorgée ajoutera une dizaine d'années à votre âge actuel.

― Mais je n'ai aucune idée de mon âge actuel ! J'ai l'air d'avoir combien ? Dix-neuf ? Vingt ans ?

― Je dirais plus seize ans... ou même quatorze si vous défaites vos cheveux...

McGonagall émit un rire nerveux.

― Quand même pas. Mes seins ont terminé leur développement. Je suis au moins sûre d'avoir plus de quinze ans, dit-elle avant de se masser la poitrine comme pour vérifier ses dires.

Un frisson remonta en Severus qui se perdit un moment dans la contemplation de son geste. Mais dès qu'elle surprit son regard, il détourna aussitôt les yeux en camouflant son trouble de tout son être.

― Bien, reprit McGonagall en se raclant la gorge. Alors, nous allons estimer que j'ai entre quinze et vingt ans. De toute façon, l'âge exact n'est pas important si les gorgées de la potion rajoutent les années par dizaine.

― C'est vrai. Cette potion n'offre pas de précision. Il va falloir y aller au pif. Quel âge avez-vous ? En vrai ?

McGonagall afficha un air pincé en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes, qui la fit soudain ressembler à une élève impertinente.

― On ne vous a jamais enseigné, cher Severus, qu'il ne faut jamais demander son âge à une dame ?

― Oui, mais...

― Alors, n'insistez pas. Je peux calculer moi-même le nombre de gorgées que je dois prendre. Merci beaucoup.

Et d'un air hautain, elle tourna les talons vers les appartements de Severus où elle alla se cacher pour boire sa dose. Severus dut se retenir de justesse de lui enlever par erreur des points à sa maison.

Un peu plus tard, McGonagall revint dans le bureau en écartant les bras pour lui montrer le résultat. Elle avait heureusement repris son apparence normale, avec ses rides aux coins des yeux et son air de sagesse. Severus se surprit même à la trouver plus attrayante ainsi. Au moins, elle ne ressemblait plus à une élève insolente.

― Alors ? demanda-t-elle en attendant avidement sa réponse.

― Vous êtes parfaite, répondit-il. Personne ne remarquera de changement. Vous n'avez qu'à garder la bouteille et reprendre une dose chaque fois que vous sortirez de chez vous. Les effets durent environ une heure.

McGonagall serra la bouteille contre elle, l'air craintif. Des mèches de son chignon dégringolaient encore sur ses tempes.

― D'accord, dit-elle. Je ferai ça. En attendant, je compte sur vous pour me fabriquer vite un antidote.

― J'y veillerai. Je ne vous laisserai pas longtemps dans cet état, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me pencherai là-dessus dès demain.

― Merci.

Et lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce en refermant la porte, Severus laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Ça aurait pu être pire...

.

Le lendemain matin, Pomona se réveilla en grommelant. Elle avait passé une nuit agitée. Elle avait rêvé que Maugrey se transformait en sanglier velu et lui courrait après pour l'éloigner de Rolanda. Ensuite, Rogue tuait son Snargalouf d'un coup de pied et elle retrouvait, pour une raison insensée, tout son poids d'avant, ce qui brisait son amitié avec Rolanda. C'était n'importe quoi.

Engourdie de fatigue, elle se tira du lit avec peine et marcha d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain. Un soleil radieux illuminait la fenêtre entre les pots de moly. Elle releva le couvercle de la cuvette, se retourna en baissant le pantalon de son pyjama et s'assit avec un bâillement ensommeillé. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle voulut s'essuyer, mais elle rencontra un obstacle majeur à sa tâche. Il y avait comme un gros ver enflé coincé dans son sexe, qui émergeait de ses poils pubiens, plus abondants que d'habitude.

― _Aaaargh ! _hurla Pomona en se relevant en sursaut.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? En panique, elle s'inspecta de plus près en manipulant la chose avec dégoût. Elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas un ver, mais une partie d'elle-même, un cinquième membre, plus exactement, qui avait vraisemblablement poussé là pendant la nuit.

― Mais c'est pas vrai !s'écria-t-elle d'une grosse voix enrouée. C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! _C'est pas vrai ! _Merlin, j'ai même des couilles !

Précipitamment, elle se rua au lavabo et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle manqua de faire une crise cardiaque. Elle avait toujours ses cheveux bouclés, ses joues rondes et ses yeux noisette, mais son visage avait pris des traits horriblement masculins. Elle avait même une pomme d'Adam. Et puis, elle n'avait plus de seins. Sa poitrine, sous son pyjama, n'était plus qu'un champ désert de poils.

― _Noooooooon !_

Elle s'était transformée en homme.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_La suite la semaine prochaine ! :)_


	4. Cinquième membre et malaise

_Bonjour ! :)_

_Merci à **Rinku13, Suchi-story, Chocomy, Destrange, Harryliada** et** Zeugma412** pour vos gentilles reviews !_

_(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_(Il se peut que certains détails ne correspondent pas tout à fait au canon des romans, mais je fais de mon mieux ^^')_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 ― Cinquième membre et malaise dans la classe**

Pomona avait du mal à respirer. La tête entre les mains, elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre en essayant de comprendre la signification de ce cauchemar. Comment se faisait-il qu'au courant de la nuit, elle soit devenue un homme ?

― Il faut que je voie Rolanda ! gémit-elle.

Sans prendre la peine de se changer ― après tout, sa garde-robe ne contenait aucun vêtement d'homme ―, elle sortit en pyjama et prit la direction des appartements de Rolanda.

Pendant qu'elle arpentait les couloirs vers l'aile Ouest, elle fouillait dans ses souvenirs, à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait expliquer sa transformation. Était-ce dû au contact d'une plante ? À quelque chose qu'elle avait mangé ? À un maléfice ? Quelqu'un serait-il caché derrière cette mauvaise blague ?

Durant un instant, Pomona pensa à Maugrey. Cet ignoble personnage métamorphosait les élèves en fouine. Pouvait-il s'amuser aussi à ensorceler ses collègues ? Mais dans quel but ? Il aurait fallu qu'il lui en veuille pour ça. Or, elle ne lui avait rien fait. À moins que Rolanda ait parlé contre elle... ?

Pomona chassa cette dernière hypothèse de son esprit. Rolanda était sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas la trahir.

Arrivée devant la porte de Rolanda, Pomona ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Elle entra en trombe dans le bureau tapissé d'affiches et de trophées de Quidditch et se rendit directement dans la chambre.

― Rolane ? appela-t-elle de sa voix grave masculine. Tu es là ?

Le lit aux draps à imprimé de vifs d'or était défait. Sur la table de chevet, à moitié enfouie sous les pages d'un magazine de sports sorciers, se trouvait la baguette de Rolanda. Son amie, apparemment, venait juste de se lever. Des bruits d'écoulement d'eau provenaient de la salle de bain.

― Rolane ? répéta Pomona en s'approchant de la porte restée entrouverte.

À l'intérieur, Rolanda poussa un cri en fermant le robinet et laissa tomber sa brosse à dents dans le lavabo. Elle était à moitié nue, vêtue seulement d'un pantalon bouffant et d'un soutien-gorge de sport. Ses yeux jaunes écarquillés, elle se couvrit instantanément la poitrine de ses mains.

― Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'écria-t-elle. Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma salle de bain, à m'épier comme ça ?

― C'est moi ! dit Pomona qui s'empressa de la rassurer.

Elle fit un pas vers son amie, mais Rolanda attrapa une ventouse de toilette et la brandit devant elle.

― N'approchez pas ! menaça-t-elle. Je vous avertis, je sais me défendre !

― Mais Rolane... !

― Reculez !

Elle fit mine de la frapper et Pomona battit aussitôt en retraite. Précipitamment, elle recula dans la chambre jusqu'au lit contre lequel elle manqua de trébucher.

― Mais Rolane, écoute-moi !

― Pourquoi me tutoyez-vous ? demanda Rolanda en s'approchant d'un pas prudent, agrippée à son arme improvisée comme si elle affrontait un mage noir. On se connaît ?

― Mais oui, c'est moi ! répéta Pomona avec agacement. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Pomona !

― Quoi, Pomona ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Rolanda éleva la ventouse au-dessus de sa tête, l'air effrayé.

― Je vous jure... que si vous avez touché un seul cheveu de Pomona...

― Mais arrête tes conneries, je te dis que c'est moi ! Je suis Pomona ! Pomona, c'est moi !

Rolanda fronça les sourcils.

― Pomona... ? répéta-t-elle.

― Oui ! affirma Pomona, contente qu'elle comprenne enfin. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je me suis réveillée comme ça ce matin. C'est complètement dingue ! On dirait que j'ai subi un maléfice.

― C'est une blague ?

Pomona soupira de découragement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son amie soit aussi difficile à convaincre.

― Attends, je vais te prouver que c'est moi, dit-elle en se tournant vers la table de chevet.

Mais lorsqu'elle voulut toucher la baguette, Rolanda lui jeta la ventouse par-dessus la tête et bondit en avant.

― Ne touchez pas à ça ! s'écria-t-elle en la faisant basculer sur le lit.

― Mais tu es folle !

― Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'inventez pas cette histoire dans l'unique but de me tendre un piège ?

― Je veux juste faire un Patronus ! protesta Pomona qui se débattait sous elle, clouée sur les draps. Tu verrais alors que c'est moi !

― Ça pourrait être aussi une ruse pour me jeter un sort !

― Et si je te disais que Neville Londubat est mon meilleur élève, que je crois être asexuelle et que le célibat me convient ?

Rolanda se redressa au-dessus d'elle avec une expression bouche bée. Pomona crut durant une seconde qu'elle avait réussi à la convaincre, mais Rolanda répliqua avec indignation :

― Je dirais que vous nous espionnez dans les vestiaires, espèce de pervers !

― Mais non ! grogna Pomona, découragée. Je n'espionnais pas ! Puisque je te dis que je suis vraiment Pomona !

― Dans ce cas, vous connaissez notre poignée de main rituelle !

― Absolument !

Heureuse de cette excellente idée, Pomona se redressa sur un coude et donna la main à Rolanda qui l'empoigna, à califourchon sur elle. Leurs doigts exécutèrent la danse, sans aucun faux geste, les mouvements précis. À la fin, au moment où il fallait se donner l'accolade, Rolanda se jeta en bas du lit et recula en se couvrant la bouche des mains.

― Mais c'est vraiment toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

― Mais oui ! répondit Pomona sur un ton d'évidence. Tu m'étonnes de ne pas m'avoir reconnue.

― Je pensais que tu étais un imposteur qui voulait me... me duper.

― Te duper pour quoi ?

― Je ne sais pas ! Depuis l'émeute à la Coupe du Monde, je me méfie de tout le monde ! Oh, Popo, excuse-moi ! Pardonne-moi, je ne savais pas.

― Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Pomona qui descendit du lit en s'époussetant.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

― Je n'en sais rien. Comme je viens de te le dire, je me suis réveillée comme ça. On dirait que quelqu'un est venu pendant la nuit pour me jeter un maléfice. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Rolanda s'approcha avec curiosité et lui palpa le biceps à travers le pyjama.

― Tu es un homme partout ? interrogea-t-elle.

― Oui, répondit Pomona en grimaçant. Mon corps est dégoûtant. Je suis couverte de poils.

― Tu as aussi le... ?

― Le quoi ?

― Bah, dans ton pantalon...

Pomona la regarda d'un air ennuyé.

― Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

― Je peux voir ?

― Rolane ! s'indigna Pomona dont les joues s'empourprèrent.

― Bah quoi ? se défendit Rolanda, les bras croisés sur son soutien-gorge. Ce n'est pas vraiment le tien, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai la chance de voir un homme nu.

― Tu es vraiment vicieuse !

― Oui, et alors ? Cesse donc de faire la pudique et montre-moi !

Pomona soupira. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il était vrai que son amie ne tirerait pas beaucoup de plaisir auprès de son Maugrey. Son corps à elle, au moins, aussi peu séduisant soit-il, n'était pas broyé de cicatrices. Cette pensée la fit ricaner intérieurement.

― Bon, d'accord, dit-elle en tirant sur l'élastique de son pyjama. Je te montre, mais tu ne te moques pas, d'accord ?

― Enlève tout ! exigea Rolanda.

Pomona baissa son pantalon et enleva sa chemise qu'elle laissa tomber à ses pieds. Jamais elle n'avait vu les yeux de Rolanda scintiller autant. On aurait dit deux pépites d'or en fusion dans ses orbites. Elle contemplait tout avec tellement d'intensité que Pomona ne put s'empêcher d'en être contrariée. Il lui avait semblé que son corps de femme était dix fois plus beau que celui-là. Qu'avait-elle à s'émerveiller pour si peu ?

― Il est superbe, ce corps ! commenta Rolanda en fixant ce qui lui pendait entre les jambes. Je me demande jusqu'à quelle taille il peut prendre s'il bande. Je peux toucher ?

― Non ! refusa Pomona qui arrêta son geste de justesse. Ça suffit, tu exagères !

Elle ramassa son pyjama et entreprit de se rhabiller avec humeur. Rolanda fronça les sourcils.

― Désolée, dit-elle d'un ton vexé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état. Pourquoi tu es en colère, soudainement ?

― Parce que j'ai l'air d'un homme alors que je suis une femme ! s'emporta Pomona en finissant de boutonner sa chemise sur son torse velu. Tu trouves peut-être ça drôle, mais moi, je ne m'amuse pas du tout ! J'ai des cours cet après-midi ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je ne retrouve pas mon apparence normale à temps, hein ? Et est-ce que je vais même la retrouver un jour ?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel toutes deux s'observèrent, puis Rolanda ferma les yeux en se passant la main dans ses cheveux courts.

― Tu as raison, excuse-moi, dit-elle. Je suis bête. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider. Il faut penser à quelqu'un qui aurait pu vouloir se venger contre toi. Tu as une idée ?

― Maugrey ? confia Pomona avant même de réfléchir.

Rolanda parut perplexe.

― Pourquoi Alastor ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi il t'en voudrait ?

― Je ne sais pas, marmonna Pomona qui se garda de lui révéler son antipathie contre lui. Je pensais à lui comme ça... parce que Minerva m'a dit qu'il avait déjà puni un élève en le changeant en fouine...

― C'était un accident ! protesta Rolanda. Il ne recommencera plus, il me l'a dit !

― C'est bon, c'est bon, tempéra Pomona. Dans ce cas, oublions Maugrey.

― Il faut réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé hier. Est-ce que tu aurais fait quelque chose qui pourrait justifier de mériter une telle blague ?

Pomona plongea dans ses réflexions, mais Maugrey continuait à l'obséder. D'ailleurs, elle n'aimait pas la façon avec laquelle Rolanda le défendait. On aurait dit qu'il comptait plus pour elle que sa meilleure amie.

Rolanda faisait les cent pas dans la chambre et Pomona suivait distraitement du regard sa taille fine qui apparaissait sous son soutien-gorge. Elle était vraiment bien faite. Son ventre plat, percé d'un joli nombril creux, semblait aussi doux que du satin.

― Rusard ! lança Rolanda en la faisant sursauter. Tu crois que Rusard aurait été capable de se venger pour avoir dû nettoyer le hall derrière toi ?

Surprise, Pomona repensa à ses traces de boues et aux injures que le concierge avait profanées contre elle. Mais c'était absurde.

― Son travail est justement de nettoyer derrière les autres, objecta-t-elle. Pourquoi se vengerait-il sur moi ? À ma connaissance, il ne jette pas des maléfices à tout le monde qui répand de la boue dans les couloirs. Et puis, je te rappelle qu'il est un Cracmol...

Rolanda se planta devant elle, l'air songeur.

― Ça ne l'empêche pas d'user de certains objets maléfiques pour parvenir à ses fins, dit-elle. Je pense qu'il faudrait quand même enquêter sur lui. Il avait l'air vraiment furieux, tu sais...

― Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Pomona, sceptique.

― D'aller l'interroger sur le champ... après m'être habillée, bien sûr...

.

― Si tu croques ce côté, tu feras suffisamment de température pour que McGonagall te dispense de faire son cours.

― Ensuite, tu n'auras qu'à avaler l'autre moitié pour calmer aussitôt la fièvre.

― Mais c'est merveilleux, ce truc ! s'extasia Lee Jordan.

― Merci beaucoup, intervint soudain Minerva qui venait d'entrer dans sa classe bruyante et qui arracha la sucrerie des mains des jumeaux.

Tous les élèves se turent sur le champ. Comme toujours, Minerva ne tolérait pas le chahut, et encore moins les blagues de mauvais goût. Derrière leur table, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard contrarié.

― Bien, reprit-elle, sévère, en allant se poster devant son bureau sur lequel remuait une grande boîte contenant une vingtaine de lézards vivants vert vif. Je suppose que vous avez déjà étudié avec le professeur Maugrey les sortilèges informulés ?

Quelques marmonnements peu enthousiastes lui répondirent. C'était toujours comme ça. Les sortilèges informulés étaient complexes à réaliser et nécessitaient beaucoup d'efforts mentaux.

― Vous procéderez de la même manière dans mon cours. Chacun recevra un lézard, et en utilisant uniquement les sortilèges informulés, vous devrez le changer en hermine. Le schéma est au tableau. Jordan, vous serez aimable de distribuer pour moi les lézards, merci.

Lee Jordan, un garçon noir aux dreadlocks, se leva d'un air ennuyé et alla prendre la boîte sur le bureau. Pendant qu'il se déplaçait entre les travées, Minerva s'inspecta discrètement les mains et s'assura d'y retrouver sa peau parcheminée normale. Elle en était déjà à sa quatrième dose de potion depuis ce matin et guettait le moment où elle allait devoir s'en administrer une nouvelle. C'était angoissant. Il s'agissait qu'elle manque de boire à temps et elle perdrait la face devant tous ses élèves.

― Jordan ! aboya-t-elle dès qu'elle le vit en train de faire tournoyer un lézard par la queue devant les jumeaux pour les faire rire. Contentez-vous de respecter le matériel, merci !

Jordan termina de distribuer les reptiles et ramena la boîte sur le bureau avant de retourner s'asseoir avec ses amis. Les élèves autour leur jetaient des regards amusés.

― Vous pouvez commencer, reprit Minerva qui entreprit de circuler entre les tables pour superviser leur travail. N'oubliez pas que la concentration est primordiale pour y parvenir. Mettez-y toutes vos forces mentales.

Comme la plupart des élèves étaient encore novices en la matière, quelques-uns se permirent de tricher en murmurant les formules au lieu de les penser. Angelina Johnson, pour sa part, se débrouillait plutôt bien. Des poils blancs poussaient déjà entre les écailles de son lézard. En passant devant elle, Minerva la récompensa de vingt points, puis s'arrêta devant les jumeaux Weasley dont le teint avait viré au cramoisi à force de se concentrer.

― Visualisez bien le sortilège que vous souhaitez lancer, conseilla-t-elle. Il faut aussi prononcer clairement la formule dans votre tête.

― Hé, regardez ses couilles ! se récria Lee Jordan qui souleva son lézard par la queue. Il a les couilles d'un rat, c'est pas possible !

― Jordan ! interrompit Minerva tandis que les jumeaux s'esclaffaient. Est-ce que c'est trop vous demander de faire preuve d'un peu plus de maturité ?

Lee Jordan perdit son sourire et reposa son lézard sur sa table.

― Désolé, professeur, marmonna-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon lézard commence sa transformation par les couilles.

― C'est parce que vous dirigez mal vos pensées, critiqua Minerva.

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Minerva s'apprêta à lui apporter une explication rationnelle, quand l'un des jumeaux parla à sa place :

― Tu penses trop au sexe, mon pote. Ça se ressent dans tes sorts.

― Même pas ! répliqua Lee Jordan en le frappant de sa baguette. C'est toi, le pervers sexuel ! Tu veux que je te rappelle sur qui tu fantasmes ?

― C'est lui ! protesta l'autre jumeau qui poussa son frère de la main. Pas moi !

― Ça suffit ! claqua Minerva d'une voix forte.

Les gloussements et les éclats de rire qu'avaient provoqué leurs plaisanteries dans la classe se turent immédiatement. Minerva les regardait successivement tous les trois, droit dans les yeux. Elle savait que Lee Jordan faisait allusion à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit la veille derrière la tapisserie et elle ne souhaitait absolument pas approfondir ce sujet. Tandis qu'elle essayait de deviner qui, entre les deux garçons roux identiques, était George, celui qui avait évoqué cette fausse envie de la baiser, une étrange sensation de moiteur chaude se réveilla dans son ventre. Soudain, elle désira grimper sur la table, agripper l'un des jumeaux par la tête et écraser ses lèvres sur...

Elle cilla plusieurs fois pour revenir à elle, scandalisée. Mais d'où lui venaient soudain ces idées ?

― Ça va, professeur ? demanda Lee Jordan d'un air moqueur.

Aussitôt, elle retourna à son bureau en examinant ses mains. Elles lui apparaissaient tout à coup plus lisses, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait vite prendre sa nouvelle dose de potion.

― Continuez vos exercices, dit-elle en plongeant la main dans son sac. Je veux voir des hermines parfaites d'ici une heure.

Elle trouva la bouteille qu'elle cherchait et se retourna dos aux élèves pour boire ses gorgées. Le goût âcre de la potion la fit grimacer.

.

― Enfin, il est là ! dit Rolanda tandis qu'elle et Pomona marchaient dans un couloir bordé d'armures.

Rusard était occupé plus loin, en maugréant, à frotter avec un linge une civière tachée d'encre. En s'approchant de lui, Rolanda redressa les épaules dans une attitude confiante et le regarda en croisant les bras. Rusard, les bajoues frémissantes, parut méfiant.

― Je peux vous aider ? grinça-t-il avec impatience.

Pomona guetta sa réaction, se demandant s'il n'allait pas la reconnaître derrière ses traits d'homme, mais tandis qu'il lui jetait un coup d'œil interrogateur, il semblait la considérer comme n'importe quel inconnu.

― Hier, commença Rolanda, le professeur Chourave et moi sommes entrées dans le hall...

― Et elle y a mis de la boue partout, acheva Rusard en grognant. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de s'essuyer les pieds avant d'entrer.

― Vous étiez assez furieux, oui, reprit Rolanda. Pourtant, c'était juste un peu de boue.

― C'était peut-être juste un peu de boue, comme vous dites, s'emporta Rusard dont les yeux globuleux s'écarquillèrent, mais après une matinée entière à nettoyer des éclaboussures de morve de troll dans la salle des trophées, ça devient la goutte qui fait déborder le chaudron ! Et Dumbledore qui refuse toujours d'expulser Peeves !

Soufflant comme un bœuf, il plongea son linge dans un seau d'eau sale à ses pieds et se remit à frotter la civière de l'armure.

― Regardez ce qu'il a encore fait, fulmina-t-il. Il se croit malin à dessiner des moustaches partout dans le château.

― Je comprends, dit Pomona avec agacement. Mais il reste que ce n'était pas une raison de se venger sur le professeur Chourave !

― Se venger ? répéta Rusard en la regardant d'une drôle de façon. Que voulez-vous dire ? Je l'ai juste un peu injuriée. Si ça l'a insultée, elle n'a qu'à mieux se conduire la prochaine fois. La seule personne ― enfin, la seule chose ― sur qui je désire vraiment me venger, c'est Peeves ! Et puis, d'abord, qui êtes-vous, monsieur ? Vous êtes son frère ? Vous avez une drôle de ressemblance avec le professeur Chourave. Vous avez passé la nuit ici ?

Pomona lissa son pyjama sur son ventre et échangea un regard incertain avec Rolanda.

― Désolée de vous avoir dérangé, monsieur Rusard, dit celle-ci en le saluant de la tête. Nous vous laissons travailler. Bonne journée.

Et elle entraîna Pomona le long du couloir.

― Ce n'est pas lui, chuchota Rolanda dès qu'elles furent assez loin pour ne pas être entendues du concierge.

― Je vois ça, répondit Pomona en replaçant dans son pantalon son cinquième membre. De toute façon, je m'en doutais déjà. Il n'a pas la capacité à jeter un pareil maléfice.

― Mais c'est qui, alors ? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait pu être furieux contre toi hier ?

Pomona réfléchit. Elle pensa alors à son Snargalouf et à la façon dont le professeur Rogue l'avait assommé d'un sort pour contre-attaquer ses tentacules. Elle avait réagi malgré elle avec un excès de colère contre lui. Après cet épisode, peut-être avait-il voulu lui faire payer son manque d'indulgence ? Aurait-il osé l'empoisonner d'une discrète goutte de potion dans son verre ?

― Tu penses à quelqu'un, là ? demanda Rolanda qui l'observait pendant qu'elles marchaient.

― Oui, répondit Pomona qui replaça à nouveau sa virilité imposante. Mais je doute que ce soit lui. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de faire ça.

― Dis toujours.

― Rogue.

― Rogue ? s'étonna Rolanda d'un air incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Pomona lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à son bureau pour pouvoir en discuter plus tranquillement. Elle avait hâte de s'asseoir. Ce ver de chair accompagné de ce lourd sac de boules entre ses jambes gênait sa démarche. Il n'arrêtait pas de se prendre dans l'entrejambe de son pantalon.

― C'est si encombrant que ça ? remarqua Rolanda tandis que Pomona se tripotait l'engin pour une énième fois.

― Tu n'as pas idée ! s'exclama-t-elle, énervée. Je ne sais pas comment les hommes font pour supporter ça toute leur vie.

― Tu as essayé de placer ça de l'autre côté ?

― Hein ?

Rolanda l'arrêta net, et sans avertissement, lui plongea la main dans le pantalon. Pomona se raidit instantanément. En deux temps trois mouvements, son amie venait de déplacer le tout dans l'autre jambe du vêtement.

― Voilà ! dit-elle en ressortant la main qu'elle frotta contre l'autre d'un air naturel. Les hommes ont toujours un côté qu'il préfère. Peut-être que le tien est à gauche. C'est mieux, là ?

Pomona la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

― Tu viens de m'agresser sexuellement ! dit-elle avec un certain malaise.

Rolanda éclata de rire, ses yeux jaunes pétillant.

― Mais non ! s'amusa-t-elle. C'était amical. Et puis, il aurait fallu que cette bite soit la tienne.

― Ça n'empêche pas que je...

Mais Pomona s'interrompit. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle avait éprouvé de drôles de sensations lorsqu'elle l'avait touchée. Son sexe gonflait dans son pantalon. Aussitôt, elle se détourna pour ne rien laisser paraître et se remit en mouvement le plus naturellement possible.

― Ça va, c'est bon, reprit-elle d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de garder détaché. Mais ne fais plus ça. Un élève ou quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu nous surprendre.

.

Minerva circulait dans sa classe tandis que les élèves poursuivaient en silence leurs exercices de métamorphose. La majorité des lézards étaient à présent dotés d'une fourrure immaculée. De temps à autre, une formule murmurée s'échappait de la bouche d'un élève qui resserrait aussitôt les dents. Les jumeaux Weasley, quant à eux, étouffaient de fous rires en comparant leurs reptiles démesurés. Minerva les tenait toujours à l'œil.

Soudain, Lee Jordan poussa un cri et elle se retourna vers lui.

― Il m'a mordu ! se plaignit-il en suçotant son doigt.

Son lézard velu, sur sa table, lui montra des dents acérées, puis sauta sur le sol. Aussitôt, Minerva sortit sa baguette pour l'immobiliser, mais tandis que la créature se faufilait entre les pieds des élèves qui sursautaient sur leur chaise en criant, sa vue se brouilla subitement et elle ne parvint plus à voir sa cible.

― Il s'échappe ! s'écria l'un des jumeaux.

Minerva cilla plusieurs fois en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, mais rien n'y fit, elle voyait comme à travers une vitre givrée. Un tumulte de rires s'élevait autour d'elle. Elle dut improviser rapidement.

― Rattrapez-le, vous, dit-elle en touchant le bras de Jordan. Vous êtes responsable de votre lézard.

― Mais ce n'est pas le mien ! protesta la voix d'un des jumeaux.

Lorsque Minerva s'aperçut qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à la bonne personne, elle se reprit aussitôt :

― Bien sûr, excusez-moi. Jordan ?

― Je l'ai ! répondit ce dernier dont la voix lui parvint à travers le chahut, à l'autre bout de la classe. Je l'ai pétrifié d'un sortilège informulé. Je suis plutôt brillant, non ?

― Tu gères ! complimenta l'un des jumeaux, amusé.

Minerva vit la silhouette de Jordan, surmontée de dreadlocks, se dessiner devant elle au milieu des formes floues du décor. Il semblait lui tendre sa créature sous le nez.

― Est-ce qu'il ressemble suffisamment à une hermine, professeur ? demanda-t-il.

― D'après vous ? répliqua Minerva qui s'efforçait du mieux possible de cacher sa soudaine myopie.

Lee Jordan marmonna des paroles inaudibles.

― Pardon ? dit Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.

― Il m'a l'air bien ! répéta Jordan d'une voix plus forte, mais qui lui parvenait maintenant comme si elle était sous l'eau.

Minerva commença à s'affoler intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec ses sens ? Était-ce cette potion qui lui infligeait ces effets indésirables ? En avait-elle trop pris lors de sa dernière dose ? Avec une horrible appréhension, elle se passa les mains dans le visage et vérifia au toucher si sa peau ne s'était pas couverte de nouvelles rides. À son grand soulagement, elle lui semblait normale.

― Professeur, est-ce que ça va ? lui cria un jumeau dans l'oreille, comme si ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il se répétait.

Minerva sursauta et reprit vite contenance.

― Oui, répondit-elle avec orgueil. Je vais bien, merci.

Vers son bureau, elle progressa entre les travées en prenant garde de ne pas trébucher contre un sac ou un manuel laissé par terre, quand une affreuse douleur au dos la cambra. Elle plaqua une main sur sa souffrance, abasourdie. La situation s'empirait dangereusement. Si ça continuait, elle allait devoir dispenser les élèves de la fin de leur cours.

Quelqu'un lui empoigna le bras. Minerva entendit vaguement des voix inquiètes, mais ses propres doigts attiraient maintenant son attention. Les inflammations étaient revenues, mais d'une force multipliée par dix. C'en était trop. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Elle devait envoyer un élève chercher d'urgence le professeur Rogue.

Cependant, au moment où elle fut sur le point de demander du secours, tous ses malaises s'estompèrent brusquement. D'un coup, sa classe lui apparut nettement devant le regard et tout le vacarme que causaient les élèves agités à leurs tables lui assaillit les oreilles.

― Silence ! aboya-t-elle en se redressant et tout le monde se tut.

Les jumeaux l'entouraient, dont l'un lui tenait toujours le bras. Minerva les remercia d'un froid signe de tête et leur intima de retourner s'asseoir.

― Ce n'était qu'un malaise passager, rassura-t-elle en s'efforçant d'empêcher ses mains de trembler. Tout va bien. Vous pouvez rattraper vos lézards et vos hermines et poursuivre votre travail.

― Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta Lee Jordan qui était resté debout, sa bête poilue pétrifiée entre les mains.

― Je vais à merveille.

― Vous avez mangé quelque chose ? interrogea l'un des jumeaux, intrigué.

― Non.

― Ou bu quelque chose ? demanda l'autre jumeau.

― Non ! répéta Minerva avec agacement. Je n'ai rien pris. C'est seulement dû à l'âge et à la fatigue, voilà. Rien d'alarmant. Maintenant, allez-y et continuez. Vous avez perdu assez de temps.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent en récupérant leurs créatures et en échangeant des regards perplexes, mais les jumeaux restèrent immobiles derrière leur table.

― Au fait, dit l'un d'eux en prenant un air décontracté. La métamorphose humaine, c'est pour quand ? Ce trimestre-ci ?

― Non, le prochain, répondit sèchement Minerva. Pourquoi ?

― Ah, c'est dommage, on avait hâte d'essayer la métamorphose sur notre physique.

Des gloussements parcoururent la classe. Méfiante, Minerva examina par-dessus ses lunettes les jumeaux de la tête aux pieds ― de leurs cheveux roux désordonnés à leurs chevilles qui dépassaient de leurs pantalons trop courts. Se moquaient-ils d'elle ?

― Je ne vois pas en quoi vos physiques vous gênent, dit-elle lentement.

― Ils sont trop jeunes, nos physiques ! se lamenta l'un.

― Regardez-nous, professeur, on dirait deux bambins, renchérit l'autre. Nous préférions être plus vieux.

― Parce que c'est mieux d'être vieux, termina le premier avec humour. Même si vieillir peut parfois causer quelques petits désagréments...

Les gloussements dans la classe se muèrent en éclats de rire. Minerva, pour sa part, demeura froide. Elle se demandait même ce qui pouvait tant amuser les autres. Ce que les jumeaux disaient était dénué de sens, d'autant plus qu'ils lui donnaient l'impression de manquer de tact.

― Retenue, dans mon bureau, ce soir, sept heures, déclara-t-elle d'un ton abrupt. Je ne tolère d'impertinence de personne.

― Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

― Mais pourquoi ?

― On n'a rien fait, on disait juste que...

― Ça suffit et reprenez votre travail ! interrompit Minerva, énervée. Il vous reste vingt minutes et je veux des hermines parfaites avant la fin de ce cours !

Pendant que les jumeaux se rasseyaient d'un air contrarié, Minerva se laissa tomber derrière son bureau et se tortilla les doigts sur sa robe. Elle espérait que ces malaises soient bel et bien passagers. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

* * *

_À suivre..._

_Nous verrons Flitwick au prochain chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas. ^^_

_À la prochaine pour la suite. _

_Et je vous souhaites de joyeuses Pâques ! :)_


	5. Tensions et désillusions

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Désolée de mon retard. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pour moi durant cette fin de semaine. Mais je suis là ! Et je vous promets que vous aurez cette histoire jusqu'à la fin !_

_Je remercie mes revieweuses : **Rinku13, Zeugma412, Noumea, Suchi-story** et **Elayan**. :)_

_(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 ― Tensions et désillusions**

Durant toute la matinée, Filius avait enseigné avec un tel enthousiasme qu'il était tombé plus de trois fois du haut de sa pile de livres. Il s'était relevé chaque fois en s'esclaffant, hilare, en encourageant les élèves à rire avec lui. Malgré l'épuisement d'une nuit presque blanche, son humeur était au beau fixe. Il était convaincu qu'Aurora adorerait autant que lui sa nouvelle virilité. Et comme il était libre cet après-midi, il en profiterait pour reprendre de l'Hominuserum.

Parmi les élèves bruyants, Filius descendait l'escalier de marbre d'un pas sautillant, en direction de la Grande Salle où le déjeuner était servi. Lorsqu'il atteignit le sol, il manqua de heurter le sac à main du professeur McGonagall qui marchait d'un pas pressé en direction des cachots.

― Oh, pardon, Filius, dit-elle, un peu haletante. Je vous ai fait mal ?

― Pas du tout, ça va, rassura Filius en remontant ses lunettes. Ça va même très bien ! C'est une journée magnifique aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas ? Vraiment magnifique !

― Vraiment ?

Le professeur McGonagall le dévisagea d'une drôle de manière, comme si sa bonne humeur l'étonnait.

― Vous êtes sorti avec Aurora hier soir, non ? demanda-t-elle après un moment.

― Mais oui, répondit Filius en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses courtes jambes.

― Et ça s'est bien passé ?

― Mais oui, répéta-t-il sans ciller, mais McGonagall resta incrédule.

― J'ai pourtant entendu parler d'un homme qui vous aurait insulté aux Trois balais. C'est vrai ?

Filius se rembrunit aux souvenirs cuisants de la veille, mais il retrouva vite son sourire. Rien ni personne n'allait ébranler son bonheur actuel. Cette journée lui appartenait.

― Les nouvelles vont vite, on dirait, plaisanta-t-il en se frottant l'oreille. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai déjà oublié cet homme.

― Savez-vous au moins qui c'était ? insista McGonagall.

― Non, répondit Filius qui commençait à se lasser du sujet. Je n'en sais rien, et pour tout vous dire, je m'en moque bien. Ce rustaud ne m'intéresse pas. Avez-vous déjà déjeuné ? Parce que moi, je meurs de faim.

― Je mangerai plus tard. J'allais voir Severus dans son bureau.

― Dans ce cas, passez une belle journée, Minerva. À plus tard !

Et avant que McGonagall ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'éloigna vers la Grande Salle en chassant toutes ses pensées inutiles pour ne focaliser que sur Aurora et sa potion prometteuse.

.

Minerva regarda le professeur Flitwick trottiner entre les foules d'élèves, surprise de le voir aussi rayonnant. Après de telles humiliations aux Trois Balais, surtout devant Aurora, elle avait été certaine de le retrouver dévasté. Comment avait-il fait pour garder le sourire ? Il ne s'interrogeait pas même sur l'identité de cet effronté. Était-il au moins conscient que des malfaiteurs pouvaient rôder autour de l'auberge dans le but de s'infiltrer au congrès ?

Les jumeaux Weasley descendaient l'escalier en compagnie de Lee Jordan. Lorsqu'elle croisa leur regard railleur, cette même sensation de moiteur chaude s'alluma dans son ventre. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce phénomène, mais ce devait signifier que les effets de sa potion de Vieillissement se dissipaient de nouveau. Avant de rajeunir devant tout le monde, précipitamment, elle s'engouffra dans l'escalier qui menait aux cachots et parcourut les sombres couloirs en priant pour ne pas rencontrer d'élèves sur son chemin. Elle s'arrêta devant le bureau du professeur Rogue, changea son sac de main et frappa.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre et le maître des potions apparut, le visage cireux entre deux rideaux de cheveux graisseux. Minerva ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais devant son regard pénétrant, elle se figea sans rien dire, le souffle coupé. La sensation de chaleur qu'elle éprouvait dans son ventre venait brusquement de se répandre dans tout son corps, comme un courant électrique, si puissant qu'elle en mouilla sa culotte.

― Oui ? dit Rogue avec lenteur.

Minerva cligna des yeux, complètement déroutée.

― Heu... je..., balbutia-t-elle en peinant à reprendre ses esprits. C'est au sujet de la potion de... Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Il n'était pas prudent de rester dans le couloir avec son apparence de jeune fille. Silencieux, Rogue s'écarta de l'encadrement et elle entra dans le bureau, les doigts crispés sur son sac.

La pièce était sombre, mais chaleureuse. Un feu dans la cheminée réchauffait l'endroit et projetait des lueurs rougeoyantes sur les bocaux et les ouvrages des étagères. La porte du laboratoire était ouverte, laissant s'échapper quelques nuages de vapeurs.

― Comment avance l'antidote ? demanda Minerva.

― J'y travaille depuis ce matin, répondit Rogue en refermant la porte. Mais l'analyse n'est pas très claire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un remède contre les rhumatismes a pu avoir comme effet le rajeunissement.

― Mais vous allez bien trouver, dit Minerva avec appréhension.

Rogue la regarda d'un air impassible, les yeux reflétant les flammes de l'âtre. Sa haute silhouette drapée de noir lui conférait une belle allure imposante.

― Je finis toujours par trouver, assura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Minerva fut submergée de nouveau par cette indicible chaleur dans son corps. Rogue lui faisait déjà de l'effet la veille, mais maintenant, c'était exagéré. D'où lui venait-il soudain ces puissantes pulsions ?

Se raclant la gorge, elle reprit avec assurance :

― J'ai eu un malaise en cours.

― Un malaise ? répéta Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

― Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais une heure après avoir pris ma dernière dose de potion, environ, ma vision s'est tout à coup brouillée, puis mon ouïe s'est révélée défectueuse. J'ai aussi dû souffrir d'un mal de dos subit et d'inflammations plus intenses qu'avant.

― Ne m'en dites pas plus.

La cape virevoltant, Rogue traversa la pièce et s'arrêta devant une étagère derrière son bureau, où il se saisit d'un vieux grimoire qu'il ouvrit devant lui.

― J'avais oublié ces effets indésirables, dit-il en tournant les pages. Combien de doses avez-vous prises depuis ce matin ?

― Cinq, répondit Minerva, inquiète. C'est grave ?

― Ça pourrait le devenir...

Rogue trouva la page qu'il cherchait et la lut silencieusement, les yeux bondissant de chaque côté de son nez busqué. Minerva s'approcha lentement, appréhensive, et déposa son sac sur le bureau.

― Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de lire par-dessus son épaule, humant au passage un délicieux parfum de musc.

― Qu'il est déconseillé de dépasser la quatrième dose, au risque de subir les désagréments de la vieillesse, répondit Rogue avant de refermer le livre avec un bruit sec. Je suis vraiment désolé, Minerva. J'aurais dû vous informer de ce détail hier. J'ai été distrait.

― Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Minerva qui se garda de lui faire remarquer que c'était la deuxième maladresse dont il faisait preuve depuis la veille. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

― Limitez vos doses. Prenez-les uniquement pour les cours.

― Uniquement ? Mais le dîner ! protesta Minerva tandis que Rogue replaçait l'ouvrage sur l'étagère. Je ne peux pas me montrer comme ça à la Grande Salle !

― Demandez à un elfe de vous apporter vos repas dans vos appartements. Si quelqu'un vous interroge sur vos absences à la Grande Salle, vous n'aurez qu'à prétexter une surcharge de travail.

― Mais nous ne sommes qu'en début de trimestre.

Rogue lui refit face et Minerva se retrouva si près de lui qu'elle subit une troisième bouffée de chaleur moite. Sa culotte n'avait jamais été aussi détrempée. Pourquoi lui provoquait-il autant de réactions en cet instant ? Était-ce un autre effet indésirable de la potion ?

― C'est temporaire, assura calmement Rogue, dont l'haleine suave invitait irrésistiblement au baiser. De mon côté, je continue l'élaboration de l'antidote. Je parviendrai bien à un résultat d'ici la fin de la journée.

Minerva fit signe qu'elle comprenait, puis il y eut un silence imprégné du crépitement des flammes. Tandis qu'ils s'observaient d'assez près, Minerva dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter à son cou. Au bout d'un moment, Rogue plissa les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

― Vous sentez-vous bien ? interrogea-t-il.

― Oui, mentit Minerva, en s'évertuant à maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix. Je vais très bien, pourquoi ?

― Vos pupilles sont dilatées.

Minerva s'enflamma subitement de la tête aux pieds. Il était en train de la décrypter.

― Ah oui ? dit-elle en feignant l'indifférence. C'est probablement parce qu'il fait sombre dans votre bureau.

― Et maintenant vous rougissez, continua Rogue, la dévisageant sans merci. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec les lueurs du feu. Il se passe quelque chose en vous, en ce moment... quelque chose qui vous gêne... beaucoup... Je peux... ?

Sans attendre sa permission, il leva la main, et d'un long doigt fin, lui effleura lentement le bras. Minerva sentit son cœur effectuer un saut périlleux. Mais que faisait-il ? Pourquoi rendait-il la situation plus laborieuse qu'elle l'était déjà ?

Les yeux de Rogue étincelaient tandis que Minerva, malgré son désir sulfureux de lui céder, s'appliquait de tout son être à maîtriser la tempête qu'il lui déclenchait dans la poitrine. Elle ignorait à quoi il jouait, mais il était hors de question de le laisser s'introduire de la sorte dans son espace personnel.

Elle amorça un pas en arrière, mais il lui passa une main ferme derrière le dos et la plaqua contre lui. Minerva ravala un cri en s'agrippant à sa robe noire, respirant à plein nez son odeur de musc. Comme la lave d'un furieux volcan, les émotions jaillirent en elle si intensément qu'elle perdit totalement le contrôle. Il fallait qu'elle l'embrasse d'urgence. Mais lorsqu'elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, Rogue la relâcha tout aussi brusquement et s'éloigna avec un claquement de cape.

― Intéressant, commenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Pardonnez-moi, Minerva, mais je devais vérifier par moi-même...

Minerva eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Elle se rétracta en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez, honteuse.

― Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, balbutia-t-elle à mi-voix. C'est sûrement la potion. Je ressens de drôles d'émotions depuis que... que...

― C'est seulement lorsque vous êtes sous votre jeune apparence que vous ressentez ces pulsions sexuelles ?

Ses derniers mots la firent tressaillir. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'aggraver le malaise avec des questions aussi directes.

― Oui, répondit-elle en le fusillant du regard. Ce doit être un effet secondaire.

Rogue fonça les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait, les yeux tournés sur la boîte remplie de fioles qui était restée sur le bureau. Minerva en profita pour essuyer la sueur sur son front, en espérant que Rogue lui épargne ses moqueries. L'humiliation lui était insupportable. Comment avait-elle pu se rendre aussi ridicule ?

Rogue prit une longue plume d'aigle dans un encrier et se pencha sur un bout de parchemin pour y noter quelques mots.

― Avez-vous éprouvé ces pulsions avec quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui ou c'est seulement avec moi ? interrogea-t-il sans lever les yeux.

― Seulement avec vous, mentit Minerva.

Elle n'allait quand même pas lui révéler que ses élèves lui faisaient aussi de l'effet. Sa dignité souffrait assez comme ça. Cependant, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idées, elle s'empressa de préciser :

― C'est parce que vous êtes le seul que je vois quand je suis comme ça. Je suppose que je me comporterais comme une débauchée avec n'importe qui.

― C'est ce que je pense aussi, admit Rogue en remettant la plume dans l'encrier. Avez-vous d'autres symptômes à part celui-là ?

― Non. Pas à ma connaissance.

Il se redressa et regarda Minerva de son éternel air impénétrable, les bras croisés.

― C'est assez curieux, cet effet secondaire, dit-il en murmurant presque. Pour obtenir ces réactions dans votre corps, en plus de cette apparence si bien recréée de jeunesse, il aurait fallu ajouter plus d'un ingrédient à la potion, et avec un tel soin qu'il semble impossible que l'erreur soit simplement due au hasard.

― Vous pensez que quelqu'un aurait volontairementaltéré la préparation ? s'étonna Minerva, incrédule. Mais pourquoi avoir voulu faire ça ?

― Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre, dispensant sa chaleur dans toute la pièce. Minerva passa un doigt dans le collet de sa robe dans une tentative vaine de se rafraîchir, puis pensa aux jumeaux Weasley. Ces derniers auraient pu s'être introduits dans le bureau de Rogue pour lui jouer un tour. Ce serait leur style. En tout cas, s'ils s'avéraient être les coupables, ils pouvaient être assurés de passer avec elle le pire quart d'heure de leur vie.

― Avez-vous parlé à Filius ? demanda Rogue, naturellement, comme si ce qui venait de se passer entre elle et lui n'avait jamais eu lieu. L'avez-vous interrogé sur l'identité de cet homme aux Trois Balais ?

― Il ne le connaît pas et ne sait pas non plus son nom, répondit Minerva. Il prétend aussi l'avoir déjà oublié, comme s'il ne voulait pas en parler. Il avait l'air plutôt heureux. Je vous avoue que ça m'inquiète qu'il ne prenne pas plus de précautions.

― Il devrait être plus vigilant, en effet, admit Rogue, les sourcils froncés.

Il replongea un moment dans ses réflexions, puis reprit :

― Merci, Minerva. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais me remettre à mon analyse.

― Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle en reculant vers la porte. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. J'espère que vous réussirez à obtenir cet antidote bientôt. J'attendrai de vos nouvelles.

Elle fut sur le point de sortir, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle oubliait son sac. Derrière elle, Rogue le lui tendait en esquissant un sourire espiègle. D'un air d'excuse, Minerva revint sur ses pas et le reprit en éprouvant un frisson dans l'échine. Malgré ses cheveux gras, Rogue restait désirable, et d'autant plus maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il lui provoquait comme effet. Minerva se surprit à souhaiter qu'il profite de sa faiblesse et qu'il lui fasse l'amour sauvagement sur son bureau. Son sexe pulsait d'envie dans sa culotte trempée. Mais Rogue resta immobile, les yeux luisant dans les lueurs du foyer.

― N'approchez personne sous cette forme d'adolescente dépravée, d'accord ? conseilla-t-il dans un souffle. Vous pourriez le regretter.

Minerva se sentit s'empourprer.

.

― C'est impossible que Rogue se soit vengé simplement parce que tu t'es emportée contre lui.

― Je pense comme toi, admit Pomona tandis qu'elle appliquait sur l'écorce de son Snargalouf étourdi une pommade contre les ecchymoses. Mais allons le voir quand même. Si ce n'est pas lui le responsable, il pourra toujours m'aider. Mes cours commencent dans une heure.

― Tu pourrais toujours faire croire à tes élèves que tu es un remplaçant, suggéra Rolanda, appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés. Si tu joues bien ton jeu, personne ne te reconnaîtra.

― Peut-être... mais je vais espérer que Rogue sache m'aider. Je termine de soigner ma plante et on y va. Je suis au moins heureuse qu'elle se soit réveillée.

.

Dans son laboratoire, Severus peinait à se concentrer sur son analyse. Il avait chaud dans les vapeurs de son chaudron et ses pensées se fixaient constamment sur le professeur McGonagall. Si elle savait qu'il avait usé de legilimancie sans son consentement, elle serait sûrement furieuse. Mais il avait été incapable d'y résister. Jamais personne ne lui avait montré des yeux aussi affamés. Même en version gamine, elle avait été terriblement excitante. Quelle torture d'avoir dû s'empêcher de lui faire l'amour sauvagement sur son bureau, comme elle l'avait si ardemment fantasmé ! Quel dommage aussi qu'il ait fallu une erreur de potion pour qu'elle le désire ! Si seulement elle pouvait rester dans cet état même après avoir bu l'antidote, ce serait l'extase.

Severus essuya ses tempes en sueur et se força à se concentrer sur ses éprouvettes. Il devait donner des cours dans une heure ― même si ses élèves étaient tous des ahuris qui donnaient l'impression de ne jamais saisir grand-chose sur l'art subtil des potions ―, et il devait retourner ce soir aux Trois Balais. Il ne disposait plus de beaucoup de temps. Et il souhaitait ne pas faire attendre trop longtemps McGonagall.

Il l'imaginait en femme mûre, comme il la préférait, plus appétissante, en train de succomber de nouveau à lui, quand des coups à la porte de son bureau l'arrachèrent brusquement à ses rêveries. Il relâcha ses éprouvettes, intrigué. C'était peut-être Dumbledore. Ou alors c'était le professeur McGonagall qui revenait l'alerter au sujet d'un nouveau symptôme émoustillant. À cette dernière pensée, il sortit aussitôt de son laboratoire et alla ouvrir.

C'était un homme inconnu, aux joues rondes et aux cheveux bouclés, vêtu d'un pyjama. Severus se refroidit.

― Oui ? dit-il d'un ton presque menaçant.

― Bonjour, Severus, dit l'homme d'un air nerveux. Je ne sais pas si vous me reconnaissez... ?

― Non, répondit Severus avec indifférence. Qui êtes-vous ?

Avant que l'homme n'ait pu répondre, Madame Bibine apparut dans le couloir derrière lui, les yeux aussi jaunes que ceux d'un félin.

― Pouvez-vous nous laisser entrer ? demanda-t-elle. On n'en a que pour quelques minutes.

Severus hésita. Il n'avait pas de temps à leur consacrer. L'analyse de la potion était sa priorité.

― Je suis occupé, informa-t-il.

― Mais nous, c'est important ! répliqua Madame Bibine. Alors, vous allez nous laisser entrer tout de suite, merci !

Déterminée, elle s'avança droit sur Severus qui fut obligé de s'écarter pour les laisser passer.

― Mon ami est dans le pétrin, reprit Madame Bibine en s'arrêtant au milieu du bureau.

― Oui, continua l'homme qui tira sur la chemise de son pyjama. Je me suis réveillé comme ça ce matin. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Avez-vous une idée, vous ?

― Il faudrait d'abord m'expliquer quel est le problème, dit froidement Severus.

Madame Bibine échangea un regard éloquent avec l'homme.

― Ce n'est décidément pas lui, dit-elle.

― Probablement pas, acquiesça l'homme avant de se tourner vers Severus, dubitatif. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous venger de vos collègues, hein ?

― De quel collègue parlez-vous ? demanda Severus qui commençait à perdre patience.

― De moi, bien sûr, dit l'homme.

Severus serra les dents. Il avait horreur qu'on le tourne en bourrique.

― Désolé si je peux vous paraître impoli, dit-il en s'efforçant de maîtriser son irritation, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir travaillé avec vous. Vous seriez d'ailleurs aimable, monsieur, si vous consentiez enfin à me dire qui vous êtes.

― Je suis Pomona Chourave, répondit-il en écartant les bras d'un air désespéré. Le professeur de botanique. Vous me reconnaissez, maintenant ?

L'information mit un certain temps à pénétrer l'esprit de Severus qui demeura un moment sans réaction. Méfiant, il promena les yeux sur l'homme, s'attardant sur ses cheveux en bataille, ses joues pleines et son nez arrondi. Les traits de son visage, ses mimiques féminines, ainsi que le maintien de son corps lui rappelait en effet le professeur Chourave. Était-ce une blague ?

― Très bien, dit Severus sans sourciller. Que s'est-il passé ?

― Je me suis réveillé comme ça ! se plaignit l'homme en ressaisissant le devant de son pyjama. Quelqu'un m'a jeté un maléfice, mais je ne sais pas qui ni pourquoi. Il faut absolument que je retrouve mon apparence normale avant une heure.

― Est-ce que vous pouvez l'aider, Severus ? demanda Madame Bibine en joignant les mains sous son menton. Peut-être que vous connaissez le contre sort.

― Je ne sais pas.

― Alors, peut-être qu'Alastor...

― Il n'en sait pas plus que moi !

Severus détestait Maugrey et sa manie de le considérer à tort comme un Mangemort en liberté. Ancien Auror ou pas, contrairement à ce que pensait Dumbledore, cet idiot ignorait tout et ne ferait jamais un meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal que lui.

― Je suis aussi sinon plus compétent que lui en matière de magie noire, reprit Severus avec défi. Et je connais, en fait, ce maléfice.

Madame Bibine et son ami soupirèrent de soulagement.

― Merlin, merci ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et c'est quoi, ce maléfice ?

Severus se dirigea vers l'étagère derrière son bureau, la cape ondulant derrière lui, et effleura du doigt les reliures en cuir.

― C'est un maléfice créé par des mages noirs à l'époque de Morgane Le Fay, destiné à punir les femmes coupables de séduction, informa-t-il d'une voix basse, presque inaudible. Aujourd'hui, on l'utilise surtout pour les transgenres, mais comme il reste assez complexe à réaliser, et dangereux, il continue à faire partie des listes noires. Le sorcier ou la sorcière qui prononce l'incantation s'expose lui-même à des risques.

Il se saisit d'un lourd grimoire qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, qui sentait bon le moisi, et le feuilleta lentement, s'attardant de temps à autre sur quelques images de sorciers en proie à de cruelles souffrances. Madame Bibine et son ami s'approchèrent de lui, curieux.

― Vous trouverez l'antisort là-dedans ? demanda l'homme.

― Je crains qu'il faille d'abord retrouver le responsable du maléfice, dit Severus en s'arrêtant à la page désirée, où était représentée une femme affublée d'un phallus grotesque. C'est une incantation aux effets cadenassés, c'est-à-dire que le responsable est le seul à pouvoir lever le maléfice.

― Quoi ? s'horrifia l'homme. Vous voulez dire que je pourrais rester comme ça à jamais ?

― Mais comment on va faire pour retrouver ce salaud ? demanda Madame Bibine, tout aussi choquée, qui employait rarement des mots injurieux. Je veux dire, faudra-t-il interroger chaque personne de ce château ? Et comment savoir si le coupable ne nous mentira pas ?

― Vous n'aurez qu'à vérifier leur peau, informa Severus avec un effort vain de paraître navré. L'incantation laisse des marques noires au niveau des côtes, comme des hématomes. Vous pouvez aussi vous adresser à Dumbledore. Il pourra vous aider à retrouver le coupable. Quant à moi, c'est tout le temps que je pouvais vous offrir. J'ai une potion à rendre pour ce soir.

Avec un profond soupir de consternation, l'homme se laissa tomber dans la chaise derrière le bureau.

― C'est un cauchemar ! gémit-il avec des intonations efféminées. Comment je vais faire ?

― Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver, encouragea Madame Bibine en venant lui frotter l'épaule. D'abord, pour tes cours, la meilleure solution est de t'y rendre en te faisant passer pour un remplaçant. On discutera après de ce qu'on va faire.

― Mais comment je me présente ? objecta l'homme. Je n'ai rien dans ma garde-robe d'assez masculin.

― Bah, Severus n'a qu'à te prêter l'un de ses habits.

Severus referma le grimoire avec un bruit sec, les regardant d'un air menaçant. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui emprunte ses affaires personnelles. Après tout, cet homme n'avait pas encore de preuves d'être réellement le professeur Chourave.

― Vous devriez plutôt prendre congé et aller directement voir le directeur, conseilla-t-il.

― Nous irons le voir après les cours, assura Bibine. D'abord, prêtez-nous des vêtements. Le temps presse, tout de même. Allez !

.

Du haut de ses longues jambes, Filius effectuait de grands pas dans les couloirs. Il venait d'avaler une petite quantité d'Hominuserum, juste assez pour profiter d'au moins une heure avec sa nouvelle taille. Il voulait épargner sa potion pour pouvoir en jouir le plus longtemps possible. Une heure, c'était amplement suffisant pour rencontrer Aurora et lui demander de sortir avec lui ce soir.

Des armures s'alignaient contre le mur. C'était étrange de pouvoir les regarder sans devoir lever la tête. Filius s'arrêta devant un heaume et observa sur la visière étincelante son reflet un peu déformé. Avec sa mâchoire carrée et ses yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes rondes, il était trop beau pour qu'Aurora puisse le reconnaître. D'ailleurs, il ne tenait pas à être reconnu. Pour éviter les possibles moqueries, il valait mieux s'inventer une nouvelle identité. Et il avait déjà son idée en tête.

Avec un petit rire viril, il lissa ses cheveux du plat de la main, passa un doigt sur sa moustache bien trimée et se remit en mouvement. De temps à autre, il croisait des élèves sur son chemin qu'il toisait de haut sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi puissant. Ses muscles tendaient sa chemise propre qu'il avait agrandie à l'aide d'un sortilège de métamorphose.

Il s'engagea dans l'escalier qui menait à la tour d'astronomie et monta les marches en colimaçon avec toute la facilité du monde. À peine haletant, il tira sur les pans de son veston et s'approcha des appartements d'Aurora, aussi confiant qu'un hippogriffe.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il eut le temps de frapper. Par habitude, il releva la tête, pour ensuite s'apercevoir qu'Aurora, à présent, était beaucoup plus petite que lui. Sa tête ne lui dépassait pas même le menton. C'était elle qui devait maintenant lever les yeux pour le regarder. Et il trouva cela très excitant.

D'abord surprise de sa présence, Aurora recula d'un pas, puis lui sourit gentiment.

― Bonjour, dit-elle. Je peux vous aider ?

Manifestement, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, ce qui se conformait à ses plans. Filius sourit à son tour, de la façon la plus charmante qu'il soit, et lui répondit en improvisant, d'une voix mûre et profondément masculine :

― On m'a dit que la meilleure vue était au sommet de cette tour. Savez-vous où je peux trouver l'accès au balcon ?

Aurora l'observa avec une étrange expression, les yeux à demi plissés. Peut-être tombait-elle déjà sous son charme ?

― Vous n'avez qu'à suivre le couloir, informa-t-elle en tendant le bras. La porte se trouve tout au bout. Mais... est-ce que je vous connais... ?

― Me connaître ? s'étonna Filius dont le cœur accéléra d'un coup sa cadence. Non, pourquoi ?

― Comme ça..., dit-elle en penchant la tête sur son épaule, le scrutant attentivement. Votre visage, étrangement, me rappelle quelqu'un... mais je n'arrive pas à... trouver... Seriez-vous parenté, par hasard, avec quelqu'un qui travaille ici ?

Filius décida alors de jouer avec prudence.

― Oui, répondit-il en glissant les pouces dans les poches de son pantalon. Je suis, en fait, le cousin du professeur Flitwick.

― Flitwick ! C'est ça ! s'exclama Aurora dont le visage s'illumina. Oui, c'est à lui que vous me faites penser ! Vous avez le même sourire. Mais c'est intéressant. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un cousin. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Vous êtes en visite ?

― Je suis en visite, exactement.

― Venez-vous assister au congrès ?

― En effet.

― Pardon, on ne s'est pas présentés.

Aurora balaya sur son front une mèche de cheveux libérée de sa longue tresse et lui tendit sa main brune.

― Je suis le professeur Aurora Sinistra. J'enseigne l'astronomie.

― Moi, c'est Fili... heu... Fali... Fallusio Flitwick.

Filius jura mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de bégayer. Pour se redonner une contenance, il lui serra la main en la retenant un peu, question de lui provoquer quelques frissons avant de la relâcher.

― Je travaille dans un laboratoire de sortilège, continua-t-il en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez. À Londres. Mon cousin m'a demandé de l'aider un peu sur un projet. Ça fait d'ailleurs quelques jours que je me suis installé chez lui.

― Quelques jours ? dit Aurora, surprise. Il ne m'en avait pas parlé.

― Vraiment ? dit Filius en feignant un air incrédule. C'est étrange. Pourtant, je suis plutôt charmant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait oublié de vous parler de moi.

Le sourire d'Aurora se figea sur son visage, comme si elle ne savait plus quoi dire sur le moment. Alors Filius bomba le torse et poursuivit de sa voix séductrice :

― En tout cas, lui m'a beaucoup parlé de vous...

― C'est vrai ? s'anima-t-elle en retrouvant aussitôt son sourire naturel.

― Parfaitement, assura Filius qui s'avança d'un pas vers elle, soutenant son regard d'ébène. Il m'a raconté à quel point vous étiez agréable, intelligente et... belle. Et il n'a pas tort. Vous avez de très jolis yeux, professeur Sinistra.

Aurora rougit brusquement, comme aux prises d'une bouffée de chaleur. Filius se félicita mentalement d'arriver à l'émouvoir aussi facilement. Bientôt, il l'aurait dans son lit.

― Vous ne parlez plus, professeur Sinistra ? murmura-t-il en s'approchant davantage, brûlant d'envie de la toucher. Vous allez bien ?

― Il... il vous a vraiment dit tout ça ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Filius émit un petit rire.

― Absolument, affirma-t-il. D'ailleurs, si ça vous dit, je vous invite ce soir à boire un verre avec moi.

― Pardon ? dit Aurora en haussant les sourcils.

― Mais oui, vous savez, dit Filius qui posa enfin les doigts sur son bras, se délectant de la chaleur de sa manche. Juste vous et moi, aux Trois Balais. Nous ferions plus ample connaissance...

― C'est gentil à vous, mais non. Je ne suis pas intéressée.

Sa réponse le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il éclata de rire.

― Quoi ? dit-il. Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

― J'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressée, répéta-t-elle en lui repoussant doucement la main. De toute façon, j'ai du travail ce soir. Et je dois y aller. Heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance, monsieur Flitwick. On se reverra au congrès.

Puis elle s'éloigna sans même se retourner, sa longue tresse se balançant au-dessus de ses fesses. Filius resta planté sur place, bredouille et incrédule.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_La suite la semaine prochaine sans faute ! :)_


	6. Chaleurs et persuasions

_Salut ! ^^'_

_Je suis encore en retard, honte à moi... et là, je n'ai aucune excuse. J'ai simplement et bêtement oublié de publier... Mais je vais mettre en place une stratégie pour être plus fiable, je vous le promets ! Je vais m'arranger pour ne plus oublier. ^^'_

_Merci à **Chocomy, Rinku13, Destrange, Harryliada, Zeugma412, Flopette, Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel, Noumea** et **Suchi-story** pour vos gentilles reviews._

_(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 ― Chaleurs et persuasions**

La cloche sonna et tous les élèves se pressèrent de sortir de la serre encombrée de plantes.

― Et n'oubliez pas de me faire un rapport complet sur la culture de la mandragore ! s'écria Pomona de sa grosse voix d'homme à travers le brouhaha. Je veux ça pour mercredi prochain !

Lorsque le dernier élève quitta les lieux et que le silence retomba, Pomona essuya ses mains maculées de terre sur la redingote noire de Rogue, replaça pour la énième fois sa virilité dans le pantalon et s'affaira à ranger les pots de mandragore sur les étagères.

Le cours s'était plutôt bien passé. Comme elle s'était présentée comme un remplaçant, les élèves avaient manifestement espéré travailler moins dur. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Ils avaient été surpris de constater que le remplaçant possédait tous les talents, l'autorité et le dynamisme de leur professeur régulier. Neville Londubat lui avait même demandé si elle n'était pas son propre frère, ce qui l'avait fait rire.

Une fois que tout fut nettoyé, elle quitta la serre et traversa la cour ensoleillée en direction du château. Rolanda lui avait donné rendez-vous à son bureau pour discuter d'un plan. Il fallait retrouver le coupable du maléfice. Et Pomona avait maintenant sa petite idée quant à son identité...

.

Minerva entra en trombe dans son bureau avant de refermer la porte en s'y adossant, haletante. Il en avait fallu de peu pour qu'elle rajeunisse devant tous les élèves dans les couloirs. De plus, son bas-ventre avait recommencé à s'échauffer. Avec un gémissement, elle porta la main entre ses jambes et pressa son sexe à travers sa robe, provoquant ainsi un éclair de plaisir. Elle respira plus fort, la bouche entrouverte. C'en était trop. Il fallait qu'elle se soulage maintenant.

Fébrile, elle rejoignit son bureau et s'y laissa tomber sur la chaise. Elle remonta sa longue robe doublée de jupons, écarta ses jeunes jambes fines et plongea la main dans sa culotte mouillée. La sensation de ses doigts à cet endroit brûlant lui fut si exquise qu'elle rejeta la tête en arrière par-dessus le dossier.

― Oh par Merlin..., soupira-t-elle.

Elle posa un pied sur le bureau, renversant l'encrier et la plume, et s'abandonna à ses divines caresses. Ses doigts mouillés patinaient aisément sur son sexe, l'émoustillant. C'était si bon qu'elle laissa échapper de petits cris.

Comme le plaisir se prolongeait, elle pensa à Severus Rogue et à sa haute stature drapée de noir. Dans son imagination, il ressemblait à un véritable dieu de la séduction. Debout près d'elle, confiant, les yeux étincelants, le visage impassible sous de longs cheveux dont quelques mèches retombaient sur son front, il portait ses doigts effilés à sa redingote et en détachait les boutons un à un, avec des gestes précis et habiles.

Minerva haleta plus fort tandis qu'un courant électrique courait sous sa peau. Elle était déjà au bord de l'orgasme. De l'autre main, elle tira sur son collet, l'ouvrant de force pour pouvoir se caresser la poitrine. Rogue, dans son fantasme, se débarrassait de sa chemise en lui dévoilant un délicieux torse rebondi d'abdominaux. Pendant qu'il s'attaquait maintenant à sa ceinture sans la quitter des yeux, elle chercha l'entrée de ses chairs avec précaution pour ne pas se blesser d'un ongle, puis y plongea lentement deux doigts en imaginant une divine érection. L'extase fut si intense qu'il lui arracha un hurlement.

Soudain, elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait pas soumis sa porte au sort d'insonorité et que quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre dans le couloir. Aussitôt, elle se tut en serrant les dents. Il fallait y remédier, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'interrompre son plaisir pour sortir sa baguette.

Ses doigts enfoncés dans le fond de sa chaude cavité lui soulevaient des vagues de sensations enivrantes. Sans pouvoir y résister, elle entama des va-et-vient en imaginant Rogue en train de lui faire l'amour sur la chaise. Elle se remit à gémir, mais tout bas, remuant le bassin contre sa paume, l'autre main crispée sur un sein. Le plaisir remonta en flèche dans son ventre, embrasant tout son corps, jusqu'à ce que les spasmes la contractèrent. La jouissance explosa enfin et les hurlements lui échappèrent avant même qu'elle prenne conscience que sa bouche s'était rouverte toute grande.

Elle émergea de l'orgasme en sueur, le souffle court, la gorge sèche et les doigts gluants de sa mouille. Il lui fallut un moment avant de retrouver ses esprits. Épuisée, elle se redressa sur sa chaise en rabattant sa robe sur ses jambes et en essuyant ses doigts au passage. Elle enleva ses lunettes qu'elle jeta près de l'encrier renversé, puis se laissa tomber en avant sur son bureau, les mains dans le visage.

Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, elle écouta distraitement les tic-tac de l'horloge, tout en se morigénant mentalement. Elle n'était pas fière de ce qui venait de se passer. Son éducation désapprouvait la masturbation, sans parler qu'il était scandaleux de fantasmer sur un homme infiniment plus jeune qu'elle. Comment avait-elle pu agir de façon aussi animale ? Elle croyait avoir tiré une croix définitive sur les plaisirs charnels depuis le décès d'Urquart Elphinstone.

Minerva soupira en faufilant les doigts dans ses cheveux, desserrant son chignon. De toute façon, pourquoi s'en faire ? Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était cette fichue potion ratée qui était responsable de la situation. Pourvu que Rogue achève l'antidote au plus vite.

Des coups retentirent à la porte et Minerva tressaillit en redressant la tête.

― Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

― Weasley ! répondirent deux voix identiques dans le couloir.

Le sang de Minerva ne fit qu'un tour. Elle avait oublié leur retenue. Paniquée, elle s'empressa de refermer sa robe sur sa poitrine, quand la porte s'ouvrit déjà.

― Je ne vous ai pas permis d'entrer ! s'écria Minerva. Attendez !

Elle se leva en finissant de se rhabiller, prête à fuir derrière la porte de ses appartements, mais il était trop tard. Les jumeaux venaient d'entrer dans la pièce et la surprirent avec beaucoup de curiosité.

― Heu..., fit l'un en plissant les yeux, tandis qu'elle restait figée près de son bureau en s'attendant au pire. T'es qui, toi ?

― Où est le professeur McGonagall ? demanda l'autre qui jetait des coups d'œil autour. Tu es toute seule ?

Minerva demeura muette sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire. Au moins, ils ne l'avaient pas reconnue, ce qui la soulagea grandement. Elle n'aurait pas supporté leurs moqueries et que circulent ensuite parmi les élèves des rumeurs gênantes à son sujet. Mais tout n'était pas gagné. Ils pouvaient la reconnaître plus tard, d'un moment à l'autre. Il suffisait qu'ils approfondissent leur entretien.

Les jumeaux continuèrent à l'observer, un vague sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

― On est venus faire notre retenue, expliqua l'un.

― On est punis pour aucune raison valable, poursuivit l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on a l'habitude. Je crois que c'est parce que le professeur McGonagall nous aime bien et qu'elle veut passer plus de temps avec nous.

Le premier ricana.

― Ouais, c'est ça, dit-il. On va donc s'installer là en l'attendant. Elle devrait arriver bientôt.

― Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint Minerva tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient nonchalamment vers deux tables disposées dans le coin de la pièce. Le professeur McGonagall est occupée ce soir. Vous n'avez qu'à revenir demain à la même heure. Je lui dirai que vous êtes passés.

― Ha ha ! s'esclaffa un jumeau. Tu connais mal le professeur McGonagall. Elle refuse toujours de reporter ses retenues.

― Mais ce soir, c'est différent, insista Minerva. Soyez sans crainte, je vais m'arranger avec ça.

― Pourquoi ce soir c'est différent ?

Les jumeaux revinrent vers elle, intrigués.

― Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec ses problèmes dus à l'âge et à la fatigue ? Elle souffre encore depuis ce matin ?

Minerva avala sa salive. Décidément, elle voguait sur des eaux dangereuses. Elle eut alors une idée plus prudente.

― Vous avez raison, il vaudrait mieux que vous l'attendiez ici. Elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Juste un peu surchargée de travail. Je vais la chercher.

Ainsi, elle prendrait le temps de reboire de la potion de Vieillesse et se changer par la même occasion pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Mais comme elle s'apprêtait à atteindre la porte de ses appartements, un jumeau la devança rapidement et lui bloqua le passage.

― Non, reste ! dit-il. Il n'y a rien qui presse. Faisons plutôt connaissance en l'attendant. Je m'appelle Fred.

― Et moi, c'est George, se présenta l'autre qui s'approcha également.

Ils lui serrèrent la main chacun leur tour, puis Fred enchaîna, amical :

― Et toi, c'est comment ?

― Je..., fit Minerva, prise de court. Je ferais mieux d'aller chercher le professeur Mc...

― Mais puisqu'on l'attend, ça va ! interrompit George. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas oublié nos retenues. Elle viendra d'elle-même, fais-moi confiance. Tu t'appelles comment ?

Minerva comprit alors qu'elle allait devoir improviser et s'inventer rapidement un personnage. Elle ne voyait pas comment faire autrement pour se sortir de cette situation sans paraître trop louche. Tandis qu'elle fit fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse, elle essuya ses paumes moites sur sa robe froissée et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, en s'apercevant par là que son chignon s'était à moitié défait. Ses lunettes étaient restées sur le bureau, la privant de sa vision détaillée. Les taches de rousseurs sur le nez des jumeaux s'embrouillaient.

― Eh bah, alors ? la pressa Fred qui s'impatientait.

― Je m'appelle Cassandra, répondit enfin Minerva, en décidant à la dernière minute d'emprunter l'identité de la plus jeune de ses nièces. Je suis venue cet après-midi pour rendre visite à ma tante. Je ne la vois pas souvent.

― Ah, le professeur McGonagall est ta tante ! s'exclama Fred.

― C'est donc ça la petite ressemblance, ajouta George, tout aussi fasciné. C'est drôle comme vous partagez le même style.

― Sauf le chignon, fit remarquer Fred. Je préfère le tien, il fait plus relâché. Moins strict. Plus joli.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil qui provoqua un frisson dans le dos de Minerva.

― Merci, dit-elle sèchement. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je dois partir.

― Mais on commence à peine à faire connaissance ! protesta George.

― Reste encore un peu, du moins jusqu'à ce que ta tante revienne.

― Tu as quel âge ? Tu vas encore à l'école ?

Minerva pinça les lèvres. Comment allait-elle se débarrasser d'eux ? Le professeur McGonagall ne pourrait jamais venir si elle ne quittait pas ce bureau.

― J'ai dix-huit ans, répondit-elle au hasard, s'efforçant de rester calme et patiente. J'ai terminé l'école.

― Wouaoh ! s'exclama Fred, étrangement envieux.

― Tu as de la chance d'être majeure, expliqua George. Nous, on ne l'est pas encore et c'est injuste, parce que notre anniversaire est dans sept mois seulement.

― Et alors ? répliqua Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.

― Et alors on ne pourra pas participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

― Ah...

Elle venait de comprendre la raison de leur obsession de l'âge. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Ils avaient manifesté beaucoup d'indignation lors du banquet de début d'année quand Dumbledore avait annoncé l'évènement.

― C'est malheureux, en effet, dit-elle froidement. De toute façon, on dit que les tâches à accomplir dans ce tournoi sont assez dangereuses.

― On les aurait affrontées sans problème ! affirma Fred qui alla s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau. Dix mille Gallions, tout de même !

― Ce n'est pas rien ! acheva George en se croisant les bras.

Fred ramassa l'encrier renversé, dégoulinant d'encre, et le reposa debout parmi les papiers éparpillés.

― Dis donc, fit-il en inspectant le désordre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? On dirait que des boursoufs sont passés en groupe par ici. D'habitude, le professeur McGonagall est plus rangée que ça.

― C'est moi qui ai fait ça, s'empressa d'expliquer Minerva en revenant vers le bureau. J'ai fait tomber l'encrier sans faire exprès. J'allais tout nettoyer quand vous êtes arrivés.

Les gestes nerveux, elle s'affaira à rassembler les papiers et à éloigner la plume et ses lunettes de la flaque d'encre. Elle n'osait pas utiliser sa baguette de peur que les jumeaux reconnaissent celle de leur professeur. Pendant qu'elle feignait la chercher dans ses poches, les jumeaux l'observaient de nouveau avec ce sourire espiègle qu'elle détestait tant. Elle les connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. Qu'avaient-ils derrière la tête ? Avaient-ils déjà découvert sa véritable identité ?

― Quoi ? demanda-t-elle après un moment, n'y tenant plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice.

― Rien, répondit Fred en ramassant la plume maculée. On fait juste se demander comment tu as renversé l'encrier.

― J'ai tendu la main trop vite en voulant me saisir de la plume, se justifia Minerva d'un ton abrupt.

― Et les papiers ?

Minerva réfléchit en cherchant rapidement une explication crédible. Finalement, elle leur jeta sèchement :

― En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

― En rien, bien sûr, dit George, désinvolte, avant de contourner le bureau pour s'approcher d'elle. C'est juste que...

―... quand on est arrivés devant la porte tout à l'heure..., continua Fred.

―... eh bien, tu semblais avoir beaucoup de plaisir..., acheva George qui lui décocha un regard ardent.

Minerva voulut instantanément disparaître sur place, si bien qu'elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas se métamorphoser en chat et courir se cacher sous un meuble.

― Vous... vous avez entendu... ? balbutia-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un nouveau regard amusé.

― On croyait que c'était le professeur McGonagall, dit Fred.

― Mais en fait, on se trompait, dit George.

― Il nous semblait bien que le professeur McGonagall n'aurait jamais...

― Non ! approuva nerveusement Minerva. Effectivement, le professeur McGonagall a plus de retenue que ça !

― Alors c'était toi, hein ? Toute seule ?

George continuait de la regarder avec des yeux qui lui réanimaient les sensations de chaleurs dans le ventre. Minerva demeura statique, sans savoir quoi dire, pendant que son sexe, malgré elle, s'embrasait et détrempait à nouveau sa culotte.

― C'est toi, mais tu n'oses pas le dire, dit Fred, assis sur le bureau, qui la fixait aussi avec intensité.

― Ce n'est pas grave, on comprend, rassura George. Mais sache qu'on trouve ça plutôt... excitant...

Il mit alors la main sur l'épaule de Minerva qui tressaillit comme s'il lui avait appliqué un fer brûlant. Elle retomba sur la chaise, les regardant d'un air impuissant, sans chercher à les contredire. Après tout, en admettant que ce soit Cassandra qui s'était livrée à une telle débauche, elle sauvait la réputation du professeur McGonagall. C'était mieux ainsi.

Sauf que maintenant, les deux élèves la dévoraient des yeux comme deux bêtes affamées...

.

Pomona s'approchait du bureau de Rolanda lorsqu'elle vit le professeur Maugrey en sortir. Il la fixa un bref moment de son œil magique, referma son lourd manteau sur son ventre et s'éloigna dans le couloir sans un mot, sa longue crinière gris sombre se balançant au rythme de sa démarche chaloupée. Les claquements sourds et réguliers de sa jambe de bois résonnaient entre les murs. Pomona éprouva de désagréables picotements dans la nuque. Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire chez Rolanda ?

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce tapissée d'affiches de Quidditch, Rolanda était debout près du bureau, en train de reboutonner sa robe sur sa poitrine. Ses joues étaient rouges et sa respiration précipitée. Il ne faisait nul doute que Maugrey avait mis ses sales mains sur elle. Pomona dut se faire violence pour ne pas exploser de colère.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Rolanda eut un large sourire ému.

― Salut, Popo ! lança-t-elle. Comment était ton cours ?

― Il t'a touchée ? Vous n'avez quand même pas fait... enfin... fait ça ici ?

Rolanda s'appuya la hanche contre le bureau et se croisa les bras, les sourcils légèrement haussés au-dessus de ses yeux jaunes.

― Oui et alors ? répliqua-t-elle.

― C'est indécent ! Quelqu'un aurait pu vous surprendre !

― Il était de passage, je t'attendais d'une minute à l'autre, alors on a fait ça vite fait, sans bruit, avec la porte verrouillée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait indécent. Personne n'aurait pu nous surprendre.

― Mais moi, je vous ai surpris ! protesta Pomona en se sentant bouillonner. Il m'a suffi que de le voir sortir de ton bureau pour deviner ce qui s'est passé ! Et puis, tu es à bout de souffle !

― Popo, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

Pomona se tut. Devant le regard soupçonneux de Rolanda, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'emportait pour un rien. Son amie avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait avec son nouvel amant. Pourquoi se mettre en colère ?

Respirant profondément, elle chassa toute image mentale du hideux visage ravagé de cicatrices de Maugrey, dont la bouche dépourvue de lèvres se pressait contre celle de Rolanda, et s'efforça de se calmer.

― Excuse-moi, dit-elle en se frottant le front. Je suis juste... un peu fatiguée...

― Je vois ça, dit Rolanda sans décroiser les bras. Ton cours s'est mal passé en tant que remplaçant ?

― Non, non, tout s'est bien passé. Je... j'ai surtout réfléchi au coupable et... je pense que je sais qui ça pourrait être...

― Sibylle Trelawney ? devina Rolanda avec un sourire mutin. J'y ai pensé aussi. Si ça se trouve, tu l'as profondément blessée en te moquant hier de son Troisième œil.

― Oui, c'est ce que je crois aussi. Elle serait parfaitement capable de me jeter un maléfice. Cette femme est assez rancunière pour ça. Je parie qu'elle cache des poupées vaudoues dans un tiroir.

Se grattant l'entrejambes, Pomona s'avança et se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant le bureau. L'un des trophées qui le décoraient était tombé sur le côté. Tandis que Pomona le fixait en fronçant le nez, Rolanda se saisit de l'objet et le remit debout.

― Alastor est une bête, dit-elle avec humour.

― Je ne veux pas savoir, interrompit Pomona. Parlons plutôt de ce qu'il faut faire maintenant.

― On vérifie si elle n'a pas les marques noires sur les côtes, suggéra Rolanda en s'asseyant confortablement sur le bord du bureau, les mains appuyées de chaque côté. Je l'ai vue passer tout à l'heure, dans un couloir, et crois-moi, elle n'a pas l'air très innocente.

― Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Pomona qui regarda la gorge de son amie.

Elle avait laissé les deux premiers boutons détachés, de façon à laisser entrevoir un bout de son soutien-gorge sport.

― L'intuition, répondit Rolanda. Mais je suis certaine qu'elle ne dira rien si on l'interroge. Il faudra s'y prendre avec ruse si on veut les preuves de sa culpabilité.

― Et tu as une idée ?

Les yeux jaunes de Rolanda scintillèrent comme ceux d'un fauve.

― Tu vas la séduire, dit-elle d'une voix suave.

― Quoi ? s'exclama Pomona.

― Tu vas la séduire pour qu'elle te montre elle-même ses côtes, précisa Rolanda.

― Mais tu es complètement folle ! Je ne vais pas séduire cette dingue à lunettes !

― Tu as une meilleure idée pour qu'elle se déshabille devant toi ?

On aurait dit que la température de la pièce venait d'augmenter de plusieurs degrés. Pomona desserra à son cou la redingote de Rogue.

― Mais..., balbutia-t-elle. Mais elle va me reconnaître... Elle saura que c'est moi...

― Pas si tu te comportes comme un véritable gentleman, dit Rolanda. Tu es plutôt séduisant dans cette robe noire.

― Je ne suis pas séduisante ! protesta Pomona en changeant de position sur la chaise, mal à l'aise. Je suis un... un homme !

Rolanda éclata de rire.

― Allez, Popo ! Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas amusant de séduire une femme ? En plus, je suis sûre que Sibylle mordra à l'hameçon. Ce ne doit pas lui arriver souvent qu'un homme s'intéresse à elle. Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu souhaites connaître ton avenir et elle sera ravie de sortir pour toi sa boule de cristal.

― Mais elle va savoir que c'est moi, répéta Pomona entre ses dents serrées. Surtout si c'est elle qui m'a métamorphosée comme ça.

― Tu n'as qu'à lui parler du remplaçant du professeur Chourave et observer sa réaction. Soit elle feint la surprise, soit elle sourit d'un air machiavélique, mais en aucun cas elle ne te parlera du maléfice. Tu comprends, même si elle te reconnaît, elle sera obligée de faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas risquer de se trahir. Et c'est là que le jeu devient intéressant. Si tu joues bien, elle pourrait se laisser piéger par ton charme et finir par croire que tu es un vrai homme.

Pomona s'imagina un moment en train de toucher pour la première fois de sa vie le corps d'une femme autre que le sien. Si elle oubliait la tête d'insecte de Sibylle, l'expérience serait peut-être intéressante. Mais elle tressaillit en bloquant immédiatement cette idée dans son esprit. Pourquoi aurait-elle du plaisir à caresser une femme ?

― Ça ne marchera pas, s'obstina Pomona en secouant ses boucles brunes. Je suis peut-être un homme, mais je continue de me ressembler. Mes élèves ont même cru que j'étais mon frère.

― C'est parce que tu continues d'agir comme toi, expliqua Rolanda. Tu gardes tes gestes et ta façon de parler. Il faut juste que tu changes ça et après je suis sûre qu'on ne pourra plus te reconnaître. Je te propose de t'exercer un peu à te comporter en homme.

Pomona pouffa d'un rire incrédule.

― N'importe quoi ! Qui va m'aider à me comporter en homme ? Toi ?

― Non. Pour que ce soit optimal, il te faudra justement un homme pour t'enseigner tout ça. Et j'ai déjà réfléchi à la question. Allons voir Rogue.

Pomona cessa net de rire. Était-elle sérieuse ? Le maître des potions n'allait jamais accepter une telle idée.

.

Filius était assis sur la pile de livres derrière son bureau et observait distraitement ses jambes se raccourcir lentement dans son pantalon à mesure qu'il retrouvait sa taille normale. Il n'en revenait pas. Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir séduite au premier abord. Qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné ?

― J'étais trop prétentieux, murmura-t-il, dépité. Voilà pourquoi...

Il avait été si confiant qu'il avait oublié les bonnes manières. Il aurait dû s'intéresser plus à elle qu'au sexe. Il aurait dû rester lui-même. Maintenant, comment allait-il se racheter ?

Trois faibles coups résonnèrent à la porte. Avec un hoquet de surprise, Filius se jeta au pied de la pile de livres en s'empêtrant dans ses vêtements trop grands, retrouva sa baguette magique et se lança un sort pour se rhabiller convenablement. En finissant de rattacher son veston réajusté à sa taille, il traversa la pièce à petits pas hâtifs et ouvrit la porte d'un second sortilège.

C'était Aurora, de nouveau plus grande que lui. L'air timide, elle baissa les yeux et lui sourit.

― Je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

― Mais non, pas du tout ! couina Filius, la poitrine emplie de chaleur. Je suis toujours ravi de vous voir. Comment allez-vous ?

― Je vais bien, merci. Et vous ? Je ne vous ai pas vu à la Grande Salle. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas encore en colère contre cet homme aux Trois Balais. Je suis désolée. Ce n'était qu'un idiot...

― Ce n'est pas grave, dit Filius en balayant l'air de la main. Rassurez-vous, j'ai déjà tout oublié de ce rustre. Rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour ramener le moral au meilleur. J'ai simplement dîné à mon bureau, parce que j'avais des choses à faire. Entrez donc.

Aurora s'avança dans la pièce en se tortillant les doigts. Elle regarda autour, comme si elle y cherchait quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être voulait-elle revoir Fallusio ? Peut-être reconsidérait-elle l'idée de sortir avec lui ?

― Cherchez-vous quelqu'un ? demanda Filius, le cœur battant.

― Non, ça va, répondit Aurora en calant une mèche de ses cheveux nattés derrière son oreille. En fait, j'ai vu votre cousin tout à l'heure. Vous ne m'aviez pas parlé de lui. Il m'a dit qu'il s'est installé chez vous depuis quelques jours.

― Oh oui, dit joyeusement Filius en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. Un homme plutôt charmant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Aurora pinça les lèvres en détournant les yeux. Comme si elle voulait simplement occuper ses mains, elle attrapa un livre sur une étagère et le feuilleta d'un air absent.

― Il m'a parlé d'un projet sur lequel vous travaillez, tous les deux, continua-t-elle en fixant les pages de l'ouvrage. Je présume que c'est un projet secret sinon vous m'en auriez parlé, non ?

― Pas du tout, ce n'est pas secret, dit Filius avec un rire nerveux. Seulement, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous en parler.

Il retourna vers sa pile de livres et s'y assit au sommet en s'accoudant à son bureau.

― Il m'a aidé dans la création de mon Localisateur, dit-il en s'appliquant à inventer une histoire crédible. Fallusio est un homme très talentueux. Il m'a apporté de précieux conseils.

― Vraiment ? dit Aurora qui leva vers lui des yeux plissés. Je pensais que vous aviez créé cet objet tout seul.

― En partie, c'est vrai. Mais quand on veut créer une œuvre de qualité, il faut savoir s'entourer de gens brillants, question de s'inspirer. Le professeur Dumbledore, par exemple, m'a aussi apporté de précieux conseils.

Aurora sourit en replaçant le livre sur le rayon et vint prendre place sur la chaise devant lui. Elle posa le coude sur le bureau, la tête dans le creux sa main et le contempla longuement comme si elle étudiait chacun de ses traits. Filius ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant son attention.

― Je suis heureuse, Filius, dit-elle à voix basse. Je suis heureuse que vous n'ayez pas gardé les mauvais souvenirs de la veille, parce qu'avant que cet homme nous embête, je passais un agréable moment avec vous.

― Oui, moi aussi, répondit Filius dont le cœur battit plus fort. C'est toujours agréable d'être en votre compagnie.

Ils continuèrent à s'observer, silencieusement, sans bouger. Aurora était si désirable, la tête penchée de cette façon, appuyée contre sa main. Si seulement il pouvait effleurer sa joue satinée et caresser ses longs cheveux noirs. Hélas, il était trop petit pour avoir cette chance.

Aurora eut un sourire en coin.

― Alors, comme ça, lança-t-elle dans un murmure, vous avez parlé de moi à votre cousin ?

Filius s'embrasa davantage.

― Heu... oui, couina-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Un peu... Mais c'est parce que c'est lui qui me parle souvent de vous. Depuis qu'il vous a entrevue l'autre jour, dans un couloir, il... enfin... Je crois qu'il est littéralement tombé sous votre charme...

― Vraiment ? dit Aurora en laissant retomber son bras sur le bureau avec un bruit sourd.

― Mais oui, affirma Filius qui profitait de l'occasion pour réparer son échec. Il était d'ailleurs très triste tout à l'heure, quand je l'ai vu. Apparemment, vous auriez refusé son invitation aux Trois Balais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Vous ne le trouvez pas beau ?

― La question n'est pas là, répliqua Aurora d'une voix soudain dure. Je l'ai trouvé plutôt... disons... un peu trop entreprenant. Je le connais à peine.

― Raison de plus pour sortir avec lui ce soir. Vous auriez l'occasion de le connaître mieux. Sincèrement, je pense que vous devriez accepter son invitation. Fallusio est réellement un homme bien. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

Aurora resta sans voix, comme si elle avait de la difficulté à le croire.

― Vous voulez vraiment que je sorte avec lui... ? demanda-t-elle avec lenteur.

― Mais oui ! encouragea Filius. Il mérite bien une seconde chance, non ?

Aurora secoua la tête en clignant des yeux, puis elle se frotta la tempe comme si elle réfléchissait ou hésitait. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, elle se leva brusquement en lissant sa robe du plat des mains.

― Très bien, dit-elle avec un regard brillant. Dans ce cas... si vous m'encouragez avec autant d'insistance à sortir avec lui, je le ferai. Vous lui direz que je l'attends dans le hall à huit heures.

― Je n'y manquerai pas. Il sera très heureux de l'apprendre.

Lorsque Aurora, avec un pâle sourire, quitta la pièce en refermant la porte, Filius étouffa une exclamation de joie. Grâce à son habile persuasion, Fallusio allait pouvoir se racheter. Et cette fois, il avait intérêt à être parfait sur le plan de la séduction.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_La suite devrait arriver plus tôt pour rattraper mon retard... ^_^'_


	7. Jalousies cuisantes

_Bonjour ! :)_

_Cette fois, je n'ai pas oublié de publier ! X)_

_Un gros merci à **Rinku13, Zeugma412, Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel, Destrange, Noumea** et **Harryliada** pour vos reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^_

_(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 ― Jalousies cuisantes**

Madame Bibine et l'agaçante version masculine du professeur Chourave lui avaient fait perdre toute son heure de déjeuner à fouiller sa garde-robe. Par conséquent, il avait dû interrompre son analyse de potion et la reprendre uniquement en soirée, après les cours. Il devait aussi remplir son devoir de surveillance aux Trois balais, mais cette mission pouvait encore attendre. Le professeur McGonagall avait besoin de son antidote.

La potion distribuée dans trois béchers bouillonnait au-dessus d'une plaque chauffante. À l'aide d'une pipette graduée, il préleva quelques gouttes du liquide bordeaux pour les verser dans la solution d'une éprouvette. Il examinait la couleur qui virait lentement au bleu sombre, quand il entendit la porte de la pièce voisine s'ouvrir brusquement.

― Severus ? retentit la voix de Madame Bibine. Nous avons encore besoin de vous !

Severus laissa échapper un grognement d'irritation en priant Merlin de lui accorder une infinie patience. Allait-on jamais le laisser tranquille ? Il reposa l'éprouvette sur son support et sortit de son laboratoire dans un envol de cape.

― Oui ? répondit-il d'un ton redoutable.

L'homme efféminé à la Chourave était également présent. Severus remarqua la terre qui maculait les habits noirs qu'il lui avait prêtés.

― Désolé, dit-il en s'époussetant nerveusement. J'y passerai un coup de baguette avant de vous les rendre, ne vous inquiétez pas.

― Nous pensons avoir trouvé le coupable, déclara Madame Bibine en venant s'appuyer nonchalamment contre le dossier du canapé. Il nous reste plus qu'à mettre notre plan en œuvre et on découvrira si ses côtes révèlent bien ces marques noires dont vous nous avez parlé.

― Et qui est ce fameux coupable ? demanda Severus avec sarcasme.

― Sibylle Trelawney, répondirent simultanément Madame Bibine et le bouclé.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Severus réprima un ricanement. Comment cette folle pouvait-elle effectuer un maléfice aussi complexe qu'une métamorphose en homme ? À part exceller dans l'art de la fabulation, elle ne démontrait jamais aucun talent.

― Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous avancez ? dit-il sans perdre son impassibilité.

Madame Bibine affirma d'un signe de tête, les bras croisés.

― Pomona l'a insultée hier soir, sans faire exprès, expliqua-t-elle tandis que l'homme approuvait chacune de ses paroles avec un hochement de tête. Trelawney s'est donc vengée en lui jetant ce maléfice, c'est évident. Mais bien sûr, avant de l'accuser officiellement, il nous faut des preuves. C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de votre aide, Severus. Pomona a besoin de conseils pour séduire Trelawney.

Il y eut comme un court circuit dans le cerveau de Severus qui resta figé devant eux sans rien dire. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir tout compris. D'abord, pourquoi vouloir séduire Trelawney ? Comment se faisait-il, avant tout, qu'on puisse même désirer charmer un tel spécimen de femme ? Ensuite, par Merlin, pourquoi venir lui demander des conseils de séduction, à lui, l'homme sombre des cachots dont aucune femme ne regardait autrement que pour lui reprocher sa froideur ? Ou alors, c'était une blague. Bibine et Chourave se moquaient de lui.

― Très drôle, fit-il finalement, à voix basse.

― Nous sommes sérieuses, dit Madame Bibine avec assurance. Pour que Trelawney veuille bien se déshabiller, il faut bien la charmer, non ?

― Mais pour ça, il ne faut pas qu'elle me reconnaisse, continua Chourave d'un air mal à l'aise. Il faut donc que j'apprenne à me comporter en homme pour qu'elle n'ait vraiment aucun soupçon. Vous comprenez ?

― Non, répondit franchement Severus, dérouté et agacé à la fois. Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi je peux vous être utile. Je suis d'ailleurs très occupé, alors si vous avez besoin d'aide, allez plutôt voir Dumbledore.

― Dumbledore ne nous aidera pas, répliqua Madame Bibine. Il a peut-être la prestance qu'on recherche, mais il n'est certainement pas aussi sexy que vous.

Severus manqua de s'étouffer de stupeur. Cette fois, il dut déployer de considérables efforts pour garder son masque flegmatique.

― Comment osez-vous ? articula-t-il, insulté.

― Mais voyons ! s'exclama Madame Bibine en roulant les yeux. Ce n'est quand même pas le lac à boire, Severus. On vous demande juste quelques cours de masculinité. C'est vraiment trop vous demander ?

― Exactement, enchérit l'homme en tripotant les pans de sa redingote salie de terre. Montrez-moi seulement comment vous marchez avec virilité, comment vous vous asseyez sans vous... heu... vous les écraser et... comment vous feriez si vous vouliez séduire une femme...

― Mais oui, la base, quoi, dit Madame Bibine avec une désinvolture révoltante. Sinon, peut-être qu'Alastor...

― Cet homme n'a rien de charmant ! pesta Severus qui ne voulait pas en plus réentendre parler de ce Maugrey de malheur. C'est d'accord. Je veux bien vous donner quelques conseils de... masculinité, comme vous dites. Je vous demanderais cependant d'être attentifs parce que je ne vous consacrerai que dix minutes. C'est tout ce que je peux vous offrir.

L'homme bouclé étira alors un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, plein de féminité, qui ressemblait beaucoup au professeur Chourave. Severus grogna mentalement, regrettant déjà sa décision. Dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer ?

― Merci beaucoup, Severus, vous êtes très aimable, dit Madame Bibine d'un ton triomphal, les yeux comme deux pépites d'or.

― N'allez pas raconter ça ensuite dans tout le château, d'accord ? menaça Severus. Je ne souhaite pas non plus être mêlé à vos plans douteux de séduction. Je comprends que vous voulez vous amuser avec Trelawney, mais soyez tout de même conscients que ça pourrait se retourner contre vous.

― Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Madame Bibine. Tout se déroulera selon nos plans. On commence ?

Severus expira par le nez pour se donner du courage, puis avança d'un pas vers Chourave qui afficha un sourire nerveux.

― Très bien, dit Severus. Commençons par l'assurance...

.

― Vraiment, Cassandra ? Tu n'as pas de petit copain ?

― Non, répéta Minerva qui pianotait sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise, lorgnant l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. Je ne m'intéresse pas à ces choses-là. J'ai d'autres projets.

Il y avait déjà une demi-heure qu'elle subissait l'interrogatoire des jumeaux et qu'elle relatait la vie de sa nièce en y inventant les détails. À présent, ils s'attardaient sur la question du petit ami et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant de s'être déclarée célibataire.

― C'est dommage, commenta Fred, toujours assis sur le bureau, qui caressait entre ses doigts la plume tachée d'encre.

Il n'avait aucunement l'air désolé pour elle. Au contraire, il semblait satisfait au plus haut point. Ses yeux brillants de lubricité entretenaient la chaleur moite dans le ventre de Minerva, autant que son frère. Ce dernier, tout près devant elle, les fesses appuyées contre le bord du bureau, ne cessait de la déshabiller du regard.

― Tu devrais peut-être en trouver un..., suggéra George, le sourire salace.

― Ou deux..., ajouta Fred. C'est toujours mieux, deux...

― Et puis, ça soulagerait tes... tensions sexuelles clairement excessives...

― Ça suffit ! s'exclama Minerva, troublée, en humidifiant davantage sa culotte. Arrêtez ça ! Comment pouvez-vous vous comporter avec autant de liberté ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard dangereusement victorieux.

― C'est parce que tu le veux bien, Cassandra, répondit Fred.

― N'essaie pas de le nier, tu es tout excitée, dit George qui posa la main sur la sienne sur l'accoudoir.

Minerva fut parcourue de frissons à l'endroit où il la toucha. Ils avaient raison. Elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses pulsions, et cela malgré toute sa volonté d'y résister. Satanée de potion ratée !

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle enfin, renonçant à toute justification. Le professeur McGonagall ne viendra pas. Vous êtes libres de repartir. Je lui dirai que vous êtes venus à l'heure et elle reportera simplement votre retenue à demain.

George resserra sa prise en s'humectant les lèvres.

― Ce que nous voulons, répéta-t-il avec un petit rire séducteur.

― Cassandra, pourquoi ne pas te retourner la question ? proposa Fred en mimant un lent coït avec la plume dans sa main. Qu'est-ce que, _toi_,tu veux ? Quel que soit ton souhait, tu n'as qu'à le formuler et on obéira, promis.

C'était une proposition fourbe. Minerva écarquilla les yeux en remuant dans sa chaise, sans même trouver la force de leur demander de la laisser tranquille. Ils savaient aussi bien qu'elle ce dont elle avait envie en ce moment...

.

― Levez la tête, reculez la nuque, redressez les épaules et ne balancez pas les bras comme ça !

― Comment, alors ? demanda Pomona en raidissant les biceps tandis qu'elle marchait de long en large dans le bureau du Maître des potions.

― Vous ne les balancez pas, point ! s'agaça Rogue qui la suivait de son regard critique. On dirait que vous gambadez dans les prés.

― Je ne gambade pas ! protesta Pomona.

― C'est vrai, elle ne gambade pas, intervint Rolanda près du canapé. Elle fait plutôt naturelle, j'aime bien. Elle n'a tout de même pas besoin d'adopter complètement votre démarche de terreur des cachots.

Rogue lui jeta un regard polaire. Aussitôt, Pomona se précipita vers lui avant qu'il ne décide d'achever brusquement la séance d'entraînement et enchaîna :

― Et pour s'asseoir ? Je fais comment ? Comme ça, c'est bien ?

Elle contourna le canapé et y prit place devant la cheminée en tenant le dos droit pour paraître assurée. Mais comme un testicule resta coincé entre ses cuisses, elle replaça sa virilité d'un geste gêné et referma les jambes pour la tenir en place. Rogue vint se braquer devant elle, les bras croisés, et promena silencieusement ses yeux noirs sur le résultat de sa position.

― Non, dit-il après un moment. On dirait que vous vous êtes empalée sur un manche à balai.

― Ce n'est pas bien ?

― Desserrez les jambes et détendez-vous.

Rolanda, derrière le canapé, qui s'était appuyé les avant-bras sur le dossier, émit une exclamation.

― Attention à ce que vous dites, Severus, parce que j'ai des frissons, là, railla-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Rogue la regarda en restant de marbre, tandis que Pomona éprouvait une sensation amère dans la poitrine. Pourquoi Rolanda continuait-elle d'agir comme ça avec le professeur Rogue ? Il n'était pas si sexy que ça. Avec sa cape et ses longs cheveux graisseux, il évoquait plutôt une chauve-souris géante.

Rogue s'abstint de répondre au commentaire de Rolanda et reporta son attention sur Pomona qui avait écarté les jambes sans pour autant se sentir plus confortable. Elle se sentait plutôt ridicule. Et provocante, comme si elle invitait Rogue à s'insérer entre ses cuisses.

― Bien, reprit-il d'un ton dépourvu d'émotion. Maintenant, avancez le bassin. Lorsqu'on est un homme, généralement, on ne s'assied pas. On s'affale. Observez.

Il se déplaça tranquillement vers le fauteuil proche, repoussa sa cape d'un geste mesuré et s'y laissa tomber en se calant contre le dossier, à l'aise. Pomona l'imita en se laissant également aller dans le canapé, mais ses genoux s'attiraient l'un vers l'autre comme s'ils étaient aimantés. Il était difficile de les tenir à l'écart, sans parler que dans son pantalon sa virilité la démangeait encore. Sans pouvoir y résister, elle se gratta l'entre-jambes en grimaçant, puis replaça tout ça sous les yeux de Rogue qui haussa les sourcils.

― C'est toute la classe que vous pouvez démontrer ? demanda-t-il.

― Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette chose n'est pas domptable ! se défendit Pomona en lui jetant un regard irrité. Vous la mettez de quel côté, vous ?

Rogue demeura impassible.

― Quelle... importance ? répondit-il avec lenteur.

― Je ne sais pas, je cherche juste à comprendre comment vous faites, vous, les hommes, pour ne pas toujours être distraits par ça.

― L'habitude... innée.

Rogue se releva avec un bruissement de coussin et revint se braquer devant elle.

― Placez-la comme vous le voulez et n'y touchez plus, poursuivit-il. Du moins, pas devant les gens. Si vous devez vraiment y porter la main, faites-le discrètement sans que personne regarde. Bref, les bonnes manières. Tout simplement.

― Intéressant, dit Rolanda, toujours appuyée sur le dossier du canapé, le menton dans la main. Et quand vous avez une érection, vous faites comment ?

Rogue n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si elle lui avait demandé de se déshabiller. Bien qu'il gardât une expression imperturbable, ses joues rougirent légèrement et sa main se crispa sur sa cape comme s'il se retenait de la rabattre devant son ventre.

― J'estime que vos questions sont déplacées, madame, répliqua-t-il à voix basse.

― Mais non, puisque c'est pour aider Pomona.

― Ça me va, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça, intervint Pomona que le comportement de son amie la dérangeait de plus en plus. C'est impossible que mon machin bande pour Trelawney.

― Juste remarque, approuva Rogue.

Rolanda émit un petit rire et baissa ses yeux jaunes sur Pomona.

― D'accord, dit-elle avec une nuance de malice. Trelawney ne te charmera pas. Mais toi, tu devras la charmer, alors...

Elle regarda à nouveau Rogue, la main soutenant toujours sa tête, et proposa :

― Et si on passait tout de suite à la partie séduction du cours ? La partie la plus intéressante... Quels sont vos conseils, professeur Rogue, pour séduire une femme ? Utilisez-vous des mots doux ? Des gestes tendres ? Des regards... pénétrants... ?

Rogue déglutit en silence. Il sembla réfléchir, durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une drôle de lueur s'allumât dans le fond de ses yeux noirs.

― Absolument, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je vais tout vous révéler concernant mes tactiques pour rendre une femme folle de moi...

Et il contourna le canapé, sa cape volant derrière lui, pour se diriger tout droit vers Rolanda. Le cœur de Pomona fit un bond dans sa poitrine. À en juger par la réaction de son amie, qui fit un pas en arrière, elle n'avait pas non plus prévu que Rogue se serait exécuté de la sorte. Il s'arrêta si près d'elle que son nez manqua de frôler le sien.

― Alors, pour commencer, dit-il en plongeant un regard intense dans celui de Rolanda, la proximité est primordiale pour déclencher une accélération du système cardiaque et obtenir ainsi les premiers effets désirés chez la femme. Observez, professeur Chourave, comme le rouge lui colore les joues, en cet instant, alors que je me tiens simplement là sans même la toucher. Le regard soutenu est également important. Il permet la dilatation systématique des pupilles.

En effet, à la grande stupéfaction de Pomona, Rolanda semblait dans tous ses états. Sa main s'agrippa sur le dossier du canapé, comme pour s'empêcher de se pâmer devant lui.

― Ensuite, si vous voulez lui provoquer des frissons, poursuivit Rogue, vous n'avez qu'à lui effleurer le bras, comme ça, doucement, et remonter lentement... comme ça...

Rolanda tressaillit lorsque ses doigts glissèrent dans son cou, mais elle demeura immobile à le fixer, comme pétrifiée. Rogue poursuivit sa caresse sur sa nuque, puis effleura sa joue du dos de l'index. En les regardant, Pomona se contracta de partout, comme ravagée par une émotion brûlante. Pourquoi Rolanda ne reculait-elle pas ? Pourquoi le laissait-elle faire ? Le professeur Rogue n'avait aucun droit de mettre les mains sur elle.

― Entendez-vous, professeur Chourave, comme son souffle se coupe ? murmura Rogue en baissant les yeux sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle s'abandonne complètement à moi, ce qui nous amène maintenant à l'étape du baiser...

― _Ne la touchez pas ! _rugit brusquement Pomona de sa puissante voix d'homme.

Les mots lui échappèrent avant même d'avoir pris conscience qu'elle les avait hurlés. Rolanda et Rogue sursautèrent en s'éloignant l'un de l'autre. Pomona bondit hors du canapé, le corps secoué de tremblement.

― Je... je crois avoir tout saisi la matière, bredouilla-t-elle pour se justifier. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin.

Rogue voulut échanger un regard narquois avec Rolanda, mais celle-ci était occupée à dévisager son amie avec un sourire ému.

― Quoi ? demanda Pomona, luttant contre ses émotions ardentes. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

― Pour rien. Merci de m'avoir sauvée de l'emprise... hum... sauvage de Severus...

― Mais oui, tu semblais beaucoup souffrir ! ironisa Pomona d'un ton plus en colère qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Le cours est terminé, j'en ai assez appris ! Merci, professeur Rogue.

Et elle se dirigea vers la porte en se retenant de faire demi-tour et d'aller frapper Rogue en plein sur sa gueule cireuse.

.

Sous sa grandiose apparence de Fallusio, Filius descendit l'escalier de marbre en fixant Aurora devant les portes du hall, qui l'attendait en tortillant un pan de sa manche. Elle n'arborait pas de décolleté comme la dernière fois, mais sa longue robe dorée la rendait tout aussi ravissante.

― Bonsoir, professeur Sinistra, dit-il de sa voix profonde et caressante, une fois près d'elle. Je suis ravi que vous acceptiez de sortir avec moi ce soir.

Aurora eut un drôle de sourire énigmatique.

― Votre cousin m'a assuré que vous étiez un homme exceptionnel, répondit-elle. Alors, j'ai décidé de vous donner une chance.

― Vous ne le regretterez pas.

D'un geste galant, il lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à passer devant lui.

Au loin, la forêt Interdite rougeoyait sous le soleil couchant. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient en silence vers le portail en fer forgé, Filius se délectait de marcher à la hauteur d'Aurora. Il était toujours excitant de pouvoir la contempler sous de nouveaux angles. Lorsqu'il était plus grand, elle lui paraissait plus délicate, plus fragile, plus encline à se laisser aller dans des bras protecteurs. Ses grands yeux d'ébène reflétaient la lueur du crépuscule et sa longue natte se balançait au gré de la brise fraîche. Il avait envie de lui prendre la main et de la caresser dans le creux de la sienne, mais c'était encore trop tôt. Il devait d'abord la conquérir.

― La soirée est belle, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Filius pour entamer la conversation, un peu plus tard, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient des premières boutiques de Pré-au-Lard.

― Oui, l'air est agréable, répondit Aurora. Vous venez souvent par ici ?

― Quelquefois, dit Filius avec précaution. Chaque fois que je viens rendre visite à mon cousin. Mais je ne viens pas souvent. Je suis assez occupé.

― Si je me rappelle bien, vous travaillez dans un laboratoire ?

― C'est ça.

― Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ce laboratoire ?

Filius fit fonctionner ses méninges à la recherche d'une réponse impressionnante.

― Je travaille pour le ministère. J'examine et j'identifie des sortilèges dangereux lancés sur des objets. Ce n'est pas toujours facile et mon laboratoire se retrouve parfois en désordre, mais j'aime bien ce boulot.

― Vraiment ? s'exclama Aurora dont le visage s'illumina de stupéfaction. Où avez-vous fait vos études ?

― À Londres. J'ai suivi une formation avec Miranda Fauconnette elle-même.

― Décidément, votre cousin ne mentait pas sur votre exceptionnalité. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir étudié avec Fauconnette. Vous m'avez l'air d'être aussi intelligent que votre cousin. C'est de famille, je suppose.

― En effet, je suis très intelligent, prétendit Filius en se recoiffant d'une main dans la brise. C'est pour ça, d'ailleurs, que mon cousin m'a demandé de venir. Il avait besoin d'aide pour mettre au point son Localisateur. J'ai su exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Je suis plutôt fier de moi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'auberge des Trois Balais et Filius réitéra son geste de courtoisie en laissant Aurora entrer avant lui. Lorsqu'il s'avança à son tour dans l'endroit chaleureux, où quelques sorciers étaient attablés, il fut agréablement surpris de voir que tout était plus petit et plus facilement accessible que d'habitude. Il s'approcha du bar et y passa les mains en se réjouissant de le toucher sans même devoir quitter le sol des pieds. Les tabourets étaient également superbement bas, juste à la bonne hauteur.

― Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? demanda une voix serviable.

Filius leva les yeux sur une belle raie de seins bien ronds. Madame Rosmerta, de l'autre côté du comptoir, s'était penchée devant lui, appuyée sur ses coudes. Ses épais cheveux blonds dégringolaient en boucles sur ses épaules. Filius avala sa salive et remonta le regard dans le sien pour lui offrir son plus charmant sourire.

― Je vais prendre un... whisky Pur Feu, dit-il en se retenant tout juste de commander son habituel sirop de cerise soda qui n'aurait pas fait très sérieux ni assez viril. Et vous, professeur Sinistra ? Que prendriez-vous ?

― Un sirop de cerise soda, répondit-elle et Filius resta sans voix.

― Pardon ?

― Avec boule de glace et ombrelle ? demanda Rosmerta.

― Oui, confirma Aurora. Merci.

Et pendant que Rosmerta s'éloignait vers les étagères à verres, Aurora regarda Filius en haussant les épaules.

― J'adore ça, pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― Rien... ça va...

Filius lui proposa d'aller s'asseoir en attendant les verres, puis il patienta devant le bar sur lequel il posa quelques Mornilles, en se demandant si Aurora buvait depuis longtemps cette boisson ou si c'était seulement depuis qu'elle avait commandé la même chose que lui lors de leur dernière soirée.

― Voilà, dit Madame Rosmerta en revenant derrière le comptoir.

Avec un clin d'œil, elle déposa les verres devant lui et il s'en saisit en la remerciant, avant d'aller rejoindre Aurora. Cette dernière s'était assise à une table près d'une fenêtre.

― Merci, dit-elle en prenant son sirop de cerise soda.

― Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Tandis qu'il s'installait devant elle, Aurora but une gorgée de son verre, puis tourna les yeux vers le bar où Madame Rosmerta passait à présent un chiffon sur le comptoir. Le corps penché en avant, elle exhibait encore dans son décolleté sa généreuse poitrine qui remuait au rythme de ses gestes. Lorsque Filius s'aperçut qu'elle lui souriait, il détourna aussitôt les yeux et trempa ses lèvres dans son whisky corsé.

― Je crois que vous lui plaisez, remarqua Aurora sur le ton de la conversation.

Filius s'étouffa dans sa gorgée.

― Qu-quoi... ? toussa-t-il.

― J'en suis sûre, elle vous dévore des yeux.

Filius ramassa une serviette de table et s'essuya la bouche en regardant de nouveau Rosmerta, qui lui adressa un second clin d'œil. Serait-ce possible ? Jamais une femme ne s'était encore intéressée à lui de cette façon. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Fallusio avait tout de séduisant, tout le contraire de ce qu'était Filius. Excité, il lui sourit en retour et elle pencha la tête en entortillant une boucle autour de son doigt.

― Voulez-vous l'inviter à notre table ? demanda Aurora d'un ton un peu sec.

― Non, mais non ! dit Filius en se raclant la gorge. Elle ne m'intéresse pas.

― Ah non ?

Avec ce même étrange sourire de sphinx, Aurora s'avança sur la table en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

― Dites-moi, monsieur Flitwick, vous n'avez personne dans votre vie ?

Filius la regarda en serrant la serviette dans sa main. Il avait envie de lui déclarer que c'était elle qu'il aimait depuis longtemps, mais ça ne serait pas avisé de sa part, surtout qu'il était censé la connaître seulement depuis peu.

― Non, répondit-il le plus naturellement possible. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Mais je ne vais pas aborder cette femme pendant que j'en ai une dix fois plus intéressante devant moi.

Les yeux d'Aurora brillèrent, mais comme elle restait raide sur ses coudes, Filius n'était pas certain de l'avoir touchée. Ce serait plus facile si elle inclinait la tête en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux, comme le faisait Madame Rosmerta.

― Merci, souffla-t-elle... du compliment...

― Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-il. C'est la vérité.

Il y eut un bref silence entre eux, durant lequel Filius dut lutter contre la tentation de regarder de nouveau vers le bar, puis Aurora, après une autre gorgée de sirop, reprit la parole :

― Vous charmez souvent les femmes, comme ça ? demanda-t-elle. Parce que, entre vous et moi, vous êtes plutôt beau garçon. Vous devez avoir conquis plusieurs cœurs au courant de votre vie.

― Moi ? Jamais, répondit Filius un peu trop rapidement. Enfin, pas vraiment... Je... je ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup à ça. Je veux dire, je m'y intéresse, oui, parce que je suis avec vous ce soir et... je vous désire bien... heu ! paniqua-t-il. Je veux dire, je vous apprécie bien... ! Je veux dire, avec vous, c'est différent ! Enfin...

Il remonta ses lunettes en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, le visage caché derrière sa main. Il disait n'importe quoi. Il était en train de tout gâcher avec ses idioties. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas agir avec plus d'intelligence ?

― Excusez-moi...

Aurora émit un petit rire et Filius fut certain qu'elle se moquait de lui. Elle avait posé le menton dans le creux de sa main et le dévisageait à présent en plissant les yeux.

― C'est drôle, dit-elle. Vous ressemblez bien plus que je le croyais à votre cousin...

Ses paroles agirent en Filius comme une décharge électrique. Il se redressa d'un bond sur sa chaise, pressé à lui prouver qu'il n'avait, au contraire, rien d'un minable.

― Vous vous trompez, répliqua-t-il.

Mais il ne put en dire plus, car au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme s'avança vers le bar, d'une démarche désinvolte. Sa tignasse en bataille était reconnaissable entre mille. C'était ce même homme aux blagues de gobelins qui était venu la veille. Filius serra les dents. Cette brute arrogante n'allait pas lui saboter sa soirée une seconde fois.

.

Pendant qu'il arpentait les couloirs, Severus ricanait en repensant à son cours de séduction. Madame Bibine avait mérité de se retrouver bouche bée devant lui. Lorsqu'on se moquait de lui, on en payait le prix. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de Legilimancie pour comprendre qu'elle avait simplement cherché à le provoquer. Personne ne s'intéressait subitement à lui de cette façon, encore moins elle.

Cependant, après avoir senti Bibine frémir sous ses doigts, il se rendait compte que le contact d'une femme lui manquait plus que jamais. C'était toujours frustrant de devoir se priver d'amour. Pourquoi la vie l'avait-elle fait si peu désirable ? Il n'en serait pas là, aujourd'hui, s'il avait plu dès le début à Lily.

Chassant ses sombres pensées, il se concentra plutôt sur le professeur McGonagall et sur les excuses qu'il devait lui faire parce qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé l'antidote. L'analyse était plus compliquée qu'il l'avait prévue, sans parler des nombreux dérangements de la part de Bibine et Chourave. Il aurait plus de temps le lendemain. En attendant, il espérait que McGonagall se montre indulgente et qu'elle se contente de lui exprimer encore une fois tout le désir, même artificiel, que la potion éveillait pour lui.

C'était plus fort que sa volonté. Même s'il la respectait trop pour profiter d'elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de la posséder. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir si c'était elle qui le forçait à lui céder. De plus, après une journée entière à combattre ses pulsions, elle risquait d'être fort excitante au moment de sa visite. Lui, il ne serait qu'une victime.

Mais il devait résister. Il devait rester en contrôle de ses envies quoi qu'il en soit. Il devait le faire pour elle, même s'il n'aurait jamais une autre occasion de la caresser. McGonagall avait confiance en lui et ce n'était pas le moment de ruiner leur relation pour un caprice. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il venait à la perdre.

Arrivé dans le couloir de son bureau, il remarqua que la porte était entrouverte. Aussitôt, il modéra ses pas et avança silencieusement pour ne pas être entendu. Il avait la possibilité de la surprendre et il espérait malgré lui qu'elle soit en train d'apaiser ses tensions, même si dans ce cas elle aurait sûrement pris soin de verrouiller sa porte. Il avait tout de même le droit de rêver.

Sans bruit, il s'arrêta devant l'entrée du bureau, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il perçut un faible gémissement ! Il n'arriva pas à le croire ! McGonagall était réellement en train de s'offrir du plaisir.

Le cœur battant, il s'adossa au mur et respira profondément pour calmer la subite érection dans son pantalon. Il était impératif qu'il réprime son excitation avant d'entrer s'il ne voulait pas commettre une bêtise. Mais les gémissements de McGonagall ne l'aidaient pas à se détendre. Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, osait-elle se toucher sans même avoir refermé sa porte ?

Soudain, il entendit le rire suave d'un garçon et ce fut comme un poignard planté dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas toute seule.

― Non..., s'étrangla-t-il.

À présent, il avait de la difficulté à respirer. D'une main tremblante, il poussa la porte et ce qu'il découvrit fut encore plus horrible.

Le professeur McGonagall était vautrée derrière son bureau, haletante, les yeux fermés, tandis que de chaque côté de sa chaise, une expression révoltante de perversion sur leur visage hideux de taches de rousseurs, les jumeaux Weasley posaient leurs sales mains sur elle. Son chignon était à moitié défait et sa robe, à demi déboutonnée, révélait toute l'étendue de sa gorge rougie d'émotions. Severus eut l'impression de se remplir d'eau bouillante.

― _En retenue ! _s'écria-t-il d'une voix vibrante de rage. _Tous les deux ! Dans mon bureau ! Tous les soirs ! Jusqu'à la fin de l'année !_

Tous trois sursautèrent violemment. McGonagall, sous ses traits de jeune fille, se tétanisa dans sa chaise et les jumeaux reculèrent en levant les mains à la hauteur des épaules comme s'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal.

― Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! se justifièrent-ils d'une même voix.

― _Dehors ! _ordonna Severus, les poings serrés, qui se retenait tout juste de commettre deux meurtres. _Dehors, immédiatement !_

Sans plus protester, les jumeaux déguerpirent instantanément, passant si vite aux côtés de Severus que ce dernier sentit deux coups de vent agiter sa cape. Leurs pas retentirent dans le couloir, à toute allure, avant de s'évanouir dans les entrailles du château. Un silence glacé s'installa ensuite dans la pièce, s'enflant et s'éternisant. McGonagall demeurait figée dans sa chaise, sans un mot, sans même reboutonner sa robe. On aurait dit qu'elle s'attendait à être punie elle aussi, mais Severus n'en fit rien.

Silencieusement, il promena les yeux sur sa gorge découverte, les remonta sur son jeune visage dépourvu de lunettes et ses longs cheveux emmêlés qui retombaient d'un côté sur une épaule. Il se sentait étrangement vidé, comme trahi, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. C'était tout de même de sa faute si elle avait passé la journée à souffrir des effets secondaires de sa damnée potion ratée. Il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'elle finisse par succomber à ses pulsions à un moment ou à un autre.

― Severus..., articula McGonagall sur un ton suppliant. Je n'ai pas fait exprès... Ils sont venus sans que je les aie invités... J'ai lutté... Je vous jure que j'ai lutté...

― Je sais, dit Severus du ton le plus dénué d'émotion possible. Je comprends.

Il expira lentement l'air qui s'était accumulé dans ses poumons, puis il annonça, plus calme :

― L'antidote prendra plus de temps que prévu. Il faudra attendre encore au moins jusqu'à demain matin.

Minerva hocha la tête nerveusement.

― Il n'y a pas de problème. J'attendrai.

― Ils savent qui vous êtes ? demanda Severus.

― Qui ça... ? Ah, eux ? Non, ils ne savent pas. Ils croient que je suis ma nièce...

― Tant mieux pour vous, reprit-il froidement. Je retourne donc au travail. En attendant, tâchez cette fois de ne pas prendre mon conseil à la légère et évitez de vous montrer à quiconque sous cette apparence de jeune fille en rut. La prochaine fois pourrait être pire. Bonne soirée.

Et il s'en retourna en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Une boule douloureuse s'était formée dans sa gorge. Jamais il n'avait autant détesté les jumeaux Weasley qu'en cet instant.

* * *

_À suivre la semaine prochaine..._


	8. Plaisirs irrésistibles

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_J'espère que vous avez eu une belle fin de semaine. Chez moi, il pleut souvent, il vente beaucoup et il fait encore froid. Ça ressemble à un mois d'avril. Ce n'est pas l'idéal pour les cultivateurs qui doivent semer. Les champs sont remplis d'eau. Mais bon. On espère que l'été se pointe bientôt. Aujourd'hui, par contre, on a eu droit à un peu de soleil. Les oiseaux chantent et mon chat est heureux. ^^ Sauf que là, il se bagarre avec les renards... -_-' Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça lui arrive souvent. Et il ressort toujours vainqueur. ^^ En fait, ce sont les renards qui ont peur de lui. Mon chat, c'est la terreur de la cour. x)_

_Merci beaucoup à mes revieweurs/revieweuses : **Rinku13, Destrange, Zeugma412, Harryliada** et **Suchi-story** ! :D_

_(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 ― Plaisirs irrésistibles**

― Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

― Rien !

Rolanda attrapa Pomona par le bras et la força à s'arrêter dans le couloir.

― Ne dis pas _rien _avec cet air, tu n'es pas crédible ! Explique-moi plutôt qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

― Rogue s'est cru tout permis ! s'exprima Pomona en faisant claquer sa cape. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de te toucher comme ça ? Il n'avait aucun droit ! Et toi, tu le laisses faire !

― Mais il m'a prise au dépourvu !

― Tu n'arrêtais pas de lui montrer qu'il te plaisait ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas cherché ! J'ai vu comment tu le regardais. Tu l'aurais laissé t'embrasser !

Rolanda étouffa une exclamation, ses yeux jaunes grands ouverts.

― Je rêve ou tu me fais une crise de jalousie, là ?

― Je ne te fais pas... !

Mais Pomona se tut, surprise. Qu'est-ce que son amie voulait dire par là ? C'était n'importe quoi. Rolanda ne pensait pas vraiment qu'elle était jalouse de Rogue. Si elle s'emportait, c'était pour une tout autre raison. Rogue avait manqué de respect envers son amie, voilà tout.

Mais tandis que Rolanda se croisait les bras avec un sourire passablement craquant, Pomona se remit tout de même en question. Éprouvait-elle, sans s'en rendre compte, des sentiments pour son amie ? Des sentiments encore plus forts que de la simple amitié ? Des sentiments... amoureux... ?

Effarée à cette idée, Pomona secoua la tête en sentant son cœur s'emballer. Elle refusait d'y croire. Son amie était séduisante, certes, mais elle ne l'attirait pas de _cette _manière. C'était impossible. Elle n'était tout de même pas lesbienne.

― Popo...

― Je pense à Fol Œil ! mentit précipitamment Pomona pour se justifier. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que tu avais laissé Rogue te toucher ?

― Roh, tu ne vas pas lui dire ça ! s'agaça Rolanda en la poussant d'une main. Il ne s'est rien passé ! Je participais juste à la démonstration de sa séduction. C'était loin d'être de la vraie drague. Et puis, Rogue n'est même pas sexy. Je disais ça seulement pour le convaincre de nous aider. Et ça a marché, alors voilà. D'ailleurs, tu te sens prête à aller voir Trelawney, maintenant ?

― Oui, ça va, répondit Pomona, plus calme.

Que Rogue ne soit pas réellement le genre de Rolanda la rassurait. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec des sentiments quelconques, pensa-t-elle fermement.

― C'est quoi le plan, déjà ? demanda Pomona. Je suis censée la séduire, c'est ça ?

― Si c'est Trelawney qui t'a fait le coup, même si elle pense te reconnaître, elle va sûrement se taire, récapitula Rolanda d'un ton ravivé, les yeux pétillants. Tu joueras alors le jeu en faisant semblant d'être un vrai homme. Elle te soupçonnera peut-être longtemps, mais si tu fais preuve d'assez de virilité et que tu réussis à la charmer, elle finira bien par se laisser berner. Après, tu t'arranges pour la déshabiller un peu et tu la coinces avec ses côtes noircies.

― Rien de plus facile, mais oui, ironisa Pomona, sceptique. Et si je rate le plan ?

― Vas-y de manière plus radicale et menace-la de te montrer ses côtes. Si elle est innocente, elle coopéra pour te le prouver. Sinon, si elle recule, c'est qu'elle est coupable.

― Hum... d'accord.

― Mais commence par la méthode gentille. Il ne faut jamais oublier les bonnes manières, hein.

Rolanda lui adressa un clin d'œil et Pomona fronça le nez. Elle n'avait pas envie de séduire Trelawney. Elle n'était pas lesbienne, après tout. Vraiment pas lesbienne. Mais comme elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle prit la direction de la tour Nord.

.

Avec un profond soupir, Minerva se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Béni était Severus Rogue d'être intervenu à temps. Elle avait complètement perdu le contrôle de ses pulsions. Les jumeaux Weasley auraient pu oser le pire. Quelle honte !

Son collet était encore ouvert au niveau de sa gorge. À travers sa robe, Minerva passa la main sur son sein et le massa distraitement. Elle devait toutefois admettre que la sensation de doigts sur son corps n'avait pas été tout à fait désagréable. Si ces jeunes hommes n'avaient pas été ses élèves, elle les aurait sans doute laissés profiter d'elle sans plus chercher à lutter. Dès le premier contact, son corps s'était enflammé de la tête aux pieds.

Tandis qu'elle continuait à se caresser la poitrine, le désir remonta en elle, si bien qu'elle regretta que Rogue ne soit pas resté plus longtemps. Même si elle comprenait que la situation ait pu le choquer, il aurait pu au moins lui demander comment elle allait et la réconforter. Il l'avait tout de même retrouvée ébranlée. Se montrait-il toujours aussi insensible ? Y avait-il des moments où il se permettait un peu d'émotions ? Comment faisait-il l'amour ? Minerva étouffa un gémissement d'envie en l'imaginant en train de la posséder passionnément sur le bureau.

― Oh, par Merlin, je dois arrêter ça ! grogna-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

Sa culotte n'en finissait plus de s'imbiber de ses excitations. Elle devait s'occuper, faire n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui détourner l'esprit du sexe.

D'un coup de baguette, elle nettoya l'encre sur son bureau, rassembla les copies de travaux et s'installa pour la correction. Mais la chaleur et la sueur qui lui coulait dans le cou l'empêchèrent de se concentrer. Elle se leva alors avec un raclement de chaise et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

― Je vais prendre une douche..., souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

.

Essoufflée, Pomona arriva au sommet de l'escalier en colimaçon et leva les yeux vers la trappe circulaire qui se découpait dans le plafond. Une plaque de cuivre gravée indiquait le nom du professeur Trelawney.

― Tu parles d'un endroit où habiter, marmonna Pomona en détachant les premiers boutons de sa redingote pour évacuer la chaleur. Maintenant, comment je fais pour m'annoncer... ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la trappe s'ouvrit toute seule et un escalier argenté descendit pour lui permettre de monter. Pomona hésita, incertaine, puis grimpa les échelons en pestant silencieusement contre cette damnée mission.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. La seule clarté provenait de la lune qui apparaissait à une fenêtre. La cendre dans la cheminée fumait, comme si on venait juste d'éteindre le feu, et un écœurant parfum imprégnait l'air en donnant presque la nausée. Pomona toussa tout bas en regardant autour. Où était le professeur Trelawney ?

Une voix douce et embrumée s'éleva alors de l'ombre au fond de la pièce :

― Je vous attendais, dit-elle. J'étais sur le point d'aller me coucher quand mon Troisième œil vous a vu monter l'escalier en direction de ma demeure.

Un rayon de lune frappa les nombreux bijoux de Trelawney qui émergea de la pénombre. D'une démarche aérienne, elle s'avança vers Pomona en contournant les tables et les poufs, les pans d'un long châle vaporeux flottant derrière elle. Ses épaisses lunettes lui déformaient les yeux et la faisaient ressembler à un insecte luisant.

― Bonsoir, dit Pomona en adoptant une posture droite, feignant du mieux possible d'être un homme sûr de lui. Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure. J'ignorais que vous vous couchiez aussi tôt.

― Parfois, les résonances de l'avenir m'épuisent l'esprit, expliqua Trelawney en s'arrêtant devant elle, les boucles d'oreilles étincelantes. Le don de double vue est pratique, mais rarement reposant. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, monsieur... ?

― Heu...

Pomona n'avait pas songé à s'inventer un nom masculin. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, Trelawney resserra son châle autour de son cou décharné et reprit, comme si elle voulut se justifier :

― Je connais déjà votre nom, bien sûr, grâce à mon don de clairvoyance, mais je continue malgré tout de respecter les bonnes manières.

― Je m'appelle Herman... heu... Crumb, mentit Pomona en combinant au hasard les noms de deux membres des Bizarr' Sisters. Herman Crumb.

― Crumb, répéta Trelawney d'un air méfiant. Vous jouez du biniou, vous aussi ?

L'estomac de Pomona remua d'appréhension. Trelawney semblait avoir vite décelé l'origine de son inspiration. Peut-être avait-elle aussi perçu son jeu ?

Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser démonter, même si la suite du plan s'annonçait déjà difficile : Trelawney ne portait pas de jupe, mais une longue robe qui moulait son corps maigre et qui ne donnait aucun accès direct à ses côtes.

― Je... ne joue pas de biniou, répondit Pomona en s'efforçant de masquer sa nervosité. En fait, je suis venu vous consulter. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez douée pour lire l'avenir dans les lignes de la main. Je me pose des questions sur... ma vie, en général, et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des réponses. Vous pourriez m'aider ?

Trelawney la regarda sans se départir de son air soupçonneux.

― Je vous payerai, incita Pomona. Si vous le voulez. Dites-moi votre prix.

― Trois Gallions, déclara alors Trelawney, fermement.

― Trois Gallions ?

Pomona manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation. Trois Gallions étaient chers pour se faire raconter des balivernes. Elle n'avait même pas ce montant dans sa poche.

― Je n'ai qu'un seul Gallion, dit Pomona en se retenant de la fusiller du regard. Est-ce que vous l'accepteriez quand même ? J'ai fait un long voyage pour venir vous voir.

― C'est entendu, je le prends.

Pomona sortit donc l'unique pièce en or de sa bourse et la plaça au creux de la main tendue de Trelawney dont les bracelets cliquetaient en glissant sur son bras.

― Merci à vous, Mr Crumb. Si vous voulez vous installer dans ce fauteuil, nous allons commencer.

Pendant que Pomona alla s'asseoir devant la cheminée, en s'appliquant à écarter les jambes avec autant de personnalité que Rogue, Trelawney sortit sa baguette et ralluma le feu dans l'âtre. Les flammes jaillirent avec un bruit de bourrasque, réchauffant et inondant la pièce de lumière rougeoyante. Les colliers scintillants, Trelawney s'approcha du manteau de la cheminée encombrée d'objets divers, sur laquelle elle se saisit d'une bouteille décapsulée et de deux coupes, puis revint déposer le tout sur la table basse. Elle prit ensuite place dans le fauteuil en face de Pomona et s'affaira à remplir les coupes d'un vin jaune miel.

― Je vous prie d'accepter, Mr Crumb, ce xérès que je vous offre de bonne grâce, dit-elle en reprenant sa voix feutrée. J'espère que vous l'aimez bien sec.

Pomona réprima un rire dédaigneux. Au prix qu'elle avait payé, Trelawney faisait bien de lui offrir à boire. Elle prit volontiers la coupe que Trelawney lui offrait et but une grosse gorgée. Le vin était corsé, mais assez supportable. Trelawney, pour sa part, but si bien sa coupe qu'elle la vida presque. Avec un claquement de langue, elle la reposa sur la table, puis s'adossa confortablement à son fauteuil. Ses immenses yeux derrière ses verres grossissants reflétaient les flammes du foyer.

― Avant de commencer, dit-elle du ton le plus mystérieux qui soit, je dois vous avertir que l'avenir, une fois connu, peut vous provoquer de profondes angoisses susceptibles de vous poursuivre tout le long de votre vie. Êtes-vous prêt à prendre ce risque, Mr Crumb ?

― Oui, répondit nonchalamment Pomona avant de reprendre une gorgée de xérès.

C'était inutile de s'affoler, puisque la majorité des prédictions de Trelawney ne se réalisaient pas.

― Très bien, reprit Trelawney. Tendez-moi maintenant votre main droite, paume vers le haut, et préparez-vous à découvrir votre sort...

.

― Je n'aime pas cet homme, murmura Aurora derrière son verre, un bras replié contre elle. Je l'ai vu hier et il s'est montré très déplaisant envers Filius.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Filius pour la forme.

Il écouta à peine la réponse d'Aurora. Il était distrait par l'homme en question, assis au bar, qui sirotait un verre d'alcool blanc. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Filius détourna aussitôt le sien, mais c'était peine perdue. Il y eut un raclement sur le sol. L'homme venait de quitter son tabouret.

― Il vient vers nous ! paniqua Aurora dans un souffle étranglé.

Filius n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à sa réaction que l'homme s'était déjà arrêté à leur table.

― Tiens, tiens, dit-il, le sourire narquois. Ne serait-ce pas la même jolie dame qu'hier, celle qui se tapait la demi-portion ?

Aurora déposa si violemment son verre sur la table que l'ombrelle y jaillit et tomba par terre.

― T'inquiète, je ne vous juge pas, tempéra l'homme de façon désinvolte, indifférent à son regard brûlant d'hostilité. Vous faites bien de sortir avec un plus grand. Là, au moins, vous évitez les maux de dos après chaque baiser. Ha ! ha !

Filius pouffa d'un rire nerveux en serrant son verre, ce qui encouragea l'homme à continuer. Il lui donna un coup de coude et pointa Aurora du doigt, amusé.

― Vous saviez, vous, qu'elle a fréquenté un gobelin avant vous ? Il ne devait pas être fameux au lit si elle l'a déjà quitté. Je parie qu'elle devait chaque fois utiliser un Revelio pour trouver sa queue.

― Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? s'indigna Aurora.

― Il se prend pour quelqu'un de malin avec ses blagues, rétorqua Filius, surpris de sa propre audace. Pourtant, c'est lui qui aurait besoin d'un Revelio... pour trouver son cerveau !

L'homme demeura un instant sans voix, aussi étonné que lui, puis éclata de rire. Filius l'imita, tout en étant fier de lui, et amena son verre à ses lèvres, quand l'homme avança brusquement son visage près du sien.

― C'est de la provocation ? demanda-t-il d'un air insulté.

Filius manqua de s'éclabousser avec son whisky, mais soutint son regard sans problème. Cet homme était beaucoup moins effrayant quand on se savait aussi grand que lui. Au même moment, Aurora se leva.

― Viens, Fallusio, on s'en va, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

― Fallusio ! répéta l'homme en se redressant, mauvais. Parce qu'en plus, le monsieur possède un prénom de phallus.

Filius se leva à son tour en écartant sa chaise et fut enchanté de constater qu'il mesurait une tête de plus que lui. Il le surplomba de toute sa taille, défiant, et répondit de la façon la plus intimidante qu'il soit :

― Tu as un problème avec mon nom ?

Un silence s'était installé dans l'auberge. Tous les clients les regardaient. Madame Rosmerta se précipita vers eux, ses talons claquant contre le parquet.

― Non ! gronda-t-elle en essayant de se placer entre eux. Non et non ! J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de ça chez moi !

Mais l'homme la repoussa et approcha son nez tout près de celui de Filius, le menton levé pour bien le fixer dans les yeux.

― Je vais te dire, moi, où est le problème, dit-il d'un air menaçant. D'abord, mon cerveau est dix fois supérieur au tien ! Ensuite, si tu joues à me provoquer, sache que je possède chez moi toute une collection d'armes puissantes !

― Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? se moqua Filius sans se laisser impressionner.

― Tu pourrais perdre ta face de tombeur à la noix ! Tu te crois séduisant, hein ? Tu crois que tu plais aux femmes avec ta gueule de mec à moustache ?

― Tu es jaloux que ce soit moi qu'elles désirent, c'est ça ?

― Ha ! s'exclama l'homme avec incrédulité, tandis qu'Aurora et Rosmerta rougissaient brusquement. Va donc raconter ça à mes gnomes de jardin ! Ils sont plus désirables que toi !

― Ah bon ! Ce sont eux, alors, qui ont dû t'apprendre tout ce que tu sais en matière de séduction !

Des rires s'élevèrent des tables voisines. L'homme recula en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, les mâchoires contractées, les poings près des poches. On aurait dit qu'il se retenait de lui jeter un maléfice, à la grande satisfaction de Filius. Il était bon de pouvoir se venger.

― Tu ne dis plus rien ? railla-t-il.

L'homme se tourna vers Rosmerta.

― Vous baiseriez avec lui, vous ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Rosmerta écarquilla les yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche en regardant Filius, le teint rougissant de plus belle, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Filius ignorait ce que pouvait signifier sa réaction exactement, mais il était plutôt content qu'elle ne refuse pas l'idée, contrairement à l'homme dont la veine sur la tempe se mit à palpiter. Il pivota alors vers Aurora.

― Et vous ? interrogea-t-il sèchement. Vous avez déjà baisé avec lui ?

Avant même qu'Aurora ne réponde, Filius, encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, lança :

― Elle était aux anges la nuit dernière. Elle m'a confié que j'étais le premier à l'avoir vraiment amenée au septième ciel. Tu pourrais faire mieux, toi ?

― Quoi ? dit Aurora d'une voix étouffée.

― Et comment ! s'exclama l'homme avec un hideux rictus. Laisse-la-moi ce soir et tu verras qu'après avoir couché avec moi, elle changera d'avis !

― Tu perds ton temps, elle préfère les grands comme moi.

― Je suis grand aussi !

― Si tu te compares aux demi-portions, tu as raison.

L'homme poussa un rugissement et se rua sur Filius qui le frappa instinctivement en pleine face. Rosmerta émit un cri. L'homme tituba en arrière et s'effondra sur le sol. Avant qu'il ne se relève, Filius dégaina sa baguette et la lui pointa droit sur le cœur.

― Maintenant, tu dégages, dit-il en articulant chaque mot avec son impressionnante voix de mâle alpha, et ne reviens plus jamais m'embêter, ni moi ni elle. C'est clair ?

L'homme, qui saignait du nez, lui adressa un regard meurtrier, mais s'abstint de toute protestation. Il se remit debout en se pinçant l'arête du nez, la tête rejetée en arrière pour stopper l'hémorragie, et quitta l'auberge sous l'acclamation des clients.

― Bien joué ! félicita Rosmerta en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il l'a bien mérité, ce sale malotru. J'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas de sitôt. Il me cause toujours des ennuis. Vous ne connaîtriez pas son nom, par hasard ?

― Non et je m'en fiche.

Ce n'était pas à elle qu'il souhaitait parler, c'était à Aurora. Il voulait partager avec elle sa fierté d'avoir vaincu cet homme de façon assez spectaculaire. Il voulait la voir se pâmer d'admiration devant sa virilité, se jeter dans ses bras et le considérer comme un héros.

Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, à sa grande surprise, ce fut un regard plein de mépris qu'il reçut de sa part. Aurora n'avait pas du tout été impressionnée. Sans même lui adresser la parole, elle traversa l'auberge à grands pas, poussa la porte d'un geste furieux et disparut dehors. Le cœur de Filius se contracta.

― Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il, confus.

― Je ne sais pas, répondit Rosmerta en haussant les épaules. Les émotions, sans doute. Voulez-vous un autre verre ? Je vous l'offre gratuitement.

.

― Je vois que vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier, dit doucement Trelawney en lui effleurant la paume d'un long ongle. Quelque chose de très important pour vous.

― Humpf, fit Pomona avec désintérêt.

Le xérès et le parfum odorant qui envahissait la pièce lui embrouillaient les sens et lui donnaient sommeil.

― Je vois aussi quelque chose en lien avec votre identité, continua Trelawney, les bagues rougeoyant à la lueur du feu. Vous devez vous remettre beaucoup en question.

― Je ne me remets pas en question, je sais très bien qui je suis, rectifia Pomona d'un ton blasé.

Trelawney lui jeta un regard perçant à travers ses épaisses lunettes, puis poursuivit d'une voix plus dure :

― À ce que je vois aussi, vous n'êtes pas vraiment venu pour une consultation...

― Hein ? Quoi ?

Pomona se réveilla en sursaut. Trelawney lui relâcha la main et la dévisagea en retrouvant son air méfiant.

― Que cherchez-vous, exactement ? demanda-t-elle. N'attendez pas que je trouve moi-même la réponse.

― Je suis réellement venu pour connaître mon avenir ! affirma Pomona en s'empressant de retrouver son rôle dans la mission. J'attends juste le moment où vous me prédirez quelque chose de plus intéressant, c'est tout. Et puis, je suis distraite... heu, distrait... par votre robe..., ajouta-t-elle en la désignant au niveau de ses côtes. Le bleu pastel est ma couleur préférée...

Trelawney parut déconcertée.

― Pardon ? dit-elle.

― En plus, la couleur s'agence bien avec vos yeux...

Trelawney demeura bouche bée durant un moment, puis elle prit sa coupe et la vida d'une traite. Ses joues se colorèrent à la clarté des flammes, ce qui fascina Pomona. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait rougir une femme. Et curieusement, elle en éprouvait un certain plaisir.

― J'espère que je ne vous embarrasse pas, dit-elle en adoptant le ton caressant des mâles séducteurs. Je peux me taire, si vous voulez.

― Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Trelawney avec un sourire nerveux, manifestement troublée. Nous pouvons continuer.

Amusée, Pomona lui tendit sa main d'homme que Trelawney entoura des siennes pour se remettre à son travail. Elle lui examina longuement la paume, la bougeant de temps à autre à la lueur du feu, les bracelets scintillant. Elle semblait concentrée, mais ses doigts tremblants et son corps tendu trahissaient l'effervescence de ses émotions. Pomona l'avait clairement ébranlée. Trelawney ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se faire draguer. Avec son apparence de libellule, c'était compréhensif. Mais lorsqu'elle émanait cette aura de trouble et de vulnérabilité, elle possédait toutefois quelques nuances d'attraits.

Soudain, Pomona se rappela qu'elle n'était pas lesbienne, alors elle se secoua mentalement l'esprit pour revenir à elle.

― Alors ? s'enquit-elle. Que voyez-vous ?

― Il y a comme... de l'amour, dit Trelawney qui s'efforça à reprendre son habituelle voix mystique, mais que l'émotion faisait trembler. Vous avez envie d'une femme...

― Non ! répondit brusquement Pomona qui pensa aussitôt à Rolanda. Je n'aime aucune femme !

― Pas même du désir ?

― Non plus !

― Vous êtes sûr ?

― Sûre !

Rolanda était sa meilleure amie. Elle n'éprouvait pour elle aucune émotion au-delà de l'amitié. Cependant, Trelawney semblait déçue et Pomona se rendit alors compte de sa maladresse.

― Enfin, je veux dire..., se rattrapa-t-elle précipitamment, en s'appliquant pour lui offrir un regard pénétrant. Ce que je ressens pour cette femme, en fait... c'est beaucoup plus que du désir...

La réaction de Trelawney fut immédiate. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent derrière ses lunettes et sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle fut tout à coup plus belle que d'habitude, plus attrayante.

Pomona décida alors d'appliquer les techniques de Rogue. Sans cesser de la fixer dans les yeux, elle lui caressa ses mains baguées, avant de remonter doucement un doigt le long de son bras chargé de bracelets. Trelawney frissonna comme prévu, et Pomona aussi, ce qui par contre ne l'était pas. Elle n'était pas lesbienne, pensa-t-elle une fois encore. Pourtant, l'expression subjuguée de Trelawney l'excitait. Jamais une femme ne l'avait regardée comme ça avant.

Pomona fut sur le point de lui effleurer la joue, quand Trelawney tressaillit et lui repoussa la main. Elle détourna la tête vers la table, se repliant sur elle-même, les yeux rivés sur sa coupe vide sans la toucher. Pomona se figea de malaise. Était-elle allée trop vite ?

― Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas..., commença-t-elle, mais Trelawney la fit taire d'un geste.

Elle réajusta nerveusement son châle autour de son cou, puis enleva ses lunettes qu'elle jeta sur la table avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Elle resta dans cette position durant un moment, se balançant d'avant en arrière dans son fauteuil, comme pour essayer d'apaiser une tension grandissante.

Enfin, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à y résister, sans crier gare, elle se projeta sur Pomona, lui agrippa la tête à deux mains et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent. Pomona étouffa un cri de surprise. Tout son corps s'embrasa comme une torche. Acculée dans son fauteuil, elle écarta d'abord les bras sans savoir comment agir sur le moment, puis elle plongea les doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Trelawney et l'embrassa en retour. Le moment était trop intense pour ne pas en profiter. Malgré les saveurs de xérès, sa bouche fut étonnamment délicieuse.

.

Minerva relâcha sa serviette de bain qui tomba à ses pieds avec un bruit mat. Son jeune corps entièrement nu se dévoila devant le grand miroir de sa chambre. Ses longs cheveux trempés gouttaient sur ses petits seins rebondis et ruisselaient sur son ventre plat. Ses cuisses fermes étaient exemptes de la moindre varice. Toute sa peau était lisse et belle. C'était son corps d'antan qu'elle retrouvait, celui à l'époque où elle vivait encore de douces émotions auprès de Dougal McGregor.

Minerva ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle avait été si parfaite. Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas laissé les complexes lui gâcher sa vie amoureuse. Juste parce qu'elle s'était trouvée trop maigre, parce que sa poitrine n'avait pas été assez généreuse, ses courbes pas assez désirables, sans parler de l'éducation stricte qu'elle avait reçue de ses parents, elle avait toujours refusé de consumer librement ses désirs pour Dougal. Elle s'était contentée d'en rester aux chastes baisers. Et à présent, elle le regrettait profondément. Pourquoi s'était-elle autant privée d'amour charnel ? Les rides s'étaient déjà incrustées dans son visage lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Elphinstone Urquart, beaucoup plus tard. Et elle était restée assez pudique, encore trop prude, trop sage... trop fade...

Minerva soupira. La tête penchée sur le côté, elle se caressa les seins, le ventre, descendant les doigts dans la sombre toison qui ornait son pubis. Si elle pouvait recommencer sa jeunesse... pour se permettre cette fois les plaisirs interdits... l'amour débridé... ce serait merveilleux...

.

Brusquement, Trelawney s'arracha à la bouche de Pomona, lui empoigna le bras et la tira hors de son fauteuil. Ses yeux dépourvus de lunettes flamboyaient. À vive allure, elle l'entraîna à travers la pièce, en trébuchant contre les poufs, jusqu'à une porte arquée coincée entre deux étagères, derrière laquelle se révéla une sombre pièce. C'était une chambre. Des chandeliers aux chandelles rouges illuminaient faiblement un grand lit à baldaquin.

Pomona eut de la difficulté à réfléchir. Le vin qu'elle avait trop bu l'étourdissait et un inconfort pulsait dans son pantalon. Elle se sentait compressée.

― Laissez-moi, murmura Trelawney en s'agenouillant devant elle, au moment où Pomona portait la main à son entrejambes. Je vais m'occuper de ça.

Trelawney lui ouvrit le bas de son amble veste noire, détacha son pantalon, et sous les yeux écarquillés de Pomona, une impressionnante érection en jaillit. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de l'examiner que Trelawney la prit en bouche et la suça goulûment.

― Aarh ! gémit Pomona en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel plaisir. Sans pouvoir y résister, elle lui attrapa les cheveux et lui imprima le rythme en s'abandonnant pleinement aux sensations voluptueuses. Mais Trelawney ne s'y attarda pas et se releva en lui infligeant une immense frustration.

― Non, ne vous arrêtez pas ! supplia Pomona.

Haletante, elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Tandis qu'elle lui empoignait un sein frêle à travers les nombreux colliers qui s'entrechoquaient, Trelawney en profita pour la déshabiller. Le pantalon de Pomona tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd, puis la redingote suivit le même chemin. En retour, Pomona s'attaqua à sa robe, dont elle baissa la fermeture éclair dans le dos avant de faire glisser l'étoffe le long de son corps mince. Entortillée dans ses bijoux scintillants et son châle vaporeux, Trelawney se retrouva alors en sous-vêtements devant elle.

― Oh, par mon Snargalouf, c'est tellement beau ! souffla Pomona qui recula d'un pas pour mieux la contempler à la lueur des chandelles.

La délicatesse des épaules sous le châle, les rondeurs d'une poitrine joliment soutenue dans le soutien-gorge et un ventre bien dessiné au-dessus d'une fine culotte d'où émergeaient deux tendres cuisses étaient des attraits que jamais un homme ne pourrait égaler. Les femmes étaient des merveilles.

Émue, Pomona retira doucement le châle, qui tomba sans bruits parmi les vêtements sur le sol, et détacha ensuite le soutien-gorge. En repoussant les perles, les pendentifs et les chaînes, elle découvrit ainsi deux petits seins appétissants qu'elle vint embrasser avec tendresse. Trelawney soupira en fermant les yeux. Cependant, lorsque Pomona descendit les mains sur sa taille fine, elle se rappela brusquement la raison de sa visite et se redressa alors dans un sursaut.

― Quoi ? demanda Trelawney en chuchotant.

À la faible clarté des chandeliers, Pomona lui examina les côtes, mais elle ne remarqua aucune tache ni aucune trace de magie noire. Elle était donc innocente.

― Quoi ? répéta Trelawney qui s'impatienta.

― Rien, je...

Pomona fronça les sourcils, émergée de ses émotions. À présent qu'elle retrouvait sa lucidité, elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas maintenant fuir et retourner auprès de Rolanda. Après tout, elle avait vu ce qu'il y avait à voir. Elle n'avait plus besoin de jouer la comédie.

Mais l'expression des yeux de Trelawney, mêlés de désirs et de supplication, la gardait clouée sur place. Pomona ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça. Elle ne _voulait _pas, plutôt, l'abandonner comme ça. Trelawney était trop désirable. Il fallait être fou pour se refuser à cette femme qui s'offrait aussi facilement, de tout son être.

Mais Pomona n'était pas lesbienne, se rappela-t-elle pour une énième fois, les dents serrées. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de rester. Si elle ne fuyait pas, elle allait devoir admettre son homosexualité, ce qui la bouleverserait au plus profond. Elle n'était pas prête à sortir d'un placard.

― Mr Crumb, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Trelawney en se couvrant la poitrine de ses bras. Je sens que vous ne voulez plus continuer. Vous venez de trouver ce que vous cherchiez, n'est-ce pas ?

Pomona la regarda, contemplant ses cheveux emmêlés qui retombaient magnifiquement sur ses épaules. Elle hésita encore, puis finalement, elle jeta dans un murmure pour elle-même :

― Oh et puis merde !

Après tout, elle était ivre.

Elle fit donc reculer Trelawney vers le lit sur lequel elle la fit basculer sur le dos, lui retira sa culotte et plongea le nez entre ses jambes. Le cri de plaisir que poussa Trelawney au contact de sa langue raffermit son érection. Lorsqu'elle lécha tout ce qu'elle put du violent orgasme qu'elle lui provoqua, elle grimpa au-dessus d'elle et la pénétra d'un seul coup de bassin. Cette sensation nouvelle fut si exquise qu'il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de va-et-vient avant de jouir glorieusement.

.

Hors d'haleine, en sueur, Minerva émergea de son orgasme en pantelant sur ses draps. Elle retira ses doigts trempés de son plaisir et se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller, les bras en croix.

Une fois encore, elle avait atteint des sommets de volupté qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginés. Mais ce serait encore plus jouissif si elle pouvait partager ses ardeurs avec un homme. Où était Severus Rogue quand elle avait besoin de lui ?

Elle secoua la tête pour refouler ses fantasmes. C'était toujours indécent de penser à son jeune collègue de cette manière. De toute façon, il ne voudrait jamais d'elle. Ce dont elle avait besoin, en fait, était d'un homme qui ne serait ni un collègue ni ― avec évidence ! ― un élève. Il lui fallait un inconnu, quelqu'un qui voudrait bien lui offrir ce petit moment de bonheur dont elle avait envie. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? La vie était trop courte pour s'interdire les plaisirs. Si elle avait la chance de revivre un peu sa jeunesse d'antan, il fallait en profiter au maximum.

Ce fut pourquoi elle s'endormit, ce soir-là, en réfléchissant à un plan qui lui permettrait de prendre congé le lendemain sans attirer les soupçons de quiconque...

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_La suite la semaine prochaine ! :)_


	9. Plans risqués

_Salut ! ^^_

_Il pleut encore beaucoup chez moi. C'est presque un record. Où est passé l'été ? Là, mon chat a attrapé une souris et est venu la manger à l'intérieur parce que l'herbe est trop trempée dehors. Ce n'est pas la joie. J'espère que chez vous, c'est mieux et qu'il y a du soleil._

_Merci à **Rinku13, Zeugma412, Suchi-story, Harryliada, Alienor la Fantasque** et **Noumea** pour vos gentilles reviews !_

_(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 ― Plans risqués**

Dans son laboratoire, Severus reposa avec colère ses éprouvettes sur leur support. C'était inutile, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux meilleurs moyens de torturer les jumeaux Weasley pour qu'ils souffrent le plus possible. Il leur en voulait d'avoir touché au professeur McGonagall. Si lui ne pouvait pas la toucher, personne ne le pouvait !

Éreinté, il se frotta le visage d'une main et essaya de se calmer. Il avait de drôles de pensées. Pourquoi McGonagall l'obsédait-elle autant ? D'un simple regard, elle avait réveillé en lui des émotions bien enfouies, qui n'avaient pas ressurgi depuis l'époque où Lily était encore vivante, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour devenir fou. Les choses n'étaient pas près de changer entre lui et n'importe quelle autre femme. Le plus tôt il accepterait son destin de solitude, le mieux cela vaudrait. Minerva McGonagall n'éprouverait jamais de sentiments pour lui, autre que professionnels, _jamais _!

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Justement, il négligeait sa mission de surveillance à Pré-au-Lard. L'homme suspect rôdait peut-être encore autour de l'auberge des Trois Balais. Ce serait plus prudent d'y aller jeter quelques coups d'œil.

Severus ramassa alors sa cape sur le dossier de sa chaise et laissa derrière lui le chaudron de potion ratée encore loin d'être élucidée.

.

Filius transplana à un mètre devant Aurora, sur le chemin de Poudlard.

― Pourquoi me fuyez-vous ? demanda-t-il, insulté.

Un réverbère éclairait le visage hostile d'Aurora tandis qu'elle marchait à vive allure, la natte dans le vent. Elle essaya de le contourner, mais il l'empêcha de passer en faisant un pas de côté.

― Pourquoi me fuyez-vous ? répéta-t-il, plus fort.

― Et vous ? répliqua Aurora en se croisant les bras. Pourquoi me courez-vous après ? Rosmerta meurt d'envie de connaître le septième ciel, elle aussi. Qu'attendez-vous avant de lui faire vivre l'expérience ?

― Quoi ? dit Filius, perplexe. Mais je me fous d'elle.

― Et je me fous de vous. Laissez-moi passer.

― Non !

Il se braqua devant elle, de toute sa hauteur, décidé à comprendre toute la raison de son emportement contre lui.

― Si vous êtes jalouse d'elle, je vous rassure tout de suite que je ne suis...

― Jalouse ? répéta Aurora en l'interrompant.

Elle éclata d'un rire dépourvu d'humour qui se répercuta dans l'air nocturne. Un chat effarouché bondit d'une poubelle et s'enfuit dans une ruelle.

― Pas une seconde ! déclara-t-elle avec brusquerie. Je vous la laisse complètement, ça m'est égal ! Je ne suis pas intéressée aux hommes orgueilleux qui se comportent comme de fiers hippogriffes et qui se vantent de leurs exploits sexuels. Vous êtes _loin _d'avoir du charme, Mr Flitwick ! Vous êtes pathétique ! Et cruel ! Comment avez-vous pu proférer de tels mensonges sur moi devant tout le monde ? De quoi ai-je eu l'air, moi ?

Un lourd silence empreint de honte suivit ses paroles. Filius eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Elle avait raison. Pourquoi avait-il agi de la sorte ? Que s'était-il passé ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il se comportait comme un parfait crétin ?

― Je... excusez-moi..., dit-il d'une voix atterrée. Je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne voulais pas vous humilier... Je voulais juste me venger de lui... me venger de ses blagues méchantes...

Aurora baissa le regard sur ses pieds, resserrant les bras contre sa poitrine.

― Vous auriez pu vous y prendre d'une autre manière, marmonna-t-elle plus calmement. Vous montrer plus civilisé...

― Je sais... J'ai été maladroit... comme d'habitude... Je suis toujours maladroit...

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Filius se détourna pour les essuyer sous ses lunettes. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Mais il en était incapable. Sa soudaine prise de conscience le faisait souffrir.

― C'est horrible ce que je vous ai fait, poursuivit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Mais comment j'ai pu ? Je suis vraiment le pire des salauds. Pire que l'autre, là-bas, qui a reçu mon poing à la figure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je ne comprends pas... Je ne comprends rien ! Je mérite d'être battu pour vous avoir traitée aussi mal ! Je mérite de souffrir !

― Ne dites pas ça, intervint Aurora en lui attrapant le bras. Ce n'est pas grave. Vous ne recommencerez plus, c'est tout. Ne soyez pas aussi dur envers vous-même.

― Mais je vous ai humiliée ! Personne n'a le droit de vous humilier !

― Ce n'est pas grave, je vous dis.

À la lumière orangée du réverbère, le visage d'Aurora s'était radouci. Les mèches libérées de sa natte dansaient sur ses tempes, au grès de la brise. Elle semblait vouloir lui pardonner ses fautes, ce qui émut Filius profondément. Pourquoi se montrait-elle indulgente ? Elle aurait dû au contraire le haïr. Le gifler même.

― Vous êtes trop gentille avec moi, souffla-t-il tandis qu'une nouvelle larme lui échappait. Vous devriez me planter là.

Aurora sourit doucement.

― J'aime beaucoup lorsque vous me montrez votre sensibilité, murmura-t-elle. C'est la partie en vous que je préfère.

Puis elle s'éleva sur le bout des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue mouillée.

Filius eut l'impression de recevoir un courant électrique. Le cœur accéléré, il tourna la tête vers la sienne, de façon à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent, et désira ardemment approfondir leur échange. Mais Aurora se recula de quelques centimètres pour le regarder dans les yeux, troublée, comme s'il venait de commettre une nouvelle bêtise. Il se figea, la respiration suspendue, sans oser faire un geste de plus. L'avait-il encore insultée ?

Tandis qu'ils restaient tous deux silencieux, à s'observer sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle sembla hésiter, le regard brillant. Puis enfin, elle se rapprocha de lui et vint sceller cette fois leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser.

Des feux d'artifice explosèrent dans la poitrine de Filius. Elle l'embrassait ! C'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'une femme lui offrait cette expérience, et il frétillait de joie que ce soit Aurora.

Il voulut la serrer contre lui, mais il se retint de la toucher, de peur qu'elle change d'idée et qu'elle décide finalement de s'éloigner. Les bras écartés, il se contenta de répondre du mieux qu'il put au baiser, sans rien brusquer, savourant toute la chaleur et la douceur de sa bouche contre la sienne. Il souhaitait que ce bonheur s'éternise, quand un frémissement, qui n'eut rien à voir avec l'émotion du moment, le parcourut du bout des membres.

Il fit un bond en arrière, regardant ses mains. Ses doigts avaient commencé à rétrécir. Il retrouvait son apparence originale.

― Ah non..., souffla-t-il, horrifié.

― Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Aurora.

― Si, ça va, mentit-il, mais d'une voix horriblement aiguë.

Il se bâillonna la bouche d'une main, avant de la cacher avec l'autre derrière son dos en feignant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux. Aurora lui toucha l'épaule, cherchant à l'aider. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Le mieux pour Filius était de fuir immédiatement.

Il déguerpit alors le plus vite possible dans la pénombre de la nuit, sans se retourner ni répondre aux cris d'Aurora qui s'élança aussitôt derrière lui pour le rattraper. Il bouscula un groupe de sorciers qui sortaient d'un pub, sourd à leurs protestations, et bifurqua dans une ruelle. Il devait transplaner d'urgence.

Mais tandis qu'il se faufilait entre deux poubelles, un éclair rouge le manqua de peu.

― Aaargh ! cria-t-il en trébuchant contre un vieux chaudron abandonné là.

Il atterrit à quatre pattes sur le pavé raboteux en s'écorchant les paumes. Un instant plus tard, des mains fermes l'empoignèrent par les épaules, le forcèrent à se relever et le plaquèrent contre un mur de brique.

― Non ! Noooon ! paniqua Filius en se débattant.

C'était sûrement l'homme des Trois Balais qui le retrouvait pour lui régler son compte. Une lumière l'éblouit du bout d'une baguette magique dirigée vers son nez, et pendant que ses jambes se raccourcissaient sous lui, Filius reconnut alors son agresseur.

― Severus ? couina-t-il.

― Flitwick ! s'étonna le professeur Rogue en le relâchant instantanément.

Filius retomba douloureusement sur ses pieds, redevenu aussi petit qu'avant, empêtré dans ses vêtements trop grands.

― Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, dit Rogue, un peu haletant. Vous aviez l'air suspect. Pourquoi vous sauvez-vous comme ça ?

Il se pencha pour ramasser les lunettes tombées sur le sol et les lui tendit. Au même moment, les cris d'Aurora leur parvinrent au bout de la ruelle. Filius s'empressa de renfiler ses lunettes et de sortir sa baguette.

― Vite ! s'affola-t-il. Il faut partir d'ici, il ne faut pas qu'elle me voie !

― Pourquoi ?

― Je vous expliquerai plus tard !

Filius tourna tant bien que mal sur lui même et transplana.

.

― Fallusio !

Severus repoussa sa cape derrière lui et éclaira la sombre ruelle de sa baguette. Le professeur Sinistra s'avançait vers lui entre les poubelles, les mains devant le visage pour se protéger de la lumière forte.

― Fallusio, pourquoi est-ce que vous me fuyez ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

― Il est parti, répondit Severus. Qui est Fallusio ?

Sinistra s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et plissa les paupières pour mieux le scruter dans la pénombre. Severus baissa alors sa baguette pour lui faciliter la vision. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle eut un sursaut de surprise.

― Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

― Je surveille les environs, informa-t-il laconiquement. Et vous ?

― J'étais avec quelqu'un. Le cousin de Filius, en fait. Il s'est volatilisé après avoir subi un malaise. Il est parti, vous dites ? Il a transplané ?

― Oui. Il avait l'air assez incommodé. J'ignorais que Filius avait un cousin.

― Il est à Poudlard depuis quelques jours. Il est venu aider Filius à mettre au point son projet.

Severus demeura impassible à la lueur de sa baguette, tandis qu'il plongeait un moment dans ses réflexions. Qu'est-ce que le professeur Flitwick était en train de manigancer ? Cette supercherie ne lui ressemblait pas.

― Excusez-moi, dit-il enfin, mais je dois rentrer.

― Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Sinistra.

― Non. Tout va bien, rassura-t-il en rangeant sa baguette sous sa cape. Mais ne restez pas toute seule ici. Le village n'est pas sûr depuis que le congrès doit avoir lieu chez Rosmerta.

― C'est vrai. Il y a des gens louches partout. Justement, il y en a un qui me harcelle chaque fois que je vais aux Trois Balais. Fallusio a dû intervenir pour le faire taire. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi importun.

Severus s'alarma.

― Vous parlez du même homme qui a insulté Flitwick la veille ?

― Ah bon, vous en avez entendu parler ? s'étonna-t-elle.

― Rosmerta était censée m'avertir s'il revenait dans son auberge.

― Eh bien, il est revenu. Et reparti. Mais il y est peut-être retourné, je n'en sais rien.

Sans plus tarder, Severus s'engagea d'un pas ferme dans la ruelle et prit la direction du pub Les Trois Balais. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'auberge, il survola rapidement des yeux les quelques clients présents pour voir si l'un d'eux ne lui évoquerait pas un malintentionné, puis comme ils lui parurent tous assez calmes, il s'avança tout droit vers le bar et s'accouda devant Madame Rosmerta qui, de l'autre côté, s'occupait à frotter une petite cuillère d'un air rêveur.

― Bonsoir, chantonna-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

― Il est revenu, lança Severus d'un ton de reproche. Il est revenu et vous ne m'avez pas averti.

Le sourire de Rosmerta se figea sur ses lèvres, puis elle déposa son torchon en blêmissant.

― J'ai oublié, s'excusa-t-elle à mi-voix.

― Comment ça, vous avez oublié ? s'agaça Severus en s'attirant des regards de la part des clients proches. Si je prends la peine de vous demander de m'avertir, c'est parce que c'est important.

― Je le voulais, c'est vrai, j'avais prévu de vous envoyer un hibou, se justifia-t-elle en tripotant sa cuillère. Seulement, j'ai été distraite...

― Distraite par quoi ?

Les joues de Rosmerta virèrent au cramoisi. Manifestement, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui confier la cause de sa distraction.

― Mais je lui ai parlé, dit-elle comme pour se racheter. Je lui ai demandé son nom.

― Et alors ?

― Il... ne m'a pas répondu... Au lieu, il m'a posé des questions sur les prochains événements à venir dans mon auberge...

― Raison de plus pour prendre cette affaire au sérieux ! s'emporta Severus qui frappa le comptoir du plat de la main.

Rosmerta sursauta et les clients proches s'indignèrent en échangeant des jurons. Severus les fit taire d'un regard noir et se pencha ensuite vers Rosmerta en baissant la voix.

― Vous ne lui avez rien dit, j'espère ?

― Non, chuchota-t-elle nerveusement. Et il n'a pas insisté.

― Où est-il, maintenant ?

― Je ne sais pas. Après s'être encore comporté comme un goujat, il s'est fait chasser de mon auberge par un certain Fallusio. Il lui a cassé le nez.

― Il a fait quoi ?

― Il l'a frappé en pleine face et lui a cassé le nez, précisa-t-elle. Avec son poing.

Severus fronça les sourcils. C'était impossible. Filius Flitwick ne se serait jamais comporté de façon aussi brutale. Il était de nature trop sensible pour ça. Rosmerta devait exagérer les faits.

― C'est la vérité ? dit-il d'un air soupçonneux.

― Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de vous raconter des mensonges ? demanda-t-elle d'un regard vexé.

Severus la toisa en plongeant discrètement la main dans la poche de sa cape pour y empoigner sa baguette. À l'aide d'un Legilimens Informulé, il s'introduit alors dans son esprit et visionna, en accéléré, toute la scène où Flitwick avait défié cet homme, un beau merle, à la tignasse en bataille et au visage dur qui lui était étrangement familier. À la fin d'un duel d'insultes puériles, Flitwick frappait bel et bien l'homme qui se retrouvait le nez en sang. Severus émergea des souvenirs de Rosmerta avec une stupeur incrédule.

― Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? demanda Rosmerta en repoussant ses épais cheveux bouclés derrière ses oreilles. Je vous dis que c'est la vérité.

― Je vous crois, rassura Severus qui retrouva vite son masque d'impassibilité. Merci pour cet entretien. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux compter sur vous pour me prévenir immédiatement si vous revoyez cet homme ici ?

― Mais oui, assura Rosmerta sur un ton d'évidence, presque insolent. Cette fois-ci, je n'y manquerai pas. Soyez tranquille. Vous allez prendre de quoi boire ?

― Non. Je vais me coucher.

Severus quitta l'auberge et marcha sur le chemin du retour en se creusant l'esprit. Où avait-il vu cet homme auparavant ? Et pourquoi diable Flitwick se faisait-il passer pour son cousin auprès du professeur Sinistra et se permettait d'agir sans aucune manière ?

.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Pomona se retrouva sur le dos, sous le dais orangé d'un baldaquin. À sa droite, une fenêtre aux rideaux tirés filtrait la lumière du jour, éclairant doucement le corps d'une femme qui était étendu à plat ventre auprès d'elle. Elle était nue sous les couvertures, le visage dissimulé sous un amas de cheveux emmêlés qui remuaient au gré d'une respiration paisible.

Pomona grimaça au souvenir de la veille. Elle n'était pas fière d'avoir couché avec Trelawney, encore moins d'y avoir pris plaisir. Ce devait être un effet secondaire du maléfice. Ou bien elle avait largement trop bu. Elle refusait toujours de croire qu'elle était lesbienne.

Pomona se gratta la poitrine, découvrant par là qu'elle était encore aussi poilue que la veille. Ses couilles lui collaient entre les jambes, moites de sueur dans la chaleur des draps. Ce corps la dégouttait, d'autant plus qu'elle était encore bandée. Pourtant, elle n'était pas du tout excitée. C'était n'importe quoi. Elle avait hâte de retrouver ses seins volumineux, son ventre imberbe et son sexe regretté de femme. Quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait mettre fin aux effets de ce maléfice ? Il s'agissait de retrouver le coupable, mais si ce n'était pas Sibylle Trelawney, qui était-ce, dans ce cas ?

Pomona devait rejoindre Rolanda pour faire le point.

Avec le moins de bruit possible, elle se leva et entreprit de retrouver les vêtements de Rogue éparpillés dans la chambre. Elle commença par enfiler le caleçon noir en rechignant à devoir le reporter. Elle était due pour une douche.

Une fois tout habillée de la redingote fripée, elle chaussa les souliers, tout en se demandant l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Heureusement qu'elle ne donnait pas de cours ce jour-là. Elle se gardait toujours le vendredi pour s'avancer dans ses corrections, le week-end étant consacré à ses plantes.

Soudain, Trelawney émit une plainte ensommeillée en s'étirant dans le lit. Pomona tressaillit de panique et s'empressa d'atteindre la porte sans même prendre la peine d'attacher ses lacets. Elle ne voulait pas parler à Trelawney après cet épisode gênant passé ensemble.

Elle traversa la pièce aux nombreuses tables entourées de poufs, ouvrit la trappe avec un grincement sonore et se laissa glisser le long de l'échelle sans même se servir des échelons. Elle atterrit durement sur le sol, manquant de perdre l'équilibre, puis s'engagea dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, elle arriva devant la porte des appartements de Rolanda. Elle frappa. Elle attendit. Personne ne lui répondit. Rolanda devait dormir encore. Pomona réitéra ses coups sur le bois avec plus de force, mais toujours rien. Après mûre réflexion, elle décida de ne pas insister. Après tout, il était trop tôt pour réveiller les gens. Au-delà des fenêtres du château, le soleil se levait tout juste.

Pomona s'en retourna donc vers ses propres appartements, avec l'idée d'en profiter pour prendre une douche. De mauvaises odeurs s'exhalaient de sous ses aisselles velues. De temps à autre, elle décollait son scrotum de ses cuisses pour mieux marcher. Sa peau était couverte de sueur qui la rendait grasse.

Lorsqu'elle entra chez elle en faisant claquer la porte, elle entendit une exclamation étouffée. Surprise, elle se tourna stupidement vers son Snargalouf. Évidemment, la souche restait immobile dans son pot, tranquille entre ses branches noueuses, car les plantes, à l'exception des mandragores, ne poussaient pas d'exclamations.

― Popo..., reprit la voix, ensommeillée. Tu es là...

Pomona vit alors Rolanda. Assise derrière le bureau et les plantes qui la camouflaient, elle relevait une tête échevelée, comme si elle s'y était endormie entre ses bras.

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Pomona, perplexe.

― Je t'attendais, expliqua Rolanda en frottant des yeux pochés. Tu en as mis, du temps. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

― Mais j'exécutais le plan, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

― Tu as réussi à voir ses côtes ?

― Oui.

― Et alors ?

― Ce n'est pas elle.

Rolanda laissa retomber les mains sur le bureau et fixa Pomona en cillant plusieurs fois comme si elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

― Alors, c'est qui ? interrogea-t-elle après un moment.

― Je n'en sais rien, répondit Pomona en se dirigeant vers la porte de ses appartements. En tout cas, j'en ai marre. Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer cette comédie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je vais prendre une douche, je pus l'homme.

― Mais attends !

Rolanda se leva en faisant racler la chaise, mais Pomona, la main sur la poignée, ne voulait pas aborder les détails de cette soirée. Elle souhaitait que Rolanda la dispense d'entretien, qu'elle se contente de ces infimes informations, sans insister. Mais à en juger par son regard plein d'avidité, c'était trop espérer. Pire encore, elle semblait avoir déjà tout deviné :

― Tu as couché avec elle ?

Une sensation de flammes s'empara de Pomona qui se sentit rougir violemment. Elle voulut nier, mais Rolanda, dont les yeux jaune vif viraient au safran comme sous l'effet d'un choc, en restait convaincue.

― C'est pour ça que tu ne revenais pas, continua-t-elle d'un ton étrangement contenu. Tu as couché avec elle.

― Je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais qu'elle se déshabille ! se défendit Pomona. Je l'ai séduite comme prévu et... et puis, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? J'ai suivi le plan comme il se devait ! La façon gentille, tu te souviens ?

Rolanda pinça les lèvres, les yeux à présent humides, comme au bord des larmes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle baissa la tête en se passant une main dans le visage.

― En effet, admit-elle tout bas. À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ?

Pomona fronça le nez. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Pourquoi était-elle en colère contre elle ? Rolanda était la première à qui l'idée de séduire Trelawney plaisait. Maintenant, elle se comportait comme si elle avait été trahie.

― Rolane ? dit doucement Pomona. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Rolanda releva la tête et s'efforça de lui adresser un sourire rassurant, mais qui restait néanmoins dolent.

― Tu y as pris plaisir ? demanda-t-elle.

Pomona soupira bruyamment, incrédule.

― Mais enfin, Rolane ! s'indigna-t-elle. On parle de Trelawney, là ! La folle qui a à peu près autant de charme qu'une chouette efflanquée !

― Et alors ? Tu as sûrement ressenti quelque chose de plaisant pendant que tu la touchais, non ? Du moins sur le plan physique ?

― J'en ai assez, je vais prendre ma douche.

L'esprit en confusion, Pomona poussa la porte et entra dans son salon. Aussitôt, Rolanda repoussa la chaise et se précipita derrière elle.

― Popo, s'il te plaît, raconte-moi ! supplia-t-elle tandis que Pomona traversait ses appartements sans s'arrêter. Je ne dirai rien à personne ! Comment as-tu séduit Trelawney ? T'a-t-elle montré ses côtes avant ou après que vous ayez couché ensemble ?

― Tes questions sont pénibles !

― Mais je veux savoir ! J'ai contribué à mettre au point ce plan ! Et puis, je t'ai attendue toute la nuit ! Tu es injuste, Popo !

Pomona franchit la porte de sa salle de bain et se retourna devant Rolanda, les bras croisés.

― D'accord, dit-elle pour la faire taire. Mais après ma douche. Je ne supporte plus de me sentir.

― Est-ce que je peux te regarder prendre ta douche ? demanda spontanément Rolanda, l'expression soudain gourmande.

Pomona écarquilla les yeux.

― Non ! refusa-t-elle avec irritation.

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

.

Severus s'était levé au petit matin pour parvenir à terminer l'analyse de sa potion contaminée, mais toujours sans succès. La mixture restait insondable. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible que les ingrédients intrus soient si difficiles à démasquer. D'habitude, aucune potion ne lui résistait.

Ce fut donc avec mauvaise humeur qu'il se rendit à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

L'endroit bondé d'élèves bruyants lui causa une légère migraine. D'un geste impatient, il tira la chaise à côté du professeur Dumbledore et s'y assit avec raideur. De l'autre côté, au sommet de sa pile de livres, le minuscule Flitwick tressaillit, mais Severus ne lui accorda pas d'attention. Il cherchait des yeux le professeur McGonagall autour de la table, qui se révéla absente. Évidemment, car elle se cachait. Elle serait sans doute furieuse s'il lui annonçait que son antidote allait encore tarder.

Pendant qu'il se servait un café bien fort, en fusillant du regard les jumeaux Weasley au moment où ils entraient dans la salle en compagnie de leur ami Lee Jordan, Dumbledore s'inclina vers lui dans sa chaise à haut dossier et lui chuchota :

― Comment ça va, Severus ?

― À merveille, répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

― Sérieusement, insista Dumbledore sans rire.

Severus savait où le directeur voulait en venir. Il voulait un compte rendu de sa surveillance à Pré-au-Lard. Pour se permettre de réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il allait dire, il but lentement une gorgée de sa tasse brûlante, tandis que Flitwick, l'air nerveux devant son bol de porridge, lui jetait des regards à la dérobé. Il redoutait sans doute une interrogation au sujet de Fallusio, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

― Un homme est venu deux fois aux Trois Balais, murmura Severus en reposant sa tasse avec un tintement dans la soucoupe. Il est venu hier soir et le soir d'avant. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais j'en ai entendu parler.

― Un homme ? répéta Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés en signe d'intérêt.

― Oui.

Severus guetta la réaction de Flitwick, mais ce dernier regardait à présent le professeur Sinistra qui venait de s'asseoir plus loin avec le professeur Vector. Severus poursuivit alors à voix basse, à l'adresse de Dumbledore :

― Rosmerta me dit qu'il cherche des informations sur les prochains évènements à son auberge. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle a découvert en l'interrogeant. Elle a essayé de découvrir son nom, mais il a refusé de le lui divulguer. Je pense que c'est un ancien Mangemort. Son visage me dit quelque chose.

― Vous l'avez vu ou vous ne l'avez pas vu ? demanda Dumbledore sans comprendre.

― Je l'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Rosmerta, clarifia Severus en désignant ses propres yeux. Avec un sort de Legilimancie.

Dumbledore se caressa la barbe en hochant la tête.

― Je vois, dit-il. Et où est-il, maintenant ?

― Je l'ignore. Il se fait chasser chaque fois qu'il vient à l'auberge. C'est qu'il est d'une impolitesse rare. Je ne sais pas s'il agit seul ou sous les ordres d'un chef de bande, mais dans les deux cas, il s'y prend vraiment de façon maladroite. Il est loin d'être discret. N'empêche, il est peut-être simplement stupide et innocent. S'il parle d'évènements, rien ne nous dit qu'il s'intéresse particulièrement au congrès. Il ne l'a pas précisé. Mais je reste sur mes gardes.

― Vous faites bien, approuva Dumbledore, inquiet. J'imagine que Rosmerta vous le signalera si cet homme revient dans les parages ?

― C'est ce dont on a convenu, assura Severus en espérant que Rosmerta, cette fois, reste vigilante. En attendant, je continue mes allers-retours au village, au cas où je le verrais ailleurs. Je reste aussi sur mes gardes quant à d'autres suspects.

― Vous me tiendrez au courant pour la suite. Je vous remercie, Severus.

Pendant que Dumbledore retournait à son assiette, les sourcils toujours froncés, Severus avala une seconde gorgée de son café fort d'un air songeur, puis se tourna vers le professeur Flitwick dans le but d'élucider maintenant cette affaire de cousin excentrique.

Mais il tomba sur une pile de livres vacante et un bol de porridge à moitié mangé.

.

Vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, les cheveux défaits, la jeune Minerva fouillait ses tiroirs à la recherche de la friandise qu'elle avait confisquée la veille en début de cours aux jumeaux Weasley. Selon leurs explications, cette sucrerie provoquait une hausse de température à celui qui la mangeait, l'autre moitié étant l'antidote. Si c'était vrai, cette invention lui serait utile pour convaincre Dumbledore de la dispenser de cours pour la journée. Le directeur venait toujours lui rendre visite lorsqu'elle était malade. Il fallait donc que sa nausée soit authentique si elle voulait tromper sa perspicacité légendaire.

Enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, enveloppé dans un papier rose pastel. Satisfaite, elle le posa sur son bureau, attrapa sa plume en s'asseyant et entreprit d'écrire un mot pour Dumbledore. Elle lui décrivit des symptômes imaginaires, racontant qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin avec une violente nausée et que, malheureusement, elle se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de donner ses cours. Lorsqu'elle termina son tissu de mensonges, elle se rendit devant la cheminée dans laquelle elle jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette et envoya sa missive dans les flammes vertes en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Pendant que le feu s'éteignait lentement dans la cendre, elle eut alors un éclair de culpabilité. Qu'était-elle devenue pour se comporter ainsi de manière aussi malhonnête ? Elle ferait bien de revoir ses valeurs morales. Mais une caresse sur son ventre parfait de jeune fille lui suffit pour raviver ses désirs. Après tout, elle ne demandait qu'une seule journée de plaisir.

Résolue, elle retourna à son bureau et attrapa le flacon de potion de Vieillissement qu'elle but en comptant ses gorgées, puis reprit la friandise qu'elle déballa et examina à la lumière de la fenêtre.

Une moitié était verte, l'autre rouge. Laquelle fallait-il manger en premier ? Elle opta pour le rouge. Le vert, une couleur habituellement rassurante lorsqu'elle n'était pas associée aux Serpentard, devait logiquement avoir été réservé pour l'antidote. Elle croqua alors dans la sucrerie, avala le morceau au goût qui se révéla un peu amer et attendit patiemment les effets pendant que sa peau se parcheminait.

Ce fut immédiat. Une brusque nausée lui monta à la tête et elle s'effondra par terre, sonnée. Elle voulut se relever, mais elle en fut incapable. Toutes ses forces l'avaient subitement quittée, la laissant tremblante et aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Durant un moment, elle craignit que la friandise combinée à la potion de Vieillissement se soit changée en poison. Mais elle se força à rester calme et à ne pas imaginer le pire. En vérité, son plan se déroulait à merveille. Ces symptômes réalistes allaient duper Dumbledore sans aucun problème.

Rangeant dans la poche de sa chemise de nuit l'autre moitié de sucrerie qu'était son précieux antidote, elle s'étendit devant la cheminée, la respiration laborieuse, et attendit courageusement l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

* * *

_À suivre... :)_


	10. L'imprévu et l'avertissement

_Bonjour !_

_Si je publie ce chapitre quelques jours en avance, c'est pour faire un cadeau à **Loulou**. Loulou, tes nombreuses reviews pour "Consequatum Maxima" m'ont fait trop plaisir ! Ton enthousiasme me motive beaucoup dans mes projets d'écriture. Merci beaucoup ! Par contre, si tu envoies tes reviews en "Guest", je ne peux pas te répondre personnellement ni retrouver ton profil (si tu en as un sur ce site). Mais si je peux te contacter pour mieux te remercier encore, je le ferai avec plaisir. J'espère que tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire et que tu aimeras me lire jusqu'à la dernière phrase. Je te fais de gros bisous ! :)_

_Merci également à toutes mes autres revieweuses adorées : **Rinku13, Alienor la Fantasque, Zeugma412, Harryliada** et **Noumea** !_

_(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 ― L'imprévu et l'avertissement**

Filius allait et venait dans son bureau, à petits pas anxieux. De temps à autre, il jetait des coups d'œil à la porte, certain que le professeur Rogue allait venir et l'interroger sur les évènements de la veille. Mais que pouvait-il lui raconter ? Comment lui expliquer les motifs qui l'avaient poussé à prendre de l'Hominuserum ? Il craignait de paraître stupide s'il lui confiait ses sentiments amoureux pour Aurora.

Il espérait aussi que Rogue ait gardé le silence. La honte de s'être fait prendre par un collègue était suffisamment cuisante sans devoir également perdre la face devant Aurora. Il n'y survivrait pas. Aurora était toute sa vie.

Filius se passa distraitement un doigt sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se remémorait leur baiser échangé dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Ce moment avait été merveilleux. Quel dommage qu'il ait dû être interrompu par les effets temporaires de la potion. Pourrait-il revivre ce moment avec elle ? Aurora lui pardonnerait-elle sa fuite soudaine ?

On cogna à la porte. Filius tressaillit et trébucha contre une pile de livres laissée au pied de son bureau. Il se releva aussitôt, lissa son veston, ses cheveux et sa moustache, et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il expira en fermant les yeux pour se donner du courage, puis enfin, il se précipita pour ouvrir au professeur Rogue.

― Bonjour, professeur R..., commença-t-il en tirant à bout de bras sur la poignée, mais il se tut net.

L'ample robe serrée d'une ceinture ornée de pierres en forme d'astre, qui se présenta devant son nez, ne faisait pas partie de la garde-robe de Rogue. Ce n'était pas lui. C'était Aurora. Un soulagement mêlé de papillons dans le ventre envahit Filius qui se figea comme un idiot devant elle.

― Bonjour, Filius, dit-elle en dégageant son doux visage des mèches rebelles de sa natte. Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère.

― N-non, balbutia-t-il en revenant à lui, la voix fluette. Non, bien sûr que non. Entrez. Je suis toujours heureux de vous voir.

Aurora s'avança dans la pièce en regardant autour, sa longue natte se balançant au niveau de ses fesses. Elle était plus intimidante lorsque Filius devait lever le menton pour croiser son regard. Il préférait être à sa hauteur, tout comme elle préférait sans doute les hommes de grande taille à l'allure protectrice. Il aimerait tellement redevenir grand en cet instant et la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser encore et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

― Vous ne me demandez pas comment s'est passée ma soirée avec Fallusio ? dit-elle en attrapant un livre sur une étagère, qu'elle ouvrit distraitement, comme elle le faisait souvent pour occuper ses mains.

Filius cilla pour émerger de ses rêveries.

― Heu..., fit-il, maladroit. Bien sûr. Comment s'est passée votre soirée ?

― Assez mouvementée, parce que ce même malotru qui vous a insulté était encore là. Heureusement que Fallusio a su le remettre à sa place.

― Vraiment ?

― Ça a vite dégénéré entre eux deux, mais bon...

Aurora haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux sur les pages du livre sans vraiment les lire.

― Cet homme a quand même mérité ce coup de poing, acheva-t-elle d'un air détaché.

― Fallusio l'a frappé ! s'exclama Filius en feignant une surprise admirative. Ça alors, il est vraiment courageux !

― Inconscient, vous voulez dire, rectifia-t-elle. C'était dangereux. Je ne sais pas si votre cousin est aussi fort en duel que vous, mais l'homme aurait pu sortir sa baguette et lui faire très mal. Mais bon, je comprends qu'il ait simplement voulu m'impressionner. Quand on connaît les hommes, vous savez... ils ne sont pas tous aussi modestes que vous... En revanche, quand il cesse un peu ses manières rustres, il est plutôt sympathique. Même... adorable...

Elle referma doucement le livre et le rangea sur l'étagère.

― Vous aviez raison, Filius, déclara-t-elle avec un timide sourire, votre cousin est quelqu'un de bien. Je vous remercie de m'avoir encouragée à lui donner une chance.

Filius resta muet par l'émotion. Venait-elle juste de lui dire qu'elle le trouvait sympathique et adorable ? Venait-elle de lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait ses écarts de conduite ? Il voulait sauter de joie, hurler des compliments à Merlin, attraper Aurora et l'embrasser passionnément.

― Ça va ? demanda Aurora qui l'observait en se mordant les lèvres. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

― Non, tout va bien, rassura précipitamment Filius avec un grand sourire. Je suis juste heureux que vous vous entendiez bien, tous les deux. Vous allez le revoir ?

Aurora plissa étrangement les yeux, puis se détourna vers les ouvrages de l'étagère, dont elle effleura les reliures du doigt.

― Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'un ton soudain sombre.

Le sourire de Filius s'évanouit.

― Pourquoi ? couina-t-il.

― Parce qu'il s'est enfui à la fin de notre soirée, expliqua-t-elle sans le regarder. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. On était bien, pourtant. Je me demande si c'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose de mal.

― Non ! Ce n'est pas vous ! rassura-t-il aussitôt. Je veux dire, ce n'est _sûrement_ pas vous !

― Alors, pourquoi est-il parti ?

Aurora se retourna vers lui, se tortillant les mains.

― Il ne m'a rien expliqué. Il a toussé un peu, comme s'il s'était étouffé d'une quelconque manière, puis... il s'est enfui. Sans se retourner.

― Vous devriez lui parler, conseilla Filius. Il vous expliquera tout. Je suis sûr qu'il a de bonnes raisons. En tout cas, ne pensez pas que c'est de votre faute. Parce que je vous l'assure, il est fou de vous.

― Vous croyez ?

Aurora le regarda de ses grands yeux d'ébène, brillants, devant lesquels Filius se sentit transporté. Elle était toujours aussi envoûtante.

― Je n'y crois pas, je le sais, répondit-il avec émotion. Il est réellement fou de vous, Aurora.

Ses joues mates se teintèrent de rose. Elle sourit d'un air troublé en détournant les yeux, puis elle murmura :

― Merci, Filius...

― Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-il gentiment.

― Je ferai mieux d'y aller maintenant. Je dois me préparer pour mes cours. Vous lui direz de ma part de venir me voir ? Je serai dans mes appartements en fin de journée.

― Je lui transmettrai le message, soyez assurée.

Aurora s'éloigna en faisant danser sa longue natte dans son dos, mais au moment de franchir la porte, elle pivota sur elle-même avec un bruissement de robe et lui refit face.

― Filius ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

― Oui, Aurora ? répondit-il, le cœur battant.

Elle le fixa d'un regard à nouveau scintillant, la bouche entrouverte, prête à lui confier quelque chose de plus, mais elle secoua la tête en se remordant les lèvres.

― Non, rien, dit-elle enfin. Excusez-moi.

Et elle disparut dans le couloir.

.

Palpitante de fièvre, Minerva se hissait de peine et de misère sur le canapé pour s'y laisser choir. Son front et sa poitrine suintaient de sueur. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé une pareille nausée. Pourvu que Dumbledore ne tarde pas à venir, car elle était à deux doigts de céder à l'antidote. C'était peut-être même trop violent. Ce serait ennuyeux que son plan échoue et qu'elle se retrouve au lieu à Ste-Mangouste.

On frappa à la porte.

― Entrez ! cria aussitôt Minerva, la respiration saccadée.

Dès qu'il la vit écroulée devant le foyer, Dumbledore se précipita auprès d'elle.

― Minerva ! s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux bleus alarmés. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

― Rien de grave, rassura-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Elle s'appliqua du mieux possible pour paraître moins malade qu'elle l'était, mais d'affreux vertiges l'empêchaient de se redresser dans le canapé.

― Je vais sûrement me remettre vite sur pieds.

― Je vais vous aider à rejoindre votre lit, dit Dumbledore en lui prêtant main-forte.

― Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

― Ne soyez pas ridicule.

Minerva ravala alors sa dignité et s'accrocha à l'épaule de Dumbledore qui la souleva d'une force étonnante pour son âge. Sa barbe lui chatouilla la joue, lui donnant un drôle de sentiment de protection. À petits pas prudents, ils se déplacèrent dans la pièce et se rendirent dans la chambre où Minerva se laissa retomber mollement sur son lit, la tête sur l'oreiller.

― Merci, souffla-t-elle en essuyant la sueur dans son cou.

Sa chemise de nuit lui collait à la peau. Elle n'était pas très présentable, mais Dumbledore se souciait davantage de sa santé que de son apparence. Il défit les couvertures sous son corps grelottant, les rabattit sur elle, puis mit la main sur son front pour prendre sa température.

― Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta-t-il, toujours aussi inquiet.

― J'ai dû attraper froid, hasarda Minerva avant d'étouffer une toux dans ses draps.

― En plein septembre ?

― Je suis allée dans les cachots hier soir, mentit-elle. Ce doit être ça. Il fait toujours trop froid et humide dans ce coin du château.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet. Il l'aida à boire quelques gorgées, puis il déclara :

― Je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh.

― Ce n'est pas nécessaire...

― Minerva, vous êtes aussi pâle qu'un Inferius, gronda-t-il. Ne prenez pas votre état à la légère.

― Mais je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de repos, ça va se passer tout seul.

Avec un regard grave, Dumbledore reposa le verre sur la table de chevet, puis se dirigea fermement vers la porte.

― Je reviens vite, promit-il.

― Mais ce n'est pas...

Dumbledore disparut de l'autre côté et elle termina alors sa phrase dans le vide, d'une voix étranglée :

―... nécessaire...

Minerva soupira en crispant les paupières, submergée par une nouvelle bouffée de culpabilité. Dumbledore était trop bon pour elle. Pour le tromper de cette manière aussi déloyale, elle méritait de souffrir encore longtemps de ces symptômes artificiels. Elle n'était d'ailleurs plus certaine de vouloir vivre cette aventure à Pré-au-Lard. Qu'avait-elle pensé ? On aurait dit qu'elle ne récupérait pas seulement son physique de jeune fille, mais également sa mentalité d'adolescente.

Elle plongeait la main dans la poche de sa chemise de nuit, quand Dumbledore revint soudain dans la chambre, l'air songeur.

― Dites-moi, Minerva, demanda-t-il, qu'avez-vous avalé ce matin ?

― Mais rien, répondit-elle, perplexe. Je me suis réveillée comme ça. Je n'ai pas pu me rendre à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

― Et hier soir ?

― J'ai demandé à un elfe de m'apporter le dîner chez moi. J'étais trop occupée pour sortir.

C'était faux. Avec l'épisode des jumeaux Weasley dans son bureau, elle avait complètement oublié de manger. Mais Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Cependant, il insista :

― Qu'est-ce que c'était, votre dîner ?

― Du ragoût de bœuf, pourquoi ?

― Pas de bonbons en dessert ?

Le cœur de Minerva rata un battement. Il savait ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il devinait toujours tout !

Pour éviter qu'il ne lise sur son visage embrasé la confirmation de ses doutes, elle tourna la tête et feignit un accès de toux. Puis elle se concentra de tout son être pour avoir l'air aussi naturelle que possible lorsqu'elle lui mentit d'une voix rauque :

― Non. Pas de bonbons.

― Tant mieux, reprit Dumbledore avec un certain soulagement. Pour un instant, j'ai cru que vous pourriez avoir mangé l'un de ces ennuyeux Berlingots de Fièvre des jumeaux Weasley. Mr Neville Londubat en a fait l'expérience l'autre jour et il subit encore ce fâcheux effet secondaire que l'antidote ne neutralise malheureusement pas.

― Quel effet secondaire ? demanda Minerva dont les entrailles se glacèrent subitement d'appréhension.

― Eh bien, figurez-vous donc que ces berlingots provoquent d'énormes furoncles sur les fesses.

.

Son cœur tambourinait de victoire. Tandis que Filius marchait d'un pas bondissant vers sa classe où l'attendaient ses élèves, il s'inventait la meilleure façon, sous la divine identité de Fallusio, de déclarer son amour à Aurora. Il fallait la rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était jamais parti à cause d'elle, que c'était un simple malaise dû au whisky, rien de plus. Et ensuite, il l'embrasserait fougueusement.

Son humeur était jubilatoire, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Dumbledore dans le couloir, la barbe ébouriffée dans le vent, qui fendait les foules d'élèves dans sa direction. Filius ralentit le pas en sentant la terreur monter en lui. Il pressentait le pire. Rogue avait parlé !

― Bonjour, Filius, dit Dumbledore qui s'arrêta devant lui, l'air effrayant, le dominant de toute sa stature. Pourrais-je vous voir à mon bureau en fin de journée ?

Filius avait envie de s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ?

― Je... je peux tout expliquer, couina-t-il en passant un doigt dans son collet.

― Expliquer quoi ?

― Pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

― Fait quoi ?

Filius leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Dumbledore fronçait à présent les sourcils derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, comme perplexe. Soudain, avec horreur, Filius se demanda s'il ne venait pas de commettre une maladresse.

― Heu..., fit-il avec un sourire innocent, pendant qu'une goutte de sueur roulait le long de sa tempe. Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir, au juste ?

― C'est au sujet de votre exposé pour le congrès, précisa Dumbledore. Et vous ? De quoi voulez-vous me parler, au juste ?

Filius poussa mentalement un long gémissement en serrant les dents. Il avait bel et bien commis un impair. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ?

― De rien, répondit-il de sa voix perchée, le plus aimablement possible. J'ai simplement cru que vous vouliez me parler de... autre chose, mais... ce n'est pas important.

Il sourit à nouveau nerveusement en se tordant les doigts, accroché à l'espoir de s'être miraculeusement sauvé d'un interrogatoire humiliant, mais à en juger par l'expression soupçonneuse de Dumbledore, c'était loin d'être gagné.

― Nous en reparlerons dans mon bureau, déclara-t-il après un moment. Je n'ai pas le temps maintenant, je dois aller chercher Madame Pomfresh.

― O-oui, pas de problème, balbutia Filius en s'écartant immédiatement pour le laisser passer. Je vous revois ce soir. Bonne journée !

Et il regarda Dumbledore s'éloigner dans le couloir avec un nœud dans le ventre.

.

La cloche sonna. Pressés de quitter le cachot inondé de vapeurs nauséabondes, les élèves de quatrième année ramassèrent leurs affaires en se bousculant et en trébuchant contre les tables.

― N'oubliez pas le devoir sur les antidotes ! rappela Severus, d'un ton autoritaire, qui se tenait devant la classe en s'adressant particulièrement à Hermione Granger dont les cheveux s'étaient ébouriffés dans l'air humide. Je veux un minimum de trente centimètres de parchemin _et un maximum de trente-cinq centimètres pas plus_, à remettre sans faute pour le prochain cours !

Miss Granger, qui avait remis pour son dernier devoir deux rouleaux de plus que demandé, ce qui lui avait valu une importante perte de points, le fusilla du regard avant de quitter la classe en compagnie de ses amis. Severus ricana intérieurement, fier de l'avoir rabrouée. Il avait horreur de la prétention, surtout chez ses élèves. Minerva McGonagall pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, ces derniers resteraient toujours de sombres cornichons ― du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils acquièrent un tant soit peu de maturité avec l'âge.

Comme il repensait au professeur McGonagall, Severus nettoya d'un coup de baguette les éclaboussures de potion sur les tables des élèves les plus malpropres et s'apprêta à retourner à son laboratoire pour reprendre son travail d'analyse. Il prendrait son déjeuner plus tard. Les antidotes malodorants qu'avaient sabrés ses élèves durant son cours lui avaient enlevé l'appétit.

Il traversait du côté de son bureau, sa cape virevoltant dans son sillage, quand il se souvint soudain qu'il voulait percer le mystère des agissements de Flitwick. Il pivota alors sur ses talons avec un bruissement d'étoffe et prit la direction du hall pour remonter à l'étage. L'analyse allait devoir attendre encore un peu.

Un instant plus tard, il s'arrêta devant le bureau de Flitwick, dont il frappa à la porte. Il espérait que son collègue soit encore là. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller le chercher dans le bruit assourdissant de la Grande Salle.

Hélas, il n'eut aucune réponse. Résigné au second plan, Severus grogna de mauvaise humeur et s'apprêta à s'en retourner, quand il entendit un infime grincement derrière lui. Le minuscule professeur Flitwick, légèrement dépeigné, l'air effarouché, venait de lui ouvrir sa porte.

― Bien, dit Severus, satisfait. Vous êtes occupé ?

― Heu... oui, couina Flitwick.

― Je peux vous déranger quelques minutes ?

Flitwick resta muet, figé dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme pétrifié. Agacé, Severus le brusqua un peu :

― Si vous ne voulez pas que je raconte au professeur Dumbledore ce que j'ai vu hier, vous avez intérêt à me laisser entrer et à répondre à mes questions.

― Je vous en prie ! invita alors Flitwick, nerveux, en faisant un bond de côté pour le laisser passer. Entrez donc !

― Merci, dit froidement Severus.

Il s'avança dans la pièce aux murs recouverts de livres, marcha jusqu'au bureau enseveli également d'ouvrages et se retourna, les bras croisés, devant Flitwick qui refermait la porte en tremblant.

― Alors ? commença Severus en haussant les sourcils. Vous m'expliquez ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez accompagné du professeur Sinistra hier soir, affublé d'une autre apparence que la vôtre ?

― Je..., hésita Flitwick, manifestement honteux.

― C'était du Polynectar ?

Flitwick haussa les épaules, évasif.

― C'était du Polynectar ? répéta Severus plus fermement, impitoyable.

― Non, parla enfin Flitwick, la voix un cran plus aiguë qu'à la normale. C'était de l'Hominuserum.

― De l'Hominuserum, bien sûr, murmura Severus qui se souvint comment son collègue avait préservé quelques traits lors de sa transformation.

― Mais n'en parlez à personne ! gémit Flitwick, le regard désespéré derrière ses lunettes. Je vous en prie, Severus, gardez ça pour vous ! Il ne faut pas qu'Aurora le sache ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle découvre que c'est moi !

Severus le dévisagea, impassible, sans comprendre.

― Vous ne voulez pas qu'elle découvre que vous êtes votre propre cousin ? récapitula-t-il.

― Comment savez-vous pour mon cousin ? s'étonna Flitwick.

― J'ai parlé avec elle après votre départ précipité.

Flitwick eut une exclamation horrifiée en se prenant les joues à deux mains.

― Vous lui avez parlé ! glapit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Severus esquissa un sourire malicieux, incapable de résister au plaisir de le voir s'affoler aussi facilement. Il était toujours très émotif, presque comique. Pendant que Severus l'observait silencieusement, Flitwick, les yeux écarquillés, se répandit en piaillements :

― Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? Lui avez-vous révélé que c'était moi ? Lui avez-vous raconté que je l'abusais ? Comment a-t-elle réagi ? Je suis vraiment un minable !

― Elle n'en sait rien.

― Merlin soit loué !

Flitwick laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement qui fit remuer les poils de sa moustache.

― Alors, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? demanda-t-il, le regard implorant.

― Je l'ai simplement interrogée sur ce Fallusio, rien de plus, répondit calmement Severus. Ensuite, elle m'a parlé de la scène qui a eu lieu aux Trois Balais. Je ne vous connaissais pas aussi téméraire.

― J'ai été stupide. Mais elle m'a pardonné.

― Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

― Parce que cet homme est détestable ! se défendit Flitwick. Il blesse tout le monde avec ses blagues de mauvais goût.

― Non, rectifia patiemment Severus. L'Hominuserum. Pourquoi avoir pris cette potion ? Dans quel but ? Vous êtes en mission ?

Severus pensa que Flitwick était peut-être également chargé de surveiller les environs de Pré-au-Lard et qu'il avait choisi ce déguisement pour se protéger contre de potentiels ravisseurs avides de son Localisateur. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua des larmes derrière ses lunettes, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une simple motivation personnelle.

― Vous êtes amoureux d'elle, déduisit alors Severus, d'une voix éteinte.

Flitwick réprima un sanglot et se détourna pour essuyer ses yeux, rendant Severus parfaitement mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Maintenant, il regrettait de s'être immiscé dans cette affaire de cœur qui ne le regardait absolument pas.

― Aurora ne s'intéresse pas aux petits hommes comme moi, se justifia Flitwick en reniflant. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu...

― Ce n'est pas grave, interrompit Severus qui ne souhaitait pas en savoir plus.

Il était le dernier à vouloir recevoir des confidences, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de peines d'amour. Il n'avait jamais été habile pour remonter le moral de qui que ce soit. Mais Flitwick continua en sanglotant :

― C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de prendre cette potion... mais je vous la rendrai, je vous le promets... c'était juste un emprunt, ne vous inquiétez pas...

― Quoi ? dit Severus, surpris.

― Je veux juste prendre une dernière gorgée et...

― Vous avez pris cette potion chez moi ?

Le ton soudain réprobateur de Severus fit taire les sanglots de Flitwick qui le regarda d'un air apeuré.

― Oui..., couina-t-il.

― Sans ma permission ? continua Severus d'un air menaçant.

― N -non...

Severus claqua la langue avec irritation. Il avait horreur qu'on vienne lui voler des choses dans son laboratoire. Pour qui se prenait-on ? Non seulement c'était un manque de respect total, mais c'était aussi dangereux. Il y laissait souvent mijoter des potions durant de longues périodes. Un intrus pouvait facilement y semer le désordre sans que ce soit nécessairement volontaire. Une simple mauvaise poussière dans l'air suffisait à compromettre les effets d'une mixture ou même la faire exploser.

Severus ouvrit soudain des yeux ronds. Le chemin venait de se faire en un éclair dans son esprit. Il décroisa les bras et regarda Flitwick.

― Dites-moi, demanda-t-il avec lenteur. Quand est-ce que vous êtes venu dans mon laboratoire ?

― Mercredi soir..., répondit Flitwick, le teint rouge de malaise.

― Et lorsque vous êtes entré, continua Severus, le cœur battant, vous seriez-vous approché, par hasard, du chaudron qu'il y avait là ?

― Heu..., fit Flitwick dans un effort de concentration qui n'avait rien de convaincant. Pourquoi ?

― Parce que cette potion a tourné à la catastrophe le même soir. Un ou plusieurs ingrédients de trop se sont glissés dans la préparation. Vous ne sauriez pas ce que c'est ?

Filius déglutit en faisant mine d'être soudain très absorbé par le bout de ses chaussures bien cirées. Sa réaction innocente ne trompait personne. Il était clairement coupable, ce qui rendit Severus très heureux. Enfin, il s'apprêtait à trouver la réponse au problème de son analyse !

― Parlez-moi, Filius, encouragea-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de lui, la poitrine envahie d'excitation. J'ai besoin de connaître les détails de ce qui s'est passé pour pouvoir réparer les torts qu'a causés cette potion. Expliquez-moi seulement ce qui a bien pu en modifier les effets et je vous promets qu'on n'en reparlera plus, ni de ça, ni de votre mésaventure à Pré-au-Lard, ni de vos sentiments pour le professeur Sinistra. Ça restera entre nous seulement. C'est d'accord ?

Flitwick resta sans voix, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

― C'est d'accord ? répéta Severus pour le faire bouger.

Flitwick tressaillit en hochant la tête, puis se déplaça à petits pas vers son bureau duquel il ouvrit un tiroir.

― Voilà, dit-il en lui montrant les restes d'un flacon en vitre brisé, souillée d'éclaboussures séchées. J'ai laissé tomber cette potion dans votre chaudron pendant que je m'évertuais à atteindre l'Hominuserum en haut de l'étagère. Je m'en excuse profondément.

― Faites voir, dit Severus qui vint se saisir du flacon en prenant garde de ne pas se couper.

Le nom sur l'étiquette était encore visible. C'était une solution de Ratatinage. Le mystère venait d'être résolu. Severus tenait enfin la réponse au brusque rajeunissement de McGonagall. Il pouvait maintenant se pencher sur l'antidote sans plus tarder.

Pressé de retourner à ses chaudrons, Severus remercia Flitwick et s'élança vers la porte dans un envol de cape.

― Mais attendez ! cria Flitwick de sa voix fluette.

Severus s'arrêta devant la poignée et tourna la tête vers Flitwick qui semblait de nouveau nerveux.

― Vous me promettez que vous ne direz rien à personne ? demanda-t-il. Absolument rien ?

― Absolument rien, affirma Severus.

Flitwick parut soulagé et même heureux, comme si tous ses soucis venaient de s'envoler d'un coup.

― Merci, dit-il, les yeux brillants.

― De rien, répondit Severus, indifférent.

Puis une brusque appréhension l'assaillit. Il ne voulait pas s'y mêler, certes, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus être responsable d'un malheur.

― Vous dites que vous boirez à nouveau de l'Hominuserum ? demanda-t-il.

― Juste une dernière gorgée, pourquoi ? dit Flitwick dont le sourire se fana légèrement.

― Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, avertit Severus. Ça pourrait être dangereux. Je ne sais pas si vous en êtes conscient, Filius, mais pour vous transformer en humain, cette potion supprime tous les gènes de vos ancêtres gobelins, y compris votre intelligence supérieure. En d'autres mots, quand vous prenez cette potion, vous tendez à vous comporter de façon moins... réfléchie.

Il marqua une pause, le temps de laisser Flitwick se remémorer son manque de maturité aux Trois Balais, puis il poursuivit d'un air grave :

― Alors, vaut mieux ne pas risquer une seconde fois l'expérience pendant que vous n'avez pas encore commis de bêtises irréparables. Ce serait plus prudent ainsi, n'est-ce pas, Filius ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Et il le laissa réfléchir pendant qu'il retournait aux cachots avec la bouteille brisée.

* * *

_À suivre... :)_


	11. Urgence et décision dangereuse

_Salut ! ^^_

_Il fait encore super beau chez moi. Par contre, cette nuit, il a venté beaucoup et un petit oiseau est tombé d'un arbre avec son nid. Le pauvre ! Mon copain l'a remis dans son nid qu'il a refixé entre deux branches, mais je doute que sa mère revienne le nourrir. Va-t-elle le reconnaître ? En attendant, on lui donne des vers de terre de temps à autre pour ne pas qu'il meure de faim et on reste attentifs aux oiseaux autour (et à mon chat qui pourrait décider de passer par là). J'espère profondément que sa mère reviendra..._

_Alors, merci encore à toutes mes revieweuses : **Rinku13, Alienor la Fantasque, Destrange, Harryliada, Zeugma412, loulou** (fais-toi un compte, Loulou, et je serai heureuse de pouvoir te répondre en MP !) et **Noumea**._

_(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 ― Urgence et décision dangereuse**

Minerva était plus qu'humiliée. D'abord, cet effet secondaire fâcheux dont lui avait parlé Dumbledore n'avait en rien été une plaisanterie. En passant la main sous sa chemise de nuit, à l'endroit de son postérieur, elle avait touché d'affreux furoncles qui s'étaient aussitôt mis à la démanger.

Ensuite, elle avait perdu toute la matinée, parce qu'elle l'avait passée dans son lit, amorphe de fièvre, pendant que Madame Pomfresh s'était affairée à son chevet pour lui administrer toute sorte de remèdes dans l'espoir vain d'obtenir une amélioration de son état. Comme rien n'avait fonctionné, elle était finalement repartie en quête d'une préparation plus forte et Minerva en avait profité pour croquer enfin le seul antidote efficace. Un merveilleux soulagement s'était répandu dans son corps. Cependant, au retour de l'infirmière, pour ne pas réveiller de soupçons, elle avait continué à feindre les symptômes de la maladie, mais en lui laissant croire, pour expliquer sa soudaine chute de température, que ses remèdes précédents avaient tout de même fait leurs effets. Minerva avait donc pu prendre son déjeuner en toute tranquillité, dans la solitude de sa chambre, et dans son amertume d'avoir gaspillé toutes ces heures de sa précieuse journée à faire le clown.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'on ne viendrait plus la déranger avant longtemps, elle prit une douche pour se débarrasser de la sueur et attendit que se dissipent les effets de la potion de Vieillissement avec l'espoir désespéré de retrouver ses belles fesses lisses en même temps que sa jeunesse. Quelques minutes plus tard, hélas, pendant qu'elle s'examinait toute nue devant le miroir, elle constata que rien n'avait changé au niveau de son postérieur. Les horribles boutons rouges lui constellaient toujours la peau.

― Ils vont me réparer ça ! grogna-t-elle avec colère. Sinon je les étripe !

Elle s'habilla d'une de ses longues robes à haut collet, se tordit les cheveux en chignon serré et but de nouvelles gorgées de la potion de Vieillissement. Elle irait les chercher directement dans leur cours.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir consulté dans son bureau l'horaire des sixième année de sa maison, elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal, poussa la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

― Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, dit-elle à l'adresse du professeur Maugrey qui donnait son cours devant la classe. Puis-je vous emprunter Fred et George Weasley pour un moment, s'il vous plaît ?

Tous les élèves regardèrent les jumeaux en étouffant des gloussements. Chacun présumait qu'ils étaient encore dans les ennuis.

― Bien sûr, répondit Maugrey d'une voix rocailleuse, la baguette à la main. Pas de problème.

Les jumeaux Weasley se levèrent en échangeant des regards surpris et rejoignirent Minerva qui leur fit signe de la suivre.

― Allons par là, ordonna-t-elle en marchant d'un pas vif.

En refoulant du mieux possible les souvenirs gênants et encore frais de leurs caresses, elle les fit entrer dans une classe vide, fit claquer la porte derrière elle et se planta devant eux en croisant les bras, sévère.

― Une élève est tombée sur un de vos berlingots de malheur et maintenant elle n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de l'effet secondaire, lança-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

― Une élève ? s'étonna l'un des jumeaux, Fred ou George.

Elle n'arrivait jamais à les différencier.

― Vous voulez dire _un _élève, rectifia l'autre poliment. C'est vrai que Neville a eu quelques soucis avec ça, mais il va mieux maintenant.

― Non, _une _élève ! insista Minerva. Une élève qui vient tout juste d'avaler votre... création.

― Mais c'est impossible ! protestèrent-ils d'une même voix.

― Le dernier Berlingot de Fièvre, c'est vous qui nous l'avez confisqué !

― L'avant-dernier, c'est Neville qui l'a mangé.

― On en avait sept en tout, continua le premier jumeau en comptant sur ses doigts. Pas au point, mais tout de même. On a testé nous-mêmes les cinq premiers.

― Mais qui aurait mangé le dernier ? s'interrogea le deuxième jumeau en grattant sa tête rousse.

― À moins que l'élève en question ait retrouvé le dernier Berlingot dans votre bureau ?

― C'est qui, l'élève ? demandèrent-ils enfin, en chœur.

― Son nom est confidentiel, dit sèchement Minerva. Elle ne souhaite pas que toute l'école soit au courant de son désagrément.

― Ce n'est quand même pas Cassandra !

Minerva les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires, les lèvres pincées.

― Non, répondit-elle.

― Ouf ! soupirèrent simultanément les jumeaux.

― C'est une chance !

― On l'aime bien, vous savez.

― D'ailleurs, comment elle va ?

― Vous n'étiez pas là quand on s'est présentés à votre retenue, expliqua l'autre. C'est Cassandra qui nous a accueillis.

― Et elle a été très gentille avec nous.

― Au fait, quand est-ce que vous reporterez notre retenue ? demanda un jumeau en fronçant les sourcils. Parce que Rogue vient de nous réserver tous ses soirs pour nous punir jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

― Ouais, alors que c'est injuste, marmonna le deuxième. On ne faisait rien de mal.

― Ça suffit ! aboya Minerva, agacée. Pourrions-nous, s'il vous plaît, revenir au sujet principal ?

Les jumeaux se turent.

― Bien, reprit-elle plus calmement. Maintenant, expliquez-moi comment faire disparaître ces furoncles.

― Mais on ne sait pas ! affirmèrent-ils.

― On a prévu y travailler cet été.

― Ce sera plus prudent parce que ça implique quelques explosions.

― Pardon ? dit Minerva sans comprendre.

― La recette de nos Berlingots de Fièvre est à retravailler.

― _Je me fiche de la recette de vos berlingots ! _s'emporta Minerva. Dites-moi seulement comment se débarrasser des furoncles !

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard surpris.

― Mais on vient de vous le dire, professeur.

― On ne sait pas comment.

― Mais avec le temps, les furoncles finissent par guérir.

― Environ deux semaines.

Minerva réprima une exclamation de désespoir. Les jumeaux avaient constitué son dernier espoir. Maintenant, tout était fini. Son plan de revivre pleinement et librement sa jeunesse dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard tombait à l'eau. Elle allait devoir terminer la journée dans ses appartements, à s'occuper platement à ses corrections.

Elle se résignait à abandonner, quand un jumeau suggéra nonchalamment :

― Vous pourriez toujours essayer l'essence de Murlap. C'est ce que Neville a utilisé et ses furoncles ont tous disparu d'un coup.

― Quoi ? dit Minerva, qui se retint de les étouffer tous les deux de ses propres mains._ Et c'est maintenant que vous m'en parlez !_

― Mais je viens tout juste de m'en souvenir ! protesta-t-il.

― C'est vrai, j'oubliais aussi, ajouta l'autre d'un air narquois, parfaitement détestable. L'essence de Murlap a très bien fonctionné. Je crois que c'était une idée d'Hermione Granger.

― Ça va, interrompit Minerva en respirant profondément pour tempérer ses émotions. Merci de vos suggestions. Vous pouvez retourner en classe.

Elle ouvrit la porte et les pressa d'un geste à sortir.

― Mais... notre retenue ? demanda l'un.

― Elle est reportée quand ?

― Vous souhaitez réellement ajouter une retenue de plus à toutes celles que vous venez de recevoir ? nargua Minerva tandis qu'elle les raccompagnait vers leur classe.

― Bien sûr que non !

― C'est juste que vous n'avez pas l'habitude d'annuler des retenues...

― Eh bien, je ferai une exception pour cette fois, dit Minerva d'un ton sec. Je suis assez occupée ces derniers temps.

Elle s'arrêta devant la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal, dont elle ouvrit la porte, et obligea les jumeaux à entrer sans plus discuter. Lorsqu'ils disparurent à l'intérieur, Minerva prit le chemin du retour vers ses appartements, de nouveau pleine d'espoir à l'idée qu'une solution de tentacules de Murlap pourrait sauver sa journée ― ou du moins, apaiser les démangeaisons. Elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas trop se gratter. Vivement le soulagement !

.

― Alors, tu t'es sauvée ?

― Je ne voulais pas lui parler ! J'ai déjà trop honte...

Pomona et Rolanda étaient installées sur le divan, dans le salon de Pomona. Pendant que cette dernière attrapait distraitement des veracrasses dans le fond d'un bol, pour les jeter dans le gosier d'un Géranium Dentu posé sur la table basse, elle avait tout raconté à son amie sa soirée avec Trelawney. Elle avait cependant omis certains détails, comme le plaisir d'avoir embrassé une femme, d'avoir goûté son sexe et d'avoir savouré ses cris de jouissance. Elle ne souhaitait pas que Rolanda découvre qu'elle était possiblement lesbienne. Elle avait peur de l'effrayer ou de la rendre mal à l'aise. Ses compliments, après ça, ou ses câlins amicaux risqueraient d'être perçus à tort comme de la drague. Elle avait donc raconté son histoire en insistant sur un dégoût total éprouvé au moment où elle avait dû toucher Trelawney pour le bien de sa mission. Mais Rolanda continuait de la narguer.

― Allez, tu peux me le dire, encourageait-elle, blottie confortablement dans le divan, une tisane fumante à la main. Il y a sûrement des moments où c'était bien.

― Non, pas du tout, s'entêta Pomona en jouant dans le bol de veracrasses, un peu gluants, qui se tortillaient entre eux. C'était pénible, je te dis.

― Mais tu as éjaculé, alors forcément...

― Ce truc agit de lui-même. On n'a pas besoin d'être excité pour éjaculer.

Rolanda eut un rire incrédule.

― Vraiment ? Parle-moi alors de l'orgasme masculin, s'enquit-elle d'une voix roucoulante. C'est bien ?

― C'est nul.

En vérité, Pomona n'avait jamais ressenti une telle jouissance que dans les bras d'une femme, mais Rolanda ne saurait rien.

― Tu n'as qu'à effectuer quelques va-et-vient et ça sort tout seul, mentit nonchalamment Pomona. Même pas besoin d'émotions. Rien de plus mécanique.

― Ça alors, je n'y aurais jamais cru, dit Rolanda d'un air malicieux. Tu me montres ?

― Rolane ! s'indigna Pomona qui s'éloigna aussitôt de la main tendue de son amie. Si tu ne veux pas recevoir un bol de veracrasses en pleine figure... !

― Mais pourquoi tu ne veux jamais plaisanter avec ça ? s'agaça Rolanda avec un soupir. Ce n'est pas ton vrai corps, Popo. On peut bien en rire un peu.

― Justement, moque-toi de mon corps, mais arrête de te comporter comme s'il t'excitait !

Rolanda haussa les sourcils avec surprise au-dessus de sa tisane, si bien que Pomona détourna les yeux vers son Géranium Dentu en rougissant. Pourtant, c'était vrai, son amie agissait toujours comme si elle était mieux en homme. À la longue, c'était insultant.

― Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que ton corps m'excite ? demanda Rolanda après un moment. Où est le problème ? Je suis une femme. C'est normal qu'un homme me fasse de l'effet.

― Non, pas celui-là, répliqua Pomona sans la regarder. Lui, il est laid.

― Mais il n'est pas laid du tout ! protesta Rolanda avec vigueur. Au contraire ! Regarde-toi, Popo, tu es à tomber !

― Mais arrête ! s'emporta Pomona en jetant le bol sur la table basse.

Sous le choc, le Géranium Dentu referma ses pétales bleus en frémissant.

― Dis-le donc tout de suite que tu me préfères en homme ! Je suis si moche que ça en femme ?

― Mais non ! s'exclama Rolanda avec une expression scandalisée. Je ne te préfère pas en homme, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Popo !

Elle posa sa tasse à côté de la plante, se déplaça sur le divan et lui caressa l'épaule d'un geste apaisant.

― C'est vraiment ça que tu penses ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux jaunes scintillant de tristesse. Que tu es mieux en homme ?

― C'est l'impression que tu donnes, en tout cas, marmonna Pomona en sentant sa peau s'échauffer à l'endroit où son amie la touchait.

― Alors, excuse-moi, dit Rolanda. Je ne pensais pas à ce que je disais. Tu es très belle aussi en femme, tu sais. En fait, que tu sois un homme ou une femme, tu restes toujours aussi belle.

Elle sourit gentiment en lui effleurant la joue d'un doigt et Pomona eut soudain envie de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas très loin des siennes et elles seraient assurément meilleures que celles de Trelawney. Elles semblaient si douces, si chaudes, si invitantes...

― Ça va ? demanda Rolanda.

Pomona releva aussitôt les yeux en se giflant mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de penser là ? L'évènement de la veille avait dû la détraquer un peu.

― Oui, ça va, rassura Pomona, nerveuse, en pressant distraitement son sexe à travers son pantalon pour l'empêcher de bander. En fait, il faudrait peut-être réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire maintenant.

― Ce qu'on va faire maintenant... ? répéta Rolanda, un peu perdue.

― Pour trouver le coupable de mon maléfice, rappela Pomona. Je ne veux pas rester comme ça, moi !

― Ah oui ! dit Rolanda dont le regard s'illumina. Tu as raison, il faut réfléchir !

Elle retira sa main et se replia dans un effort de concentration. Pomona fit également marcher ses méninges.

― Tu as une idée ? demanda-t-elle après une minute.

― Non, répondit Rolanda en reprenant sa tisane, l'air découragé.

― Moi non plus. À part Fol Œil...

Mais Rolanda la fit taire d'un grognement agacé.

― Ce n'est pas lui, s'obstina-t-elle. Il ne ferait jamais ça, je le connais. Je propose de retourner voir Rogue. Il a peut-être des suggestions.

Pomona serra les dents. Elle n'avait pas envie de revoir son amie se pâmer devant le maître des potions, même en simulation. Mais faute d'une meilleure idée, elle accepta sa proposition, en espérant que Rogue, cette fois, garde ses mains loin de Rolanda.

.

Dans son laboratoire, Severus était parvenu à élaborer l'antidote en un tour de main. Enfin, cette histoire de potion ratée se terminait ! Minerva McGonagall allait être contente. Et lui était assez fier.

La démarche vive, il sortit dans les couloirs des cachots, la main refermée sur le précieux flacon, et remonta à l'étage, la cape virevoltant derrière lui. Les élèves dans le hall s'écartant sur son chemin, il monta l'escalier de marbre à toute allure, fit quelques grandes enjambées de plus, puis arriva devant le bureau du professeur de métamorphose, dont il frappa à la porte.

Ce fut le silence de l'autre côté.

Severus frappa de nouveau. McGonagall devait être là. Elle ne pouvait pas être retournée enseigner. La potion de Vieillissement, prise trop de fois de suite, avait de dangereuses conséquences.

Comme il n'avait pas encore de réponse, il tourna la poignée, mais la porte s'avéra verrouillée.

― Minerva ? cria-t-il en frappant une troisième fois. Êtes-vous là ?

― Je suis malade ! répliqua alors une voix sèche. J'exige qu'on m'accorde au moins une soirée de repos !

Severus se retrouva déconcerté.

― Je viens vous apporter l'antidote, dit-il. Me laissez-vous entrer ?

Il attendit un instant, puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Minerva McGonagall se présenta devant lui, la véritable, dotée de toutes ses années, sa sagesse et sa beauté originale, mais au naturel, dans le sens que ses yeux verts étaient dépourvus de lunettes, ses cheveux noirs tombaient librement sur ses épaules et une légère chemise de nuit de flanelle enveloppait son corps mince, laissant entrevoir ses longues jambes terminées dans de pantoufles écossaises. Severus perdit instantanément son souffle en la voyant. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi relâchée et belle à la fois.

― Les effets de la potion se sont dissipés tous seuls ? demanda-t-il en s'appliquant du mieux possible pour que son visage ne trahisse pas son trouble.

― Non, je viens de boire de la potion de Vieillissement, expliqua-t-elle en se frottant la gorge. Je pensais que c'était Dumbledore qui revenait. Je feins d'être malade, vous comprenez. Entrez.

Severus s'avança dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Les rideaux des fenêtres étaient tirés, tamisant la lumière du jour, et des odeurs de remèdes flottaient dans l'air. McGonagall se dirigea vers son bureau devant lequel elle se retourna en s'y appuyant le bas du dos, les bras croisés sur sa chemise de nuit. Elle ne cessait de repousser ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et rabattre les pans de son collet sur sa poitrine, comme si elle était mal à l'aise de se montrer ainsi devant lui.

― Alors comme ça, dit-elle d'une voix qui, en revanche, ne souffrait d'aucune inflexion. Vous avez réussi à fabriquer l'antidote ?

― Oui, répondit Severus en venant lui montrer le flacon, content de lui-même. C'était une solution de Ratatinage qui était tombée dans le chaudron. Ses effets combinés avec ceux de votre remède contre les rhumatismes ont causé votre rajeunissement et le désordre dans vos hormones. Il m'a fallu du temps pour élucider le mystère.

― Merci, dit-elle avec un léger sourire, presque froid.

Elle lui prit le flacon dans les mains et le posa sur son bureau derrière elle, près d'un bol rempli d'un liquide jaune qui ressemblait à de l'essence de Murlap. Puis elle se recroisa les bras en le regardant, toujours de cet air mesuré.

― Je vais le boire lorsque ma potion de Vieillissement cessera de faire effet.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle manifeste du soulagement face à l'antidote qu'il lui apportait enfin, même de la joie, mais certainement pas de l'indifférence.

― Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

― Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais ça va, répondit-elle platement. J'ai dû rester au lit pendant des heures pendant que Madame Pomfresh m'examinait.

Tandis qu'elle chassait une fois encore ses cheveux de devant son visage, sa chemise de nuit glissa le long de son épaule et Severus subit des frissons dans l'échine. Pourquoi était-elle si désirable ? Maintenant, il avait envie d'embrasser sa peau à l'endroit où elle s'était découverte.

― Comment avez-vous réussi à la berner ? demanda-t-il en s'arrachant les yeux de force de l'épaule dénudée. Madame Pomfresh a bien dû voir que vous n'étiez pas réellement malade.

― J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

― Mais encore ?

― Je ne voudrais pas vous paraître inconvenante, Severus, interrompit-elle avec patience, mais si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais retourner à mes occupations.

Elle sourit à nouveau, comme pour éviter de le froisser, mais son expression demeurait froide et même crispée. Qu'avait-elle ? Severus se demanda alors si, pour une quelconque raison, elle n'était pas en colère contre lui après qu'il l'ait surprise en mauvaise posture avec les jumeaux Weasley. Pourtant, il l'avait sauvée d'un profond embarras. Elle aurait dû au contraire lui en être reconnaissante.

― Je comprends, dit-il, même si en réalité il ne comprenait rien. Vous devez être exténuée. Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps.

Il hésita un bref moment, dans l'espoir qu'elle ait quelque chose d'autre à dire pour se justifier, mais comme elle resta silencieuse et renfermée sur elle-même, il se résigna à s'en retourner.

― Bonne soirée, Minerva.

― Bonne soirée, Severus.

.

― Il n'est pas là ! déclara Rolanda, déçue, après avoir fait le tour du bureau de Rogue.

― Il n'est pas non plus dans son laboratoire ? demanda Pomona en allant y pousser la porte pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

La table était jonchée de chaudrons, de béchers, d'éprouvettes et de divers instruments métalliques que Pomona ne connaissait pas.

― Non, il n'est pas là non plus, constata-t-elle.

― Tu crois qu'il serait dans sa chambre ? avança Rolanda.

― On ne va quand même pas fouiller ses appartements ! s'indigna Pomona, gênée.

Mais Rolanda s'y dirigeait déjà en passant devant la cheminée éteinte.

― Pourquoi pas ? gloussa-t-elle, mutine. Ça pourrait être intéressant. Imagine qu'on tombe sur un caleçon de Rogue...

― Rolane ! s'exclama Pomona en allongeant le bras pour essayer de la retenir. Je t'avertis, si tu recommences à jouer la fille éprise de Rogue...

― _Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_ lança brusquement une voix glaciale.

Pomona et Rolanda sursautèrent. Rogue venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de son bureau, le teint cireux, les cheveux gras, les yeux mauvais de part et d'autre de son nez crochu. Drapé de sa longue cape, encore ondulante à ses chevilles, il ressemblait plus que jamais à une chauve-souris géante.

― Heu..., fit Pomona en déglutissant. Bonjour...

― Nous vous cherchions, expliqua Rolanda d'un air beaucoup plus confiant que Pomona. C'est au sujet du maléfice. Trelawney n'est pas la coupable.

Rogue serra les mâchoires, comme s'il répugnait à devoir encore leur donner de son temps, puis s'avança dans la pièce à grands pas.

― Vous n'enseignez pas cet après-midi ? demanda-t-il avec humeur.

― Non, répondit Rolanda. Nous avons congé le vendredi.

― Je profite de ce jour-là d'habitude pour faire mes corrections, ajouta Pomona en jouant nerveusement avec les boutons de sa redingote. Parce que le week-end, je m'occupe de mes plantes.

Rogue observa ses gestes sans dire un mot tandis qu'il s'arrêtait devant l'étagère de livres.

― Vous avez intérêt à me rendre mes vêtements comme je vous les ai prêtés, dit-il en se saisissant d'un vieil ouvrage qu'il ouvrit devant son nez. C'est-à-dire impeccable, sans souillure.

― Tout à fait, promit Pomona. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

― Comment s'est passée votre soirée avec Trelawney ? interrogea-t-il sur un ton sarcastique. Divertissant ?

Il lui jeta un regard narquois par-dessus son livre et Pomona sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Aussitôt, Rolanda vint à sa rescousse :

― Trelawney n'est pas la coupable, répéta-t-elle se croisant les bras devant la cheminée. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Et ça complique drôlement les choses. Si ce n'est pas Rusard ni vous, qui donc aurait pu lui lancer ce maléfice ?

― Et si ce n'était personne ? suggéra Rogue en haussant ironiquement les épaules.

― Comment ça, personne ? s'étonna Pomona. Ce n'est quand même pas Merlin qui m'a ensorcelée depuis les nuages !

Rogue replongea le nez entre les pages de l'ouvrage et le feuilleta calmement.

― Avez-vous bu quelque chose avant d'aller vous coucher ce soir-là ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

Pomona échangea un regard surpris avec Rolanda.

― Heu... non, je ne crois pas...

― Réfléchissez, insista Rogue.

Pomona lui jeta un regard noir pour lui reprocher son caractère autoritaire, mais obéit néanmoins. Tandis qu'elle repassait en mémoire son mercredi soir, elle se souvint d'avoir pris un bain, mais pas d'avoir bu une quelconque boisson avant de se coucher.

― Mais non, je ne vois vraiment pas, dit Pomona en soulevant les épaules. La dernière chose que j'ai bue, c'était au dîner et c'était simplement ma tisane habituelle, celle que je bois pour... pour me garder en forme pendant que je m'entraîne.

― Quelle tisane habituelle ? demanda lentement Rogue, alerte.

― Une infusion de feuilles d'arbrisseaux autofertilisants, précisa Pomona. Ça ne peut pas être poison, j'en bois depuis trois mois et je n'ai jamais rien eu que des effets bénéfiques sur ma santé.

― Sauf si vous y rajoutez du sucre...

Pomona se tut, regardant Rogue d'un air abasourdi.

― Mais je n'ajoute pas de sucre, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Le sucre nuit à mon régime.

C'est alors que le souvenir du professeur McGonagall, à la Grande Salle, en train de lui conseiller de sucrer sa tisane lui remonta à l'esprit et elle se sentit pâlir.

― Elle m'a forcé à le faire, gémit-elle.

― Quoi ? dit Rolanda en s'approchant d'elle, inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

― Minerva, clarifia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle ne savait pas ce que je buvais. Et je ne voulais pas lui expliquer. Elle a juste voulu me réconforter. Et je ne savais pas. Je n'avais aucune idée que le sucre... pouvait m'empoisonner...

― Oh, Popo ! s'exclama Rolanda avec compassion.

Elle la tira contre elle et la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler, lui déclenchant du même coup une grande chaleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps.

Quant à Rogue, son regard devint comme deux trous noirs profonds, comme perdu un instant dans d'horribles pensées. Brusquement, il referma le livre avec un bruit sec, le jeta sur son bureau et s'empressa d'ouvrir un tiroir et d'y fouiller à l'intérieur.

― Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? demanda Rolanda en relâchant Pomona qui en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

― La lune..., dit-il d'un air étrangement paniqué. Il faut que je sache...

Il trouva enfin un petit calepin en cuir élimé dont il tourna frénétiquement les pages pour s'arrêter sur l'information qu'il cherchait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

― Mais quoi ! s'impatienta Rolanda qui commençait à s'affoler aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― C'est grave ? demanda Pomona dont le cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement.

Ce n'était jamais bon signe de voir le maître des potions perdre ainsi son sang-froid. Qu'est-ce que le sucre pouvait avoir rapport avec la lune ? Et comment le sucre pouvait-il être aussi dangereux ?

Rogue expliqua alors d'une voix très basse et imprégnée de gravité :

― Quand on ajoute du sucre à une infusion de feuilles d'arbrisseaux autofertilisants, la boisson se charge d'une importante dose de testostérones suffisamment puissante pour changer n'importe quelle femme en homme.

― Oh, par mon Snargalouf ! s'exclama Pomona en se touchant la tempe. C'était donc ça... le sucre dans ma tisane...

― Mais vous arriverez à lui redonner son apparence d'origine, hein ? dit Rolanda qui paraissait craintive. Dites-moi que vous pourriez lui donner un antidote, n'importe quoi !

― Je saurai lui préparer un contrepoison, rassura Rogue et les deux amies soupirèrent de soulagement profond. Seulement, il faudra se dépêcher parce que les effets de votre tisane contaminée risquent de devenir irréversibles.

― Vous voulez dire que je pourrais rester coincée en homme durant toute ma vie ? s'horrifia Pomona.

Rogue la regarda dans les yeux, d'un air parfaitement dramatique.

― En effet, affirma-t-il. Ce sera malheureusement le cas si vous ne faites rien avant la prochaine pleine lune...

― La pleine lune ! répéta Rolanda en tournant sur elle même, comme si elle cherchait une fenêtre dans le bureau. Il faut donc qu'elle boive le contrepoison avant la pleine lune ! Mais c'est quand, la pleine lune ?

Rogue leur désigna le calepin usé dans sa main.

― Mon calendrier lunaire m'indique que la pleine lune... est pour demain soir...

Pomona manqua de s'évanouir.

.

Les cours s'étaient terminés depuis une heure. Filius était assis sur le bord de son lit, tout petit, les pieds ballants, et caressait la grosse bouteille d'Hominuserum entre ses mains. Rogue avait été clair. Cette potion le rendait plus stupide que d'habitude. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait agi de travers aux Trois Balais. Mieux valait ne plus en reboire.

Mais c'était injuste. Encore une fois, ses gènes de gobelins lui pourrissaient la vie. Si ce n'était pas qu'il soit si peu humain, il aurait pu user de l'Hominuserum sans problème. Mais tout jouait contre lui, comme toujours.

Filius soupira et une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le flacon, tremblantes, provoquant de sourds clapotis à l'intérieur. Il avait envie de pleurer à grands cris et de hurler sa colère à Merlin. Pourquoi le condamnait-il à subir pour l'éternité les amours impossibles ?

Tandis que son cœur s'écrasait entre ses côtes, une horloge sur sa table de chevet, dont le cadran était à demi camouflé derrière les nombreux livres empilés là, émettait de faibles tic-tac. Filius consulta l'heure tardive et pensa à Aurora. En ce moment même, elle devait attendre Fallusio dans ses appartements, comme elle le lui avait dit, prête à recevoir son amour et à l'accepter dans son cœur comme il l'avait tant désiré. Mais il ne pourrait pas y être. Il devait rester là, abandonner Fallusio et reprendre sa petite vie honnête et tranquille.

Sa petite vie minable, plutôt...

Et puis, quoi encore ? pensa-t-il avec frustration. Que perdait-il à boire une gorgée de plus ? D'accord, il devenait plus idiot, mais Aurora lui pardonnait ses écarts de conduite. La prochaine fois, il n'avait qu'à faire plus attention. Un homme averti en valait deux, non ? C'était simplement pour profiter d'un peu d'amour auprès d'elle, rien de plus, en toute innocence. Et Rogue n'en saurait rien.

Filius sécha alors ses larmes, et sans plus hésiter, avala une grosse gorgée. Cette fois, il en aurait assez pour faire durer les effets au moins jusqu'à minuit, sans devoir subir une nouvelle interruption. Il essuya sa moustache d'un revers de main, reposa la bouteille sur la table de chevet et sauta en bas de son lit. Ce soir, Aurora serait entièrement à lui.

* * *

_La suite la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude !_

_ En attendant, laissez-moi un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir. :)_

_Gros bisous !_


	12. Bonne et mauvaise duperie

_Bonjour ! :)_

_Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent... le petit oiseau va bien. C'est un petit merle. Sa maman l'a finalement retrouvé. Les oiseaux reconnaissent leurs petits grâce à leurs cris et non pas à l'odeur, alors si vous trouvez un nid renversé avec des bébés, vous n'avez qu'à remettre le tout dans l'arbre proche, et la maman, généralement, retrouve ses petits, même si le nid n'est pas remis sur la même branche (pour la plupart des oiseaux, en tout cas). C'est ce que j'ai appris cette semaine, en faisant des recherches sur le sujet. :)_

_Merci toujours à mes revieweuses : **Rinku13, Alienor la Fantasque, Loulou7, Harryliada, Zeugma412** et** Destrange**._

_(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 ― Bonne et mauvaise duperie**

Grand, élégant, musclé, viril, Filius marchait d'une allure fière dans les couloirs, tandis qu'il prenait la direction de la tour d'astronomie. Lorsqu'il grandissait, il retrouvait toujours une exquise confiance en lui, tout ce qu'il fallait pour déclarer son amour à Aurora, de la façon la plus épique qui soit.

Quelques élèves déambulaient dans le château, mais en ces heures tardives de la soirée, la plupart étaient rassemblés dans leur maison, semant la tranquillité dans les couloirs. Les portraits le suivaient des yeux et les heaumes des armures grinçaient à son approche. La décoration se laissait contempler aisément. C'était chaque fois un plaisir d'être à la hauteur du monde.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la tour, il s'apprêta à s'engager dans l'escalier, quand il entendit quelqu'un le descendre à toute allure. Un instant plus tard, Aurora surgit devant lui en poussant un cri de surprise.

― Fallusio ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

Filius l'attrapa par la taille, l'arracha aux dernières marches et l'accula contre le mur du couloir, le nez lui effleurant le sien. Il respira son souffle haletant, transporté d'émotions, puis happa ses lèvres dans un baiser entreprenant.

― Humpf ! fit Aurora en se raidissant.

Elle répondit à ses gestes avec hésitation, mais elle le repoussa presque aussitôt.

― Pas ici, souffla-t-elle en jetant des regards autour. On pourrait nous surprendre...

― Il n'y a pas d'élèves par ici, rassura Filius, étourdi d'excitation.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, pressant son corps contre le sien. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé de pulsions aussi fortes. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour sur le champ, dans ce couloir même, de dévorer sa bouche et de s'enivrer de son odeur de cannelle. Lorsqu'il lui empoigna un sein, cependant, elle l'écarta une seconde fois, à deux mains, et le regarda dans les yeux. Ses joues s'étaient colorées d'un rouge vif.

― C'est trop vite, haleta-t-elle d'un air apeuré. Je préfère qu'on ralentisse.

― Vous n'avez pas envie de moi ? s'étonna Filius qui reposa les doigts sur sa poitrine, mais elle s'échappa d'entre lui et le mur.

― Fallusio, je vous en prie, dit-elle en reculant. C'est trop vite. Je vous connais à peine. Et vous non plus. Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait apprendre à mieux se connaître avant ?

Filius se retrouva hébété. Il avait cru qu'elle l'attendait dans le but de s'aimer passionnément. Qui est-ce qui pouvait résister à un homme aussi beau et séduisant que lui ? À moins que ce ne soit la potion qui lui brouillait ainsi la raison ? Était-il réellement allé trop vite ?

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, Aurora soupira profondément, le visage barré d'une mèche de cheveux.

― J'allais trouver Filius, dit-elle plus calmement. Savez-vous où il est ?

― Non, mentit-il en se touchant brièvement la moustache. Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ?

― Parce que Dumbledore le cherche. Filius était censé venir le voir après les cours, mais il n'est pas venu. Je m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Filius eut l'impression que son cœur tombait comme une pierre dans ses talons. Il avait complètement oublié la convocation de Dumbledore.

― Merde ! jura-t-il, alors que ce n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes d'utiliser une telle injure.

Aurora approuva d'un hochement de tête.

― En effet, c'est ennuyeux, dit-elle. Ce doit être au sujet de son exposé. Le congrès est demain soir. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être distrait. Il faut qu'il se prépare.

― Je vais me présenter à sa place, déclara soudain Filius en s'activant le long du couloir.

― Quoi ?

Comme il lui était impossible de retrouver son apparence normale avant minuit, Filius n'avait guère d'autres choix que de se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore sous l'identité de Fallusio. Et puis, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Fallusio était beaucoup plus intéressant que le minuscule Filius couinant.

― Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez dire à Dumbledore ? demanda Aurora qui s'empressa de le suivre, perplexe.

― Je vais discuter avec lui de l'exposé, bien sûr.

― De l'exposé ? s'étonna-t-elle.

― Mais oui ! Je connais par cœur ce Localisateur d'objets maléfique. Je peux très bien monter l'exposé à sa place. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui annoncer qu'il organisait le meurtre de Filius qu'elle aurait eu la même réaction.

― Vous allez faire quoi ? balbutia-t-elle d'une voix faible, le teint subitement blême. Vous n'allez quand même pas vous attribuer son mérite ?

Filius s'arrêta brusquement pour l'attraper de nouveau par la taille et plongea sa langue entre ses lèvres, l'embrassant en profondeur. Il savoura une fois encore la douceur de sa bouche, la chaleur de son corps, puis la relâcha en affichant son plus beau sourire séducteur.

― Faites-moi confiance, Aurora, dit-il d'une voix mûre et grave. Je vais sauver la situation.

.

Minerva avait perdu la journée à cause de ces damnés furoncles ― qui avaient fini par disparaître avec l'essence de Murlap, Merlin merci ! ―, mais en revanche, rien ni personne n'allait lui gâcher sa soirée. Cette dernière lui appartenait entièrement.

Pour l'évènement, elle avait enfilé une ancienne robe, qu'elle avait gardée dans un coffre sous son lit, sobre et élégante, sans manches, dont la couleur, un vert brillant, s'agençait parfaitement à ses yeux d'émeraude. Elle n'avait porté cette tenue qu'une seule fois auparavant, bien des années passées, à l'occasion d'une soirée de cultivateurs à laquelle elle s'était rendue avec Dougal McGregor. Elle n'avait eu que dix-huit ans.

Devant le grand miroir de sa chambre, les cheveux tirés en chignon, les lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez pointu, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver telle qu'elle était à cette époque : décente, bien mise, bien éduquée, l'esprit entièrement fixé sur ses ambitions au détriment de l'amour et les plaisirs. Grâce à ces qualités, elle avait réussi sa carrière avec grand renom. Mais maintenant il était temps de s'occuper un peu de ses lacunes du côté de la luxure.

À coups de baguette, elle échancra alors la robe de façon à découvrir la raie de ses petits seins gonflés par un soutien-gorge rembourré, la resserra à la taille pour mieux souligner sa fine silhouette et la raccourcit jusqu'à mi-cuisse, dénudant ainsi ses longues jambes lisses. Elle s'installa ensuite devant sa coiffeuse, y jeta ses lunettes rectangulaires et entreprit de se maquiller. Elle se farda les yeux en les surlignant d'un mascara noir et posa sur ses lèvres une touche de carmin. Enfin, elle dénoua sa chevelure qui dégringola sur ses épaules, avant de lui redonner du volume en lui formant de jolies boucles étincelantes.

Pendant qu'elle observait le résultat dans la glace, elle se demanda si Rogue, en la voyant ainsi enjolivée, ne serait pas séduit pour une fois. Son pénible masque de marbre pouvait-il tomber de temps à autre ? Elle comprenait son indifférence devant sa vieille peau, comme son dégoût certain lorsqu'il l'avait surprise ce midi dans cette chemise de nuit en loque, mais s'il la découvrait sous ce nouveau jour, voudrait-il enfin la regarder avec désir ?

Mais naturellement, c'était trop espérer. Quoi qu'il en soit, Rogue la verrait toujours comme sa vieille collègue dépourvue d'attraits. Il était trop lucide pour se laisser tromper par une fausse apparence de jeunesse. De toute façon, elle trouverait bien quelqu'un d'autre, à Pré-au-Lard, plus sensible à son charme et qui n'aurait aucune idée de sa véritable identité. Minerva était méconnaissable sous ce déguisement de racoleuse.

Après avoir chaussé une paire de bottines en daim noir, elle enveloppa ses épaules d'une cape de velours et sortit de ses appartements. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention pendant qu'elle se rendait au portail pour transplaner, elle se métamorphosa en chat et longea le mur des couloirs en toute discrétion, le cœur battant d'ivresse à la perspective de vivre une soirée intense.

.

D'un pas allègre, Filius tournait un coin de mur, quand il trébucha contre une boule de poils qui se faufilait rapidement entre ses jambes. Il se redressa, hébété. Ce devait être Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge. En temps normal, il l'aurait vue surgir, mais lorsqu'on n'avait plus le nez au niveau du sol, il fallait s'attendre à louper quelques obstacles.

Avec un sourire amusé, il réajusta ses lunettes, remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et sa moustache, lissa son veston et reprit son chemin vers le bureau du directeur, retrouvant son pas guilleret.

Filius était convaincu d'avoir l'idée du siècle. Quoi de mieux qu'un beau grand homme plein de confiance pour présenter cet exposé sur le Localisateur ? Aurora, comme tout le monde, serait impressionnée.

Arrivé devant la hideuse gargouille de pierre qui masquait l'entrée du bureau directorial, il prononça le mot de passe et elle s'anima en faisant un pas de côté. Filius monta l'escalier en colimaçon mobile en se recoiffant une fois encore pour paraître à son avantage, puis fit claquer le heurtoir en forme de griffon sur la porte en chêne.

― Entrez ! lança la voix de Dumbledore de l'autre côté.

Filius poussa la porte et pénétra dans la grande pièce circulaire, tapissée de nombreux portraits somnolents d'anciens directeurs et saturée en cette heure du soir de lumières rougeoyantes. Une fenêtre laissait apercevoir le coucher du soleil à l'horizon. Filius regarda les fragiles instruments en argent autour de lui, scintillants, qui émettaient de curieux petits bruits. Ça lui faisait étrange de les voir ainsi sous d'autres angles que d'habitude. Certains exhalaient d'infimes tourbillons de vapeur.

Derrière son énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres, Dumbledore reposa sa plume dans l'encrier et sa barbe tressaillit tandis qu'il affichait un sourire aimable.

― Bonjour, dit-il en l'invitant d'un geste à s'installer dans le fauteuil devant lui. Puis-je vous aider ?

― Je m'appelle Fallusio, se présenta Filius qui vint lui serrer la main par-dessus le bureau avant de s'asseoir, surexcité. Je suis le cousin du professeur Flitwick. Lui et moi travaillons ensemble sur ce projet de Localisateur depuis le début, mais on s'était entendus pour garder mon association secrète, parce que, vous comprenez, je lui ai fourni presque la totalité de ses idées.

Les sourcils argentés de Dumbledore se froncèrent.

― Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il.

― Je suis un génie en sortilège, poursuivit Filius en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Filius a toujours eu de la chance de m'avoir dans la famille. Sauf que là, il vient de prendre la fuite comme un lâche parce que cet exposé le rend trop nerveux. J'ai donc pensé à le remplacer et présenter cet exposé à sa place. Il est temps que je sorte de l'ombre, non ?

Dumbledore le dévisagea en silence, les doigts croisés devant lui, comme s'il doutait de ses propos.

― Vous ne me croyez pas ? reprit Filius avec un sourire qui lui découvrit les dents. Je comprends tout à fait. Mais si vous le voulez bien, professeur, je vais vous expliquer en détail comment j'ai eu l'idée de fabriquer ce Localisateur, comment j'ai rassemblé les ingrédients pour ce faire et comment je suis parvenu à le mettre au point. Je vous convaincrai, j'en suis sûr.

― Je vous en prie, invita Dumbledore, respectueux, en s'adossant dans son fauteuil. Prenez donc un bonbon au citron et racontez-moi tout depuis le début.

.

― Auriez-vous vu le professeur Flitwick, par hasard ? demanda une voix angoissée.

Pomona et Rolanda se retournèrent dans le couloir et virent le professeur Sinistra derrière elles, essoufflée, le visage rouge de chaleur.

― Je le cherche partout et je ne le retrouve pas.

― Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit Rolanda sans vraiment manifester d'intérêt.

Pomona se fichait également de Flitwick, mais elle se retint de traduire sa pensée à voix haute, se contentant de marmonner quelques mots inintelligibles. Aucune préoccupation ne pouvait entrer dans son esprit à part la terreur de devoir rester un homme jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Pendant que le professeur Sinistra s'en retournait d'un air dépité, les deux amies reprirent leur chemin vers les serres.

― Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Rolanda, pour une énième fois, en marchant contre elle, le bras entourant le sien. Rogue va préparer le contrepoison à temps.

― Il va devoir passer une nuit blanche pour ça, gémit Pomona. Et encore, il risque de ne pas y arriver. Il l'a dit lui-même, ce contrepoison prend des heures et des heures avant d'être finalisé. Je suis dégoûtée. Je ne veux pas rester affreuse comme ça toute ma vie.

D'un geste découragé, elle replaça sa virilité dans son pantalon et s'accrocha de plus belle à Rolanda en appréciant au moins sa proximité. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée qui la réconfortait.

― Je propose que tu te détendes un peu, dit Rolanda, raisonnable. Les émotions ont été éprouvantes aujourd'hui. Que dis-tu d'un massage à l'huile d'olive ?

Pomona imagina un moment les mains délicates de son amie glisser sur sa peau nue et un frisson lui traversa la nuque.

― Hum... d'accord, répondit-elle avec la mine la plus innocente possible.

― Parfait, dit Rolanda dont les yeux jaunes étincelèrent. Alors, en arrivant dans ta chambre, tu t'étendras toute nue sur ton lit, sur le ventre, recouverte seulement d'une serviette au niveau de tes fesses, et je m'occuperai de toi.

Les frissons de Pomona s'intensifièrent dans son corps, si bien que son sexe se mit à gonfler. Aussitôt, elle déplaça discrètement son érection de façon à ce qu'elle ne paraisse pas dans le pantalon, puis se rappela une fois encore, désespérément, qu'elle n'était pas lesbienne.

.

Comme un forcené, Severus travaillait dans son laboratoire sur le contrepoison du professeur Chourave. Son front ruisselait de sueur dans les vapeurs de son chaudron, ses cheveux lui collaient aux tempes et ses mains lui faisaient mal à force de couper des ingrédients à toute vitesse. Lui qui avait cru profiter d'un moment de répit après avoir réglé la situation de McGonagall, voilà qu'il était déjà aux prises avec un nouveau problème de potion.

Tandis qu'il tranchait finement des queues de salamandre, la lame de son couteau d'argent s'abattit soudain sur son pouce et il râla en le serrant aussitôt dans sa main pour apaiser momentanément la douleur.

― Saloperie ! jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il ramassa sa baguette dans le désordre de la table, se jeta un sort et la souffrance disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Énervé, il se ressaisit du couteau et reprit le travail avec plus de précautions, mais tout aussi rapidement. Il n'avait pas le droit à la pause. Chaque seconde comptait s'il voulait obtenir ce contrepoison avant la prochaine pleine lune.

Il était si absorbé par sa préparation qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il vit à l'entrée de son laboratoire deux silhouettes dégingandées, surmontées de tignasses rousses.

― Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? lança brusquement Severus.

― Bah, on vient pour notre retenue, répondit l'un des jumeaux sur un ton d'évidence. Vous nous avez dit de venir chaque soir dans votre bureau jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

― Et comme vous ne répondiez pas quand on frappait...

Severus les fit taire d'un geste et se pinça l'arête du nez avec exaspération. Il avait complètement oublié leurs retenues. La soirée devenait plus que pénible.

Rassemblant ses idées, il réfléchit à toute allure à ce qu'il pourrait bien leur organiser comme torture. Il aurait préféré être mieux préparé à les recevoir, question de s'offrir une vengeance digne de sa fureur contre leur sale comportement envers McGonagall, mais comme le temps ne le lui permettait pas, il décida d'improviser.

― Approchez ! ordonna-t-il.

Les jumeaux s'avancèrent en survolant d'un œil intrigué les ingrédients et les instruments pêle-mêle sur la table. Le chaudron au milieu du désordre bouillonnait en crachant des panaches de vapeurs.

― Vous allez m'aider à préparer ce contrepoison, déclara-t-il d'un ton impérieux. Vous, prenez ce couteau et finissez de trancher ces queues de salamandre. Je les veux bien minces et d'une égalité impeccable. Quant à vous, prenez ce pilon et réduisez-moi en poudre fine ces crochets de serpent. Et je veux vous voir travailler le plus vite possible avec le plus de précision possible ! Sinon, je vous retiens jusqu'aux petites heures du matin !

― Il servira à quoi ce contrepoison ? demanda l'un.

― Pas de questions ! cingla Severus en attrapant un bol d'épines de poisson-diable. Exécution ! Et en silence !

Il compta les épines en vue de les laisser tomber dans la mixture et surveilla du coin de l'œil les jumeaux qui obtempérèrent en échangeant un regard morose.

― On en aura pour combien longtemps ? risqua l'un.

― J'ai dit, pas de questions ! rappela sèchement Severus.

― C'est parce qu'on avait organisé une soirée avec Lee ce soir et...

Mais il s'interrompit sous l'œil menaçant de Severus qui leur fit mine d'accélérer leur travail sous peine d'une sanction plus terrible.

― Vous sortirez d'ici uniquement quand ce contrepoison sera terminé, dit-il d'une voix basse et froide. Pas avant.

.

Dans le bureau du directeur, Filius avait tout raconté, du point A au point B, comment il s'y était pris pour créer son Localisateur d'objets maléfiques. Il y avait mis tellement de précisions dans ses explications que Dumbledore ne put faire autrement que d'ouvrir des yeux impressionnés au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

― C'était donc ça, le secret de Filius, dit-il en se caressant la barbe.

Filius affirma d'un sourire, avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

― Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il.

― Filius m'avait l'air anxieux ce matin, expliqua Dumbledore d'un air songeur. Quand je lui ai annoncé que je souhaitais le voir dans mon bureau, il a cru un moment que j'avais tout deviné. Si je n'avais pas précisé le motif de ma convocation, il m'aurait tout avoué.

― Ah bon ! comprit Filius, content de pouvoir profiter de ce malentendu en bonus pour renforcer la crédibilité de son jeu. Alors, vous voyez !

― Je vois très bien, Mr Flitwick, je vous remercie de vous être confié à moi.

Dumbledore se redressa dans son fauteuil et croisa les doigts sur son bureau, le regardant fixement de ses yeux bleus.

― C'est d'accord. J'accepte de vous remettre cet exposé entre les mains, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme. Vous ferez en sorte que ce soit un succès, car de grands sorciers sont invités à ce congrès. Je vous fais confiance. Quant à votre cousin, si vous avez la chance de le recroiser, dites-lui que je désire toujours le voir. Je serai à mon bureau jusqu'à demain matin.

― Je n'y manquerai pas, assura Filius, avec une expression de joie extatique. Merci beaucoup, professeur. Je suis très reconnaissant.

Il lui resserra la main par-dessus le bureau en se retenant de l'embrasser aussi, puis il se précipita vers la porte, pressé d'aller hurler librement sa jouissance.

Une fois dans les couloirs, il éclata de rire en marchant d'un pas énergique et prit la direction de la tour d'astronomie. Il voulait annoncer à Aurora sa réussite. Elle serait certainement fière de lui, au point de lui faire l'amour en urgence.

Il imaginait distraitement la perte future de son pucelage, lorsque Aurora fit irruption de derrière une tapisserie, hors d'haleine. Elle n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux.

― Aurora ! s'exclama joyeusement Filius en esquissant le geste de la serrer contre lui.

Mais elle le repoussa à bout de bras et le regarda d'un air effrayé.

― Personne n'a vu Filius ! haleta-t-elle. Il n'est nulle part ! Il n'est pas non plus dans sa chambre !

― Calmez-vous, tempéra Filius avec nonchalance. Il reviendra plus tard, c'est tout. Écoutez plutôt ce que j'ai à vous annoncer...

― Mais où est-il ? continua-t-elle en inspectant les alentours, comme si elle espérait le voir surgir d'un placard à balais. Pourquoi je suis la seule à m'inquiéter ? Ce n'est pas normal qu'il ait soudain disparu !

Agacé, Filius l'attrapa par les épaules et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour la faire taire. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, cependant, elle demeura affolée, les yeux agrandis.

― Qu'êtes-vous allé dire à Dumbledore, Fallusio ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Dites-moi que vous ne ferez pas l'exposé à sa place.

― Justement ! dit Filius en bombant le torse, content qu'elle s'intéresse enfin à lui. Dumbledore m'a personnellement désigné pour remplacer Filius au congrès.

― Non ! s'étrangla Aurora en se couvrant la bouche d'une main.

― Si ! s'extasia Filius, certain qu'il l'impressionnait. C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? De grands sorciers vont m'entendre parler ! Je serai la vedette de la soirée !

Aurora recula contre le mur où elle se laissa retomber, comme sonnée. Au même moment, des claquements réguliers au bout du couloir précédèrent le professeur Maugrey qui apparut en claudiquant sur sa jambe de bois.

― Ça va ? lança-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse, son œil magique bleu électrique se posant alternativement sur Filius et Aurora.

― Ça ne peut pas aller mieux ! répondit Filius avec entrain. Dumbledore vient de me désigner pour remplacer le professeur Flitwick au congrès. Le professeur Flitwick ne pourra pas y être.

― Ah bon, dit Maugrey en plissant sa moitié de nez, accentuant ainsi les nombreuses cicatrices qui ravageaient son visage. Et ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

― Absolument pas ! intervint Aurora en se précipitant vers lui. Alastor, vous ne sauriez pas, vous, où est passé Filius ?

Avant que Maugrey ne rouvre sa bouche asymétrique, Filius tira Aurora en arrière et la coinça contre son flanc, la tenant fermement d'un bras.

― Cessez donc de vous en faire, Aurora, gronda-t-il avec ennui. Il a juste eu un empêchement. Il va sûrement revenir vite.

― Mais il va être sous le choc quand il apprendra que...

― Qu'est-ce que vous faites ce soir, professeur Maugrey ? demanda Filius en parlant plus fort qu'elle. Quelque chose de particulier ?

― Oh, vous savez, c'est vendredi, répondit Maugrey qui le regarda de son œil normal, l'autre restant fixé sur Aurora. Je planifiais une petite soirée tranquille avec ma flasque et ma Glace à l'Ennemi.

― Je vous propose mieux. Que dites-vous d'une fête dans mes appartements ? Une soirée bien arrosée en l'honneur de mes succès !

Aurora, sous son bras, émit une exclamation étouffée et Maugrey fronça les sourcils.

― Une fête ? répéta-t-il. Ce soir ?

― Dans mes appartements, précisa Filius, excité d'avoir soudain eu cette idée lumineuse. Je veux dire, dans les appartements du professeur Flitwick. Je suis son cousin, au fait. Fallusio Flitwick. Filius m'héberge depuis le début de son projet. Et il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, professeur Maugrey. À ce qu'il dit, vous étiez un excellent Auror du temps de vos fonctions.

― Merci, grogna Maugrey qui se gratta le menton. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Vous pouvez m'appeler Alastor. Il y aura beaucoup de monde à votre soirée ?

― Oui, beaucoup ! assura Filius sans même avoir réfléchi aux personnes qu'il inviterait. Aurora sera là et... tous les autres...

― Je peux inviter des gens aussi ?

― Vous pouvez inviter tous les gens que vous voulez. Tous seront les bienvenus.

― Parfait ! dit Maugrey en lui tendant une main aussi balafrée que son visage. Je vais être là. Merci de l'invitation.

Filius relâcha les épaules d'Aurora et lui serra la main avec bonheur.

― Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Je vous attends chez mon cousin à partir de neuf heures.

Maugrey grimaça un sourire et s'éloigna en répandant des claquements autour de lui. Dès qu'il disparut au bout du couloir, Aurora empoigna le bras de Filius et le força à lui faire face.

― Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda-t-elle avec colère, le teint rouge brique. Une fête ! Pourquoi ? Pour quels succès ?

― Je dois m'occuper tout de suite d'envoyer mes invitations, dit Filius en lissant fébrilement son veston. Je pourrais inviter le professeur McGonagall... le professeur Vector... Vous croyez que le professeur Dumbledore viendrait ?

― Vous ne m'écoutez pas ! s'indigna Aurora.

― En tout cas, c'est sûr que le professeur Rogue ne sera pas intéressé. Il vient rarement faire la fête...

Aurora le secoua avec vigueur et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

― Mais arrêtez ! protesta Filius en repoussant ses lunettes qui avaient glissé sur son nez. Vous ne voyez pas que je suis préoccupé par l'organisation de ma soirée ? Je dois veiller à ce que tout soit parfait !

― Vous vous apprêtez à improviser une fête chez Filius ! fit-elle remarquer d'un ton accusateur. Alors qu'il n'est même pas là !

― Il nous rejoindra plus tard, c'est tout, dit Filius en haussant les épaules. Je dois y aller. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant neuf heures.

― _Mais c'est moi ou vous vous en fichez complètement du sort de Filius ? _s'emporta-t-elle en le faisant tressaillir. Il est introuvable ! Vous en profitez pour lui voler sa place au congrès ! Et maintenant vous organisez une fête _dans ses propres appartements_ ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ? Filius vous aurait-il fait du mal ?

Aurora commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement être heureuse pour lui ? Il n'en avait rien à faire du minable Filius qu'il était avant. Pour une fois que le succès lui souriait.

― Je dois y aller, répéta fermement Filius, en tirant d'un coup sec sur les pans de son veston. Nous nous reverrons ce soir, Aurora. Du moins, je l'espère bien. Votre présence à mes côtés est très importante pour moi.

Et il s'éloigna en la plantant là sans plus discuter.

.

À la lumière orangée des lampadaires, Minerva se promenait dans le village en souriant à chaque passant qu'elle croisait. Elle cherchait à capter l'attention des hommes, mais soit ils étaient déjà accompagnés, soit ils ne lui manifestaient pas d'intérêt. Lorsqu'un ivrogne affalé sur une terrasse lui adressa un clin d'œil en élevant sa bouteille de vin, elle accéléra le pas en détournant les yeux. Il ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elle cherchait.

C'est alors qu'elle se demanda ce qu'elle cherchait exactement. Tout ça n'était pas un peu ridicule ? Elle souhaitait profiter des avantages de sa jeunesse, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait voulu les partager avec quelqu'un d'important pour elle, une personne pour qui elle aurait un minimum de sentiments.

Elle pensa alors à Severus Rogue, à sa façon de se mouvoir dans sa cape, sa prestance naturelle, son regard ténébreux et son intelligence lucide. C'était lui qu'elle voulait. Mais hélas, elle avait à peu près autant de chance de le séduire qu'un citron d'avoir un excès d'âme.

Soupirant, elle poussa la porte des Trois Balais et entra dans l'endroit enfumé en vue de se raviver avec quelque chose de fort.

Tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers le bar en retirant sa cape, ses boucles noires retombant le long de son décolleté provocant, quelques têtes se retournèrent sur son passage. Tout de même flattée qu'on la lorgne pour une fois dans sa vie, elle accrocha sa cape sur une patère proche et s'installa sur un tabouret en exposant bien à la vue ses longues jambes. Un instant plus tard, un vieillard au visage étriqué et aux oreilles décollées s'avança derrière le bar.

― Je vous sers quelque chose à boire, mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, avec un sourire qui lui dévoila des gencives édentées.

Minerva le regarda d'un air surpris.

― Madame Rosmerta n'est pas là ce soir ? interrogea-t-elle.

― Elle vient de filer, expliqua-t-il. Elle a reçu une invitation de dernière minute pour une soirée quelconque. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Minerva hocha la tête et pensa que Rosmerta était plutôt chanceuse de pouvoir jouir d'une soirée. Peut-être y avait-il des gens intéressants ?

Comme si elle espérait que quelqu'un lui offre également une invitation, elle jeta des coups d'œil aux tables derrière elle, mais aucun client ne semblait disposé à lui offrir quoi que ce soit, à part quelques regards curieux.

― Désirez-vous lire la carte ? proposa le vieux barman d'un air aimable.

― Non merci, répondit Minerva qui, depuis le temps qu'elle côtoyait ce pub, connaissait le menu par cœur. Je vais simplement prendre un whisky Pur Feu.

Tandis qu'elle plongeait la main dans la poche de sa robe pour en retirer sa bourse, le barman la dévisagea en creusant les rides de son front.

― Quoi ? demanda Minerva.

― Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous vendre cette boisson, mademoiselle, dit-il d'un air navré. Il faut être majeure.

Minerva s'immobilisa, la main encore dans la poche. Était-il sérieux ?

― Je n'ai pas l'air majeure ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Le barman lui lança un regard réprobateur, qui semblait lui signifier que son accoutrement était loin de le duper. Agacée, Minerva pinça les lèvres et posa sa bourse sur le comptoir.

― Je vous jure que je suis majeure, s'obstina-t-elle.

― Eh bien, ça ne paraît pas, dit patiemment le barman. Par précaution, je dois refuser de vous fournir de l'alcool.

― Mais...

― C'est mon dernier mot. Pourquoi ne pas commander une bonne Bièraubeurre ? Les jeunes gens comme vous en raffolent toujours.

Minerva se retint d'aller l'empoigner par le collet et le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à lui fournir ce qu'elle voulait. Au lieu, elle resta sagement assise et lui adressa un sourire de convenance.

― D'accord, dit-elle. Donnez-moi un jus d'œillet.

Le vieux barman s'éloigna pour aller lui remplir un verre et revint le déposer devant elle en se saisissant des quelques Mornilles qu'elle lui jeta. Minerva but plusieurs gorgées en le dardant de regards contrariés, puis elle pivota sur son tabouret et observa les tables où les clients conversaient tranquillement.

Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ? Si, malgré ses efforts de paraître plus attrayante, elle ressemblait à une gamine encore mineure, ses chances de se trouver un amant pour la soirée s'amenuisaient considérablement. Elle n'allait quand même pas approcher un pédophile. Ou pire encore, un enfant du même âge que son physique.

Tandis qu'elle sirotait son verre, elle espéra un instant apercevoir Rogue parmi les gens de l'auberge. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle se demanda alors s'il sortait de temps à autre pour s'accorder des pauses. Sans doute. Mais peut-être pas dans cet endroit assez fréquenté. Rogue était un solitaire. Peut-être même qu'il préférait rester dans ses appartements privés sans sortir du tout. Était-il dans son salon, en cet instant, en train de boire un vin de sureau, confortablement installé devant sa cheminée ?

Pendant un moment, tandis qu'une agréable sensation de chaleur se réveillait dans son ventre, elle eut envie d'aller lui rendre visite. Puis elle se souvint que les jumeaux Weasley étaient en retenue avec lui ce soir, comme ce serait le cas tous les soirs, jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Frustrée, Minerva changea de position sur son tabouret, croisant les jambes, et avala une nouvelle gorgée de jus d'œillet. Finalement, sa soirée de plaisir s'annonçait à être pitoyable.

À ce moment-là, la porte grinça et un homme pénétra dans l'auberge. Il avait une allure de voyou, une tignasse en bataille et un visage aux traits durs. Il balaya l'endroit du regard, comme en quête de divertissement, puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Minerva, sur sa poitrine exposée dans son décolleté et sur ses longues jambes découvertes. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors en un sourire lascif, presque pervers.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! :)_

_La suite, la semaine prochaine._


	13. Invitations surprises

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent à ma fenêtre, et je travaille tranquillement sur les plans de **ma série originale**. La vie est belle ! Je fais ce que j'aime ! J'ai toujours le défi de publier un jour chez une maison d'édition. Peut-être que cette année sera la bonne..._

_Merci à vous, chers lecteurs, qui me laissez de beaux commentaires motivants : **Rinku13, Alienor la Fantasque, Harryliada, Zeugma412, Noumea** et **Destrange** ! :)_

_(L'univers et les personages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 ― Invitations surprises**

À la lueur des chandelles, Rolanda la chevauchait, assise sur la serviette qui lui recouvrait les fesses, et lui parcourait le dos des doigts tout en y étalant la chaude huile parfumée des épaules jusqu'aux reins. Le massage serait doux et relaxant si Pomona, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, n'était pas bandée comme un étalon. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait cacher son érection sous son ventre. Si Rolanda s'en apercevait, elle se moquerait d'elle.

― C'est bien ? chuchota Rolanda qui s'attarda sur un nœud dans sa nuque, lui provoquant une nouvelle décharge de frissons.

― Humpf, fit Pomona, la voix étouffée dans l'oreiller. Oui, c'est bien...

― Super. Je savais que ça te ferait du bien. Il y a un endroit en particulier que tu voudrais que je masse ?

Le sang afflua davantage dans le sexe de Pomona qui s'efforça de paraître neutre lorsqu'elle répondit :

― Tout me fait du bien. Tu peux continuer comme bon te semble. Tu es vraiment douée.

― Je vais masser tes jambes, alors, déclara Rolanda avec enthousiasme.

Elle pivota sur son dos et lui découvrit les cuisses en repoussant la serviette juste sous les fesses. Pomona se mordit le poing pour essayer d'étouffer son plaisir, mais il s'empira lorsqu'elle sentit l'huile chaude s'écouler sur sa peau et que les mains de Rolanda se mirent à explorer cette partie beaucoup trop près de son anatomie sensible.

― Là, c'est bon ? demanda Rolanda en étendant l'huile partout sur ses jambes.

Pomona émit un gémissement en guise de réponse, que son amie interpréta comme un encouragement à continuer. Elle lui massa surtout les cuisses, en glissant de temps à autre les doigts entre elles et en s'approchant de plus en plus de son entrejambe. Lorsque son pouce lui effleura le scrotum, Pomona s'empressa de parler :

― Est-ce que tu pourrais me masser plus les mollets ?

Rolanda accepta avec un petit rire et éloigna ses doigts vers le bout des jambes. Pomona en profita pour respirer profondément afin de faire descendre la tension. Mais ce fut peine perdue, car au bout d'un moment, Rolanda s'ôta de sur elle et lui ordonna :

― Retourne-toi sur le dos, je vais te masser l'autre côté.

― Quoi ? s'exclama Pomona en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

― C'est pour mieux te masser les jambes, expliqua Rolanda d'un ton d'expert.

― Non, refusa Pomona avec malaise.

― Pourquoi ?

Si elle se retournait, elle en était sûre, la serviette allait se convertir en un affreux tipi au niveau de son bas-ventre. Être un homme avait vraiment de ces désavantages embarrassants.

― Mais pourquoi ? répéta Rolanda en gloussant. Ça te permettrait de mieux respirer.

― Je suis très confortable comme ça, affirma Pomona, même si c'était vrai qu'elle commençait à étouffer dans l'oreiller, sans parler de la pression dans son cou. Tu peux continuer dans mon dos.

Rolanda remonta le long de Pomona et s'étendit à son côté, la regardant dans les yeux, souriante.

― Qu'est-ce qui te gêne, dis-moi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton mielleux.

― On dirait que tu le sais déjà, répliqua Pomona sans bouger, méfiante.

― Mais non, dis-moi.

Pomona ne crut pas en son innocence, mais pour éviter de lui confirmer ses doutes et de subir une torture de honte, elle improvisa :

― Je suis complexée. Je n'ai plus de seins. Voilà.

Rolanda s'esclaffa. L'air faussement agacé, elle lui chatouilla les flancs et Pomona se recroquevilla en protestant, mais sans conviction, car elle éclata aussi de rire. Elle attrapa alors les poignets de son amie et la fit basculer sur le dos en grimpant sur elle. Rolanda se débattit en se tortillant, mais Pomona, grâce à sa force masculine, réussit à la plaquer fermement sur le lit.

― Tu vas t'arrêter, maintenant ? la taquina-t-elle en prenant des airs supérieurs.

La respiration haletante, Rolanda abandonna sa lutte et riva ses yeux jaunes dans les siens. C'est alors que Pomona éprouva comme un éclair dans la poitrine. À la lueur des chandelles, le visage de Rolanda n'avait jamais paru aussi captivant qu'en cet instant. On aurait dit qu'une force magnétique se créait entre elles et qui les poussait à se fusionner l'une avec l'autre. Rolanda avait cessé de sourire, les joues rosies, l'expression devenue intense, et Pomona hésita, résistant à ses désirs avec un effort désespéré. Mais comme la tentation fut plus forte qu'elle, elle se pencha lentement vers ses lèvres entrouvertes...

― C'est quoi, ça ? demanda soudain Rolanda, lorsque leurs bouches ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres de distance.

Pomona s'éloigna précipitamment de son visage.

― Quoi ? interrogea-t-elle en s'efforçant de dissimuler sa gêne du mieux possible.

― Le concombre contre mon ventre, précisa Rolanda avec malice.

Aussitôt, Pomona la relâcha et roula sur le côté. Elle voulut vite cacher son sexe, mais elle s'aperçut que la serviette était tombée au pied du lit. Elle était complètement nue. Et Rolanda l'observait avec une euphorie grandissante.

― C'est moi qui te fais cet effet ? demanda-t-elle.

― Non ! mentit Pomona qui se cacha avec peine le bas du ventre à deux mains. Ce n'est rien. C'est juste une érection matinale... mais de soir... Dans le sens qu'elle bande sans aucune excitation. Et elle fait souvent ça.

― Vraiment ? dit Rolanda en s'approchant avec curiosité. Je peux toucher ?

― Non ! s'indigna Pomona qui s'éloigna d'elle en se glissant sur les draps.

― Mais puisque ce n'est pas dû à une excitation, je peux bien l'observer de près, non ? Je n'ai pas souvent la chance de voir des bites en vrai.

Pomona soupira avec découragement. Rolanda ne changerait jamais. Les hommes la fascineraient toujours, aussi velus soient-ils. Si seulement son amie n'était pas aussi hétéro.

― Bon, d'accord, dit-elle finalement, blasée, en écartant les mains. Vas-y. Fais-toi plaisir.

De toute façon, elle ne bandait plus. Mais dès que Rolanda y posa les doigts, un frisson de plaisir la traversa de toute part et son érection se regonfla. Rolanda émit un petit rire suffisant.

― C'est drôle comme plus je la touche et plus elle devient dure...

― Oui, mais je ne contrôle rien du tout, hein, se défendit Pomona en serrant les poings dans les draps. Ça agit tout seul, ce truc ― _mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Rolanda venait d'empoigner l'engin à pleine main et y effectuait des mouvements de va-et-vient en souriant, le visage avide. Paniquée, Pomona esquissa le geste de la repousser, mais la sensation fut tellement voluptueuse qu'elle se ravisa et retomba sur l'oreiller.

― Rolane..., gémit-elle tandis que son souffle s'accélérait. Arrête...

― Pourquoi ? demanda Rolanda en continuant de la masturber. Ça te procure du plaisir quand je fais ça ? Je croyais que tu bandais sans excitation.

― Oui, mais là, tu abuses un peu...

Rolanda la relâcha et Pomona ressentit une telle frustration qu'elle dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de lui demander de continuer.

― Merci, dit-elle d'une voix crispée.

― Tu m'amuses, railla Rolanda. Tu es sûre que tu n'en veux pas plus ? Par exemple, avec Trelawney... tu as expérimenté la fellation... ?

Estomaquée, Pomona redressa la tête pour la regarder. Rolanda était penchée au-dessus de son érection et ses yeux dorés tournés vers elle, qui reflétaient la flamme des chandelles, semblaient s'être changés en gemmes brillantes. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas terminé de la torturer.

― Rolane..., dit Pomona d'un regard d'avertissement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ne fais pas des choses que tu vas regretter...

― Mais je ne vais rien regretter, protesta Rolanda, tout à fait naturellement. Tu vas regretter, toi ?

Pomona la fixa sans rien répondre. Elle mourrait d'envie de la laisser faire, mais d'un autre côté, si elle en profitait, elle avait peur que l'expérience reste à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire, comme ce regard brûlant qu'affichait Rolanda en cet instant. Elle fantasmerait bien sur son amie pour le reste de sa vie.

Comme Pomona demeurait silencieuse, Rolanda, comme pour la provoquer, sortit la langue et lui lécha doucement l'érection, de bas en haut, en y laissant une trace de salive brûlante. Un déferlement d'intenses frissons envahit Pomona qui laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir.

― Tu es sadique, Rolane, gronda-t-elle.

― C'est ça, détends-toi, encouragea Rolanda qui se remit à la caresser de la main. Après, tu me diras ce que ça fait comme sensation. Il paraît que tous les hommes adorent ça. Et il faut bien que tu explores un peu les plaisirs masculins avant de retrouver ton vrai corps. Ce serait nul de ne pas essayer. Et puis, je veux bien, moi, pour m'amuser un peu. Je me demande si la fellation est vraiment meilleure que le cunni...

― Tais-toi et suce, interrompit Pomona en lui posant une main sur la tête.

Son amie l'avait trop excitée. Comment pouvait-elle y résister plus longtemps ?

Rolanda pouffa de rire devant sa réaction désespérée, puis obtempéra. Lorsqu'elle la prit en bouche, Pomona émit un grognement de soulagement extrême. C'était cent fois mieux qu'avec Trelawney. Tandis que la chaude bouche humide de Rolanda montait et redescendait sur son sexe en s'aidant de sa main, Pomona se sentait aspirée dans un océan de sensations. C'était comme si toute son énergie se concentrait sur ce simple bout de son anatomie. De temps à autre, Rolanda lui jetait un regard salace, qui lui donnait envie de lui attraper la tête et de l'obliger à remonter pour l'embrasser de toutes ses forces, mais elle se retint, se contentant de la dévorer des yeux. Elle était tellement belle.

Au bout d'un moment, le plaisir fut trop intense pour le supporter davantage. Pomona resserra les doigts dans les cheveux courts de Rolanda et accompagna ses caresses buccales de mouvements de bassins pour l'encourager à aller plus vite.

― Attention, Rolane, je vais jouir..., haleta Pomona en tremblant. Je vais trop... jouir...

Rolanda accéléra sa cadence, l'émoustillant de toute sa bouche et sa langue. Le plaisir s'amplifia si bien que l'explosion fut imminente. Secouée de spasmes, Pomona lui immobilisa la tête à deux mains et s'enfonça dans le plus profond de sa gorge pour y déverser enfin ce qui lui parut des litres de jouissance. L'orgasme fut des plus éprouvants.

Une fois ses couilles vidées, elle retomba mollement sur l'oreiller, merveilleusement apaisée.

Puis Rolanda eut un haut-le-cœur. Aussitôt, Pomona lui relâcha la tête et se redressa pour venir s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Des filaments de spermes s'échappaient des coins de sa bouche, qu'elle essuya de la main en toussant.

― Tu es intense, toi, quand tu jouis, commenta-t-elle d'un air impressionné.

― Excuse-moi, dit Pomona en se mordant la lèvre. Et tu en as plein la bouche, désolée. Attends. Tu veux que je t'amène un verre d'eau ?

― Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Rolanda en l'empêchant de se lever. J'ai l'habitude. J'ai connu des hommes avant toi, tu sais...

Elle afficha un sourire taquin, mais Pomona resta froide devant sa plaisanterie. Quelle que soit la raison, elle détestait toujours l'imaginer avec des hommes. Il lui semblait qu'elle méritait mieux que ça.

― En tout cas, tu as de l'audace d'avoir fait ça, dit Pomona d'un ton un peu amer. Si Maugrey savait...

― Oh, arrête, on n'a rien fait de mal, protesta Rolanda en la poussant d'une main. Premièrement, tu n'es pas un vrai homme, et deuxièmement, tu es ma meilleure amie avec qui j'ai le droit de m'amuser comme bon me semble. Les hommes ne reprochent jamais à leurs copines de s'amuser entre filles. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait vivre une relation amoureuse. C'est juste un petit délire de passage. On ne va pas en faire toute une histoire.

Ça n'aurait pas dû être le cas, mais ses paroles transpercèrent le cœur de Pomona comme un coup de poignard. S'il y avait eu un espoir, Rolanda venait de le lui anéantir. Elle ne l'aimerait jamais plus qu'amicalement.

Pomona prit ainsi conscience de ses véritables sentiments pour son amie et réalisa, lesbienne ou pas, qu'elle venait de tomber subitement en peine d'amour.

― Ça va ? demanda Rolanda en lui chassant une mèche de cheveux bouclée devant les yeux. C'est moi ou tu es triste, tout à coup ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Popo ?

― Rien, marmonna Pomona, le regard fuyant. Je vais prendre une douche. Je suis encore collante de sueur d'homme. Et d'huile d'olive. Après, je vais me coucher. Merci pour... cette expérience... mais ça ne vaudra jamais un bon cunni...

.

Un grand bruit de déflagration fit trembler les murs du laboratoire. Severus rattrapa le flacon de sang de lézard qui manqua de chuter de la table, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour empêcher la douzaine d'éprouvettes d'aller se fracasser sur le sol de pierre. Les morceaux de vitre brisée volèrent en tout sens. Tandis que le bol d'épines de poisson-diable subissait le même sort, Severus sentit la colère monter en lui.

― _Qui a fait ça ? _hurla-t-il en pointant du doigt le chaudron noirci de suie qui fumait encore.

Pétrifiés à l'autre bout de la table, les jumeaux semblaient partagés entre l'envie de pouffer de rire et l'envie de prendre la fuite pour sauver leur peau. Severus frappa la table d'un coup de poing pour les faire réagir.

― _Qui a fait ça ? _répéta-t-il plus fort tandis qu'une pipette graduée tombait par terre avec un bruit sec. Si vous ne répondez pas, je vous embroche de ma baguette !

― C'est George, avoua alors l'un des deux.

― Mais ta gueule ! chuchota le dénommé George en donnant à son frère un coup de coude dans les côtes.

― Mr George Weasley..., commença Severus d'un ton menaçant.

― J'ai seulement fait ce que vous m'avez demandé ! protesta-t-il. Quand les queues de salamandre se sont dissoutes, j'y ai rajouté la poudre de crochets de serpent et...

― Vous y avez vraiment mis uniquement une pincée pas plus ?

Pendant que Fred étouffait un fou rire entre ses doigts, George baissa les yeux sur le mortier vidé qu'il tenait encore à la main.

― Hum..., fit-il d'un air qu'il voulait désolé, mais sans grande conviction.

De toute évidence, les jumeaux ne prenaient pas conscience de la gravité de la situation, ce qui énerva Severus au plus haut point. S'il ne se retenait pas, il leur aurait lancé le chaudron par-dessus la tête. Maintenant, à cause de leur stupidité, il allait devoir tout recommencer le contrepoison depuis le début alors qu'il avait déjà perdu un nombre crucial de temps. Mais à quoi avait-il pensé en se servant de l'aide de deux ânes incompétents pour préparer une potion d'une telle importance ?

― Ça suffit ! déclara-t-il d'un ton décidé. Vous allez me suivre pendant que je vous conduis au bureau de Mr Rusard. Vous serez plus utiles avec lui.

Les jumeaux soupirèrent d'ennui et se résignèrent à le suivre tandis que Severus prenait le chemin vers le bureau de Rusard. Un peu plus tard, il frappa à la porte du concierge qui entrebâilla la porte et montra son œil globuleux.

― Oui ? grinça-t-il de sa voix sifflante.

― Je vous amène deux gaffeurs de la pire espèce, dit Severus en désignant les jumeaux à ses côtés. Ils sont en retenue pour mauvaise conduite. Infligez-leur vos corvées les plus pénibles, je veux qu'ils souffrent au moins jusqu'à minuit.

Rusard ouvrit grand la porte avec une mine illuminée d'extase.

― Pas de problème, professeur Rogue, dit-il avant de regarder les jumeaux avec un sadisme apparent. Entrez avec moi, vous deux. Vous allez justement m'aider à nettoyer les toilettes du quatrième étage. Peeves a bouché les canalisations et les cuvettes ont débordé avec tout leur joyeux contenu...

Les jumeaux jetèrent un regard implorant à Severus, mais ce dernier resta complètement froid devant leur sort. Il en éprouvait même une satisfaction perverse. Ils méritaient ce qu'ils subissaient.

Enfin débarrassé des deux idiots de rouquins, Severus se pressa de regagner son laboratoire. S'il devait tout recommencer, il devait s'y mettre à l'instant. Le temps défilait à grande vitesse.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa table en désordre, il trouva un cygne en papier, perché au bord du chaudron brûlé. Severus l'attrapa et le déplia pour découvrir le message à l'intérieur. C'était une invitation à une soirée, ce soir même, chez le professeur Flitwick, de la part de Fallusio. Severus fronça les sourcils. Il avait pourtant mis Flitwick en garde contre l'Hominuserum. D'habitude, il était plus futé que ça.

Mais comme il n'avait pas de temps de s'occuper de cette affaire maintenant, il jeta le papier parmi les bris de verre sur le sol et rassembla les ingrédients du contrepoison, sa priorité absolue.

.

Pomona avait pris une très longue douche pour apaiser ses émotions, mais elle ne digérait toujours pas la déclaration de Rolanda. De savoir qu'elles ne seraient jamais plus que de simples amies l'avait ébranlée plus qu'elle l'aurait cru. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de son amie ? Comment allait-elle dorénavant vivre la suite des choses ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû vivre cette expérience sexuelle avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre, enveloppée dans une serviette jusqu'aux aisselles, elle trouva Rolanda endormie sur son lit, couchée sur son flanc, le dos tourné. Pomona s'attendrit en la voyant. Son amie était restée.

Pomona s'approcha sans faire de bruit et tira doucement les couvertures sous elle pour l'en couvrir. Elle la contemplait dans son sommeil, hésitant à la rejoindre, quand un oiseau en papier se faufila sous la porte et atterrit sur une branche basse du lierre qui garnissait le mur au-dessus de la tête de lit. Surprise, Pomona tendit la main et attrapa le papier qu'elle déplia. À la lueur des chandelles, elle découvrit une invitation à une soirée chez le professeur Flitwick, de la part d'un certain Fallusio qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pomona fut intriguée. En quel honneur était-ce cette soirée ? De plus, Flitwick conviait rarement les gens chez lui. Ce devait être important.

― Rolane, chuchota-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus du lit. Rolane, dors-tu ?

Rolanda émit un faible gémissement et se retourna dans son sommeil sans répondre. Pomona grimpa alors sur les draps et vint lui secouer légèrement le bras pour la réveiller.

― Quoi ? gémit Rolanda d'une voix pâteuse, ballottant la tête sur l'oreiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― Il y a une fête chez Flitwick, dit Pomona en lui désignant l'invitation dans sa main. Tu as envie d'y aller avec moi ?

Mais Rolanda s'était déjà rendormie. Pomona grogna d'agacement. Avait-elle bu de la Goutte du Mort vivant ou quoi ?

Pomona descendit du lit et hésita, tiraillée entre rester auprès de Rolanda et aller à cette fête. Finalement, comme son amie semblait plongée dans un profond sommeil, elle décida d'aller faire un petit tour chez Flitwick pour voir un peu de quoi il s'agissait. Elle n'aurait qu'à profiter de la chaleur de Rolanda dans son lit à son retour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, revêtue des vêtements de Rogue pour faire bonne impression dans son corps d'homme, elle marchait dans les couloirs en direction du septième étage. Alors qu'elle montait un escalier, elle rencontra au sommet une jolie femme aux cheveux blonds ondulés, habillée d'une élégante robe bleue qui mettait en valeur une poitrine généreuse.

― Bonjour, la salua poliment Pomona. Vous venez également à la fête ?

― Oui et je ne me souviens plus du chemin..., répondit-elle d'un air perdu. Il y a tellement de couloirs dans ce château.

― C'est par là. Si vous voulez, on y va ensemble ?

La femme lui adressa un sublime sourire et c'est alors que Pomona la reconnut. Avec son maquillage impeccable et sans sa tenue négligée de serveuse, elle était presque méconnaissable.

― Madame Rosmerta ! s'exclama Pomona, étonnée.

― Mais oui, c'est moi, dit Rosmerta en repoussant ses boucles blondes derrière ses épaules. Fallusio est aimable de m'avoir invitée. C'est un homme plein de charme. On a fait connaissance hier soir dans mon pub. Et vous ? Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne crois pas vous connaître.

― Je suis Po... Paul, balbutia Pomona en se rappelant de justesse sa masculinité. Je suis un... un ami de Fallusio... On y va ?

Elles s'engagèrent dans un nouvel escalier, puis enfin, elles atteignirent le septième étage. Une musique en sourdine leur parvenait du bout du couloir. Lorsque Pomona ouvrit la porte du bureau de Flitwick, le bruit ambiant des conversations lui éclata en pleine face. Elle fut stupéfaite d'y voir autant de monde.

― Ma chère Rosmerta ! s'écria un grand homme en veston propre, soigneusement peigné, doté de lunettes et d'une moustache qui lui attribuaient beaucoup de charme. Je suis heureux que vous soyez là, à ma superbe fête !

Il lui présenta un bras dont on devinait de jolis muscles sous la manche et l'entraîna dans la foule en adressant à Pomona un bref sourire séducteur qui se voulait invitant. Il devait être Fallusio. Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais sans plus.

Mal assurée, Pomona entra à son tour dans le bureau qui semblait avoir été agrandi à l'aide d'un sortilège. Au plafond flottaient d'énormes ballons illuminés de lumières bleues, qui répandaient autour une atmosphère d'aquarium. De longs rubans bleus également décoraient les murs. Un petit groupe de musiciens jouaient dans un coin, avec des luths et des flûtes, tandis que des elfes de maison déambulaient entre les invités avec des plateaux de boissons alcoolisées.

Nombre des collègues de Pomona étaient présents, dont le professeur Vector et le professeur Sinistra. Elle vit même le professeur Maugrey tandis qu'il écartait la foule sur son passage, en se dandinant sur sa jambe de bois. Il avait une coupe de vin à la main, et avec son teint rougi et le sourire idiot qu'il affichait sur ses lèvres asymétriques, il paraissait ivre.

― Aurora ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix suffisamment forte pour dominer le tumulte des conversations autour. Vous êtes vraiment ravissante !

Chancelant, il s'arrêta devant le professeur Sinistra, qui paraissait s'ennuyer derrière ses bras croisés, et d'un air drôlement pervers, la détailla de son œil magique de la tête au pied, en s'attardant particulièrement sur sa poitrine et le bas de son ventre, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers sa robe. Le professeur Sinistra rougit violemment d'un air outré avant de s'éloigner et se perdre dans la foule. Sans scrupules, Maugrey ricana nonchalamment, puis s'approcha du professeur Vector en lui offrant le même traitement. Celle-ci, en revanche, répondit à ses avances avec ferveur, comme si elle était également ivre.

En les observant, Pomona resta figée d'indignation. Comment Maugrey pouvait-il se permettre de draguer les femmes alors qu'il était en couple avec Rolanda ? S'il osait tromper son amie, elle allait lui faire regretter très cher son inconduite.

.

L'homme aux cheveux en bataille s'était assis juste à côté de Minerva et lui jetait de fréquents regards convoiteurs par-dessus le verre de rhum qu'il s'était commandé. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau, mais la façon dont ses yeux luisaient lui conférait un certain magnétisme. Faute de trouver mieux pour l'instant, Minerva décida de l'aborder.

― Bonjour, dit-elle en déposant son jus d'œillet sur le bar. Venez-vous souvent ici ?

― Un peu, répondit-il d'un ton vaguement moqueur. Tu es très jolie, petite.

Minerva tiqua au tutoiement, mais le remercia en lui souriant le plus naturellement possible. Le vieux barman, un peu plus loin derrière le bar, qui était en train de remplir une chope, les observait d'un air méfiant, comme s'il n'acceptait pas ce genre d'échange entre un adulte et une enfant. Mais Minerva l'ignora.

― Je m'appelle Cassandra, reprit-elle en inclinant la tête de façon séduisante. J'ai terminé mes études à Poudlard il y a trois ans.

― Vraiment ? s'étonna l'homme d'un air incrédule. Tu as l'air plus jeune que ça. Tu as quel âge ?

― Vingt ans, mentit Minerva sans ciller.

― On ne dirait pas, ricana-t-il, le sourire lui découvrant quelques dents jaunies.

Il vida son rhum d'une traite, puis se pencha vers elle d'un air vicieux.

― Dans ce cas, si tu es majeure..., commença-t-il à voix basse.

Mais le vieux barman s'empressa de revenir auprès de Minerva et s'immisça dans la conversation avec un intérêt feint :

― Alors, comme ça, vous avez terminé vos études à Poudlard ?

― Heu... oui, répondit Minerva, prise de court.

― Qu'est-ce que vous faites maintenant ? continua-t-il. Vous travaillez ?

― Pourriez-vous, monsieur, dit l'homme en poussant vers lui son verre vide, me remplir ça, s'il vous plaît ? Je veux la même chose.

Le barman hésita, mais comme il devait faire son boulot, il se résigna à s'éloigner avec le verre, en leur jetant des regards inquiets. L'homme en profita pour s'approcher de nouveau de Minerva, passant délicatement la main derrière son dos, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

― Que dis-tu de venir avec moi aux toilettes ? J'ai envie de jouer un peu avec ta jolie bouche...

Ses paroles, bien qu'elles fussent sales à souhait, déclenchèrent en Minerva de lents frissons jusqu'entre ses jambes. Enfin, la soirée devenait intéressante.

― Prenons plutôt une chambre, proposa-t-elle en murmurant.

― Je n'ai pas assez d'argent, dit-il avec nonchalance. Les toilettes seront parfaites. Ce n'est pas nécessaire que ça dure aussi longtemps. Viens.

Minerva n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner qu'il l'entraînait déjà en direction des toilettes dans le fond de la salle. Aussitôt, le barman se pencha au-dessus du bar et s'écria dans leur direction :

― Hé ! Où allez-vous ? Elle est mineure ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de la toucher !

― Vous, on ne vous a pas sonné ! répliqua l'homme sans s'arrêter.

― Je suis sérieux ! Si vous traversez cette porte avec elle, monsieur, je vous avertis, j'appelle la brigade de police magique !

L'homme s'immobilisa devant les toilettes et se retourna. Tous les clients les regardaient. Certains étaient simplement curieux, tandis que d'autres affichaient des mines scandalisées. Minerva crut bon d'intervenir :

― Ça va ! Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je suis réellement majeure.

― Et voilà ! dit l'homme d'un air de défi, nullement intimidé par les regards braqués sur lui. C'est elle qui le dit ! Elle est majeure et c'est une pute ! Alors je ne vais pas me gêner !

― Quoi ? dit Minerva, insultée.

― Bah quoi, c'est vrai, continua l'homme avec un sourire en coin, tandis que le barman hochait la tête d'un air révolté. Pour s'accoutrer comme ça, il faut bien que tu sois une pute, non ? Combien tu charges pour une pipe ?

La main de Minerva s'éleva toute seule et l'homme vacilla sous l'impact de la gifle.

― Aïe ! s'écria-t-il. Espèce de sale môme !

Sous les exclamations des clients, il sortit sa baguette magique, mais Minerva avait déjà dégainé la sienne et la brandissait en direction d'un tabouret qui se changea en bouc. L'animal bégueta en frottant le sol de ses sabots fendus avant de se ruer vers l'homme, tête baissée, montrant ses cornes arquées. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se fit brusquement encorner les testicules.

― Aaaaargh ! hurla-t-il d'un cri strident, en se faisant projeter au travers la porte des toilettes.

Le public poussa également des hurlements en se levant précipitamment de table. Au moment où le bouc allait charger de nouveau, Minerva lui redonna sa forme d'origine et le tabouret retomba sur le sol avec un grand bruit.

― Par Merlin ! s'exclama le vieux barman, bouche bée, dans le silence stupéfait de l'auberge qui s'ensuivit. Vous avez un sacré talent en métamorphose, Miss ! Avez-vous pensé faire carrière dans ce domaine ?

Minerva rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe et rejeta ses cheveux bouclés en arrière sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être flattée devant l'admiration du public. Cet homme, pour agir avec autant d'insolence, avait tout de même mérité son sort. En s'avançant vers la sortie, elle attrapa sa cape de velours au passage et s'apprêta à pousser la porte, quand elle entendit deux voix railleuses et familières :

― En tout cas, on ne peut pas nier qu'elle est bel et bien la nièce du professeur McGonagall !

― Non, absolument pas !

Le cœur de Minerva fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle fit volte-face et aperçut alors deux grands rouquins près du bar, qui la contemplaient avec subjugation. Mais que faisaient-ils là ? Après s'être assurée que les clients s'étaient remis aux conversations, elle s'approcha d'eux et, d'une voix suffisamment basse pour ne pas être entendue du barman à proximité, les interrogea :

― Vous n'êtes pas censés être en retenue avec le professeur Rogue ?

― Il nous a expédiés chez Rusard, expliqua l'un, désinvolte.

― Ouais, continua l'autre, parce qu'il nous a jugés trop nuls pour l'aider avec sa potion.

― En réalité, reprit le premier, c'était notre stratégie pour qu'il nous renvoie plus tôt, mais ça n'a pas marché.

― Mais ce n'est pas grave, on s'est arrangés pour jeter un sort de confusion à Rusard et nous voilà enfin libérés !

Minerva pinça les lèvres. Elle voulut les sermonner et leur enlever des points, mais elle se retint de justesse en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait plus l'autorité pour ce faire. Elle se contenta alors d'une simple mise en garde :

― Vous risquez de graves ennuis si on découvre vos méfaits.

― Nous n'avions pas le choix, notre ami Lee nous attendait à la fête !

― Ouais ! enchérit l'autre. On a organisé cette soirée à trois. Ça aurait été nul qu'on n'ait pas pu se présenter !

― D'ailleurs, tu as envie de participer à la fête, toi aussi ?

Les jumeaux la regardèrent avec envie et Minerva hésita, craintive. Quelle sorte de fête s'agissait-il ? Y aurait-il des adultes ou c'était exclusivement réservé aux adolescents ?

― S'il te plaît, Cassandra, supplia l'un. Tu es sublime ce soir.

― Ça nous ferait plus que plaisir que tu viennes avec nous, ajouta l'autre avec avidité. Et puis, il y aura de l'alcool. On est ici pour en acheter. Après on retourne au château.

― Vous n'êtes même pas majeurs, gronda Minerva d'une voix étouffée.

― On s'en fiche. On a toujours l'air plus vieux que notre âge.

― Alors, tu viens ?

Minerva serra les dents, déchirée entre ses convictions et le désir d'accepter leur proposition afin de sauver sa soirée désastreuse. Après tout, peut-être y aurait-il aussi quelques adultes ? Madame Rosmerta, par exemple, se trouvait-elle à cette fête ?

Finalement, elle décida de tenter l'expérience. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas trouver pire que cette auberge où on y trouvait de parfaits abrutis. L'homme aux cheveux plus échevelés que jamais ressortait des toilettes en titubant, la main plaquée entre ses jambes.

― D'accord, dit-elle enfin. Je viens.

On aurait dit que les jumeaux venaient de gagner subitement mille Gallions chacun.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! :)_

_La suite, la semaine prochaine !_


	14. Imprudences à la fête

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Je viens de m'inscrire au **Camp NaNoWriMo** pour le défi d'écrire un roman en un mois ! Merci à **Destrange** de m'avoir invitée dans cette aventure qui est la sienne aussi. Vous êtes également les bienvenus au camp si ça vous intéresse de participer aussi. Pour ma part, je me lance dans la création du** tome 2 de ma série originale**. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, parce que ce sera beaucoup de travail ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerai à trouver le temps de poster cette fic, toujours à un chapitre par semaine, tel que promis. :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent de supers commentaires encourageants : **Rinku13, Loulou7, Zeugma412, Alienor la Fantasque, Destrange, Harryliada** et **Noumea**. Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais trouvé toute cette motivation d'écrire. Merci beaucoup !_

_(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 ― Imprudences à la fête**

La fête était une réussite. Pendant que les invités conversaient joyeusement en buvant du vin, que certains dansaient devant les musiciens et que d'autres riaient aux éclats, Filius s'empiffrait à la table des hors-d'œuvre et se gavait d'alcool, tout en écoutant Rosmerta qui évoquait sans cesse son courage face à l'homme insolent aux Trois Balais. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleue qui lui exposait une bonne partie de ses seins volumineux. Filius devait se dominer pour ne pas les fixer trop longtemps. Il en avait une vue splendide du haut de sa grande stature.

― Fallusio ! lança abruptement une voix colérique qui interrompit Rosmerta au milieu d'un énième compliment.

C'était Aurora, aussi sublime avec sa longue natte noire d'où sortaient plusieurs mèches de cheveux. Les lumières bleues des lampes au plafond se reflétaient sur sa peau brune. Elle était un peu haletante, comme si elle venait de courir jusqu'à lui, sa robe était légèrement fripée, mais elle gardait néanmoins tout son charme.

― Aurora ! s'exclama Filius avec un hoquet bruyant. Ma belle princesse ! Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

― Filius n'est toujours pas là, dit-elle, les yeux brillants. Il n'est toujours pas revenu.

― Peu importe, buvez à ma santé en attendant...

La vision légèrement brouillée, il attrapa une coupe de vin sur le plateau d'un elfe qui passait par là et la lui tendit de la façon la plus galante qu'il put malgré son état avancé d'ébriété. Le décor tanguait autour de lui. Mais Aurora repoussa la coupe d'un geste irrité.

― Je ne vais pas pouvoir boire tranquille tant que Filius ne sera pas de retour ! déclara-t-elle avec fermeté.

― Oh, mais vous êtes ennuyante, à la fin ! déplora Filius. Pourquoi ne l'oublieriez-vous pas un peu, pour une fois ?

Il but une gorgée à la coupe, s'essuya la bouche avec la manche de son veston et reprit avec un nouveau hoquet :

― C'est vrai, quoi ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez à ce gobelin ? N'allez pas me dire que vous ne me préférez pas, moi, le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus viril...

― Le plus con, surtout ! répliqua Aurora dont le teint vira au violet sous les lumières bleutées. Comment pouvez-vous oser dire du mal de Filius ?

― Je ne dis pas du mal de lui, protesta Filius avec détachement. Je cite des faits. Il a réellement du sang de gobelin, vous savez.

La gifle le prit par surprise. Tandis qu'une douleur éclatait dans sa joue, sa coupe lui échappa et se fracassa à ses pieds. Plusieurs invités proches se retournèrent pour observer la scène avec stupéfaction.

― Sale crapule prétentieuse ! vociféra Aurora d'une voix tremblante, les poings serrés. Vous n'êtes qu'un profiteur ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de voler le mérite de Filius ! C'est _lui _qui doit faire cet exposé ! C'est _sa _création, pas la vôtre ! Je parie que c'est vous qui l'avez enfermé quelque part pour l'empêcher de vous arrêter. Où est-il ?

― Je n'en ai aucune idée ! s'emporta Filius en se frottant la joue, furieux d'être humilié ainsi devant tout le monde. Je ne l'ai pas enfermé, il a fui comme une mauviette ! Une _très _petite mauviette ! Parce qu'il ne voulait plus la faire, cet exposé !

― Je ne vous crois pas !

― Dans ce cas, allez donc le retrouver ! Il vous le dira bien que c'est moi le génie derrière cette invention ! C'est moi, le créateur ! Je n'ai rien volé du tout ! Je prends juste ce qui me revient de droit !

― Allez vous faire voir ! cracha Aurora dont les yeux scintillèrent d'une profonde haine qui frappa Filius en plein cœur.

Tandis qu'elle se retournait dans un envol de natte et se dirigeait tout droit vers la porte en écartant les gens sur son chemin, Filius sentit sa gorge se serrer.

― Non ! s'écria-t-il en s'élançant derrière elle. Aurora, non, attendez ! Ne partez pas !

Mais une main lui attrapa le bras et l'empêcha de continuer.

― Laissez-la, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, dit Rosmerta en se pressant contre lui. Elle est jalouse de votre succès, voilà tout.

Et elle l'embrassa sur la bouche avec fougue.

.

Minerva était dans le noir total. Comme les jumeaux avaient refusé de lui dévoiler l'endroit dans le château où ils avaient organisé leur fête, elle avait dû se résigner à accepter le sort de l'Obscuro.

Les yeux solidement bandés, elle se déplaçait donc dans les couloirs à tâtons, guidée par les jumeaux dont les bouteilles d'alcool s'entrechoquaient dans leurs sacs. De temps à autre, l'un descendait la main le long de son bras ou son dos et lui provoquait des frissons. Elle en venait presque à espérer qu'ils profitent de sa vulnérabilité et qu'ils la baisent ensemble au pied d'un mur. Mais elle se secoua les pensées et essaya de réprimer du mieux possible ses excitations dues à ses hormones détraquées. Ils étaient mineurs, sans parler qu'ils étaient ses élèves. Jamais elle ne se pardonnerait si elle cédait à leurs avances.

― On est presque arrivés, murmura l'un à son oreille, la chatouillant de son souffle chaud.

― Reste là avec George tandis que j'ouvre la porte, dit l'autre dont les pas s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres, puis revinrent.

On aurait dit qu'il faisait les cent pas.

Pendant ce temps-là, George, qui avait la main sur l'épaule de Minerva, continuait à respirer près de son oreille, comme s'il l'observait de près. Le cœur de Minerva se mit à tambouriner. Les émotions étaient trop fortes pour les refouler. Elle était incapable d'empêcher son sexe de couler d'envie.

― Ça y est, c'est ouvert ! dit la voix plus éloignée de Fred.

George guida Minerva en avant et, pour un instant, sans plus pouvoir rien maîtriser en elle, elle crut réellement qu'ils l'amenaient dans un endroit isolé pour la baiser à leur guise. Mais des éclats de voix et de rires firent s'effondrer assez rapidement ses fantasmes. Il y avait bel et bien une fête.

― Fred ! George ! Enfin, vous voilà !

Le bandeau sur les yeux de Minerva se volatilisa et elle vit alors apparaître devant elle la tête aux dreadlocks de Lee Jordan.

― Mais qui est-ce que vous apportez là ? interrogea-t-il, intrigué.

― C'est la nièce de McGonagall, répondit joyeusement Fred. Elle s'appelle Cassandra. Mais t'inquiète, elle ne dira rien à sa tante, hein, Cass ?

Minerva regarda autour avec intérêt. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'un salon chaleureux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, aux couleurs rouge et or, qui ressemblait beaucoup à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Une dizaine d'élèves se regroupaient dans des fauteuils confortables et dépareillés devant le feu d'une grande cheminée. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun adulte. La plupart faisaient partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, comme Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell. Ces dernières, les sourcils froncés, échangeaient quelques chuchotements en jaugeant l'habillement de Minerva.

― Bon, il est temps de boire ! annonça George en leur montrant son sac de bouteilles qui tintèrent l'une contre l'autre. Qui veut un verre de Whisky Pur Feu ?

Les élèves poussèrent des exclamations enjouées en se levant dans un même mouvement et virent se rassembler autour d'une table basse sur laquelle Fred et George commencèrent à étaler leurs acquisitions. Minerva resta à l'écart, mal à l'aise. Elle n'y trouvait pas du tout sa place. Comment pouvait-elle maintenant s'échapper sans vexer les jumeaux ?

― Alors, comme ça, tu es la nièce de McGo ? demanda Lee Jordan en entamant la conversation, tandis que les autres se servaient à boire. C'est intéressant.

― Il faut dire le _professeur McGonagall_, rectifia sèchement Minerva. Vous devriez démontrer plus de respect envers vos professeurs, Mr Jordan.

― Et vous en avez trop envers moi, Miss Cassandra, répliqua Lee Jordan avec un petit rire. Laisse tomber le vouvoiement, tu veux ?

À ce moment-là, George revint vers elle en lui tendant un petit verre rempli d'un liquide ambré.

― C'est quoi ? demanda Minerva en le prenant avec précaution.

― C'est un Sang de Dragon, répondit George avec des yeux étincelants. Tu dois le boire d'une traite.

― D'une traite ? répéta Minerva, craintive, en regardant alternativement Jordan et George qui avait aussi son petit verre à la main. Mais ça va me soûler !

― Tu as tout compris, jolie mignonne, dit Fred en apparaissant derrière son frère avec deux autres Sang de Dragon dont il en donna un à Jordan. Allez, tous ensemble !

Ils se placèrent les trois autour d'elle, de façon à former un cercle, puis cognèrent simultanément leurs verres contre celui de Minerva avant de le porter à leurs lèvres. Comme tout se passa trop vite, Minerva hésita seulement une seconde, avant de se voir imiter les garçons sans plus réfléchir.

.

Maugrey devenait trop entreprenant avec le professeur Vector qui se laissait caresser en gloussant. Ils se dévoraient des yeux par-dessus leur verre, si bien que leur attention n'avait même pas été détournée pendant la gifle du professeur Sinistra ni pendant le baiser échangé entre Rosmerta et Fallusio. Pomona n'en put plus. Bouillonnant de l'intérieur, elle s'approcha d'eux et leur lança durement :

― J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas !

Vector interrompit ses gloussements et Maugrey perdit son sourire idiot.

― On se connaît, monsieur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix âpre.

― Non, mais si vous le voulez bien, on peut faire connaissance.

Maugrey la toisa de haut en bas, puis lança de son œil normal ― l'autre restant fixé sur Pomona ― un regard appuyé à Vector qui s'éloigna sans insister. Une fois seul à seule, il tendit une main ravagée de cicatrices, que Pomona ne serra pas, et se présenta :

― Je m'appelle Alastor Maugrey, Auror retraité.

― Et moi, c'est Paul, dit Pomona laconiquement. Je vous ai vu une fois avec Madame Bibine. Je croyais que vous étiez en couple avec elle.

Maugrey resta immobile, la main suspendue, comme s'il analysait ses paroles.

― Ah, mais oui, dit-il enfin, d'une voix basse qui couvrit à peine le bruit ambiant des conversations. Je me rappelle de vous. Nous nous sommes brièvement croisés hier quand je sortais du bureau de Rolanda, n'est-ce pas ? Vous connaissez bien Rolanda ?

― Non, mentit Pomona par précaution. J'allais simplement la voir pour des informations concernant ses entraînements. C'est elle qui m'a dit que vous étiez en couple, parce que vous l'avez tout de même laissée pantelante en sortant de son bureau. Elle a dû justifier les choses. Et comme je vous surprends aujourd'hui avec cette autre femme, je me pose des questions, c'est tout.

― Eh bien, oui, je fréquente Rolanda, avoua alors Maugrey qui retrouva sa confiance, lissant machinalement le devant de sa chemise marron. Mais nous ne sommes pas un couple officiel. En fait, je ne me mets jamais en couple officiel. Je préfère la liberté, vous voyez. Et le vaste choix des femmes. Je ne pourrais jamais me satisfaire d'une seule. Regardez donc par vous-même autour de vous. Toutes ces femmes ne sont pas là juste pour faire joli. Il faut en profiter. Vous ne pensez pas, monsieur... ?

― Paul, répéta Pomona d'un ton abrupt. Juste Paul. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Lorsqu'on s'engage auprès d'une femme, il faut rester fidèle.

― Mais je ne me suis engagé à rien, moi.

― Alors, il fallait être clair avec elle dès le début !

Avant de perdre les pédales et d'étrangler ce vieux balafré pervers, Pomona prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer, puis le planta là sans rien ajouter. À présent, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, et c'était d'aller courir avertir son amie. Rolanda devait instantanément mettre fin à cette relation malsaine. Personne n'avait le droit de la trahir.

Et pendant qu'elle quittait la fête et s'engageait dans les couloirs d'un pas décisif, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se sentait étrangement plus heureuse qu'en colère...

.

Dans son laboratoire en désordre, tandis qu'il recommençait à zéro la préparation du contrepoison, Severus pestait contre les damnés jumeaux Weasley. Ils pouvaient être assurés qu'à leur prochaine retenue, ils goûteraient aux pires souffrances que pouvait infliger un professeur à deux élèves incompétents dépourvus de cervelle. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi détestables ?

Il tranchait pour la deuxième fois des queues de salamandre, quand on frappa à la porte.

― Entrez ! cria Severus avec colère, sans s'arrêter.

La porte grinça dans le bureau, quelques pas traînants résonnèrent, puis Rusard apparut à l'entrée du laboratoire, avec une mine nerveuse. Severus le regarda avec des yeux menaçants. S'il lui annonçait que les jumeaux avaient encore fait des siennes, il ferait sans doute un malheur.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

― Heu..., fit Rusard en jouant avec un pan de ses vêtements miteux. Je... je ne sais pas trop... J'ai le vague souvenir que vous soyez venu dans mon bureau tout à l'heure, mais je... je ne sais plus pourquoi... et après je me réveille étendu aux toilettes, dans une flaque de m...

― _Les sales démons de mon derrière ! _rugit Severus en plantant son couteau d'argent dans le bois de la table.

Rusard sursauta. Rageur, Severus ramassa sa baguette et lui jeta l'antisort qui lui leva le maléfice de confusion. Le concierge retrouva vite la mémoire.

― Les sales démons, oui ! approuva-t-il en hochant la tête. Ils se sont échappés !

― Retrouvez-les ! ordonna Severus en lui montrant la porte du bout de sa baguette. Retrouvez-les immédiatement et obligez-les à travailler durant toute la nuit sinon je les enchaîne ici en les suspendant par les pieds !

― Oui, tout de suite ! dit Rusard qui obtempéra sur le champ.

Lorsque la porte du bureau claqua, Severus jeta sa baguette parmi le désordre de la table et se massa les tempes en soupirant. Ces deux rouquins allaient le rendre fou. Pouvaient-ils se montrer plus haïssables encore ?

Soudain, durant un terrible instant, il redouta qu'ils soient partis rejoindre le professeur McGonagall. Mais il se raisonna aussitôt. McGonagall avait bu son antidote. Elle avait retrouvé son apparence normale et par la même occasion l'ordre dans ses hormones. Les jumeaux n'avaient donc aucune chance de la toucher de nouveau. Il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Soulagé, Severus arracha son couteau de la table et reprit son travail en pensant que les jumeaux étaient sans doute ailleurs, dans le château, en train de manigancer de simples mauvais coups, comme d'habitude.

.

Minerva toussait à s'en décrocher les poumons. Le Sang de Dragon lui brûlait la bouche et sa gorge irritée lui donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé une râpe à fromage. Les jumeaux lui tapotèrent le dos en s'esclaffant.

― Tu vas t'habituer, dit Fred.

― Ça brûle un peu, mais c'est efficace pour se soûler rapidement, dit George. C'est un soûleur-immédiat, comme on appelle. Vraiment efficace.

― Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Jordan qui semblait le seul à se soucier d'elle.

Minerva leva les yeux et regarda les élèves dans les fauteuils, qui riaient aux éclats en se partageant l'alcool. Sa vision se brouilla légèrement, puis la pièce tangua sous ses pieds. Pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, elle s'accrocha au bras de Fred ― ou George, elle ne savait plus. Sa tête lui tournait, mais une merveilleuse sensation de bien-être se répandait en même temps dans son corps. Elle se sentit si étrange et bien à la fois qu'elle éclata de rire.

Les jumeaux et Jordan rirent également.

― Ouais, c'est ça, détends-toi, encouragea celui sur lequel elle s'était appuyée.

Il lui passa une main derrière le dos et la serra contre lui. Minerva enfouit son nez dans son cou, humant une délicieuse odeur sucrée. D'autres mains lui caressèrent les épaules, la nuque et les cheveux et une myriade de frissons s'emparèrent d'elle. Tandis que son sexe s'échauffait et trempait sa culotte de plus belle, elle avait envie qu'ils la baisent, juste là, à l'instant.

Mais dans un sursaut de lucidité retrouvé, elle s'arracha à eux et recula d'un pas vacillant.

― Désolée..., balbutia-t-elle, les tympans brusquement vrillés par le bruit des rires et des cris enjoués qui s'était assourdi durant un moment. Je me perds un peu... je devrais peut-être aller m'étendre... je ne me sens pas très bien...

― Tu es sûre ? demanda l'un des jumeaux.

Lui et son frère s'avançaient vers elle avec des yeux de prédateurs affamés. Jordan n'était plus à leurs côtés. Il avait rejoint le groupe d'élèves dans les fauteuils et plaisantait avec Katie Bell tout en gardant un œil amusé sur ses amis. Minerva ne pouvait donc pas compter sur lui pour la tirer de là.

Son dos heurta alors une surface dure. En jetant brièvement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle découvrit là une porte contre laquelle elle venait de s'acculer. Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent tout près d'elle, leur souffle chaud lui caressant le visage.

― Il y a justement une chambre derrière toi, chuchota l'un en attrapant la poignée. Ça tombe bien, tu vas pouvoir t'étendre.

Il ouvrit la porte et Minerva tituba en arrière dans la pénombre. Les jumeaux entrèrent avec elle avant de refermer la porte derrière eux, étouffant ainsi complètement le tumulte de la fête. La pièce semblait être insonorisée magiquement.

Dans le brusque silence, Minerva regarda autour. De longues chandelles aux flammes rouges flottaient autour d'un grand lit à baldaquin, recouvert d'un épais édredon rouge également. À part une menue table de chevet sur laquelle étaient posés une cruche d'eau et trois verres, la minuscule chambre, faiblement éclairée, ne comptait pas d'autres meubles que le strict nécessaire.

― C'est confortable, non ? dit calmement l'un en s'approchant du lit.

― Ouais, tu vas être bien ici, pour te reposer, ajouta l'autre en murmurant.

― Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu n'auras qu'à nous faire signe. On sera juste de l'autre côté.

― Comment ça ? s'étonna Minerva. Vous ne restez pas avec moi ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard flatté. La lueur des chandelles dessinait des jeux d'ombres sur leur visage, leur donnant un air intimidant.

― Seulement si tu insistes, dit l'un.

― Tu comprends, nous ne sommes pas du genre à profiter des filles sans leur consentement, dit l'autre. Le respect est important pour nous.

Minerva demeura immobile devant eux, à écouter son cœur battre à ses oreilles. Ils ne pouvaient pas être sérieux. Eux qui depuis leur entrée à Poudlard avaient enchaîné les bêtises et les punitions, ne pouvaient pas soudain clamer leur respect pour les convenances. Ils feraient mieux de se taire et venir la prendre sur-le-champ.

Mais d'un autre côté, il était vrai que ce serait mieux d'en rester là. Qui était-elle pour oser le détournement de mineur ? Malgré ses hormones détraquées, il lui restait tout de même un fond de moral.

Sauf que les jumeaux, qui ne bougeaient pas dans la lumière rougeoyante, qui continuaient à la dévorer des yeux, comme s'ils se retenaient autant qu'elle de faire un faux pas, lui apparaissaient irrésistibles. Après tout, n'était-elle pas aussi mineure qu'eux en ce moment ? Elle avait rajeuni. Elle n'était plus la vieille femme aigrie qu'elle était avant. Maintenant, elle était plutôt une innocente jeune fille de seize ans, qui souhaitait juste vivre une petite aventure sans véritable conséquence, avec deux gentils garçons de son âge.

― Alors ? reprit le premier avec un sourire suave. Est-ce qu'on reste ou tu préfères être seule ?

Minerva cessa toute réflexion. Le corps en ébullition, elle franchit la distance qui les sépara, attrapa un jumeau par la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

.

― _Comment ça, ils sont introuvables ?_

Rusard tressaillit à l'entrée du laboratoire, comme si Severus lui avait jeté son couteau à la tête.

― J'ai fouillé vraiment partout, dit-il nerveusement. Ils ne sont pas à la leur salle commune, ni à la fête chez Flitwick, ni dans aucun couloir. Et je connais pourtant toutes les cachettes possibles dans ce château.

― Continuez les fouilles ! exigea Severus avec colère. Ils ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça aussi facilement !

Rusard s'en retourna sans se faire prier et Severus se pinça l'arête du nez. Ses horribles angoisses le ressaisirent. Et si les jumeaux étaient réellement dans les appartements de McGonagall ? C'était absurde, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'idée que l'antidote aurait pu ne pas fonctionner et que McGonagall était toujours une adolescente débridée.

Incapable de rester là, à se morfondre devant son chaudron, il décida d'aller faire un tour rapide chez McGonagall pour en avoir le cœur net. Après tout, c'était son devoir de s'assurer que tout ce soit bien passé avec cet antidote. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas pour ça.

.

Pomona avait dû secouer vigoureusement Rolanda pour la tirer du sommeil. À présent, son amie la suivait dans les couloirs en bâillant et en se frottant les yeux.

― Mais je ne comprends pas, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce qu'Alastor fait, au juste ? Et c'est quoi cette fête ? Pourquoi une fête ? Je dormais bien, moi, avant que tu me réveilles aussi brutalement.

― Je ne sais pas encore le pourquoi de cette fête chez Flitwick, dit Pomona en marchant d'un pas vif qui obligeait Rolanda à courir par moment pour rester à sa hauteur. Mais on s'en fout ! L'important, c'est que tu vois de tes propres yeux ce que Maugrey est en train de faire. Vraiment, c'est un salaud !

― Hey ! gronda Rolanda en la pointant d'un doigt menaçant. Ne le traite pas de salaud ! Alastor est un type bien ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le détestes autant, mais il va bien falloir que tu l'acceptes. Alastor est mon mec, que ça te plaise ou non !

― Eh bien, c'est ce soir que tu vas changer d'avis.

Pomona arriva devant le bureau de Flitwick dont elle ouvrit la porte et poussa Rolanda à l'intérieur, dans le tumulte de la fête qui la réveilla complètement d'un coup. Ses yeux jaunes s'agrandirent sur les invités tout autour, à la lumière bleue des lampes, qui buvaient, conversaient et dansaient sur un air entraînant des musiciens. Dans un coin de la salle, Rosmerta embrassait langoureusement le maître de la soirée, si agrippée à lui qu'on aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher. Mais ce n'était pas eux que Pomona cherchait.

Après un balayage rapide des yeux, elle repéra enfin Maugrey, à demi caché derrière une étagère de livres enguirlandée de rubans bleus, en train de tripoter le décolleté du professeur Vector.

― Là ! cria Pomona en le désignant du doigt.

Mais Rolanda l'avait déjà aperçu et se dirigeait droit vers lui en bousculant les gens sur son passage et les elfes sous leurs plateaux d'alcool.

― Espèce de salaud ! hurla-t-elle en attirant tous les regards sur elle. Comment peux-tu oser me faire ça ?

Avant même que Maugrey ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il reçut une gifle magistrale qui le fit chanceler sur sa jambe de bois. Des exclamations stupéfaites s'élevèrent des invités et la musique cessa brusquement au milieu d'un couplet. Pomona resta bouche bée d'admiration.

― Rolanda ? s'horrifia Maugrey en se rattrapant sur l'étagère pour retrouver son équilibre. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je veux dire... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je peux tout expliquer.

― Avale plutôt ton œil de pervers et étouffe-toi avec ! répliqua Rolanda avec colère. Nous deux, c'est fini ! Tu as compris ? _C'est fini !_

Et elle s'en retourna d'un pas furieux.

― Mais Rolanda ! s'affola Maugrey. Je peux réellement tout t'expliquer ! Reviens !

Mais elle ne se retourna pas. Lorsqu'elle passa devant Pomona, cette dernière voulut la féliciter, mais Rolanda la repoussa et poursuivit son chemin vers la porte qu'elle fit claquer de toutes ses forces.

Un silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Maugrey regarda les invités autour en riant nerveusement, comme s'il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, mais tout le monde resta mal à l'aise. Le professeur Vector, pour sa part, le toisait avec mépris. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas été mise au courant que Maugrey avait été en couple. Ce dernier lui sourit d'un pitoyable air innocent, puis les conversations reprirent peu à peu.

Pomona demeura immobile au milieu de la foule, un peu vidée. Rolanda était-elle furieuse contre elle ? Pourtant, elle n'en voyait pas la raison. Elle avait simplement fait ce qu'il fallait. Sans doute que son amie avait besoin d'être seule pour le moment.

Plusieurs invités déployaient leur cape sur leurs épaules dans le but de repartir et de rentrer chez eux. Manifestement, la scène de Rolanda les avait un peu refroidis. La plupart étaient encore ébranlés, échangeant à voix basse leurs avis critiques sur l'infidélité. Les seules personnes qui semblaient en être restées complètement indifférentes, c'était Fallusio et Rosmerta, qui avaient recommencé à s'embrasser avant de s'éclipser derrière une porte.

Pendant un moment, Pomona fut tentée de s'enquérir auprès de quelqu'un au sujet de ce mystérieux Fallusio, mais elle préféra plutôt rentrer chez elle et se coucher. Elle avait vécu assez d'émotions pour la journée.

.

La porte se referma et ce fut le noir total. Filius voulut allumer les chandelles, mais dans son empressement, sa baguette lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sec. Tant pis. Il n'avait pas envie de partir à sa recherche. Il était trop pressé de coucher Rosmerta sur son lit.

Le matelas grinçait pendant qu'il grimpait au-dessus d'elle. Son doux parfum épicé embaumait l'air et ses soupirs de plaisirs lui provoquaient des frissons. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour à une femme.

― Oh, Fallusio ! souffla Rosmerta en s'attaquant aux boutons de son veston. J'ai tellement envie de vous !

― Moi aussi, répondit-il en lui tâtant la poitrine.

Cependant, il ne savait pas très bien comment procéder au déshabillage. Comment enlevait-on une robe ? Devait-il tirer sur le décolleté ou passer les mains derrière le dos pour y chercher une quelconque fermeture éclair ? De plus, l'alcool qu'il avait bu en grande quantité lui faisait tourner la tête et l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Rosmerta le débarrassa de son veston, puis de sa chemise, et en était maintenant à lui détacher la ceinture, quand il décida finalement de fouiller pour la fermeture éclair. Mais comme il y avait des cheveux partout, il lui tira une mèche par mégarde et Rosmerta poussa un cri de douleur.

― Oh, désolé, dit-il.

― Ce n'est pas grave, rassura-t-elle. Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Après plusieurs mouvements dans l'obscurité, un bruissement d'étoffe lui signifia qu'elle faisait glisser sa robe le long de son corps. Filius reprit alors ses caresses sur ses seins enveloppés maintenant de dentelles. Il les embrassa tout en cherchant à lui retirer le soutien-gorge. Encore une fois, il n'était pas très habile, mais il réussit néanmoins à trouver l'agrafe qu'il détacha avec une excitation grandissante. Aussitôt, il goûta aux chauds mamelons bien dressés au milieu des seins volumineux et les lécha l'un après l'autre comme un affamé. Rosmerta frissonna en gémissant.

Soudain, elle plongea la main dans son pantalon et lui empoigna l'érection. Filius releva la tête, le souffle coupé. Comme ses yeux s'étaient un peu habitués à la noirceur, il discerna les lèvres entrouvertes de Rosmerta dont la respiration s'était accélérée.

― Prenez-moi, Fallusio, soupira-t-elle. Prenez-moi maintenant !

Filius hocha nerveusement la tête et se redressa au-dessus d'elle. Rosmerta retira sa main, mais il pouvait encore sentir un fourmillement brûlant à l'endroit où elle l'avait touché. À tâtons, il attrapa sa culotte et elle releva les jambes pour l'aider à la lui retirer. Lorsqu'elle les rabaissa de chaque côté de lui, il se retrouva entre ses cuisses, prêt pour le grand moment.

Et il resta figé.

Dans son esprit venait de surgir le doux visage d'Aurora et sa gorge se resserra au souvenir de son emportement pendant la fête. C'était avec elle qu'il aurait voulu avoir sa première fois. Avec personne d'autre. Mais encore une fois, il s'était comporté comme un pauvre crétin.

D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, n'était-il pas en train de commettre une nouvelle bêtise ? Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi coucher avec cette femme pour qui il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et puis, c'était Rosmerta ! La propriétaire des Trois Balais ! Était-il tombé sur la tête ? Comment, après ça, pourrait-il la regarder en face ?

Mais Rosmerta reprit son sexe en main, qu'elle émoustilla avec de lentes caresses, et il retomba instantanément dans les brumes du plaisir. Il était trop bien dans cet état d'ivresse qui lui exacerbait les sens. Il réfléchirait plus tard.

Son érection toucha alors de tendres chairs mouillées et brûlantes, dans lesquelles il s'enfonça lentement sans hésiter, en poussant un grognement de satisfaction. Enfin, il baisait. Il prit appui au-dessus de Rosmerta qui souleva les hanches pour faciliter la pénétration et ils commencèrent à bouger en rythme.

― Oh oui ! haleta-t-il en accompagnant les gémissements de Rosmerta. Oui, c'est bon ! C'est bon ! C'est...

Mais il s'interrompit, arrêtant tout mouvement de bassin. Sa voix venait de monter subitement de trois octaves.

― Ah non ! couina-t-il.

― Quoi ? demanda Rosmerta d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et pourquoi je ne vous sens plus en moi ? Elle n'a quand même pas rapetissé... ?

Précipitamment, Filius se déplaça vers la table de chevet, les jambes encore empêtrées dans son pantalon, et tendit la main vers la grosse bouteille dont les contours se dessinaient dans la pénombre. Plusieurs livres qui s'y trouvaient chutèrent par terre. Les gestes fébriles, il déboucha le goulot, but une bonne gorgée et attrapa son sexe pour s'assurer qu'il retrouve sa taille imposante. Par chance, il ne tarda pas à se regonfler dans sa main.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Rosmerta en s'approchant de lui, les cheveux formant une masse en désordre au sommet de sa silhouette noire. Fallusio, est-ce que vous allez bien ? C'est de l'alcool ?

― Je vais très bien ! affirma-t-il en retrouvant toute sa confiance excessive. C'était juste un petit remontant. Reprenons.

Il reposa la potion sur la table de chevet, puis se rua sur Rosmerta qu'il plaqua sur le dos sous lui, emprisonnant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle poussa un cri, mais il l'étouffa en plongeant la langue dans sa bouche. Tout en l'embrassant avec force, il joua des hanches entre ses cuisses pour parvenir à caler le bout de son sexe contre le sien encore humide et la pénétra de nouveau d'un seul coup de bassin. Rosmerta tressaillit en s'arrachant à ses lèvres.

― Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton craintif. Je préférerais un peu plus de douceur.

― Mais non, c'est bien comme ça, haleta Filius en entamant de violents va-et-vient entre ses cuisses qui la secouèrent de toute part en faisant grincer le lit. Vous allez voir, je vais vous envoyer tout droit au septième ciel, si bien que vous en redemanderez.

Dans la pénombre, l'expression de Rosmerta était difficilement déchiffrable, mais il était convaincu qu'elle adorait son excès de virilité, car toutes les femmes fantasmaient sur les hommes les plus virils. Et ce soir, il se sentait comme le meilleur des champions de baises.

Alors que Rosmerta hurlait à présent en se tortillant sous lui, il raffermit sa prise sur elle et s'appliqua à lui offrir l'aventure sexuelle la plus intense de sa vie.

.

Severus frappa plusieurs fois aux appartements du professeur McGonagall, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. De plus en plus inquiet, il déverrouilla la porte d'un sort et entra dans le salon mal éclairé. L'atmosphère était froide. Un tas de cendre gisait dans la cheminée éteinte. Pensant qu'elle était sans doute couchée, il se rendit à la chambre et frappa à nouveau dans l'espoir d'entendre au minimum un infime gémissement ensommeillé. Mais toujours rien.

Cette fois, il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'affoler, même s'il savait que le silence de McGonagall ne signifiait rien. Aucune preuve ne confirmait qu'elle se trouvait bel et bien avec les jumeaux. Elle dormait peut-être trop profondément pour lui répondre. Après tout, il était passé minuit.

La main sur la poignée, il hésita, puis il entra sans bruit dans la chambre. À l'idée de contempler McGonagall dans son sommeil, une certaine excitation se mêla à ses angoisses. Il alluma sa baguette et éclaira doucement le lit en retenant son souffle. Mais elle n'était pas là. Le lit était proprement fait, sans un pli dans les couvertures, comme si elle ne l'avait pas touché de la journée.

Severus expira lourdement par le nez. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas chez elle à cette heure aussi tardive ?

Balayant l'obscurité du halo lumineux de sa baguette, il trouva alors des produits cosmétiques sur la coiffeuse. Pourtant, McGonagall ne se maquillait pas. L'évidence commençait à poindre dans son esprit, mais il refusait toujours de se l'admettre. Il pouvait encore se tromper. Elle était peut-être simplement allée à cette fameuse fête chez Flitwick.

Il sortit de la chambre, la sueur aux tempes, la main tremblante sur sa baguette. Elle allait revenir bientôt. Il n'avait qu'à l'attendre.

Il continuait à se convaincre que tout allait bien, quand il vit enfin, sur le bureau, à l'endroit exact où elle l'avait posé, près du bol d'essence de Murlap, le flacon d'antidote.

Un glapissement étranglé lui échappa de la gorge. À travers la bouteille en vitre, le liquide n'avait pas perdu une seule goutte. Pourquoi ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'ait pas bu ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

L'accueil froid de McGonagall lorsqu'il était venu la voir plus tôt prit soudain un sens. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir privée de ses deux élèves. En vérité, elle avait pris plaisir à leurs caresses et lui était intervenu sans que ce soit apprécié de personne. Maintenant, elle était partie les rejoindre, volontairement, afin de profiter de son jeune corps une nuit de plus et pleinement, sans plus aucune interruption.

Furieux, Severus balança le bras et cogna le flacon qui voltigea dans les airs avant d'aller se fracasser contre le mur, l'éclaboussant. C'était sûrement dû à la fatigue, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'écrouler à genoux au pied du bureau et de fondre en larmes.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	15. Regrets poignants

_Boujour ! ^^_

_Je suis épuisée à l'heure où je poste ce chapitre. Je ne pensais pas qu'écrire 6,000 mots par jour sans faute jusqu'à la fin de mon tome serait si dur. Je l'avais déjà fait dans le passé, sans que ce soit aussi agonisant. Mais là, c'est presque insurmontable ! C'est l'univers dans lequel mes personnages progressent, je suppose, qui est compliquée à rendre tout le temps, à travers les descriptions, les dialogues, les pensées, les actions... La création originale est toujours plus un défi pour moi que la fanfiction. Je me suis quand même rendue à 38,027 mots depuis le 1er juillet et je poursuivrai bravement jusqu'à la fin, en compagnie de mes amis du **Camp NaNoWriMo** qui sont tous aussi courageux ! En attendant, vos compliments pour ce que j'écris ici me motivent beaucoup. Merci ! :)_

_**Rinku13, Alienor la Fantasque, Harryliada, Zeugma412, Loulou7, Destrange, Noumea** et **M6ur33n** : vous êtes plusieurs à me réchauffer le cœur et je vous aime beaucoup !_

_(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 ― Regrets poignants**

Pour s'aérer l'esprit, Pomona s'occupa toute la matinée de ses plantes. Son Snargalouf s'était ragaillardi et avait dévoré trois belettes mortes. Il avait recraché ensuite les os un à un dans tout le bureau en agitant ses vignes pleines d'épines et Pomona avait dû réparer plusieurs dégâts et pots cassés.

Cependant, ces corvées n'avaient pas réussi à lui chasser Rolanda de la tête. Cette dernière n'était toujours pas venue la voir et elle hésitait à aller frapper à sa porte. Elle craignait que son amie soit en colère et qu'elle la tienne responsable pour l'effondrement de son couple. Pomona aurait dû s'y prendre de façon plus douce pour lui éviter un choc. La tirer brusquement du sommeil et la pousser sans ménagement devant le spectacle de Maugrey n'avait sans doute pas été la meilleure idée. Mais il n'y avait tout de même pas trente-six méthodes afin de révéler à une amie que son copain la trompait.

Soudain, elle songea que Rolanda, si elle n'était pas encore venue la voir, était peut-être en train d'écouter les excuses de Maugrey. À la pensée qu'ils se réconcilient et se remettent ensemble, Pomona sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourvu que son amie reste inflexible.

En plus de la venue inespérée de Rolanda, Pomona attendait aussi Rogue. Il était censé avoir terminé son contrepoison. S'il ne se présentait pas bientôt, elle se rendrait elle-même chez lui pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien. La crainte de rester coincée dans un corps d'homme toute sa vie lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête, et aussi tous ses autres poils partout.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'impatienta. Elle épousseta du mieux possible la terre sur la redingote noire, ses seuls vêtements d'homme dont elle avait hâte de se débarrasser enfin, et prit la direction des cachots. Mais lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue, ce dernier ne répondit pas. Peut-être était-il parti déjeuner ? Après tout, il était déjà passé midi.

Pomona fit demi-tour et remonta dans le hall où les élèves entraient et sortaient de la Grande Salle. Quelques-uns, en la voyant, la désignèrent du doigt en parlant du remplaçant du professeur Chourave. Pomona s'arrêta à un mètre des grandes portes et hésita, se demandant si Dumbledore en avait aussi entendu parler. Si oui, elle aurait probablement des ennuis. Les professeurs n'avaient pas l'autorisation de s'absenter sans avertir le directeur et choisir de surcroît eux-mêmes leur remplaçant.

― Monsieur... ? dit justement la voix de Dumbledore qui la fit sursauter.

Pomona se retourna et le regarda, le cœur battant. Le directeur affichait un air aimable derrière sa longue barbe argentée, mais au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux bleus perçants semblaient tout de même luire de méfiance.

― Puis-je vous aider ?

― Je, heu..., balbutia-t-elle en cherchant ses mots à toute vitesse. Je viens juste pour... En fait, je...

― Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda alors une voix qui l'interrompit.

Dumbledore détourna son attention sur le professeur Sinistra qui s'avançait vers eux et Pomona soupira de soulagement.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

― Je cherche Filius, dit Sinistra d'un air préoccupé. Il est encore introuvable. L'auriez-vous vu depuis hier ?

― Non, répondit Dumbledore en se caressant la barbe, les sourcils froncés. C'est curieux parce que je ne retrouve pas non plus Minerva ni même Pomona. Décidément, il manque beaucoup de monde dans cette école. Filius n'est pas dans ses appartements ?

Pendant que Sinistra lui expliquait qu'elle y était allée ce matin sans avoir eu de réponse, Pomona tenta de s'éloigner en douce, mais Dumbledore lui lança :

― Monsieur, attendez un instant, s'il vous plaît. Ce ne sera pas long.

Puis il reporta son attention sur le professeur Sinistra.

― J'ignore où est passé Filius, dit-il à voix basse. Mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il reviendra bientôt.

― Mais il doit être là ce soir ! protesta Sinistra qui commençait à s'affoler. Ce soir, c'est le congrès ! Il doit présenter son exposé !

― Plus maintenant. Il y a eu un changement au programme. C'est Fallusio qui le remplacera.

― Quoi ? s'étonna Pomona avant que Sinistra ne réplique. Fallusio va faire l'exposé à la place de Flitwick ?

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard intrigué.

― Vous le connaissez ? demanda-t-il.

― Bah, de vue seulement, répondit-elle avec précaution. Je suis passée à la fête hier soir.

― Ah oui, cette fameuse fête, dit Dumbledore d'un air songeur, tandis que Sinistra se rongeait les ongles d'un air angoissé. J'aurais bien aimé y faire un tour, mais malheureusement, j'étais pris dans l'organisation du congrès. Je dois justement y retourner. Il reste quelques petits détails à fignoler. Vous disiez, monsieur... ?

― Heu, Paul, bredouilla Pomona. Mais ça va. J'étais juste revenu chercher mon... heu... ma baguette que j'avais oubliée à la fête. J'avais un peu trop bu... Mais ça va, je l'ai retrouvée.

Pomona tapota la poche où était rangée sa baguette respective et sourit en montrant les dents. Dumbledore la dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes, comme s'il n'était pas dupe, mais ne chercha pas à discuter.

― Bien, dit-il. Content que vous ne l'ayez pas perdue.

― C'est ça, dit Pomona. Je vais m'en retourner maintenant. Bonne journée.

Et comme elle reculait, elle vit Rolanda sortir de la Grande Salle d'un pas délibéré, suivie d'un Maugrey passablement désespéré. Claudiquant sur sa jambe de bois, il semblait lui implorer le pardon depuis des heures.

― S'il te plaît, mon amour, crois-moi, il ne s'est rien passé avec cette femme.

― Je n'en ai rien à faire ! répliqua sèchement Rolanda, la tête haute, tandis qu'elle passait devant Dumbledore et Sinistra. Je veux juste que tu me fiches la paix ! Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore.

― Bonjour, Madame Bibine, répondit Dumbledore d'un air hébété. Ça ne va pas ?

― Mais oui, ça va très bien, affirma-t-elle d'un ton pincé.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit Pomona, son visage s'éclaircit et elle se précipita vers elle.

― Popo ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es là ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ce matin ?

― Parce que tu n'es pas venue me voir ce matin, dit Pomona en lui retournant ses paroles. Je pensais que tu étais en colère contre moi.

― En colère ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est quand même pas toi qui m'as trompée !

― Je ne t'ai pas trompée ! protesta Maugrey entre ses dents, qui s'était arrêté près d'elles, l'œil magique fixé sur Pomona. Et c'est qui, lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Vous vous connaissez ?

― Ça ne te regarde pas ! répliqua Rolanda.

Pomona se retint d'éclater de rire. Elle était en joie envers son amie qui refusait de pardonner Maugrey. Ce dernier, sous l'œil curieux de Dumbledore un peu plus loin, rougissait d'humiliation entre ses cicatrices et Pomona s'en réjouissait sauvagement.

― Je suis Paul, dit-elle d'un ton narquois. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ?

― Vous êtes ce moralisateur que j'ai rencontré à la fête, n'est-ce pas ? grinça Maugrey avec colère. Et je suppose que c'est vous qui êtes allé avertir Rolanda ? Sale cafardeur !

― Hé ! intervint Rolanda en se plaçant juste à côté de Pomona, la main sur son épaule, dans une attitude protectrice. Je te défends de l'insulter.

― Je ne vais pas me gêner ! Et ne le touche pas comme ça !

― Je le toucherai comme je veux ! Paul est mon nouvel amant ! Et c'est lui qui m'accompagnera au congrès ce soir !

La mâchoire balafrée de Maugrey se décrocha en même temps que celle de Pomona.

.

Filius se réveilla en gémissant faiblement, les paupières lourdes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête coincée dans un étau. Pourquoi était-il si étourdi ? Ses souvenirs étaient vagues. Y avait-il eu une fête ?

Une porte claqua et une onde de douleur lui traversa le crâne. Gémissant de nouveau, il se frotta le front en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière du jour l'éblouissait.

― Filius ? appela une voix de femme familière et réconfortante. Filius, êtes-vous là ?

Il cilla plusieurs fois. Le plafond baigné de soleil de sa chambre apparut au-dessus de lui. Curieusement, il portait encore ses lunettes. Il fit une tentative pour se lever, mais comme son corps rivalisait avec la lourdeur d'une pierre, il retomba sur le dos.

― Filius ? continua la femme dont les pas s'approchaient de la porte. Filius, dites-moi que vous êtes revenu !

― Je suis réveillé, ça va ! répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Au prix d'un effort considérable, il parvint enfin à se redresser sur le lit, puis s'aperçut qu'il était tout nu au-dessus des couvertures. Hoquetant de surprise, il se cacha le bas du ventre à deux mains juste au moment où on poussait la porte.

C'était Aurora, qui jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle sourit de soulagement en le voyant, puis son visage se décomposa : sa bouche s'entrouvrit, son teint rougit et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Affreusement gêné, Filius regarda autour de lui pour trouver de quoi se couvrir et découvrit par surcroît, avec horreur, qu'une femme gisait à côté de lui, aussi nue que lui et complètement exposée sur le dos. De longs cheveux blonds lui cachaient le visage, mais il savait de qui il s'agissait. Les souvenirs de la veille lui remontaient d'un coup à la mémoire. C'était Rosmerta. Et il l'avait violée.

― Non ! glapit-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Aurora le regarda en secouant la tête, comme si elle souhaitait effacer de sa vue l'affreuse scène qui s'imposait à ses yeux, puis elle prit la fuite.

― Aurora ! paniqua Filius en se jetant en bas du lit. Attendez !

Il trouva sous le sommier son veston encore magiquement agrandi avec lequel il se couvrit le devant du corps et s'élança à sa poursuite. Aussi vite que ses courtes jambes le lui permettaient, il traversa ses appartements mis en désordre par la fête et s'engagea dans le couloir.

― Aurora ! s'écria-t-il de toutes ses forces. S'il vous plaît !

Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Filius éclata en pleurs en accélérant sa course. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il devait tout lui expliquer. Elle devait comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça.

Mais il trébucha dans un pan de son veston et s'étala par terre de tout son long. Le portrait d'une femme à proximité poussa un hurlement devant sa nudité. Filius se releva immédiatement en se recouvrant du vêtement, mais Aurora avait déjà disparu au bout du couloir.

― Aurora..., sanglota Filius, le cœur si compressé qu'il lui faisait mal. Non, Aurora, reviens... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ?

.

Des coups à la porte tirèrent brusquement Severus du sommeil. Il se retrouva par terre, étendu sur son flanc, parmi les bris d'éprouvettes et les épines de poisson-diable. Depuis quand s'était-il évanoui ? Il se releva tant bien que mal en essuyant la bave sur sa joue, s'appuya sur la table pour se tenir debout sur ses jambes flageolantes et examina le contrepoison sur lequel il avait travaillé durant toute la nuit.

La mixture dans le chaudron bouillonnait doucement, arborant la bonne couleur paille. Severus soupira de soulagement. La préparation était restée en bon état.

― Vous avez une mine épouvantable, Severus, fit remarquer une voix tranquille.

Severus tressaillit. Dumbledore se tenait à l'entrée du laboratoire, les sourcils haussés.

― Ne me dites pas que vous avez recommencé vos insomnies ?

― J'avais des choses à terminer absolument pour aujourd'hui, se justifia Severus, laconique. Et c'est le seul temps que j'avais.

― Je vois, dit Dumbledore en balayant le fouillis des yeux. Je déduis que la mission au village a monopolisé votre temps. Je suis désolé pour cet inconvénient, mais vous comprenez que cette surveillance est d'une importance capitale. Je viens justement aux nouvelles. L'homme suspect n'est pas revenu ?

Severus le fixa sans rien dire, la respiration étouffée, une goutte de sueur glissant le long de sa joue. Il n'était pas retourné une seule fois à Pré-au-Lard depuis l'autre soir. Maintenant, il était dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou.

Dumbledore baissa la tête pour l'observer par-dessus ses lunettes.

― Qu'est-ce que cet air veut dire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque menaçant.

― L'homme suspect n'est pas revenu, rassura Severus, cramponné à la table. Du moins, pas aux Trois Balais. Rosmerta ne m'a pas envoyé d'alerte, donc c'est bon signe.

― Bon signe ? répéta Dumbledore, incrédule. Severus, êtes-vous bien retourné à Pré-au-Lard hier comme vous deviez le faire ?

― Mais oui, mentit Severus en bloquant fermement son esprit contre toute intrusion. Je suis allé y faire quelques tours, en après-midi et en soirée, mais je n'ai rien vu. Et Rosmerta non plus...

― Rosmerta était à la fête de Fallusio hier soir, interrompit Dumbledore d'un ton abrupt. Si vous étiez réellement allé au village, vous vous seriez aperçu de son absence.

Severus se sentit blêmir.

― Je... je vais me rendre au village dès que j'aurai terminé ce contrepoison...

― Severus ! s'indigna Dumbledore en faisant un brusque pas vers lui. Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous n'avez pas pris cette mission au sérieux ?

― Bien sûr que si ! se défendit Severus qui déployait de considérables efforts pour ne pas se ratatiner devant l'allure imposante du directeur. Simplement, j'ai dû préparer cette potion d'urgence parce que...

― Dumbledore ? appela soudain une voix brisée.

Tous deux tournèrent les yeux vers la porte. Le professeur Sinistra se tenait dans l'encadrement, tremblante, et séchait des larmes avec sa manche en étouffant des sanglots. Aussitôt inquiet, Dumbledore la rejoignit et posa une main derrière son dos.

― Aurora ? dit-il avec douceur.

― Je... je suis désolée de vous déranger, hoqueta-t-elle en se cachant derrière sa manche. Mais il fallait absolument que je vous voie...

― Vous ne me dérangez pas, rassura Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

― C'est lui... je l'ai retrouvé... Il a... Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais il... il a dû être avec elle pendant tout ce temps...

― Venez avec moi, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau, interrompit Dumbledore en lui serrant l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant. Quant à vous, Severus, dit-il plus durement, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard.

Après lui avoir jeté un regard rempli d'interrogations, il entraîna Sinistra dans la pièce adjacente dont la porte se referma un instant plus tard.

Severus s'empressa de reprendre la fabrication du contrepoison. Encore quelques ingrédients à rajouter et la mixture serait prête pour le mijotage. Il pourrait alors retourner à Pré-au-Lard et reprendre sa mission en espérant se faire pardonner de Dumbledore. Il ignorait la raison pour laquelle Sinistra pleurait exactement, mais il avait envie d'éclater en larmes lui aussi. Il n'en pouvait plus de s'activer toujours sous l'adrénaline. Il était épuisé. Pouvait-on le laisser tranquille, pour une fois ?

.

Minerva ouvrit les yeux. À la faible lueur rougeoyante des chandelles flottantes, elle se redressa lentement dans le lit et se découvrit un affreux mal de tête. La soirée lui revint par bribes, mais elle s'appliqua à bloquer la moindre émotion qui pourrait la mener au fond du gouffre. Elle avait fait un choix. Elle devait maintenant l'assumer.

Comme une automate, elle descendit du lit et entreprit de se rhabiller. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas restés. Elle était seule dans le silence de la chambre, ce qui était tant mieux. Elle n'était pas dans un état pour supporter la conversation.

Une fois revêtue de sa robe verte et de ses bottines en daim, elle passa dans l'autre pièce qui s'avéra également déserte et la traversa en regardant distraitement les verres et les bouteilles laissés un peu partout autour des fauteuils.

Elle sortit dans le couloir. La porte disparut dans le mur après l'avoir traversée, mais elle demeura sans réaction, préférant ne pas se poser de questions et ainsi rester dans le confort du détachement. Marchant droit devant, sans un regard pour la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet dont les trolls grognèrent à son passage, elle trouva l'escalier et descendit les marches en ignorant les élèves qu'elle y croisa et qui lui jetèrent des regards curieux.

Au deuxième étage, elle rencontra Dumbledore, mais il ne lui accorda pas d'attention. Il était occupé à consoler le professeur Sinistra dont les yeux scintillaient de larmes. Minerva entendit les mots « égoïste », « dans les bras d'une femme », « comprends pas ». Le problème semblait sérieux, mais encore une fois, elle s'abstint de toute émotion.

Elle s'avançait maintenant devant de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient pénétrer le soleil à grands coups de rayons. Beaucoup d'élèves y marchaient en conversant joyeusement. Dehors, d'autres se rassemblaient sur la pelouse et profitaient du beau temps. Devant le lac, deux grandes silhouettes rousses, sous les yeux d'un troisième doté de dreadlocks, se lançaient un frisbee à dents de serpent.

Minerva s'arrêta devant la fenêtre. Cet objet était interdit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il fallait le leur confisquer. Ils commettaient une faute.

Mais alors qu'elle reconnaissait les jumeaux Weasley, elle prit conscience que sa faute à elle était mille fois plus grave. C'était elle qui devait être sanctionnée. Elle qui avait commis un crime contre la loi. Elle qui allait dorénavant vivre avec les affreuses conséquences de son acte.

En douleur, elle lutta contre la montée d'émotions qui lui serra la gorge, mais en vain. Elle explosa en peine cuisante devant la fenêtre.

.

Au milieu du désordre de son bureau, recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, à demi caché sous le veston qu'il avait enfilé comme un ample peignoir, Filius se noyait silencieusement dans ses larmes salées. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul. L'atmosphère autour, malgré la lumière du jour qui s'infiltrait par les fenêtres, lui donnait l'impression de se teinter de noir, de s'alourdir et de le comprimer. Son cœur souffrait entre ses côtes oppressées. Le dégoût qu'il éprouvait contre lui-même était si violent que chaque objet à sa portée lui apparaissait maintenant comme une arme potentielle à mettre fin à son supplice. Il ne se supportait plus.

Comment Fallusio avait-il pu devenir un monstre ? Comment avait-il pu le laisser faire ? Rosmerta était toujours dans la chambre et il était incapable d'aller s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Comment pourrait-il la regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Un sanglot douloureux lui échappa. Le sang pulsait dans ses veines et il se demanda s'il pourrait alléger un peu sa souffrance s'il en laissait sortir quelques gouttes. Comme sa baguette était restée dans la chambre, la bouteille vide parmi les autres sur la table basse semblait lui offrir son aide. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait juste reculer dans le temps pour modifier ses mauvais choix. Mais c'était impossible. Sa douleur persisterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

― Aurora..., souffla-t-il, la respiration étranglée. Aurora...

De nouvelles larmes se déversèrent sur ses joues. Il venait de la perdre pour toujours. Comment pourrait-elle le pardonner s'il en était lui-même incapable ?

Des bruits lui parvinrent depuis la chambre, comme si Rosmerta venait de se lever. Filius se figea en cessant de respirer, pétrifié de terreur. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer. Il ne voulait pas voir sur son visage l'horrible mal qu'il lui avait infligé. Il n'en survivrait pas.

Mais il fut incapable de bouger lorsqu'il entendit Rosmerta s'avancer derrière son fauteuil. Au lieu, il ferma les paupières étroitement, le corps tendu, et attendit le coup fatal sur ses émotions. Mais elle passa tout droit, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, et quitta les lieux sans prononcer la moindre parole.

Filius poussa un profond soupir qui apaisa à peine ses tourments. La porte était restée ouverte et les pas de Rosmerta qui s'évanouissaient au loin lui donnaient maintenant l'impression d'être encore plus seul. Qu'allait-il devenir ?

Il retombait dans les sanglots silencieux, quand de nouveaux bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Filius hoqueta avant de se taire. Rosmerta revenait peut-être chercher quelque chose qu'elle aurait oublié dans la chambre. Et cette fois, elle remarquerait sa présence, puisque le fauteuil était tourné vers la porte.

Désespéré, Filius remonta les pans de son veston au niveau de ses yeux et pria pour qu'elle ne le voie pas encore. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Ce fut pire. C'était Dumbledore, surgi dans le bureau en inspectant le désordre d'un œil inquisiteur. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Filius, jamais il n'avait paru aussi menaçant qu'en cet instant.

― Enfin de retour, Filius ? dit-il avec un calme glacial.

Filius étrangla un infime glapissement. Dumbledore s'avança lentement, sa longue robe ondulant à ses chevilles, et vint se braquer devant lui, les yeux étincelants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

― Je ne veux pas connaître le nom de cette femme avec qui vous avez passé la nuit, reprit-il. Ça vous regarde. En revanche, que vous vous soyez absenté durant toute la journée hier en oubliant votre exposé, alors là, ça me concerne.

― Je suis désolé, gémit Filius dont les larmes continuaient de couler.

― C'est vrai ce que m'a dit votre cousin ? demanda Dumbledore. Vous avez réellement plagié ses idées en vous gardant tout le mérite ?

Filius resta muet. Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour se défendre, encore moins le courage de lui avouer la vérité. Ce serait plus facile si Dumbledore la comprenait de lui-même en s'interrogeant sur son veston trop grand, mais il aurait peut-être fallu qu'il soit allé à la fête pour le reconnaître.

Comme Filius ne s'expliquait pas, Dumbledore en conclut naturellement qu'il était coupable.

― Vous me décevez, Filius, murmura-t-il. Je ne croyais pas si peu vous connaître. Sachez qu'à l'avenir je ne me montrerai plus aussi dupe et qu'à la moindre fourberie de plus, je vous obligerai à faire vos valises. Vous me comprenez ?

Filius hocha faiblement la tête, les entrailles nouées à lui faire mal.

― Bien, poursuivit impitoyablement Dumbledore. Maintenant, reposez-vous. Ce soir, c'est Fallusio qui présentera l'exposé. Nous nous sommes déjà parlé et c'est un excellent enchanteur. Je suis désolé, Filius.

― Je comprends, articula Filius d'une voix rauque.

Il ne se serait pas senti différent si Dumbledore lui avait annoncé sa condamnation à mort. À présent, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'entrailles du tout, comme si son corps venait de se vider de toute substance.

C'est alors que les traits de Dumbledore s'adoucirent derrière sa barbe, comme s'il s'emplissait enfin de compassion pour lui, mais ce fut une illusion, car il s'éloigna ensuite sans ajouter un seul mot de réconfort, l'abandonnant ainsi à son désespoir. Lorsque la porte se referma doucement, Filius laissa finalement éclater son chagrin à grands cris de souffrance. Il avait tout perdu.

.

― Attends, Rolane, respire un peu et récapitulons un moment, veux-tu ?

Dans le bureau comblé d'affiches et de trophées de Quidditch, Rolanda marchait de long en large en se rongeant les ongles avec colère. Pomona redoutait qu'elle devienne folle.

― Tu veux que je t'accompagne au congrès en tant que ton amant et que j'agisse aussi comme tel dans l'unique but d'enrager Maugrey ?

― C'est un salaud ! s'exclama Rolanda en bottant une paire de souliers de sport laissés dans le chemin. Je veux me venger et lui faire subir toute la rage que j'ai en moi après l'avoir vu me tromper !

― Mais il ne t'a pas trompée, il a juste tripoté un peu Vector...

― C'est la même chose !

― Mais tu as fait pire avec moi...

― Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Toi, tu es mon amie ! Elle, c'était un bon coup qu'il voulait tirer ! Je veux que tu me tripotes aussi devant lui !

Pomona ressentit une vague de chaleur dans son ventre. Rolanda n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle lui demandait. Comment pourrait-elle la caresser librement sans finir par lui faire l'amour dans un coin isolé ? Il lui faudrait beaucoup de résistance.

― Tu sais... heu..., risqua-t-elle. Maugrey est déjà très enragé...

― Je veux qu'il le soit plus ! s'emporta Rolanda en venant se planter devant elle, ses yeux jaunes brillant d'indignation. Tu ne comprends pas, Popo, hein ? J'aimais cet homme ! Il était gentil avec moi ! Je me foutais de son apparence du moment qu'il m'acceptait telle que j'étais ! Mais ce n'était que du bluff ! Il m'a manipulée juste pour profiter de mon corps et encore il veut me baiser ! Tu aurais dû le voir ce matin pendant qu'il rampait à mes pieds ! Il sait pertinemment que les femmes comme moi, qui savent aimer une personne au-delà de son physique, sont rares ! Vector était soûle hier...

― D'accord, je comprends, rassura Pomona en posant une main sur son bras pour l'inciter à se calmer. Tu as raison, ce salaud doit payer.

Mais ce plan de feindre l'amour pour son amie dont elle était déjà amoureuse l'irritait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pourquoi ce moment ne pourrait-il pas être réel ? Pourquoi devait-elle toujours camoufler ses véritables sentiments ? De plus, Rolanda risquait de s'apercevoir que son jeu d'acteur serait plus proche de la sincérité que de la comédie. Mais puisqu'elle était incapable de faire autrement que d'aider son amie, elle se résigna à l'expérience.

― C'est d'accord, soupira-t-elle et Rolanda retrouva vite le sourire. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est la pleine lune ce soir ! Ça veut dire que je dois boire le contrepoison avant la nuit. On va alors se montrer au congrès en fin d'après-midi, mais après, je dois vite repartir parce que...

― Mais ça ne sera pas crédible ! s'opposa Rolanda avec affliction. Alastor va découvrir la supercherie si tu es là juste au début. Il faut que tu restes avec moi et que tu lui fasses bien la démonstration de ton amour pour moi ! Et puis, si tu pars, il va en profiter pour revenir me harceler.

― Mais Rolane, tu me demandes de risquer mon corps de femme pour une simple vengeance !

― Ce n'est pas une simple vengeance ! C'est la vengeance de ma vie ! Et je ne te demande pas de risquer ton corps de femme. Je veux juste profiter de ton corps d'homme pendant un maximum de temps, c'est tout. Est-ce que tu sais à quelle heure exactement le contrepoison n'aura plus d'effet ?

― Non.

― Alors, allons le demander à Rogue...

.

En sueur, fiévreux, Severus laissa tomber le dernier ingrédient dans le chaudron et soupira longuement en fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment de délivrance. Il ne restait plus qu'à laisser mijoter la mixture durant quatre heures et le contrepoison serait enfin prêt.

Sa tête vacilla dangereusement en avant et il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour retrouver l'équilibre. Il n'avait pas le droit de dormir. Il devait maintenant se rendre à Pré-au-Lard et reprendre sa mission avant d'aggraver les choses auprès de Dumbledore.

Après s'être asséné quelques claques pour se réveiller, il quitta son chaudron bouillonnant et se rendit dans son bureau où il attrapa sa cape. Il la déployait sur ses épaules, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Severus grogna un juron. Si c'était Dumbledore qui revenait, il serait bien embêté de lui expliquer pourquoi il était encore dans ses appartements à délaisser encore sa mission. Pendant qu'il hésitait à ouvrir, une voix d'homme résonna de l'autre côté :

― Severus, êtes-vous là ?

― C'est au sujet du contrepoison, ajouta la voix déterminée de Madame Bibine.

Relativement soulagé, Severus se déplaça vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sèchement. Chourave masculine dans ses vêtements salis de terre et son inséparable Bibine aux yeux de chat se révélèrent devant lui.

― Oui ? dit-il d'un ton froid.

― Wouaoh ! s'exclama Bibine en lui détaillant le visage. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à votre tête ? On dirait que vous vous êtes fait piétiner par un hippogriffe.

― Oui ? répéta Severus d'un air plus menaçant pour l'empêcher d'insister.

― Avez-vous terminé le contrepoison ? demanda Chourave avec espoir.

― Il mijote sur le feu, répondit Severus. Il sera prêt dans quatre heures. Et inutile de me harceler. Je viendrai vous en apporter une fiole une fois terminé.

― Combien de temps a-t-elle à sa disposition avant de risquer de rester coincée dans son corps d'homme ? demanda précipitamment Bibine.

Elle affichait une drôle de mine excitée. Severus se méfia.

― Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea-t-il.

― Bah, fit Chourave qui pour sa part fuyait son regard, à quelle heure exactement il sera trop tard ?

― C'est à la tombée de la nuit, non ? insista Bibine.

― Ne me dites pas que vous planifiez de jouer dangereusement ? devina Severus avec colère. J'ai passé la nuit debout pour achever ce contrepoison à temps ! J'ai même dû délaisser d'importants devoirs pour ça ! Et là, vous m'apprenez que vous préférez courir tous les risques ?

― Je reste consciente du danger ! protesta Chourave, angoissée, qui surprenait toujours avec son emploi du genre féminin en dépit de son apparence. Et Rolanda aussi ! C'est pour ça qu'on vous demande l'heure qu'il ne faut pas dépasser.

Severus crispa les mâchoires et les poings. S'il s'était dévoué à ce contrepoison pour rien, il se jurait de les étriper toutes les deux.

― C'est en effet à la tombée de la nuit, révéla-t-il lentement entre ses dents. Et de grâce, soyez prudentes. Ces derniers temps, le soleil se couche vers vingt heures, alors pour plus de sûreté, ne dépassez pas la demi-heure de dix-neuf heures.

― C'est parfait, dit Rolanda dont le regard jaune retrouva tout son éclat. Ça nous donne donc amplement de temps. Nous serons au congrès ce soir. Quand le contrepoison sera prêt, vous n'aurez qu'à nous l'apporter là-bas, c'est bon ?

― Je n'y manquerai pas, dit Severus en leur jetant un œil irrité.

― Merci !

Et Bibine s'éloigna d'un pas satisfait en entraînant Chourave dans le couloir, qui elle, demeurait visiblement craintive. Severus se passa une main dans ses cheveux gras emmêlés. Il ignorait ce qu'elles manigançaient, mais il éprouvait déjà un mauvais pressentiment. S'il voulait éviter le pire, il allait devoir veiller personnellement à ce que Chourave boive le contrepoison à temps. Mais pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas plus responsables que ça ? On aurait dit un couple d'adolescents.

McGonagall surgit alors dans son esprit et il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment. En tout cas, elle n'était pas pressée de retrouver son apparence normale, puisqu'elle n'était toujours pas venue le voir pour un deuxième flacon d'antidote. Le premier avait été réduit à néant après avoir été brisé contre le mur. Elle ne retrouverait rien à son retour.

Tandis qu'une boule douloureuse remontait dans sa gorge, il se secoua la tête pour chasser ses tourments et sortit dans le couloir. À présent, il devait uniquement se concentrer sur sa mission. Rien que ça.

.

Dans ses appartements, Minerva cherchait désespérément le flacon d'antidote. Elle l'avait pourtant laissé sur le bureau. Le bol était toujours là, à demi rempli d'essence de Murlap, mais le flacon avait disparu. Où était-il ?

Après avoir regardé sous le meuble, ouvert tous les tiroirs et fouillé toutes les étagères autour, elle s'effondra dans sa chaise et se cacha le visage pour réprimer une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Elle ne voulait plus être jeune et immature. Elle désirait retrouver son âge avancé de femme mûre, ses rhumatismes et sa ménopause. Elle souhaitait aussi extraire de sa mémoire les horribles souvenirs de cette soirée passée avec des élèves mineurs, les détruire complètement et les oublier à jamais. Mais où était donc ce damné flacon d'antidote ?

Après une seconde tentative de recherche infructueuse, elle dut se résigner à l'idée d'aller en chercher un nouveau chez Rogue.

Minerva retomba dans la chaise en crispant les doigts dans ses cheveux défaits. Maintenant, comment allait-elle lui demander ce flacon sans lui soulever des interrogations ? Comment justifier le fait qu'elle ait décidé de passer la nuit sous sa jeune apparence au lieu de s'intéresser à son antidote ? Il avait été convenu qu'elle le boive dès l'instant où les effets de la potion de Vieillissement se seraient dissipés, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, et Rogue allait sûrement chercher à comprendre pourquoi.

Et elle se liquéfierait de honte devant lui.

.

Severus n'avait parcouru qu'un seul couloir, lorsqu'il manqua soudain de trébucher contre la petite silhouette de Flitwick.

― Severus..., dit-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire, la tête basse. Auriez-vous un instant pour moi, s'il vous plaît ?

Il était dans un curieux état de négligence. Les pans de sa chemise étaient sortis de son pantalon, comme s'il s'était habillé à la va-vite, et ses cheveux, habituellement coiffés avec soin, rivalisaient avec la tignasse hirsute de l'homme suspect des Trois Balais. Dans ses mains il serrait la bouteille d'Hominuserum à moitié vidée. Quelle connerie avait-il encore faite ?

― Je n'ai pas le temps, répondit froidement Severus. Je suis pressé.

― S'il vous plaît, répéta Flitwick, suppliant. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir comprendre mon désespoir.

― Non !

Agacé, Severus esquissa le geste de le contourner, mais lorsque Flitwick leva vers lui un visage crispé et empourpré d'un immense chagrin, il s'immobilisa.

― Bon, d'accord, se résigna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

― Je... j'ai tout gâché, couina-t-il, les yeux boursouflés de larmes derrière ses lunettes rondes. Je vous ramène la bouteille... Je ne veux plus la voir... Severus, j'ai peur... j'ai peur de faire une bêtise...

― Une autre ? s'irrita Severus en lui jetant un regard accusateur. Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez fait assez de bêtises comme ça ? Je vous avais averti que cette potion était dangereuse !

― Je sais, glapit Flitwick en baissant de nouveau la tête. J'aurais dû vous écouter... Mais je parle d'un autre genre de bêtise... vous comprenez... J'ai envie de mourir, Severus...

Flitwick releva le menton et, tandis qu'il l'implorait du regard, de nouvelles larmes inondèrent ses joues.

Un sourd malaise s'empara alors de Severus. Que devait-il faire ? Dumbledore allait l'étrangler s'il négligeait encore sa mission, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Flitwick à son sort. Son problème semblait sérieux. Mais pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qu'on venait embêter ?

― Êtes-vous passé voir Dumbledore ? interrogea Severus en s'efforçant de rester calme.

Flitwick hocha la tête de gauche à droite, les doigts resserrés sur la bouteille.

― Alors, allez-y, encouragea Severus. Dumbledore incite mieux aux confidences que moi.

― Non, dit Flitwick en sanglotant. Je viens de perdre sa confiance... Je le dégoûte, maintenant... Je dégoûte aussi Aurora... Je dégoûte tout le monde, même moi... Je n'ai plus que vous...

― Ah..., fit Severus sans savoir quoi dire.

Il en concluait que la situation était encore plus grave qu'il le pensait. S'était-il passé un drame à la fête ? Severus ferma un instant les yeux pour se donner du courage, puis fit demi-tour dans le couloir.

― C'est d'accord, venez, dit-il. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...

― Oh, merci, Severus, couina Flitwick en s'élançant derrière lui.

Après l'avoir fait entrer dans son bureau, il l'invita à s'asseoir devant la cheminée pendant qu'il allait chercher de quoi lui remonter le moral. Il revint un instant plus tard avec une bouteille poussiéreuse de Bièraubeurre, qu'il tendit à Flitwick sur le canapé, puis alla s'installer dans le fauteuil juste à côté.

― Alors ? dit-il en s'inclinant vers lui, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Racontez-moi.

― Je ne sais pas par où commencer, renifla Flitwick qui remuait dans le canapé avec les deux grosses bouteilles dans les bras. J'ai fait tellement de bêtises. Fallusio est devenu incontrôlable. À cause de lui, j'ai fait du mal à une femme, j'ai perdu Aurora et Dumbledore m'a dispensé d'aller au congrès. C'est Fallusio qui fera l'exposé à ma place.

― Quoi ? dit Severus, effaré. Comment ça ? C'est une blague, non ? Dumbledore sait-il que ce Fallusio ne se présentera tout simplement pas au congrès ?

― Mais non, bien sûr, il ne sait pas que c'est moi. Je... je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire la vérité...

Severus se passa une main dans le visage. Encore un problème qu'il fallait régler d'urgence. À la fin de la journée, s'il survivait, il se promettait de verrouiller sa porte et faire le mort durant toute la journée du lendemain.

― Vous allez devoir lui dire la vérité, Filius, dit Severus avec gravité. Ce n'est pas du jeu, ce congrès est important !

― Je sais, mais j'en suis incapable, gémit Flitwick qui se remit à pleurer, enlaçant les bouteilles contre lui. J'ai trop honte. Je me sens minable. Plus que ça, je me déteste ! Moi qui croyais qu'Aurora m'aimerait plus si j'étais plus grand et plus beau, j'ai tout eu faux. Elle ne m'aimera jamais... quoi que je fasse... elle ne m'aimera... jamais... jamais...

La gorge de Severus s'étrangla brusquement et il détourna la tête pour essuyer discrètement ses yeux du pouce. À l'écouter parler, Lily Evans surgissait des tréfonds de son esprit. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux regrets du passé. Il y avait plus important à faire dans le présent.

― Filius, reprit Severus avec douceur, en s'entrecroisant les doigts. Je comprends que vous ayez agi par désespoir d'amour. Mais maintenant, il faut réparer vos torts. Dumbledore comprendra si vous lui expliquez vos raisons. Il comprendra que ce n'est pas de votre faute, que c'est cette potion qui vous abrutissait.

― Je ne savais pas que ce serait de pire en pire...

― Parce que votre corps s'habitue aux effets, expliqua Severus. Les prochaines gorgées risqueraient de vous pousser à commettre des crimes bien plus graves. Et si vous en buvez une bouteille complète pendant que vous êtes déjà sous les effets de la potion, vous pourriez disparaître à jamais à l'intérieur de Fallusio.

Flitwick eut un petit rire dolent.

― Eh bien, ça ne se produira jamais ! déclara-t-il en prenant la bouteille d'Hominuserum entre ses mains. Parce que je ne boirai plus jamais de cette potion ! C'est terminé ! Plus jamais ! Je reste petit, et tant pis, si je reste minable aussi !

Et il arracha le bouchon de liège et but au goulot, sous le regard stupéfait de Severus, que la situation dépassa tellement par son incohérence qu'il demeura pétrifié dans son fauteuil. C'est seulement lorsque Flitwick s'étrangla dans sa gorgée que Severus comprit qu'il s'était simplement et bêtement trompé de bouteille. La Bièraubeurre avait glissé à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Précipitamment, Severus se leva et dégaina sa baguette pendant que Flitwick se mettait à grandir en se tortillant en tout sens, les vêtements se déchirant sur son corps.

― _Finite Incantatem ! _lança Severus.

Mais le sortilège n'eut aucun effet, évidemment. Le mieux serait de le stupéfixer en attendant qu'il retrouve sa forme normale. Ce serait plus sûr.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui jeter le maléfice, Flitwick bondit brusquement du canapé et lui éclata le nez du poing. Pris par surprise, Severus grogna de douleur atroce en basculant à la renverse. Sa nuque percuta le sol et des taches noires dansèrent devant ses yeux. Crachant du sang, il voulut se défendre, mais un pied nu et dur lui écrasa le poignet et l'obligea à relâcher sa baguette qui roula au loin. L'autre pied s'appuya sur sa gorge, l'immobilisant sur le dos, l'étranglant. Au-dessus de lui apparut alors la tête échevelée de Fallusio.

― Pardonnez-moi, Severus, dit-il avec un grand sourire effrayant. Mais je suis attendu au congrès. Et comme vous pourriez saboter ma précieuse gloire pendant mon exposé, je dois malheureusement vous faire dormir de force. Bonne nuit !

Et il éleva son pied qu'il abattit ensuite dans le visage de Severus, avec tant de violence que ce dernier sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_À suivre... ^^'_


	16. Le congrès

_Bonjour ! :)_

_J'avance toujours sur le **NaNoWriMo** avec l'écriture du deuxième tome de ma série originale fantastique. Bientôt, j'atteindrai la fin ! J'ai hâte ! Cette histoire me rend tellement heureuse !_

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent : **Rinku13, Alienor la Fantasque, Zeugma412, Destrange, Harryliada, M6ur33n** et **Chaeos**. Comme d'habitude, vos reviews me motivent beaucoup !_

_(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 ― Le congrès**

Rolanda était magnifique. Pomona la contemplait bouche bée tandis qu'elle tournait sur elle-même devant le miroir au pied du lit. Sa robe couleur lilas, qui faisait ressortir par contraste ses yeux dorés, était simple, mais une femme telle que Rolanda n'avait pas besoin de frou-frou. Le tissu léger épousait sa silhouette athlétique, accentuant son ventre plat et ses courbes voluptueuses, et s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, où ses jambes bien galbées se terminaient dans de jolis escarpins assortis. Elle arborait de discrètes boucles d'oreilles, une barrette argentée dans ses cheveux courts et un maquillage très naturel, mais aucun collier. Son léger décolleté, qui offrait une vue splendide de sa gorge, donnait envie à Pomona de venir l'embrasser dans le cou.

― Alors ? dit Rolanda en écartant les bras devant elle, la tête haute. Comment tu me trouves ?

― Très belle, répondit sincèrement Pomona.

Rolanda rougit, ce qui la rendit d'autant plus désirable. Sans perdre néanmoins son assurance, elle la remercia d'un hochement de tête, puis alla chercher sa baguette qu'elle avait laissée sur le sommet de la commode.

― Il faut maintenant s'occuper de ta tenue, dit-elle en s'approchant de Pomona. Il faut que toi aussi tu sois beau. Plus beaux on sera tous les deux, mieux ce sera devant Fol Œil. Il faut le rendre le plus jaloux possible.

― D'accord, dit Pomona qui gratta machinalement le devant de sa redingote pour en décoller la terre sèche. Mais je n'ai qu'un seul habit d'homme et c'est celui-là. Je doute que Rogue veuille me prêter de quoi de plus chic ― ce qu'il n'a probablement pas dans sa garde-robe ― et je ne vais pas non plus aller faire du shopping de dernière minute.

― Cet habit n'est pas si mal, dit Rolanda en penchant la tête pour l'examiner d'un air critique. Si on le nettoie un peu... et si on le repassait un peu aussi... tu retrouverais de la classe. Tu es déjà très beau de nature.

― C'est volontaire que tu t'adresses maintenant à moi au masculin ?

― Il faut bien que je commence tout de suite à m'habituer, non ? Je te rappelle qu'au congrès, tu joueras un vrai homme, ne l'oublie pas. J'espère que tu te souviens de tous les conseils de Rogue.

Pomona soupira, toujours plus ou moins convaincue de ce plan hasardeux. Selon elle, Maugrey ne valait pas toute cette peine et ces risques. Mais comme c'était important pour son ami...

― Je vais faire de mon mieux, assura-t-elle avec résignation.

L'air satisfait, Rolanda leva sa baguette et passa la redingote au _récurvite_ pour la débarrasser de toutes les saletés_. _Elle en profita aussi pour troquer la couleur noire pour un bleu royal qui faisait un peu plus jovial et lissa tous les plis du tissu pour lui redonner de l'éclat.

― Voilà, dit Rolanda en se reculant pour observer le résultat. C'est le mieux que je peux faire. Je suis assez limitée en métamorphose. Il ne reste plus qu'à dompter un peu tes cheveux et on pourra finalement y aller.

― C'est mes cheveux naturels, protesta Pomona en passant les doigts dans ses épaisses boucles brunes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire de plus ? Je ne vais quand même pas les couper.

― Mais si tu les coupais, tu ressemblerais mieux à un gentleman.

― Je m'en fiche, ne touche pas à mes cheveux ! C'est tout ce qui me reste de ma féminité. Après, j'aurai l'air de quoi quand je retrouverai mon corps de femme ?

― Bon, d'accord. Allons-y pour le style artiste, alors.

Elle rangea sa baguette dans une poche de sa robe, déploya une cape en satin noire sur ses épaules et elles partirent pour Pré-au-Lard.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au village, plusieurs sorciers s'aggloméraient devant l'entrée des Trois Balais. Elles s'approchèrent, étirant le cou pour essayer de voir entre les têtes ce qu'il se passait. Deux membres du ministère se tenaient devant les portes. L'un vérifiait sur sa liste le nom des invités autorisés à entrer et l'autre passait tout le monde au Capteur de Dissimulation. Pomona lança un regard angoissé à Rolanda.

― J'avais oublié qu'on ne laissait pas entrer n'importe qui, dit-elle à voix basse dans le tumulte des conversations. Je vais me faire refuser, c'est sûr.

― Mais non, rassura Rolanda qui paraissait néanmoins aussi inquiète. Tu es mon cavalier. J'avais le droit de venir accompagnée.

Lorsque ce fut leur tour, l'homme avec la liste, le visage sérieux, leur demanda de s'identifier. Il trouva sans problème le nom de Rolanda Bibine sur son parchemin, mais Paul Chourave, en revanche, lui fit froncer les sourcils.

― C'est parce que c'est mon cavalier de dernière minute, expliqua Rolanda tandis que la forme longue et fine du capteur s'approchait d'elles. Il est inoffensif, je vous le jure.

― Désolé, madame, mais j'ai reçu des ordres formels. Je ne peux pas le laisser entrer.

― Mais..., fit Rolanda d'un air indigné.

Au même moment, le Capteur de Dissimulation sonna et les membres du ministère pointèrent simultanément leur baguette sur Pomona qui leva les bras en signe de reddition.

― Ne faites rien ! implora-t-elle tandis que les gens derrière elle poussaient des exclamations. Je vous jure que je ne suis pas là pour causer des ennuis !

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix autoritaire.

Dumbledore surgit de derrière les portes, vêtu d'une longue robe colorée, et interrogea Pomona du regard.

― C'est un imposteur, déclara l'un des gardes en enfonçant sa baguette dans la poitrine de Pomona. Cet homme se cache sous une fausse apparence !

― Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés.

― Heu..., fit Pomona en sentant la gêne lui chauffer les joues. Je suis... hum... le professeur Chourave...

― Pardon ?

Dumbledore parut incrédule. Il remarqua la présence de Rolanda à côté de lui, puis il s'approcha de Pomona en écartant les deux gardes, de sorte que personne autour à part elle ne puisse l'entendre murmurer :

― Pomona Chourave... ?

― C'est ça, chuchota Pomona en se tortillant les doigts. Je me suis empoisonnée par inadvertance. C'est pour ça que j'ai cette apparence, mais Rogue est censé venir me porter le contrepoison ce soir. En attendant, je ne pouvais pas manquer ce congrès, vous comprenez.

Les sourcils argentés de Dumbledore demeurèrent froncés.

― Dites-moi plutôt quelle forme prend votre Patronus, dit-il lentement.

― Une belette, répondit Pomona.

― Bien. Dans ce cas, suivez-moi.

Il se tourna vers les membres du ministère, et après leur avoir brièvement expliqué la situation, il entraîna Pomona à l'intérieur. Rolanda les suivit en affichant un air soulagé.

― On l'a échappé belle, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Pomona.

Mais Pomona resta tendue. Qu'allait dire Dumbledore, maintenant ? Le visage toujours grave, il n'affichait pas beaucoup d'indulgence.

Tandis qu'elle talonnait le directeur parmi les foules bruyantes, elle regarda autour avant d'ouvrir des yeux impressionnés. Jamais elle n'avait vu l'auberge décorée aussi chiquement qu'en cette occasion. D'énormes lustres, dont les multiples chandelles dispensaient partout leurs lueurs chaudes, étaient suspendus au-dessus d'une trentaine de tables recouvertes de nappes blanches. Au fond de la salle était dressée une estrade en vue de présenter l'exposé, sur laquelle jouaient doucement en attendant un petit groupe de musiciens. De longs rideaux soyeux l'encadraient.

― C'est qui, lui ? demanda Rolanda en désignant un homme séduisant près du bar, qui secouait la main de Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie.

― C'est Fallusio, répondit Pomona à son oreille. Il est là pour remplacer Flitwick. Et c'est tout ce que je sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Flitwick ne pouvait pas être là ce soir.

Fallusio s'empara soudain du chapeau melon de Fudge et le posa sur sa propre tête comme s'il voulait faire une blague. Le ministre éclata de rire, mais le professeur Sinistra, non loin d'eux, les bras croisés, semblait outrée. Derrière le comptoir, Rosmerta fusillait également Fallusio des yeux. Pourtant, lors de la fête chez Flitwick, contrairement à Sinistra, elle avait paru bien s'entendre avec lui.

― Souhaitez-vous quelque chose à boire, messieurs, madame ?

Dumbledore s'arrêta devant deux grands garçons en veston blanc qui venaient de leur couper le chemin. L'un leur présenta un plateau de flûtes de champagne et l'autre un plateau de coupes de vin rouge. Leurs cheveux roux et leurs taches de rousseur étaient familiers.

― Non merci, Mr Weasley, répondit poliment Dumbledore. Pas pour l'instant.

― Weasley ! s'exclama Pomona avec surprise. Mais que faites-vous là ?

― Bah, on travaille, dit le premier sur un ton d'évidence. Si on veut se faire un peu d'argent, vous comprenez...

― Et qu'on ne peut pas gagner les dix-mille Gallions du tournoi..., poursuivit l'autre en regardant Dumbledore d'un air de reproche.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules d'une mine d'excuse.

― Malheureusement, ce sont les règles, dit-il. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous n'êtes pas majeurs cette année.

― On l'est dans quelques mois seulement ! protesta un jumeau.

― Ouais ! enchérit l'autre. Pourquoi ne pas considérer l'âge mental, au lieu ? On est beaucoup plus majeurs que notre âge !

À ce moment-là, un cri perçant fendit le tumulte et tout le monde tourna la tête vers le bar. Rosmerta reprenait son souffle en regardant dans sa main éloignée d'elle une souris grise en caoutchouc qui se balançait au bout de sa queue. Dumbledore jeta un regard inquisiteur vers les jumeaux qui se ratatinèrent sur eux-mêmes.

― C'est pas nous, protesta l'un.

― Non, c'est pas nous, répéta l'autre. On n'a aucune idée de ce que faisait là cette baguette farceuse.

― Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir engagés, gronda Dumbledore d'un ton avertisseur. Maintenant, allez plus loin et cessez de me harceler.

Les jumeaux ne se firent pas prier et s'éloignèrent instantanément avec leurs plateaux. Une fois que les conversations eurent repris autour, Dumbledore s'approcha de Pomona et lui demanda sur un ton grave :

― Savez-vous où est le professeur Rogue ?

― Non, répondit Pomona tandis que Rolanda fouillait les invités des yeux dans le but sans doute d'y trouver Maugrey. À cette heure-ci, il a dû terminer mon contrepoison. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

― Je l'espère, dit Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte. Le professeur McGonagall n'est pas là non plus. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut se permettre d'être en retard à un congrès aussi important.

― Moi non plus, dit Pomona pour la forme.

En vérité, elle était plutôt soulagée qu'il critique le comportement des autres au lieu du sien.

.

Le congrès venait de commencer depuis une heure et Minerva l'avait complètement oublié. Paniquée, elle quitta son bureau et s'élança en direction des cachots. Tant pis si Rogue l'interrogeait. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait retrouver vite sa forme normale.

Arrivée devant la porte du maître des potions, elle frappa trois fois, mais comme personne ne répondait, elle s'invita elle-même à entrer dans la pièce sombre et humide. Sur les étagères, de petits cadavres répugnants flottaient calmement dans de gros bocaux. La chaise derrière le bureau, comme les fauteuils devant la cheminée noire, était vacante. Rogue s'était sans doute rendu au congrès. Et elle était donc coincée dans ce corps d'adolescente jusqu'à son retour.

― Non..., souffla-t-elle en sentant l'angoisse lui serrer les tripes. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se présenter aux Trois Balais sous cette apparence.

Tandis que les larmes de détresse remontaient à ses yeux, il lui vint alors l'idée de chercher un peu dans le laboratoire. Le reste de l'antidote, s'il n'était pas resté dans le chaudron, avait dû avoir été rangé quelque part, sur les tablettes. Elle en retrouverait bien un flacon.

Elle traversa donc le bureau d'un pas déterminé et poussa la porte du laboratoire.

.

Des bruits et des tintements de vitre réveillèrent lentement Severus. Il se retrouva à plat ventre en travers sur son lit, comme s'il avait été jeté là sans ménagement. Grognant de douleur, il porta la main sur son front, puis palpa précautionneusement son nez poisseux, ce qui lui rappela brusquement l'attaque de Fallusio. Aussitôt, il se redressa et regarda l'heure affichée sur la table de nuit. Le congrès était commencé depuis une heure.

― Merde ! jura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre.

Avec empressement, il se précipita à la salle de bain et sursauta devant son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage tuméfié faisait peur à voir. Du sang séché l'éclaboussait partout autour de son nez éclaté et sa lèvre inférieure avait enflé de sorte à le faire ressembler drôlement à un troll.

― Merde, marmonna-t-il à nouveau en fouillant ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette.

Mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne l'avait plus.

― Merde ! répéta-t-il une troisième fois, avec plus de colère.

Heureusement qu'il gardait la vieille baguette magique de sa mère dans une boîte dans le fond de sa garde-robe. Elle ne fonctionnait pas de façon optimale, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Il retourna alors dans la chambre pour aller la chercher. Dès qu'il l'empoigna, il essaya d'abord un sort d'attraction pour retrouver la sienne. Mais comme il n'eut aucun résultat, il revint rapidement devant le lavabo avec la baguette de sa mère avec laquelle il procéda à la guérison de ses blessures.

Comme il n'avait pas le temps de prendre de douche, il entreprit également de se jeter des sorts de nettoyage, des pieds à la tête, s'assurant de faire disparaître tout le sang, la saleté et les odeurs désagréables. Cependant, il dut avoir effectué un mouvement de trop, car ses cheveux retombèrent en souplesse, d'un noir brillant, le long de ses joues.

― Merde ! jura-t-il une fois encore.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle propreté à cet endroit. Qu'allaient-ils dire les gens au congrès ? Mais comme il ne pouvait pas inverser le résultat ni s'y attarder, il haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Après tout, il fallait s'habiller chic pour l'occasion. Personne ne lui reprocherait d'avoir lavé ses cheveux gras.

De retour dans sa chambre, il enfila en vitesse son habit de soirée ― le seul habit élégant de sa garde-robe ―, ses souliers bien cirés et sortit dans le bureau au même moment où retentissaient de nouveaux bruits de verres brisés.

Il s'immobilisa. Quelqu'un semblait mettre son laboratoire en désordre.

― Merde, ma potion ! paniqua-t-il en se ruant dans son laboratoire.

Il entra juste au moment où une jeune fille s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée du contrepoison qui mijotait dans le chaudron.

― Non ! hurla-t-il et elle relâcha aussitôt la louche qui replongea dans la mixture.

Elle releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. De longs cheveux dégringolaient en boucles pêle-mêle sur ses épaules. Sa robe d'un vert vif était provocante, largement échancrée, si bien que Severus dut déployer un effort pour ne pas perdre le regard sur ses seins enserrés dans le décolleté.

― Je ne retrouve plus ma dose d'antidote, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Et comme je croyais que vous étiez parti, je me suis permise de venir toute seule en chercher une deuxième. Ne m'en voulez pas, je suis assez désespérée.

C'était McGonagall. Severus ne l'avait pas reconnue avec son maquillage. Dès qu'il prit conscience que cette jeune fille vêtue de façon aussi affriolante était la femme pour qui son cœur battait malgré lui, une sensation de chaleur se diffusa dans son bas-ventre.

Mais il prit soin de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

― Premièrement, dit-il en se composant un air menaçant, ce chaudron ne contient _pas _votre antidote. Et deuxièmement, j'aimerais bien savoir où vous étiez passée hier soir, _jeune fille._

La façon dont McGonagall se mordit la lèvre d'un air coupable le fit frémir de toute part. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de prendre un certain plaisir à se faire gronder et qu'elle s'attendait maintenant à recevoir une exquise punition de sa part. Elle devait être encore sous l'effet de ses hormones détraquées, pensa-t-il. Il devait donc faire attention... de ne pas céder...

.

― Il est un peu fou, non ? commenta Rolanda qui regardait Fallusio s'éloigner d'un air désinvolte parmi la foule, en portant toujours le chapeau melon sur la tête.

― On dirait bien, oui, dit Pomona, aussi surprise.

Tandis que Dumbledore s'empressait de rejoindre le ministre qui grattait son crâne dégarni d'une mine perplexe, une voix rocailleuse retentit derrière elles :

― Bonsoir, les amis !

Pomona et Rolanda firent volte-face. Maugrey Fol Œil se tenait là, le visage narquois sous ses cicatrices, l'œil magique parcourant tout le corps de Rolanda comme s'il la détaillait vicieusement sous sa robe. Son œil normal, quant à lui, fusillait Pomona.

― Déguerpissez, dit-il avec menace. Je souhaite parler à ma copine en privé.

― Je ne suis plus ta copine ! répliqua sèchement Rolanda avant d'entourer la taille de Pomona d'un bras possesseur. Je suis amoureuse de lui, maintenant. Et si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le devant mon nouvel amant. Contrairement à toi, je ne cache jamais rien à mes amoureux.

― C'est n'importe quoi, ta mise en scène, dit Maugrey en ricanant. Arrête ça tout de suite, je ne te crois pas, Rolanda. Figure-toi que je l'observe depuis votre arrivée et je suis certain que vous n'êtes que de simples amis. Tu lui as demandé de t'aider à te venger, hein ? Mais ça ne marche pas. Je ne peux pas être jaloux d'un... homosexuel.

― Quoi ? fit Pomona en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Maugrey rit de plus belle, l'air mauvais. Son œil magique se baladait sur le corps de Pomona, à présent, comme s'il le passait au scanner pour y repérer un quelconque signe qui prouverait ses propos.

― J'ai bien remarqué vos manières efféminées, monsieur, reprit-il, satisfait de leur réaction stupéfaite. Un peu plus et on s'étonne de ne pas vous voir avec des talons et un sac à main. Vous pouvez maintenant arrêter vos simagrées, je ne suis pas dupe.

― Espèce d'ignorant aux idées stéréotypées ! s'emporta Rolanda en le repoussant brusquent à deux mains. Comment peux-tu le juger sans même le connaître ? Il est peut-être simplement plus sensible que les autres hommes, sans forcément être gay !

― Mais oui, autant que tu peux être idiote, parfois !

― Va te faire voir !

Des regards commencèrent à se tourner vers eux. Pomona s'assura que Dumbledore était toujours absorbé dans sa conversation avec le ministre avant d'intervenir :

― Rolanda a raison, dit-elle à voix basse, dardant Maugrey d'un regard affirmé. Je ne suis pas gay et je l'aime profondément. Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, je ne feins pas mes sentiments. Je ne fais pas partie des hommes comme vous qui se servent des femmes dans l'unique but de se vider les couilles. Pour moi, Rolanda est une personne précieuse, à la fois ma petite amie et ma confidente. Elle est drôle, attentionnée et belle. Et si vous êtes incapable de l'aimer comme il se doit, vous ne la méritez pas. Et j'ajoute que mon amour pour elle ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, mais de plusieurs années. J'attendais simplement qu'elle m'autorise enfin à l'aimer librement et de tout mon être, voilà.

― Exactement ! appuya Rolanda tandis que Maugrey s'obstinait à afficher son incrédulité. Nous n'inventons pas tous ces sentiments-là d'un coup !

Son teint avait néanmoins rougi et elle regardait à présent Pomona d'une drôle de manière, comme si ses paroles l'avaient ébranlée.

― Viens, dit Pomona en passant une main dans son dos, qui s'était soudain mise à trembler. Allons nous chercher à boire, veux-tu ?

Rolanda acquiesça sans se départir de son air hébété et suivit Pomona vers le bar en se faufilant entre les gens. Maugrey se mit alors à crier derrière elles :

― Ce dont tu as besoin est un vrai homme, Rolanda chérie ! Pas cette mauviette !

― Ce dont j'ai besoin est un amour sincère ! répliqua Rolanda en le fusillant du regard par-dessus son épaule. Et de toute évidence, ce n'est pas toi qui es venu me le donner !

Puis, dès qu'elles atteignirent le bar, Rolanda tira le bras de Pomona pour la forcer à se retourner devant elle.

― Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-elle, les yeux d'un jaune brûlant. Embrasse-moi là, tout de suite.

― Quoi ? fit Pomona en s'enflammant d'un coup.

― Embrasse-moi ! répéta Rolanda en se pressant contre son torse.

Pomona jeta un coup d'œil à Maugrey qui revenait vers elles d'un pas claudicant sur sa jambe de bois et comprit que le moment était venu de sortir enfin le grand jeu. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle prit délicatement la tête de Rolanda entre ses mains, le bout des doigts venant se faufiler dans ses cheveux soyeux, et posa sa bouche sur les lèvres les plus douces qu'elle n'eut jamais touchées de toute sa vie.

Leur baiser fut hésitant, mais elles l'approfondirent graduellement jusqu'à le rendre fougueux. Pomona serra davantage Rolanda contre elle et lui inséra sa langue entre ses lèvres pour mieux la savourer. Son goût exquis, son odeur de fraîcheur et la chaleur de son corps la submergèrent.

Elle se perdait dans le tourbillon de ses désirs, quand elle entendit soudain de petits gloussements à proximité. Pomona relâcha Rolanda et regarda autour en reprenant son souffle. Des gens les observaient, dont les jumeaux Weasley qui souriaient avec malice derrière leur plateau. Dumbledore n'avait rien vu, heureusement, toujours en pleine conversation avec le ministre. Quant à Maugrey, qui s'était immobilisé à un mètre d'elles, à en juger par son air désillusionné, il avait finalement compris que les choses étaient réellement terminées entre lui et Rolanda. Leur baiser avait été crédible. Après un dernier regard dépité vers elles, il s'éloigna en se perdant dans la foule.

― Ça y est, il est parti, chuchota Pomona en souriant à Rolanda. Il va te laisser tranquille, maintenant.

Rolanda hocha la tête, le regard avide, et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Pomona étouffa un cri contre ses lèvres. Elle la repoussa.

― C'est bon, je te dis, se reprit-elle plus clairement. Maugrey nous a vues et il a été dupe. On n'a plus besoin de s'embrasser. Et puis, tout le monde nous regarde.

― Je sais, mais..., haleta Rolanda sans la quitter des yeux. C'est plus fort que moi, je... je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, Popo...

Ce fut comme si une bombe silencieuse avait explosée autour de Pomona, faisant disparaître tout le monde autour, tout le décor du congrès, toute l'auberge, tous les bruits, tout sauf Rolanda. Tout à coup, plus rien n'existait en dehors de cette femme dans ses bras qui venait de lui déclarer son amour, un amour dont elle avait fini par cesser d'espérer. Voilà maintenant que tous ses rêves renaissaient, défilant dans son esprit. Elle se voyait lui faire l'amour après le congrès, entamer des projets de vie ensemble, s'acheter une maison, entamer de grands voyages...

Mais la réalité lui retomba dessus aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était envolée et le bruit ambiant du congrès revint lui assaillir les oreilles.

― Je ne suis pas un homme, Rolane, dit-elle, la gorge serrée. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas oublié.

― Mais non, je sais, dit Rolanda en se collant davantage à elle. Comme je viens de te le dire, c'est plus fort que moi. Tu es tellement... beau.

― Eh bien, c'est temporaire, répliqua Pomona.

Totalement refroidie, elle la repoussa et se retourna vers le bar sur lequel elle s'appuya en se renfrognant. Derrière elle, les jumeaux Weasley échangeaient des plaisanteries sur leur professeur de vol et le remplaçant de Chourave, mais elle les ignora. Comme la vie pouvait être loin d'être drôle, parfois ! Injuste et douloureuse !

.

Minerva voulait se fondre aux débris de verre éparpillés sur le sol tant elle était embarrassée. Elle se retenait tout juste de se recroqueviller dans sa forme d'Animagus. Le professeur Rogue se tenait devant elle, de l'autre côté de la table, l'allure intimidante et menaçante. Il était également dangereusement irrésistible, avec son habit de soirée noir, sobre et propre, avec ses yeux étincelants et ses longs cheveux qui n'avaient jamais paru aussi soyeux qu'en cet instant, ce qui fit que, paradoxalement, elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur lui et de le dévorer en entier.

― J'attends des explications, jeune fille, dit-il froidement.

― Cessez de m'appeler comme ça, répliqua Minerva en rassemblant le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Comment savez-vous que j'étais partie hier soir ?

― Vous n'étiez pas chez vous.

― Vous êtes venu chez moi ?

Rogue demeura silencieux, les yeux rivés sur elle sans vaciller. À l'idée qu'il soit entré dans ses appartements et qu'il ait marché parmi ses affaires personnelles, Minerva frissonna. Était-ce lui qui avait repris le flacon d'antidote ? Avait-il voulu lui donner une leçon ?

― J'ai simplement voulu profiter de ma jeunesse quelques heures de plus avant de la rendre, expliqua-t-elle sur la défensive. Pourquoi pas ? J'avais prévu de boire l'antidote en fin de soirée.

― Mais vous n'êtes pas revenue en fin de soirée.

― Je...

Elle s'interrompit, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle avait découché. Il n'avait tout de même pas guetté son retour durant toute la nuit ! Et même si c'était le cas, il n'y avait rien à y redire. Ce n'était pas lui qui décidait de sa vie.

― Je n'ai rien fait de mal, dit-elle d'un air de défi.

― Bien sûr que non, murmura Rogue dont les yeux se rétrécissaient tandis qu'il semblait lire dans le plus profond de son regard. Profiter des jumeaux Weasley, c'est tout à fait innocent...

― Je vous défends de pratiquer la legilimancie sur moi ! s'emporta Minerva qui sursauta si fort qu'une nouvelle éprouvette vint rejoindre les autres à ses pieds dans un bruit de fracas.

― Je n'en ai pas besoin ! répliqua Rogue, implacable. Ça se devine aisément. Les jumeaux ont échappé à leur retenue, et à en juger par votre accoutrement de marchande de plaisir, il n'est pas difficile de deviner le genre d'activité à laquelle vous vous adonniez la veille.

Minerva passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux défaits, les joues cuisantes de honte. C'était fini. Sa réputation était ruinée.

― Ils... ils étaient consentants..., gémit-elle dans une dernière tentative de se défendre.

― Consentants peut-être, mais loin d'être majeurs !

― Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils sont majeurs dans quelques mois à peine !

Rogue bougea brusquement en contournant la table et Minerva tressaillit en pensant qu'il venait la frapper, mais il s'arrêta simplement devant l'étagère de potions, répandant dans l'air sa délicieuse odeur musquée. Minerva se mordit la lèvre en l'observant, tandis qu'il effleurait les rangées de bocaux de ses longs doigts minutieux. Il se saisit d'un flacon opaque et il se retourna devant elle, s'approchant si près qu'une montée de sensations voluptueuses s'empara d'elle.

― Je comprends que vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, susurra-t-il, l'haleine chaude et attirante. Ce que vous avez fait est scandaleux, mais je suis prêt à fournir des efforts pour tout oublier. Ce n'est pas entièrement de votre faute, certes. La potion jouait contre vous. En revanche, j'exige un minimum de repentance lorsque vous retrouverez vos esprits. J'exige que vous preniez pleinement conscience de votre crime !

― Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de coucher avec une jeune fille de seize ans ?

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de la bouche de Minerva. Rogue blêmit comme s'il venait d'avoir été insulté, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de se rattraper. Son corps était maintenant en ébullition. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir.

― Vraiment pas ? continua-t-elle en glissant les mains sur le devant de son habit de soirée. Vraiment jamais ?

― Non ! répondit-il d'un ton cinglant.

― Et si je vous le permettais... ?

― Je n'ai pas le temps ! dit Rogue en lui repoussant les mains. Je suis attendu au congrès !

― Le congrès peut attendre ! insista-t-elle en lui attrapant la ceinture qu'elle se mit à détacher lentement. Si vous avez envie de moi, c'est le moment de me prendre. Je vous veux, Severus.

La respiration de Rogue s'accéléra. Son teint blafard, à présent, se marbrait de taches rouges. Minerva fut certaine qu'il allait lui céder, quand il l'empoigna soudain par les cheveux, l'attirant contre lui, et lui tira la tête en arrière pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

― Vous n'êtes pas consentante, haleta-t-il. Vous agissez sous l'influence de la potion. Ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter. Vous en avez, d'ailleurs, assez fait.

Puis il la relâcha en l'écartant brutalement de lui, avant de poser tout aussi brusquement le flacon opaque sur la table devant elle.

― Maintenant, buvez, dit-il. Et cessez de perdre mon temps.

Minerva fixa le flacon avec amertume, totalement refroidie. La colère venait maintenant à sa rescousse. Pourquoi Rogue restait-il toujours aussi indifférent à son charme ?

― C'est parce que derrière mon jeune visage, vous voyez encore une vieille femme repoussante de rides, n'est-ce pas ? avança-t-elle sans le regarder.

― Ça n'a rien à voir, dit Rogue à voix basse.

― Bien sûr que si ! s'obstina Minerva en s'entourant de ses bras. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que je suis loin d'être séduisante. Quand on passe le cap de la vieillesse, il faut s'attendre à ce que plus personne ne veuille de nous. On fait une croix sur nos amours, sur les romances, sur notre sexualité. J'espérais pouvoir revivre quelques-unes de ces aventures maintenant que j'étais à nouveau jeune et belle, mais vous avez continué à me regarder comme une vieille peau.

Elle poussa un long soupir en fermant les yeux.

― Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle dans un souffle. C'est sorti tout seul. Je sais bien qu'il y aura toujours cet écart monumental d'âge entre nous. Mais je n'y suis pour rien. Est-ce ma faute si, au fil de nos soirées, je me suis mise à admirer votre intelligence, votre élégance naturelle, votre caractère ténébreux et même ce petit côté cynique que vous avez lorsque vous parlez en mal des élèves ? Ce n'est pas ces deux garçons que je désirais, Severus. C'est vous. Et cela bien avant cet accident de potion.

Elle se tut, n'osant toujours pas le regarder, et comme Rogue ne répondit pas, le silence se prolongea. Il aurait pu au moins la réconforter, lui expliquer qu'il la respectait trop pour la toucher, qu'il l'aimait quand même sans pour autant éprouver du désir pour elle, uniquement de l'amitié. Mais il n'en fit rien. Et plus il demeura silencieux, plus elle regretta de s'être confiée à lui. Qu'avait-elle pensé ? À présent, elle pouvait compter sur lui pour se moquer d'elle dès la première occasion. En quelques minutes seulement, elle venait de faire effondrer tout le potentiel de leur relation. Mais peut-être était-il simplement trop timide pour parler ?

Enfin, elle osa lui jeter un coup d'œil en biais et ce qu'elle vit lui tordit le cœur. Pendant qu'il la toisait sans bouger, pas une once de compassion n'était percevable sur son visage lisse et impénétrable. Que de la froideur et de l'indifférence. Peut-être même du mépris. La honte enfla en Minerva qui se cacha le visage derrière ses mains, les dents serrées pour refouler ses sanglots.

― J'attends toujours, dit Rogue d'un ton glacial. J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention d'attendre jusqu'au matin avant de boire enfin cet antidote.

― _Je vais le boire ! _s'écria Minerva qui ne pouvait plus contenir sa fureur. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable !

D'un geste brusque, elle s'empara du flacon, arracha le bouchon en liège qu'elle jeta dans le désordre de la table et avala tout le contenu d'une traite. Une sensation de glaçons lui tomba dans l'estomac. Observant ses mains, elle les vit se racornir, se parcheminer et perdre leur éclat de jeunesse. En un instant, elle retrouva entièrement sa vieillesse respective.

― Voilà ! déclara-t-elle en laissant tomber le flacon vidé sur la table. Vous êtes content, maintenant ?

― Très content.

Rogue continuait de la dévisager, les yeux scintillants, la détaillant comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ait bien récupéré toutes ses rides. Humiliée, Minerva se détourna en se frottant les yeux.

― Ne me regardez pas comme ça en plus, dit-elle. Épargnez-moi vos moqueries et partez maintenant si vous ne voulez pas arriver trop en retard au congrès.

― Le congrès peut attendre, répliqua Rogue.

― Pardon ? s'étonna Minerva en ramenant le regard dans le sien. Qu'est-ce que... ? Enfin, pourquoi... ?

― Parce que je réalise que vous êtes aussi déplorable que moi lorsqu'il s'agit d'interpréter les sentiments qui se cachent derrière le masque des gens.

Avec un drôle de sourire esquissé, il s'approcha d'elle et allongea un doigt qu'il fit glisser doucement le long de la joue de Minerva qui s'embrasa subitement. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Elle devait être en train de rêver. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

― Eh oui, Minerva, confirma Rogue comme s'il l'entendait penser. Depuis toujours, c'est comme ça que je vous préfère. Vous êtes belle... et vous le resterez pour moi jusqu'à la dernière ride...

Et il posa ses chaudes lèvres sur les siennes. L'explosion d'émotions en Minerva fut si intense qu'elle manqua de s'évanouir.

.

Parmi la foule d'invités au congrès, Filius ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'en ce moment. Il avait l'impression d'être le maître de lui-même, une sorte de surhomme. Une confiance phénoménale l'emplissait et lui attribuait la puissance et la certitude d'accomplir n'importe quel exploit. C'était le paradis sur terre.

Une femme accoudée au bar portait une jolie robe couleur lilas. Comme son postérieur bien rebondi lui donna envie, il n'hésita pas et le gifla. Puis il détourna son attention sur les plateaux que trimbalaient les jumeaux roux, indifférent aux cris indignés que lui lança ensuite la femme ― dont la voix lui rappela vaguement celle de Madame Bibine.

Sous le regard hébété des garçons de service, il se servit une flûte de champagne, qu'il but à moitié, désinvolte, avant de la reposer si brutalement dans le plateau que ce dernier bascula en répandant les flûtes en tous sens sur le sol, éclaboussant les pieds des gens à proximité. Mais encore une fois, Filius ne se préoccupa pas des protestations.

― De toute façon, ce champagne était mauvais, commenta-t-il en s'éloignant d'une démarche supérieure. Totalement indigne de ma personne. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

Maugrey Fol Œil, assis à une table, renfrogné, l'observait de son œil bleu électrique par-dessus son verre. Filius émit un rire narquois.

― C'est vrai que je dois vous faire envie, dit-il en s'approchant de ce qu'il restait de son oreille. Parce que, entre vous et moi, on s'entend, si vous possédiez ma beauté, elle ne vous aurait pas larguée, hein ?

― Espèce de... !

Mais Filius s'éclipsa juste à temps pour éviter le coup de poing. Il se faufila entre les gens en gloussant, puis entrevit soudain un homme à la tignasse en bataille, qu'il botta immédiatement avec colère.

― Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, petit merdeux ?

― Fallusio ! lança une voix autoritaire.

Filius se retourna et vit Dumbledore se diriger vers lui à grands pas, la foule s'écartant sur son passage.

― Vous commencerez après le dîner, dit-il à voix basse, en se grattant les paumes. Pour plus de sûreté, je viens de mettre en place un cercle protecteur autour du Localisateur. Il n'y a que vous et moi qui puissions le franchir. J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour votre exposé.

― Professeur Dumbledore, intervint Aurora avant que Filius ne puisse répondre. Cet homme, là-bas, qui s'éloigne... je pense le reconnaître. C'est le suspect des Trois Balais.

― Vous en êtes sûre ? s'alarma Dumbledore.

― Il me semble, oui.

Dumbledore se passa une main sur la bouche en balayant la foule du regard, l'air anxieux. Frustré d'avoir perdu son attention, Filius voulut ramener le sujet sur son exposé, mais Dumbledore déclara d'un ton déterminé :

― Je vais y voir de plus près. De votre côté, Aurora, guettez l'arrivée de Severus et avertissez-moi dès que vous le voyez. J'ignore ce qui le retarde autant, mais son absence commence à m'inquiéter.

― Et moi ? demanda Filius, les bras croisés.

― Vous, il serait bien que vous rendiez son chapeau à monsieur le ministre et que vous vous dégonfliez un peu. Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir confié cet exposé.

.

Il était fou de faire ça ! Complètement dément ! Il était gravement en retard pour le congrès ― Dumbledore allait le tuer ! ―, Fallusio s'apprêtait à y causer un sérieux désastre, et au lieu de se dépêcher à s'y rendre, il restait tranquillement dans son laboratoire, à faire l'amour à Minerva McGonagall.

Ses gestes étaient fébriles pendant qu'il la caressait contre lui, debout près de la table, les lèvres accrochées aux siennes. Il refusait de la relâcher. C'était peut-être la seule occasion qu'il aurait de pouvoir la savourer de cette manière. Peut-être avait-elle inventé ses désirs pour lui ? Peut-être avait-elle encore parlé sous l'influence de la potion ? Peut-être qu'en réalité elle avait raconté n'importe quoi pour l'amadouer et qu'elle s'apprêtait à nier ses sentiments pour lui d'un moment à l'autre ?

Mais en attendant, il préférait croire qu'elle le voulait réellement, puisqu'elle répondait à ses caresses avec autant de passion que lui. Et il voulait en profiter au maximum.

Affamé de sa peau, il fit glisser sa robe sur son épaule ― cette délicieuse épaule qu'il avait tant désirée la veille alors qu'il avait dû refouler ses pulsions. Maintenant, il la couvrait librement de baisers. De l'autre main, il chercha et trouva la fermeture éclair dans son dos, qu'il descendit avant d'ouvrir l'étoffe, pressé de sentir pleinement la chaleur de son corps nu contre le sien.

Au même moment, Minerva finissait de lui déboutonner la chemise et l'en débarrassa en un tour de main. En deux temps trois mouvements, les vêtements bruissèrent et tombèrent à leurs pieds.

Severus mit les doigts sur le soutien-gorge immaculé de Minerva, abaissa les bonnets rembourrés et découvrit avec émotion ses petits seins qu'il embrassa tendrement l'un après l'autre. Minerva rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un soupir.

― Oh, Severus, susurra-t-elle en lui attrapant la tête, plongeant les mains dans ses cheveux. Dites-moi que je ne suis pas en train de rêver...

― Ce n'est pas un rêve, répondit Severus tandis que le soutien-gorge rejoignait le sol à son tour.

Il remonta les lèvres le long de son cou, suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire, respira le doux parfum de sa longue chevelure, puis revint capturer sa bouche dans un nouveau baiser langoureux.

Au bout d'un moment, la tension fut trop intense pour se retenir plus longtemps. D'une main, il pressa le corps frémissant de Minerva contre son torse nu, et de l'autre, il balaya la large surface de la table pour faire de la place. Le vacarme du verre et des instruments de laboratoire, qui se fracassèrent par terre, fit sursauter Minerva, mais elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il la fit asseoir sur la table dégagée avant de l'inviter à s'y allonger.

Il lui retira délicatement sa culotte, attentif à ses réactions. Comme elle se mordait à présent la lèvre, les joues rougies, et qu'elle semblait tout à coup hésitante à continuer, Severus grimpa au-dessus d'elle en se débarrassant de ses chaussures et la regarda dans les yeux.

― Ça va ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure, en caressant ses cheveux étalés autour de sa tête.

― Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle, la poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration haletante. C'est trop beau pour être vrai... Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas bu quelque chose... ? Un philtre d'amour... ?

Severus la fit taire de ses doigts, l'air sévère. S'il y avait quelqu'un en cet instant qui avait l'impression de rêver, c'était bien lui.

Sans rien ajouter, il se pencha en retirant les doigts et happa sa bouche tandis qu'il prenait position au-dessus d'elle. Il lui écarta les jambes de ses hanches, glissa une main sous son dos en prenant appui sur son coude et descendit l'autre entre ses cuisses pour vérifier si elle était prête à l'accueillir. Dès qu'il se mouilla les doigts contre ses chairs intimes, elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir en se cambrant. Il n'attendit alors pas plus longtemps.

Frissonnant d'excitation, il libéra de son caleçon sa ferme érection et la glissa lentement en elle. Il se retrouva bientôt dans le plus profond de ses entrailles et la sensation fut si exquise qu'un grognement sourd lui échappa.

― Oh, Severus..., gémit Minerva en s'agrippant à lui, le bassin soulevé pour en réclamer plus. Severus... Severus...

Éperdu, il se laissa retomber sur elle, les lèvres tout près des siennes, passa sa main valide dans sa nuque, l'autre toujours dans son dos, et commença à aller et venir sans quitter des yeux son sublime visage transporté d'émotions.

Leurs souffles haletants se mêlaient tandis qu'ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, bougeant en rythme, les ongles s'enfonçant graduellement dans leurs chairs à mesure que le plaisir s'intensifiait. La table secouée sous eux grinçait à grands bruits. Lorsque Minerva se mit à hurler son nom en lui griffant le dos et en écrasant ses seins contre son torse, ce fut vite insupportablement bon. Severus ne put s'empêcher de s'immobiliser entre ses cuisses écartées et de jouir instantanément.

Mais Minerva ne s'arrêta pas là. Tandis qu'elle jouissait également à grands cris, le suppliant de continuer, son sexe se contracta autour du sien, le tira et l'attira encore plus profondément en elle, si bien qu'un nouvel orgasme le foudroya.

― Aah ! grogna-t-il avant de crisper les mâchoires.

Minerva s'affaissa sur la table, suffocante, en sueur, parcourue de tremblements. Severus peinait également à retrouver son souffle. Un goût de sang dans sa bouche lui indiqua qu'il s'était mordu la langue en jouissant.

― Merci..., haleta Minerva, le teint et les lèvres joliment rougis. J'ai toujours de la difficulté à y croire, mais... merci...

― Ce n'est pas un service rendu, répliqua Severus en lui repoussant les cheveux devant le visage. Je l'ai fait parce que j'avais envie de vous. Moi aussi, figurez-vous, j'admire votre intelligence et votre élégance naturelle.

Minerva éclata de rire et Severus trouva ce son merveilleux. Il lui rendit son sourire, d'abord timidement parce qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, puis de toutes ses dents, avec bonheur.

Soudain, un tumulte infernal les fit sursauter. Le chaudron du contrepoison, qui s'était apparemment déplacé sous les vibrations jusqu'au bord de la table, venait de chuter dans le désordre sur le sol.

― Merde ! jura Severus qui se jeta aussitôt en bas de la table.

Relevant son caleçon, il s'avança avec précaution parmi les débris de verre éclaboussés de potion et s'empressa de ramasser le chaudron. Heureusement, il restait encore dans le fond suffisamment de contrepoison pour sauver Chourave.

― C'est bon, tout n'est pas perdu, soupira-t-il avec soulagement. Il me faut vite une fiole et je dois partir sur-le-champ. Je suis déjà plus qu'en retard.

― Voilà, dit Minerva, debout également, qui lui tendit alors une grosse bouteille.

Severus la saisit et regarda l'étiquette.

― De l'Hominuserum ? s'étonna-t-il.

― Oui, mais elle est vide, dit Minerva, les cheveux dégringolant sur ses seins nus. Elle peut faire l'affaire, non ?

Severus fut foudroyé d'une horrible appréhension.

― Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

― Mais juste là, répondit Minerva en pointant le pied de l'étagère. Elle était par terre...

Severus leva les yeux et remarqua alors l'espacement sur la tablette, à l'endroit où était rangée la réserve d'Hominuserum. Ses pires craintes se confirmèrent. Flitwick avait avalé une deuxième bouteille pleine d'une traite.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! :)_


	17. L'exposé

_Bonjour ! :D_

_Je viens d'achever l'écriture du **tome 2 de ma série originale** ! Je suis fière de moi ! J'ai même pu gagner un certificat de réussite de la part du **NaNoWriMo** ! En tout, 112 287 mots ! Je prends maintenant des vacances bien méritées. ^^_

_Merci à **Rinku13, Destrange, Zeugma412, Harryliada** et **Noumea** pour vos gentils commentaires laissés au chapitre précédent. _

_(L'Univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 ― L'exposé**

Le dîner s'achevait et Rogue ne se présentait toujours pas. Pomona se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Il était déjà près de sept heures. La pleine lune allait se dévoiler bientôt dans le ciel.

Assise à une table près de la scène, Pomona repoussa son gâteau au chocolat à peine entamé et passa les mains sous la table pour se les tortiller. Rolanda, à côté d'elle, qui sirotait son café, lui jeta un coup d'œil soucieux.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle à travers le brouhaha de conversations dans la salle. On dirait que tu me fais la gueule depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

― Mais non, répondit Pomona en guettant l'entrée où étaient postés les deux gardes. C'est juste que Rogue n'est toujours pas là et je m'inquiète.

Il était vrai aussi qu'elle boudait depuis que Rolanda lui avait déclaré son amour. Elle se sentait étrangement honteuse, comme si son corps de femme était trop indigne pour son amie.

― Je comprends, dit Rolanda en lui posant une main sur les siennes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Rogue va sûrement venir. Il a peut-être eu un petit empêchement de dernière minute, mais il ne t'a certainement pas oubliée.

― Je l'espère...

Les musiciens cessèrent de jouer, les conversations se turent et Dumbledore monta sur la scène pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux invités. Mais Pomona n'écouta pas vraiment son discours. Son attention était focalisée sur la main chaude de Rolanda qui jouait avec ses doigts, comme une vraie amoureuse.

Sa poitrine s'emplit d'affliction. Elle se rendait compte que si elle voulait aimer librement son amie et que ça reste réciproque, il lui faudrait renoncer à son corps de femme. C'était soit sa féminité, soit Rolanda. Mais serait-elle capable de vivre le reste de sa vie en homme?

― Bonjour, mes petits! lança joyeusement Fallusio qui venait de monter sur la scène à son tour, l'allure confiante et même supérieure. Je me présente, Fallusio Flitwick, le cousin charmant du minuscule Filius, moi, l'exceptionnel, authentique et unique créateur de cette extraordinaire œuvre qu'est le Localisateur d'objets maléfiques.

Pomona échangea un regard surpris avec Rolanda. Pourquoi cet hurluberlu prenait-il tout le mérite pour le projet?

Fallusio remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez et afficha un sourire suffisant sous sa moustache bien trimée.

― Eh oui, poursuivit-il en tapotant la sphère de cristal posée sur une petite table au milieu de la scène. Pendant que mon... bon à rien de cousin gobelin paressait tous les soirs en me laissant tout le travail, j'ai mis au point cette merveilleuse création que je vais vous présenter sans tarder. En attendant, oubliez ce minable Filius, il a encore fui aujourd'hui, comme un lâche, et cette fois, je suis à peu près sûr qu'il est parti pour de bon.

De plus en plus étonnée, Pomona se retourna et regarda l'assemblée aux tables, qui paraissait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Certains murmuraient des désapprobations en hochant la tête, pendant que d'autres croisaient le regard de leurs voisins en haussant les épaules d'incompréhension. Au bar, le professeur Sinistra laissa tomber son verre qui se renversa sur le comptoir, mais elle ne s'empressa pas de le remettre debout. Elle semblait sous le choc.

― Il ment, non? chuchota Rolanda en se penchant vers Pomona. Filius n'est pas comme ça. C'est clair que ce prétentieux a inventé n'importe quoi pour lui voler sa gloire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore le laisse faire.

Ce dernier, debout près des escaliers de la scène, pressait un doigt contre sa bouche et croisait l'autre bras sur sa poitrine et sa barbe, les yeux rivés sur Fallusio, sans un regard vers les spectateurs, comme s'il se gardait d'intervenir. Avait-il été frappé d'un sortilège de confusion?

― Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas, admit Pomona, inquiète. Et je n'aime pas ça. J'espère que Filius n'est pas réellement parti pour de bon.

.

Rogue transplana d'urgence à Pré-au-Lard, imité par Minerva qui s'était rhabillée à la va-vite comme lui. Il n'y avait pas une minute de plus à perdre. La cape voltigeant dans son sillage, il s'élança vers l'auberge des Trois Balais au-dessus de laquelle le ciel rougeoyait sous le crépuscule.

― Vous êtes certain qu'il n'est pas trop tard? haleta Minerva en courant à ses côtés, les cheveux dans le vent.

― Techniquement, s'il avale ce bézoard dans les minutes qui suivent, on a encore une chance de sauver Filius, expliqua Severus en serrant le poing sur la petite pierre terne dans le creux de sa main. Mais il faut faire vite!

Parcouru d'adrénaline, il sortit sa baguette, ouvrit la porte de l'auberge et entra en bousculant les gardes qui s'empressèrent de l'arrêter.

― Vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça sans vous identifier!

― Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall! jeta Minerva en les repoussant. Regardez votre liste, nous y sommes! Et nous sommes pressés!

Pendant que les gens aux tables poussaient des exclamations, Severus traversa la salle et pointa de sa baguette Fallusio sur la scène, qui s'était interrompu au moment où il allait présenter la dernière et la plus spectaculaire des propriétés du Localisateur. Il n'hésita pas. Il lui envoya un jet de lumière rouge destiné à le stupéfixer sur place, mais le sort dévia étrangement de sa trajectoire et frappa au lieu l'un des rideaux de la scène, qui prit feu.

― Severus! s'écria une voix imposante, tandis que l'assemblée hurlait et se levait dans un même mouvement en faisant racler les chaises.

Severus pesta contre la baguette de sa mère qui ne lui obéissait pas aussi bien que la sienne et voulut se reprendre, mais Dumbledore lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter, la longue silhouette illuminée par les flammes derrière lui.

― Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? dit-il d'un air choqué.

― Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer, répondit Severus en se décalant d'un pas pour ne pas perdre Fallusio de vue.

Ce dernier le regardait en s'esclaffant d'un air moqueur, loin d'être ébranlé.

― Il est trop tard, Rogue! lança-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir le tumulte des gens affolés et le crépitement du feu que Rosmerta s'empressait d'éteindre à coup de sortilèges d'Aguamenti. Filius ne reviendra jamais! C'est fini!

― Espèce de sale infatué! s'écria le professeur Sinistra en s'avançant vers la scène avec colère. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?

― Je lui ai amélioré le portrait! répondit Fallusio avec fierté. Tout simplement! Vous avez donc devant vous le nouveau professeur de sortilèges!

Il écarta les bras en s'inclinant, comme s'il s'attendait à des applaudissements, mais tout le monde resta pétrifié de stupéfaction. Dumbledore lui-même laissa tomber sa mâchoire en ouvrant de grands yeux par-dessus ses lunettes. Severus profita de sa distraction pour jeter un nouveau sort à Fallusio qui l'évita habilement en dégainant sa baguette. Au même moment, Minerva surgit entre les tables et lui envoya à son tour un jet de lumière rouge, mais il le para également dans une pirouette. De toute évidence, Fallusio gardait tous les talents de duel de Filius.

― Abandonnez, misérables! ricana-t-il en levant sa baguette, les cheveux dépeignés, prêt à réagir à la prochaine attaque. Vos efforts ne feront pas revenir Filius! Il est trop tard!

― Il n'est pas trop tard! protesta Severus en lui montrant la pierre terne dans son poing. Filius, ne faites pas ça! Ne le laissez pas prendre le dessus sur vous! Réveillez-vous! Luttez!

Aussitôt, comme si Dumbledore venait de tout comprendre en un éclair, il sortit sa baguette et lança un maléfice sur Fallusio qui se baissa de justesse. Le jet de lumière ricocha sur le mur et fit exploser le luth d'un musicien, qui était resté avec les autres instruments dans le coin de la scène. Tandis que Rosmerta hurlait en reculant de plusieurs pas pour éviter les bris de bois, Fallusio réagit tout aussi rapidement. Il éleva sa baguette, mais au lieu de viser Dumbledore qui se préparait à battre en retraite, il atteignit la main de Severus qui grogna de douleur en relâchant malgré lui le bézoard. La pierre s'envola dans les airs en décrivant un arc sous le plafond et atterrit entre les doigts de Fallusio qui afficha un air victorieux.

― Maintenant, plus un geste, sinon je bousille ce précieux bézoard! cria-t-il en collant sur la pierre le bout de sa baguette.

Dumbledore rabaissa instantanément la sienne en levant le bras pour inciter les autres derrière lui à en faire autant. Quelques membres du ministère, ainsi que Maugrey, avaient également dégainé leurs armes. Cornelius Fudge, près du bar, poussait de petits cris affolés en s'agrippant à son chapeau.

Severus jura en se frottant la main. Il s'y était mal pris. Il aurait dû mettre la pierre en sûreté dans sa poche. Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Le bézoard était entre les mains de Flitwick. Si Severus arrivait à lui déclencher des émotions suffisamment fortes pour le ramener à la surface, il pourrait l'amener à mettre lui-même la pierre dans sa bouche. Mais comment ?

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Sinistra dont les joues luisaient de larmes. Severus, qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Où est Filius?

― Aurora! s'exclama Severus en lui attrapant le bras, l'esprit soudain illuminé d'une idée. Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas?

― Quoi? dit-elle avec un mouvement de recul. Aimer qui?

Severus ne prit pas le temps de préciser ses intentions. Il se retourna vers Fallusio, et dans le silence effaré de la salle, lui lança d'une voix ferme :

― Filius! Regardez-la et voyez toute la peine que vous lui infligez!

Fallusio tourna la tête vers elle et haussa les sourcils avec indifférence.

― Vous n'allez quand même pas l'abandonner! poursuivit Severus en resserrant sa prise sur Sinistra qui semblait vouloir fuir. Cette femme vous mérite tel que vous étiez avant!

― C'est faux! protesta Fallusio, désinvolte, qui continuait de diriger sa baguette sur le bézoard. Cette femme mérite un homme plus grand, plus confiant et plus beau que l'autre minable de gobelin! Elle m'aime beaucoup plus comme ça!

― Elle déteste complètement la version prétentieuse que vous êtes devenue, Filius!

Severus tira Sinistra en avant et la força à avancer vers lui.

― Allez-y, encouragea-t-il à voix basse. Dites-lui que vous l'aimiez avant! Aidez-moi à le faire revenir!

― Vous êtes en train de me dire que Fallusio... c'est Filius? dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

― Filius a fait des erreurs qu'il regrette profondément, assura Severus pendant que Dumbledore venait les rejoindre pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Et s'il n'avale pas bientôt ce bézoard, Fallusio prendra sa place à jamais.

Sinistra étouffa un sanglot.

― Je n'y crois pas, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça... Ce n'est pas lui de faire ça...

― On peut faire beaucoup de folies par amour...

― C'est de l'Hominuserum, c'est ça? chuchota Dumbledore, les yeux luisants d'un certain désarroi. Severus, j'espère que vous avez un plan. Dites-moi que nous ne venons pas de perdre Filius.

― Non, répondit Severus. Il n'est pas encore perdu. Si Aurora consent à nous aider, on a encore une chance de le sauver.

― Qu'est-ce que vous murmurez comme ça? interrogea Fallusio d'un air soupçonneux. Je vous avertis, si vous tentez quelque chose contre moi...

Il s'interrompit et baissa alors les yeux sur le bézoard comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Un sourire diabolique naquit soudain sur ses lèvres.

― C'est la seule chose qui peut me détruire, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il en caressant la pierre du bout de sa baguette. Si je la place dans ma bouche, je suis fichu, hein? Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'attendrais plus longtemps avant de réduire ce truc à néant...

― Noooon! hurla Sinistra en s'élançant en avant, la natte fouettant l'air derrière elle. Filius, espèce de salaud, comment avez-vous pu créer ce monstre sans aucune manière?

― Comment? répéta Fallusio en suspendant son geste, amusé. Avec un peu de volonté et un fort désir de réparer ses défauts, on arrive à tout! Maintenant, attendez-moi, délicieuse beauté, je suis à vous dans quelques secondes, le temps de m'occuper de ce petit truc ennuyeux. Après, nous ferons passionnément l'amour.

Et à la grande horreur de Severus, il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer la formule fatale.

.

― _Filius, nooooon !_ hurla Aurora.

Son cri fut si déchirant et désespéré que le cœur de Filius fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Tout à coup, il lui sembla que détruire ce bézoard dans sa main n'était plus une si bonne idée.

Il releva les yeux. Devant lui s'étendait entre les tables une foule de gens qui le fixaient en retenant leur souffle. À droite, Rosmerta se tenait près de Madame Bibine, toutes deux une main devant la bouche, et le professeur McGonagall, à un mètre d'elles, drôlement habillée d'une robe décolletée, avait crispé les doigts dans sa longue chevelure défaite. Dumbledore était à gauche, l'expression suppliante derrière sa barbe, comme s'il redoutait une catastrophe, de même que le professeur Rogue à côté de lui, qui serrait les poings sur sa baguette.

― Filius! implora Aurora, debout au pied de l'estrade, son visage désespéré levé vers lui. Je vous en prie, ne faites pas cette bêtise!

― Quelle bêtise? demanda Filius.

Il se rappelait avoir bu une deuxième bouteille complète d'Hominuserum parce qu'il avait su que c'était la meilleure chose à faire s'il ne voulait plus jamais se sentir aussi faible et misérable. Il souhaitait vivre éternellement dans cet état de confiance inébranlable. Et maintenant, il devait éliminer cette pierre dans sa main.

― Filius, redevenez comme avant, gémit Aurora en laissant couler des larmes sur ses joues. S'il vous plaît, Filius, revenez et... on parlera... on passera du temps ensemble...

Filius la regarda dans un élan de tendresse. Pour un moment, il eut envie de pleurer lui aussi, mais il secoua la tête en raffermissant sa poigne sur sa baguette. Il devait rester fort et ne pas succomber. Aurora pouvait lui dire n'importe quoi, il savait qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais avec sa petite taille et sa sensibilité trop vive.

― Souvenez-vous, Filius! enchérit Rogue en rejoignant Aurora au pied de l'estrade. Souvenez-vous quand vous avez dit que vous ne boirez plus jamais de cette potion! Parce que vous aviez déjà fait trop de bêtises! Parce que Fallusio avait tout gâché!

― Fallusio réussit tout! protesta Filius en se mettant à trembler. Je suis Fallusio et je ne régresserai plus!

― C'est en devenant Fallusio que vous régressez! répliqua Aurora.

― Filius, souvenez-vous que vous n'avez plus toute votre tête quand vous grandissez! reprit Rogue. Concentrez-vous et luttez contre Fallusio, Filius! Mettez ce bézoard dans votre bouche et laissez ses propriétés faire effet! Sauvez votre peau!

Filius regarda alternativement Rogue et Aurora qui le suppliaient du regard. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se rappelait avoir effectivement regretté d'avoir bu l'Hominuserum et en avoir repris une fois de trop par erreur. Mais, pourtant, c'était absurde. Pourquoi renoncer à cette personnalité puissante et assurée? Pourquoi vouloir redevenir un homme minuscule et faible?

― Filius, faites-le pour moi, je vous en prie, sanglota Aurora en tendant la main vers le bas de sa jambe. Faites-le pour moi! Si vous m'aimez, Filius, faites-le pour moi!

Un bruit sec résonna dans le silence de la salle. Sans même s'en apercevoir, Filius avait relâché sa baguette que Rogue ramassa à la hâte sur l'estrade avant de la ranger sous sa cape. Aurora le fixait de ses grands yeux d'ébène, les joues humides, si émouvante que Filius ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de lui obéir. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait le faire pour elle. Il pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Il l'aimait tant.

Pendant que la foule retenait toujours son souffle et que Dumbledore s'avançait lentement vers l'estrade d'un air avide, Filius approcha le bézoard de ses lèvres, résigné à se rendre enfin. Mais sa bouche refusa d'ouvrir, comme si quelqu'un l'en empêchait d'un sort.

― Ne fais pas ça, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et caverneuse qui lui donnait l'impression de ne pas lui appartenir. Ne sois pas bête, Filius. Tu as besoin de moi.

Filius serra les paupières en sentant son front se couvrir d'une sueur froide.

― Tu as tort, Fallusio, répondit-il d'une voix couinante. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

― Si! s'obstina Fallusio. Tu n'es rien sans moi! Je suis plus fort et plus beau que toi!

― Tu es prétentieux, fou et malhonnête! Tu as déjà fait trop de dégâts dans ma vie!

Brusquement, sa main qui serrait la pierre s'abaissa avec tant force que Filius s'écroula sur le sol. Rogue recula précipitamment en entraînant Aurora dans un geste protecteur. Devant les spectateurs qui poussèrent des exclamations effrayées, Filius se débattit en essayant de récupérer son bras, mais en vain. Lorsque ce dernier se balança afin de jeter la pierre au loin, Cornelius Fudge poussa un glapissement en se cachant derrière son chapeau et Dumbledore brandit sa baguette, mais Filius changea le bézoard de main de justesse et le ramena devant sa bouche. Mais encore, son autre main lui empoigna le poignet et l'empêcha de continuer.

― Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire sans moi, hein? demanda Fallusio. _Hein?_

― Je vais tenter de réparer tes torts! répondit Filius de sa voix fluette. Lâche-moi!

Il se tortilla sur le dos afin de passer un genou en travers de son coude et donna un violent coup pour libérer son poignet. Une douleur éclata dans son bras, mais il se concentra sur la petite pierre qu'il s'évertuait à fourrer dans sa bouche.

— Tu n'es rien sans moi! persista Fallusio. Tu n'es qu'un minable!

― Non, je ne le suis pas! affirma Filius, haletant, dont les lèvres effleuraient à présent le bézoard.

― Si, tu l'es!

― Non!

Et il parvint enfin à refermer les mâchoires sur la pierre et la mordre de toutes ses dents pour s'assurer qu'elle y reste. Une sensation d'éclairs froids lui envahit la poitrine. Son corps se contracta et se convulsa sur le sol, puis ses membres se rétractèrent. En quelques secondes, il retrouva sa taille initiale.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle. Étendu sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur les poutres du plafond, Filius n'entendait plus que sa respiration bruyante et erratique. Il n'osa pas tourner le regard vers la foule. Sa fierté d'avoir combattu Fallusio s'était dissipée aussi vite qu'une bougie soufflée, et à présent, son crâne bouillonnait, comme si on lui avait versé un seau d'acide sur la tête. Il avait envie de se fondre aux planches de l'estrade. Pourtant, il devait s'animer. Tout le monde devait maintenant attendre des explications de sa part.

Rassemblant tout son courage, lentement, il se leva tant bien que mal, empêtré dans ses vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Il arracha ses chaussures au pantalon qu'il avait perdu, défripa inutilement sa longue chemise dont les pans retombaient sur ses pieds comme une ample chemise de nuit, redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et fit face aux spectateurs.

Une centaine d'yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Bouche bée, debout entre les tables ou effondré sur les chaises, personne ne parlait. Rogue et McGonagall paraissaient soulagés. Aurora, quant à elle, avait l'air triste et désabusée, les joues encore humides de larmes, le poing refermé devant sa bouche. Filius eut mal au cœur en la voyant.

― Professeur Flitwick, dit Dumbledore dont la voix trancha si brusquement le silence que Filius sursauta. Est-ce que ça va?

À quelques mètres de l'estrade, Dumbledore affichait une expression indéchiffrable derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, mais Filius était certain qu'il lui reprochait d'avoir ruiné le congrès. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi petit, aussi minuscule. La sensation cuisante dans son crâne s'accentua.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il mordait toujours le bézoard de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'il le recracha dans sa main, tout luisant de salive, quelques personnes dans la foule étouffèrent des exclamations de dégoût. Filius se massa les mâchoires, réprimant une envie de pleurer comme un enfant. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour se justifier. Il désirait s'enfuir et courir se cacher, mais Dumbledore continuait de le regarder avec insistance. Il n'avait pas le choix.

― Heu..., fit-il d'une voix extraordinairement aiguë dans le silence de l'auberge. Je... j'ai été stupide, excusez-moi... J'ai cru que... que tout le monde préférait Fallusio... et que je n'étais rien sans lui...

Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge douloureuse, luttant plus fort contre ses sanglots.

― Mais je me suis trompé..., poursuivit-il en baissant la tête pour éviter de croiser à nouveau le regard affligé d'Aurora. Je me suis complètement trompé... Je n'aurai jamais dû boire cette potion... J'aurais simplement dû accepter qui j'étais... enfin... je veux dire...

Mais les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et il ne parvint pas à continuer. Cuisant de honte, il ramassa fébrilement ses vêtements et se sauva de la scène en manquant de trébucher dans l'escalier. Sans un regard pour personne, il se dirigea tout droit vers la porte la plus près et alla se cacher dans les toilettes.

.

À la vue des larmes de Filius, Minerva sentit son cœur se serrer. Il paraissait tellement démoli. Derrière elle, un tumulte de conversations perturbées venait d'exploser. Chacun voulait exprimer son jugement sur le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister. Emplie de compassion, Minerva rangea sa baguette et s'avança vers les toilettes dans le but d'apporter son soutien à Filius, mais une main ferme se posa sur son bras.

― Professeur McGonagall? dit une voix empreinte d'indignation.

En se retournant, Minerva se retrouva face à face avec Albus Dumbledore, qui la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, complètement dépassé. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle portait toujours sa robe échancrée. Avec l'affolement dans le laboratoire, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer.

― Je... hum..., balbutia-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine provocante, les joues embrasées. C'est parce que... c'est parce que...

― Oui? encouragea Dumbledore, les sourcils haussés.

― C'est parce que j'ai dû me dépêcher à venir avant que... je veux dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de... enfin, c'est compliqué...

― Cassandra?

Les poumons de Minerva se vidèrent brusquement de leur air. Les jumeaux Weasley, en veston blanc, portant chacun plateau rempli de coupes d'alcool, s'arrêtaient près d'elle, l'expression abasourdie. Mais que faisaient-ils là, à empirer par surcroît la situation?

― Cassandra, c'est toi?

― Non! mentit Minerva dont les jambes se ramollirent sous l'effet d'une brusque panique qu'elle maîtrisa du mieux qu'elle put. Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez.

― Mais de Cassandra, précisa l'un des jumeaux sous le regard perplexe de Dumbledore. Votre nièce. Pourquoi êtes-vous habillée comme elle, professeur? Et pourquoi avez-vous les mêmes cheveux et le même maquillage?

―... qui a coulé un peu, comme si vous aviez passé la nuit à...? poursuivit l'autre, mais il s'interrompit, les yeux ronds.

― Quoi? interrogea Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Minerva se sentit de plus en plus défaillante. Ses doigts tremblèrent lorsqu'elle les passa machinalement sur ses paupières comme pour les nettoyer de leur fard.

― Il... ne s'est rien passé..., dit-elle désespérément.

― Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? continua l'un des garçons, au grand dam de Minerva. Est-ce que ça veut dire que...? Que c'est avec vous qu'on...? Qu'on a...?

― Que vous avez fait quoi? s'impatienta Dumbledore. Allez-y, parlez!

― Non, ne dites rien! s'affola Minerva en les implorant du regard. S'il vous plaît! Ne dites rien!

Les jumeaux la fixaient comme si la fin du monde venait d'arriver. Sous le choc de la vérité, leur teint vira aussi blême qu'un Inferius, puis l'un laissa tomber son plateau qui s'écrasa à ses pieds dans une grosse éclaboussure de vin rouge. Les gens autour s'éloignèrent en poussant des cris de surprise. Une seconde plus tard, l'autre lâcha aussi son plateau de champagne avec un bruit de fracas, puis perdit connaissance en s'effondrant dans la mare d'alcool et de coupes brisées. Dumbledore ne fut pas assez rapide pour le retenir.

― Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque? s'exclama-t-il en se frappant le front du plat de la main. Est-ce que j'avais besoin de ça en plus de tout le reste?

― Je suis désolée..., s'excusa Minerva en se cachant derrière une main.

― D'abord Pomona, ensuite Filius et maintenant vous! Vous vous êtes passé le mot? J'ignore ce que vous avez fait à ces élèves, Minerva, mais j'espère que ce n'est rien d'immoral!

― Ce n'est pas de sa faute!

Surgissant d'entre les gens, Severus Rogue venait à sa rescousse, mais Minerva resta sans espoir. Rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais la sortir de ce pétrin. Elle était fichue. Si ce n'était pas elle qui allait devoir se confesser, c'était les jumeaux qui allaient le faire à sa place. Dumbledore allait la renvoyer de l'école et elle perdrait d'un coup sa réputation.

― C'est dû à une erreur de potion, expliqua Rogue à voix basse, tandis que les gens s'approchaient curieusement des Weasley dont l'un essayait de réanimer l'autre dans le désordre des plateaux renversés. Je lui ai mal préparé un remède l'autre soir. Un ingrédient de trop s'est glissé dans la recette sans que je m'en sois rendu compte. Il lui a alors fallu supporter les effets indésirables pendant quelque temps en attendant que j'élabore un antidote.

― C'est donc pour ça que vous avez négligé votre devoir de surveiller le village, déduisit rapidement Dumbledore. Vous étiez occupé à vos chaudrons.

― Exactement, répondit Rogue, impassible.

― Et votre retard? demanda Dumbledore, calmement. Il est aussi dû à cet antidote?

Minerva se mordit le bout d'un doigt au souvenir de leurs ébats passionnels. Heureusement, Rogue ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage parfaitement lisse et imperturbable.

― En fait, répondit-il lentement, c'était plutôt dû au contrepoison du professeur Chourave. Figurez-vous qu'elle a aussi des ennuis de potions. D'ailleurs, si vous le voulez bien, je dois lui donner tout de suite son contrepoison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

― Severus, interrompit Dumbledore avec plus de gravité dans le regard. Je comprends vos difficultés, je comprends que vous aviez dû porter secours à vos collègues, mais maintenant, il est temps de vous consacrer pleinement à la mission dans laquelle vous vous êtes engagé.

― Oui, absolument, mais...

― Alors, vous allez vous activer sur le champ parce que le suspect est de nouveau ici, parmi les invités.

― Quoi?

― Vous m'avez très bien compris. Retrouvez-le avant qu'il n'engendre un quelconque délit sinon je me mets réellement en colère. La soirée est assez perturbée comme ça.

Rogue obtempéra en sortant d'emblée la baguette de Flitwick, que Dumbledore lui arracha des mains pour la ranger dans sa poche.

― Merci, dit-il. Je vais la lui remettre. Il pourrait lui aussi se rendre utile.

Rogue eut l'air embêté, comme s'il aurait préféré garder la baguette de Flitwick au lieu de s'accommoder de la sienne, mais il s'éloigna sans protester ni rien ajouter. Lorsque sa cape ondulante se perdit dans la foule, Dumbledore se retourna vers Minerva.

― Vous m'expliquerez plus tard ce qui vous est arrivé exactement, chuchota-t-il dans le brouhaha général. Je dois rétablir l'ordre dans la salle. En attendant, s'il vous plaît, courez modifier cette robe de façon à la rendre plus décente.

Minerva hocha la tête et ne se fit pas prier pour s'exécuter. Plus honteuse que jamais, elle poursuivit son chemin et poussa la porte des toilettes.

.

― Eh bah, ça alors! s'exclama Rolanda qui se remettait de ses émotions, en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise. Filius Flitwick, complexé ! Comment peut-il ne pas s'accepter comme il est?

― Parce qu'Aurora ne l'aime pas comme il est, répondit platement Pomona, restée debout, à regarder le professeur Sinistra plus loin en train de pleurer sur l'épaule de Rosmerta. Et elle ne l'aimera probablement jamais. Flitwick est petit, non? Il ne fait pas très séduisant...

― Popo! s'indigna Rolanda. Comment peux-tu dire ça? Flitwick peut très bien être aimé! Ce n'est pas l'apparence qui compte!

― Ça, c'est ce qu'on veut tous croire! répliqua Pomona avec amertume, les bras croisés. Mais ce n'est jamais le cas! Même ceux qui disent se ficher de l'apparence des gens aiment quand même les gens pour leur apparence!

― C'est faux! s'emporta Rolanda en ouvrant des yeux jaunes démesurés. Regarde-moi et ose dire que j'ai aimé Fol Œil pour son apparence!

Pomona eut un petit rire sec et détourna les yeux sur Dumbledore qui se dirigeait vers la scène en se frottant l'arête du nez.

― Peut-être..., murmura-t-elle. Mais moi, il a fallu que je change d'apparence pour que tu m'aimes enfin...

― Quoi? dit Rolanda avec incrédulité. Attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Tu ne penses pas _vraiment _que je te préfère en homme?

Pomona fixa sans rien dire Dumbledore près des marches de l'estrade, qui parlait avec le ministre de la magie. Ils semblaient chercher des moyens pour sauver l'exposé.

Rolanda se leva et attrapa le bras de Pomona pour la forcer à la regarder.

― Popo, arrête ça tout de suite! gronda-t-elle d'un air vexé. Tu sais bien que je t'aimais bien avant que tu ne deviennes un homme!

― Je veux dire, amoureusement! précisa brusquement Pomona en se libérant d'un coup d'épaule. Je ne parle pas d'amitié! Je parle d'amour! D'amour impossible parce qu'on n'a pas l'apparence appropriée pour être aimé comme on le voudrait!

Le visage de Rolanda se colora de taches rouges au niveau des joues. Comme si elle était soudain gênée, elle détourna les yeux en penchant la tête, de façon si mignonne que Pomona dut se retenir de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser avec toute la fougue qui la possédait en cet instant.

― Tu..., fit Rolanda d'une voix timide, en se tortillant les doigts. Tu aimerais que je t'aime amoureusement, Popo, avec ton corps de femme...?

Elle leva ensuite le regard dans celui de Pomona qui, à son tour, rougit violemment. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, le cœur battant la chamade, quand Rogue sauva la situation en s'approchant d'elles.

― Vous n'auriez pas vu un type échevelé, par hasard? demanda-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil autour, les cheveux plus propres que d'habitude.

― Heu... non, répondit Pomona tandis que Rolanda continuait à se tordre les mains d'une mine absente. Pourquoi?

― Je le cherche. Si jamais vous apercevez quelqu'un qui aurait l'air suspect, avertissez-moi, d'accord?

Pomona acquiesça en regardant autour. La plupart des gens s'étaient rassis et continuaient d'échanger des conversations animées avec leurs voisins.

― J'ai aussi votre contrepoison, poursuivit Rogue en passant la main dans son veston noir. Vous devriez le boire tout de suite. Il est presque huit heures.

― Merci, dit Pomona en prenant la grosse bouteille. Heu... J'avale tout?

― Une dizaine de gorgées seront suffisantes. Vous récupérerez votre apparence normale assez rapidement. Je vous conseille de vous cacher aux toilettes pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il y a eu suffisamment de surprises pour ce soir, vous comprenez.

― Pas de problème, dit Pomona en serrant la bouteille contre elle. Merci encore.

Rogue inclina la tête dans un salut et s'en retourna en marchant entre les tables, les yeux balayant chaque groupe d'invités à la recherche de cet homme en question qui laissa Pomona un peu indifférente malgré elle. Elle détenait enfin son contrepoison. C'était tout ce qui comptait, maintenant.

Tandis qu'elle observait la couleur paille du liquide à l'intérieur de la bouteille, Rolanda sortit de sa torpeur et lui sourit d'un étrange regard attristé.

― C'est fantastique, dit-elle sans enthousiasme. Tu l'as enfin.

Pomona fronça les sourcils.

― Je suppose que tu es déçue que je redevienne une femme? Tu aurais préféré que je reste ton prince charmant, peut-être?

― Ce n'est pas du tout ça! protesta Rolanda. Je suis heureuse que tu vas enfin retrouver ton corps. Je pensais à autre chose, c'est tout.

― À quoi?

― À rien...

À nouveau, elle rougit en baissant la tête sur ses doigts qu'elle se remit à tortiller.

― Rogue a dit de ne pas attendre, reprit-elle après un moment. Tu devrais le boire tout de suite. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

― Non, ça va, dit Pomona qui essayait de comprendre son étrange attitude. Je fais un tour vite fait aux toilettes et je reviens.

― D'accord.

Mais lorsque Pomona s'éloigna d'un pas, Rolanda la rappela :

― Popo!

― Quoi? répondit Pomona en se retournant.

Les yeux d'or de Rolanda luisirent à la lumière des chandelles proches, comme si elle retenait une émotion forte.

― Je te jure, Popo, que l'apparence physique n'est pas importante pour moi.

Pomona demeura un instant immobile, sans vraiment saisir ce que Rolanda voulait lui faire comprendre. Elle avait déjà perdu espoir que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Rolanda aimait trop les hommes pour changer subitement d'orientation sexuelle.

Pomona hocha vaguement la tête, faute de savoir quoi répondre à sa déclaration, puis poursuivit son chemin entre les tables en se questionnant à nouveau sur son désir de boire ce contrepoison.

Si elle redevenait une femme, elle perdrait l'amour de Rolanda et récupérerait sa simple amitié. En revanche, si elle restait un homme, elle courrait la chance de garder Rolanda amoureuse d'elle et peut-être même de fonder une famille ensemble. Cette deuxième perceptive lui était tellement plus séduisante...

Mais soudain, les paroles de Flitwick lui revinrent à l'esprit et lui rappelèrent qu'il fallait toujours mieux s'accepter tel que l'on était, au risque de le regretter profondément. Mais quel était le but d'accepter sa propre personne si l'être cher ne pouvait pas l'accepter, lui? Pomona pouvait bien s'assumer en tant que femme autant qu'elle le voudrait, Rolanda ne serait jamais amoureuse d'elle. Rester un homme était la seule solution.

Désespérée, elle considérait l'idée de prétendre que le contrepoison n'avait pas fonctionné, quand des cris s'élevèrent brusquement de la foule qui se relevait dans un même mouvement, les chaises raclant bruyamment le sol. Pomona sursauta et se tourna vers la scène, vers laquelle tout le monde regardait.

Entre les têtes, elle aperçut un homme devant l'estrade, aux traits durs et à la tignasse en bataille, qui tenait une femme dos contre lui en l'étouffant d'un bras autour du cou. Il appuyait sur sa tempe le bout d'un drôle d'objet noir qui ressemblait à un révolver de Moldu. D'où sortait-il? Était-ce l'homme que cherchait Rogue?

― Que personne ne fasse un geste sinon je la débilite! s'écria-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Il colla plus fort le canon de son arme sur la tête de la femme qui poussa un gémissement de détresse. Pomona reconnut alors le chignon serré et le style collet monté du professeur McGonagall. Un frisson d'effroi lui remonta dans l'échine.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires. :)_


	18. Le collectionneur

_Bonjour !_

_J'espère que vous passez d'aussi belles vacances que moi !  
_

_Merci beaucoup à vous d'avoir réviewé le chapitre précédent : **Rinku13, **_**_Noumea, __Constancelcd, __Harryliada, __Zeugma412, __Alienor la Fantasque, _**_**Destrange** et __**Loulou7**. Vous êtes toujours aussi motivants ! _

_(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 ― Le collectionneur**

Lorsque la foule s'agita avec affolement autour de lui, Severus eut l'impression que son estomac tombait dans le vide. Il comprit rapidement qu'il avait échoué, qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé l'homme à temps et qu'à présent une catastrophe était en train de se produire.

Précipitamment, il sortit sa baguette et écarta les gens sur son passage en direction de la scène. Devant l'estrade, un homme tenait une femme en otage, lui appuyant une sorte d'arme à feu sur la tempe. La femme ressemblait beaucoup à Minerva. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe sobre, d'un vert foncé, à haut col, et était coiffée d'un chignon noir et serré. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Minerva, ce soir-là, avait les cheveux détachés et exhibait un profond décolleté. Du moins, si c'était elle, il ne voulait pas y croire.

― Ne le provoquez pas! dit Dumbledore en surgissant devant Severus pour l'arrêter, à trois mètres de l'agresseur. Il pourrait lui faire du mal. J'ai entendu parler de cette arme. S'il la débilite, comme il dit, les effets seront irréversibles ― baissez vos baguettes également, vous autres!

Les membres du ministère s'exécutèrent en reculant de quelques pas entre les tables. La femme gémit en s'agrippant au bras de l'homme qui l'étouffait et Severus, en la regardant de plus près, ne pouvait plus le nier. C'était bel et bien Minerva, sans ses lunettes.

― Elle s'est changée..., murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

― Évidemment qu'elle s'est changée, dit Dumbledore avec agacement. Je ne pouvais pas tolérer qu'elle se promène comme ça devant les membres du ministère.

― Je veux dire... je ne l'avais pas reconnue...

― Avec toutes vos maladresses aujourd'hui, je pense qu'on se souviendra longtemps de ce congrès. Restez derrière, je vais essayer de le distraire.

Severus serra la main sur sa baguette et Dumbledore s'avança précautionneusement vers l'homme qui le toisa en redressant le canon de son arme sur la tête de Minerva.

― Attention, le barbu! s'écria-t-il, menaçant. Si vous faites un geste, je n'hésiterai pas à la débiliter!

― Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, dit-il tranquillement en s'arrêtant à une distance raisonnable de lui. Et vous?

― Je sais qui vous êtes! répliqua l'homme avec mépris. Vous êtes le barbu de Poudlard! Celui qui s'est toujours opposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres!

― Avery! lança soudain Severus qui le reconnut enfin. Avery, c'est toi?

L'homme lui adressa un rictus victorieux qui tordit les traits durs de son visage.

― Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il avec défi, pendant que Minerva haletait contre lui, la respiration laborieuse. Content de te revoir, Severus. Alors, comme ça, on s'est rangé du côté de l'ennemi?

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda froidement Severus. Pourquoi se risquer dans cette auberge remplie d'Aurors et d'élite du ministère?

― Parce que je veux ce Localisateur sur cette scène, expliqua-t-il sans se départir de son flegme. Je le veux, sinon je la débilite.

Minerva se débattit, mais Avery resserra sa prise en lui enfonçant davantage son arme près du chignon. Severus leva aussitôt sa baguette, mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de la rabaisser.

― Veuillez pardonner mon indiscrétion, Mr Avery, reprit précipitamment Dumbledore, mais pourquoi donc vouloir ce Localisateur?

― Eh bien, figurez-vous que je me suis trouvé un joli passe-temps après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit Avery d'un ton narquois. Je collectionne les objets maléfiques. Voyez un peu ce fantastique Débiliteur. Je tire une fois sur une personne et elle se retrouve aussi débile qu'un troll. N'est-ce pas amusant? J'en ai d'autres, des armes aussi fascinantes, dans ma collection. Et j'en veux plus.

Le cœur de Severus s'accéléra. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette arme. Minerva le regardait avec effroi, suffocante sous le bras d'Avery.

― Et vous prévoyez, continua Dumbledore avec calme, qu'avec ce Localisateur, vous pourriez enrichir votre collection. Je vois... Mais vous ne craignez pas de vous faire arrêter pour posséder chez vous autant d'objets de magie noire?

― Ma collection est bien cachée! Et assez parlé! Dépêchez-vous d'aller me chercher ce Localisateur avant que je transforme son cerveau en mollusque!

― Je ne peux pas. Il n'y a que le professeur Flitwick qui peut traverser le cercle protecteur et que lui aussi pour lever le sortilège.

Avery serra les mâchoires d'un air contrarié. Il sembla réfléchir, puis il s'écria :

― Eh bien, allez me le chercher!

Minerva cria de douleur sous la pression du canon sur sa tête. La sueur coulait sur ses tempes. Severus voulut profiter de la distraction pour la libérer en jetant un maléfice à Avery, quand il se souvint que sa baguette était celle de sa mère. Ce serait trop dangereux. Le maléfice pourrait dévier de sa trajectoire et frapper au lieu Minerva.

Immobile et serein devant Avery, Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil vers la foule des invités, dont la plupart s'étaient massés contre les murs près de l'entrée, prêts à fuir au moindre danger, et leur demanda tranquillement :

― Quelqu'un pourrait aller voir aux toilettes si le professeur Flitwick s'y trouve encore?

― Oui, moi! répondit un homme aux cheveux bouclés, vêtu d'une redingote bleu royal. J'y vais!

Déjà près des toilettes, c'était le professeur Chourave et elle détenait toujours la bouteille dans ses mains. Severus regarda instinctivement vers la fenêtre derrière laquelle les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait avant de boire son contrepoison?

Chourave échangea un regard inquiet avec Madame Bibine à l'autre bout de la salle et disparut derrière la porte des toilettes. Dumbledore s'inspecta les ongles d'un air ennuyé comme s'il patientait dans la salle d'attente de Ste-Mangouste.

― Vous en avez apporté d'autres, dites-moi, Mr Avery, des objets de votre collection? demanda Dumbledore.

― Bien sûr, répondit Avery dont le coin de la bouche tiqua comme si la nervosité le gagnait graduellement.

― Et vous pouvez me montrer? Ça nous divertirait en attendant l'arrivée du professeur Flitwick.

Avery émit un petit rire insolent, comme s'il trouvait cette suggestion indigne de lui, mais il se laissa néanmoins tenter par son envie d'impressionner. Lorsqu'il baissa son Débiliteur pour relever des doigts la jambe de son pantalon, lui montrant ainsi sa chaussure noire, Dumbledore croisa le regard de Severus et lui fit clairement comprendre que c'était le moment d'agir. Cependant, Severus n'avait aucune confiance en la baguette de sa mère. Comment le lui faire savoir?

― C'est une semelle à glaçons, désigna Avery avec fierté. Vous connaissez?

Tandis que Dumbledore continuait à feindre de l'intérêt pour Avery, Severus essaya de communiquer silencieusement avec un des membres armés du ministère pour qu'il jette le maléfice à sa place, mais tous fixaient la scène devant eux sans le regarder, à l'affût des prochains ordres de Dumbledore. Et Avery relâchait déjà son pantalon pour ramener son arme sur Minerva...

Severus jura mentalement et prit alors le risque d'interagir, en priant Merlin pour ne pas causer plus de mal que de bien. Levant sa baguette, il lança un jet de lumière rouge qui passa juste sous le nez d'Avery, qui sursauta en frappant le sol du pied. Severus crut avec horreur qu'il allait débiliter Minerva qui s'était remise à se débattre contre lui, mais il se passa toute autre chose d'aussi abominable.

Un germe d'eau cristallisée s'échappa du bout de sa chaussure et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Des hurlements scandalisés éclatèrent chez les spectateurs. Le visage de Dumbledore se figea en une expression de surprise, son teint bleuit instantanément et son corps pétrifié se couvrit de givre jusqu'à ressembler à une véritable statue de glace.

― Quelqu'un d'autre veut se risquer, hein? gueula Avery, les yeux exorbités, en recollant le Débiliteur contre la tempe de Minerva qui avait fondu en larmes de terreur. Quelqu'un d'autre a envie de me jeter un sort? Parce que je vous avertis, je ne rigole pas! Un seul autre sort et c'est elle, la prochaine, qui y passera! J'exige que tout le monde reste calme jusqu'à l'arrivée de cet idiot de gobelin!

Severus rabaissa sa baguette, le cœur battant si fort qu'il lui broyait les côtes. Minerva pleurait en suffoquant sous le bras d'Avery, le chignon à moitié défait, et Dumbledore s'était gelé sur place, figé debout, les yeux ouverts, des glaçons pendus à sa barbe, possiblement mort. Impuissant, Severus ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Comment avait-il pu négliger une mission aussi vitale que cette surveillance à Pré-au-Lard? Tout était de sa faute.

.

― Filius, allez, sortez de là et venez nous aider!

― Non.

― On a besoin de vous!

― Laissez-moi tranquille.

Il ignorait ce que cet homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui voulait, mais il refusait de quitter sa cabine de toilette où il se recroquevillait sur le couvert de la cuvette. Il se sentait trop honteux pour revenir se montrer au public. Les gens continuaient de se moquer de lui. Il les entendait encore, dans la salle, pousser des cris révoltés.

― Filius! reprit l'homme en cognant contre le panneau de la porte. Ce ne sont pas des blagues! On a vraiment besoin de vous! C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie!

― Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais être utile!

― McGonagall est prise en otage! Si vous ne sortez pas bientôt, elle sera débilitée!

Le sang de Filius ne fit qu'un tour.

― Comment? couina-t-il. Qu'avez-vous dit?

― Je crois que c'est un Mangemort, expliqua l'homme d'une voix tremblante. Il veut votre Localisateur et, s'il ne l'obtient pas bientôt, il va passer McGonagall au Débiliteur. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir franchir le cercle protecteur sur la scène. Filius, je ne sais pas si vous avez une idée géniale pour empêcher qu'il mette la main sur votre création, mais pour l'instant, il faut penser à McGonagall.

Filius sauta de la cuvette et déverrouilla la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. L'homme avait le teint blême sous ses cheveux bouclés.

― On pourra dire que ce congrès aura été un véritable fiasco, commenta-t-il, désemparé.

― Dumbledore peut aussi franchir le cercle protecteur, dit Filius, le cœur battant. Pourquoi me veut-il? Il pourrait très bien sauver la situation lui-même.

L'homme resta immobile, sans savoir quoi dire. Filius s'énerva.

― Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de moi? s'écria-t-il en s'élançant néanmoins vers la porte. Je suis trop petit pour agir! Et je n'ai même pas ma baguette!

Il sortit en trombe dans la salle. Des exclamations désespérées l'accueillirent. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vit les invités tassés l'un contre l'autre à l'entrée de l'auberge et, à l'opposé, devant l'estrade, dos à lui, se dressait une statue de glace. Un homme aux cheveux en batailles et au regard fou s'y tenait à quelques pas, serrant contre lui McGonagall, le visage inondé de larmes, qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à respirer sous son étreinte. Le canon d'une arme lui pressait la tempe.

― Vous! s'exclama Filius, choqué.

― Eh oui, moi! répondit l'homme en découvrant les dents dans un sourire sardonique. Tu peux m'appeler Avery. Tu ne m'as jamais impressionné, tu sais. Peu importe le déguisement que tu choisiras pour cacher ton hideux physique de gobelin, tu resteras toujours un minuscule vaurien!

Ses paroles ravivèrent douloureusement la honte de Filius. Il savait qu'Aurora était encore dans la salle, à le regarder comme les autres, et pour s'empêcher de croiser son regard, il concentra le sien sur Avery.

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

― Le Localisateur! répondit Avery tandis que McGonagall continuait de suffoquer contre lui. Donne-moi le Localisateur sinon je la débilite et tu la perdras comme tu viens de perdre Dumbledore!

Un sanglot étouffé s'éleva de la foule et Filius regarda alors la statue de glace avec plus d'attention. En reconnaissant la haute stature pétrifiée de Dumbledore, il eut un violent haut-le-corps. Puis il comprit qu'il avait été victime de la semelle à glaçons. Ayant étudié cet objet maléfique parmi d'autres au courant de son projet, il savait que le directeur avait encore une chance de survie. Il ne s'agissait que de détruire cette semelle en question et il se réanimerait.

― Filius, chuchota l'homme bouclé dans son dos, dont la voix tremblait. Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas mort...

― Il n'est pas mort, rassura Filius dans un souffle. Prêtez-moi votre baguette, je vais arranger ça...

L'homme lui tendit sa baguette, mais au moment où Filius la saisissait, un brusque éclair zébra l'air et percuta l'homme bouclé en pleine poitrine.

― Nooooon! hurla Madame Bibine qui se rua vers lui en renversant des chaises sur son passage.

Par réflexe, Filius avait agrippé la manche de l'homme pour l'empêcher de tomber, mais ce dernier était resté en équilibre sur ses pieds, plus surpris qu'en peine.

― Je vais bien, rassura-t-il pendant que Madame Bibine l'examinait en éclatant en pleurs. Je ne pense pas être blessé...

― Pour l'instant! lança Avery en ricanant.

L'arme toujours appuyée sur la tempe de McGonagall, il avait relevé sa manche de l'autre main et dévoilait à son poignet un bracelet noir orné d'un crâne miniature de squelette.

― Maintenant, tout maléfice qui m'atteindra foudroiera également cet homme, mais à une puissance décuplée par dix! Cette pièce de collection est une autre de mes préférées.

Rogue ferma les yeux dans une infime expression de désespoir. Madame Bibine continuait de sangloter de terreur dans les bras de l'homme bouclé et Filius resta aussi figé sur place que Dumbledore, les méninges en ébullition.

― Alors? reprit Avery d'un air victorieux. Tu me le donnes ce Localisateur? Ou alors, la vie de cette femme te laisse indifférent? Peut-être qu'il te faudrait une meilleure motivation? Où est cette adorable brune qui a tant d'influence sur toi...?

Comme en proie à une soudaine décharge électrique, Filius s'activa et s'élança vers l'estrade où il monta l'escalier en sautillant d'une marche à l'autre, manquant de trébucher. Il était hors de question de laisser Avery toucher un seul cheveu d'Aurora ni de le laisser faire du mal à McGonagall.

La lumière du cercle protecteur qu'il franchit se reflétait sur la boule en cristal du Localisateur. Filius dirigea sa baguette empruntée sur le Localisateur et murmura :

― _Objecta mala revelio!_

Un germe d'étincelles bleues jaillit et heurta la sphère à l'intérieure de laquelle la flèche de brume s'illumina et se mit à tourner rapidement sur elle-même. Filius se plaça derrière le Localisateur et fixa la mince flèche qui ralentit ensuite, jusqu'à s'immobiliser en pointant le Débiliteur d'Avery.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda ce dernier d'un ton méfiant.

― Je tiens à vous présenter la dernière ― et la plus spectaculaire ― des particularités de mon œuvre, répondit Filius en rassemblant tout ce qui lui restait d'assurance. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi que vous devriez d'abord en connaître toute l'essence avant de la convoiter?

Avery fronça les sourcils et Filius raffermit la main sur la baguette au-dessus de la sphère. C'était le moment de tester pour de vrai sa création.

.

Minerva étouffait sous le bras ferme d'Avery. À travers le voile de ses larmes, elle regardait Severus qui la regardait d'un teint blême de terreur. Il tenait sa baguette levée, mais n'osait rien faire. Au moindre geste, elle risquait de perdre la raison sous l'effet du Débiliteur. Et Dumbledore qui risquait de ne plus jamais se réanimer...

Soudain, dans un bruit de bourrasque, un éclair bleu l'éblouit. Avery poussa un hurlement en relâchant Minerva qui s'effondra à quatre pattes par terre. Gorgée d'adrénaline, elle sortit sa baguette sans tarder, la pointa vers lui et lui jeta un sort cuisant avant qu'il ne la débilite. Le jet de lumière rouge lui rougit la joue et une terrible plainte retentit au même moment. L'homme bouclé auprès de Madame Bibine venait de s'écrouler à genoux, le visage déformé d'horribles cloques.

― Il ne faut pas lui lancer de sorts! rappela Rogue en faisant des signes aux autres qui avaient également brandi leur arme.

La foule s'étranglait d'exclamations tandis que Madame Bibine pleurait de plus belle auprès de son ami. Minerva, sur le sol, baissa sa baguette avant de se plaquer une main contre sa tempe en sueur. Elle aurait mieux fait de réfléchir avant d'agir, d'autant plus qu'Avery s'était déjà fait désarmer. Son sort n'avait servi à rien.

― Exactement, il ne faut pas me jeter de sorts! répéta Avery en se frottant la joue avec fureur. Et toi, damné gobelin, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon Débiliteur?

― Je l'ai pulvérisé! expliqua fièrement Flitwick derrière le Localisateur. C'est la dernière fonction de mon œuvre. Non seulement elle retrouve les objets maléfiques, mais elle s'en débarrasse également. Regardez, je vous fais une nouvelle démonstration...

Sous sa baguette, un second éclair bleu jaillit de la boule de cristal et frappa le pied d'Avery qui sursauta en poussant un cri. Sa chaussure disparut dans une explosion. Minerva se releva en se protégeant d'un bras contre les morceaux de cuir fumants qui volèrent en tous sens et recula vers le corps pétrifié de Dumbledore dont les glaçons dans sa barbe commencèrent instantanément à fondre.

― Espèce de gobelin de merde! vociféra Avery qui perdait tout son sang-froid. Tu te crois malin, hein? Tu vas maintenant t'attaquer à mon bracelet? Eh bien, sache que si tu le détruis, contrairement aux autres objets, ses effets ne seront pas renversés! Je resterai éternellement lié à cet homme jusqu'à notre mort! Je t'avertis!

― N'essayez plus, Avery, intervint Minerva, la baguette brandie, en se redressant de toute sa dignité à côté de Dumbledore qui continuait à dégeler lentement. Vous venez de perdre. Rendez-vous!

― Je ne me rendrai pas, sale garce! s'emporta Avery, les yeux flamboyants. Je n'ai rien perdu du tout, je suis sérieux! Les effets resteront permanents si mon bracelet est détruit!

― Il a raison, dit Flitwick qui paraissait à présent tendu. Je connais cet objet maudit, c'est un Lieur d'âmes...

― Alors, ne le détruisez surtout pas! s'écria désespérément Madame Bibine, effondrée près de l'homme bouclé dont les cloques avaient si bien enflé sur son visage que sa respiration en était laborieuse. Popo... tiens bon... tiens bon...

L'angoisse remontait inexorablement en Minerva pendant qu'elle s'évertuait à garder la tête haute. Avery eut un rictus sadique. D'un bond de côté, il s'approcha de Rosmerta, qui était restée figée au premier rang des spectateurs, lui arracha sa baguette qui pendait au bout de son bras et revint devant Minerva.

― Maintenant, je passe aux grands moyens, dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Tu as une minute, demi-portion, pour me donner enfin ton Localisateur, sinon, je la tue une bonne fois pour toutes!

.

― Popo..., gémissait Rolanda. Popo, tiens bon...

En souffrance, Pomona arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux. La douleur dépassait tout ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Elle avait l'impression que son visage était sur le point d'éclater tant le sang affluait et pulsait sous sa peau.

― Je... je n'arrive plus à... à respirer..., râla Pomona, la gorge se resserrant de plus en plus. Ça fait mal...

Elle porta les mains à son cou enflé, mais les cloques la brûlaient trop pour pouvoir se toucher. Rolanda étrangla une plainte au-dessus d'elle, puis elle se redressa brusquement debout en s'écriant :

― Levez le maléfice!

― Hors de question! répondit Avery d'un ton sardonique.

― Je vous en supplie! insista désespérément Rolanda.

― Non!

― Prenez-moi au lieu! Je veux souffrir à sa place! Levez le maléfice de sur mon amie et jetez-le sur moi!

Pomona sentit son cœur effectuer un violent bond dans sa poitrine. Mais qu'est-ce que Rolanda racontait? Elle n'avait pas conscience de sa requête. Savait-elle que la mort était préférable à cette torture?

― Non..., glapit Pomona en cherchant Rolanda à tâtons, les paupières trop enflées pour voir clair. Rolane, non...

Ses doigts butèrent contre sa jambe qu'elle agrippa avec détresse, mais Rolanda s'éloigna et Pomona referma la main dans le vide.

― Vous entendez? continua Rolanda avec plus de force. Prenez-moi à sa place!

― Tais-toi, petite idiote! s'agaça Avery. Tu ne m'intéresses pas!

― Mais ça ne prendra qu'une seconde!

― Rien à ficher! Premièrement, changer de victime ne m'est pas utile!

Pomona soupira de soulagement, bien que ses blessures continuassent à la martyriser. Endurer que Rolanda subisse ce supplice à sa place aurait été pire.

― Deuxièmement, poursuivit Avery avec dédain, ça ne fonctionnerait pas avec toi. Ça prend absolument deux personnes de même sexe. Et maintenant, fiche-moi la paix pendant que je me concentre sur mon objectif! Ça vient, ce Localisateur?

― Oui, couina la voix de Flitwick sur un ton de résignation et de désespoir.

Il s'avérait qu'Avery était sur le point de triompher. Mais il ne se doutait pas que sa dernière information concernant son Lieur d'âme venait de faire tilt...

Précipitamment, Rolanda revint s'agenouiller auprès de Pomona, mais cette dernière avait déjà sorti la bouteille de sa poche. Tant bien que mal, elle se leva en s'aidant de Rolanda, ouvrit les yeux du mieux qu'elle put pour faire face à la grande silhouette d'Avery qui tenait toujours McGonagall en joue, et au moment où le petit Flitwick descendait l'estrade avec le Localisateur entre les mains, elle s'écria :

― J'ai une déclaration importante à vous faire, Avery!

Flitwick s'immobilisa sur la dernière marche et Avery la regarda.

― Comme si ça m'intéressait! jeta-il en roulant les yeux. Continue d'avancer, petit minable!

― Oh que si, vous allez vous y intéresser! poursuivit Pomona, agonisante, supportant courageusement ses douleurs. Je m'appelle Pomona Chourave et je ne suis pas un homme! Je suis une femme!

Avery éclata d'un rire incrédule.

― Cesse tes conneries, mec, et occupe-toi plutôt à râler dans tes cloques!

― Je suis sérieuse! insista Pomona en sentant la sueur couler sur ses plaies qui devinrent plus cuisantes encore. Il y a deux jours... à cause d'un empoisonnement accidentel... je me suis retrouvée avec beaucoup de testostérones en trop... Mais maintenant, grâce aux talents de Severus Rogue, j'ai mon contrepoison et je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver mon apparence d'origine.

Rogue, à quelques mètres de là, qui tenait sa baguette prête, esquissa un sourire admirateur. Comme pour le remercier, Pomona leva la bouteille vers lui, puis but plusieurs gorgées du contenu.

La sensation dans son corps fut d'un énorme soulagement. Son visage se désenfla instantanément et les cloques disparurent en même temps que la douleur. Elle sentit son sexe masculin se rétracter entre ses jambes, puis ses seins volumineux repoussèrent d'un coup en forçant les boutons de la redingote qui cédèrent avec un bruit de déchirure. Pomona plaqua les mains sur sa poitrine pour ne pas trop l'exposer au grand jour, mais le peu que vit Avery le fit crier de stupéfaction.

― Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? s'exclama-t-il, les yeux ronds.

― De très jolis seins, répondit suavement Rolanda en se mordant la lèvre.

― Le maléfice est rompu! déclara Pomona, frétillante d'extase d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa féminité. Vous avez donc perdu, Avery!

.

Pendant que la foule, comme si elle assistait à une mise en scène, se mettait à applaudir, Severus félicita mentalement le professeur Chourave pour avoir joué de malice.

Flitwick déposa le Localisateur à ses pieds et, sans tarder, profitant du moment où Avery restait trop médusé pour réagir, l'activa de sa baguette. L'éclair bleu zébra l'air devant Minerva, qui recula, et toucha directement le bracelet d'Avery, qui explosa à son tour en mille miettes. Avant qu'Avery ne retrouve ses esprits, Severus s'empressa de lui jeter un Stupéfix pour l'immobiliser enfin, mais son sortilège le rata.

― Merde! jura-t-il en se souvenant qu'il détenait toujours une baguette maudite.

Avery tourna des yeux noirs de fureur vers lui, puis vers Flitwick dont le Localisateur grésillait d'étincelles bleues. Il fusilla également du regard Chourave, qui se tenait encore les seins à pleines mains, puis enfin, il regarda Minerva, la bouche entrouverte de peur, qui se saisit instinctivement des doigts gelés de Dumbledore à côté d'elle.

Tout sembla se passer au ralenti. Avery éleva sa baguette dans les airs, et pendant que tout le monde s'étranglait d'horreur, s'écria avec rage :

― _Avada Kedavra !_

Ce fut comme si une tempête venait de ravager d'un seul coup les entrailles de Severus. Sans nullement réfléchir, il se rua en avant en laissant tomber sa baguette derrière lui et se jeta sur Minerva en l'emportant dans sa chute. Il tomba par-dessus elle, la clouant sur le sol, et la couvrit de tout son corps et sa cape pour la protéger au maximum du sortilège. La joue collée contre la sienne, humant à plein nez le parfum de ses cheveux, il pria désespérément pour ne pas l'avoir perdue.

Après un moment, il s'aperçut qu'elle respirait toujours. Le sort fatal ne l'avait pas touchée. Plus aberrant encore : des éclats de rire s'élevaient des spectateurs, comme si maintenant ils s'amusaient au cirque. Perplexe, Severus releva la tête et regarda Avery. Ce dernier, ahuri, agitait au bout de sa main, à la place où aurait dû se trouver sa baguette, une souris morte en caoutchouc.

― Ha! ha! se moquaient les jumeaux Weasley, au premier rang, qui se frappaient les mains d'un air fier. C'est trop génial que tu te sois fait prendre par l'une de nos baguettes farceuses! Celle-là est dix morilles, si ça t'intéresse! Pas chère, parce qu'elle est usagée, tu comprends...

Severus se releva précipitamment pendant que la foule continuait de s'esclaffer. Même si les moqueries ne le visaient pas, il se sentait ridicule. Avait-il réellement voulu se sacrifier pour sauver la vie de Minerva McGonagall?

― Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre fin au spectacle, dit une voix paisible et ferme à la fois.

Émergé de ses glaçons, la barbe trempée, le corps tremblant, Dumbledore venait de retrouver sa mobilité et sortait de sa robe sa baguette qu'il pointa sur Avery. Le sortilège le foudroya en plein cœur et il s'affala sur le sol, inconscient.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_Cette histoire arrive maintenant à sa fin. Il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre. J'espère que vous aurez passé un agréable moment à me lire jusque là. Merci beaucoup de m'encourager avec vos gentilles reviews. :)_


	19. Épilogue

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voilà maintenant le tout dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette histoire jusqu'à la fin. Ça m'a fait plaisir de la partager avec vous._

_Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté chacun de mes chapitres et à ceux qui l'ont fait pour le précédent : **Rinku13, Noumea, Harryliada, Destrange, Zeugma412, Loulou7, SEmer'Ode** et **Alienor la Fantasque**. Merci aussi à mes lecteurs fantômes. Vous m'avez tous bien motivée !_

_(L'Univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne dernière lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 ― Épilogue**

Les applaudissements assourdissaient l'auberge. La foule était en plein délire. Comme un troupeau de rhinocéros, renversant chaises et tables sur leur passage, les gens se ruèrent vers les héros de la soirée pour les féliciter. Filius se sentit compressé dans la forêt de corps autour de lui. Les mains se battaient pour lui serrer la sienne.

― Impressionnant ! s'extasiait Cornelius Fudge à travers le tohu-bohu, souriant largement sous son chapeau melon. Absolument impressionnant ! Il me faut impérativement ce Localisateur d'objets maléfiques au ministère ! Votre création est absolument brillante !

― Merci, Monsieur le ministre, répondit timidement Filius.

― Vous êtes un grand homme, professeur Flitwick ! Un _grand_ homme !

Filius rougit sous le compliment. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression de le mériter. Son succès n'effaçait en rien les horribles torts qu'il avait causés sous l'apparence de Fallusio. Il se sentait toujours honteux.

― Professeur Flitwick ? dit Rosmerta en se penchant devant lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Dès qu'il la vit, Filius sentit sa gorge se serrer.

― Excusez-moi, couina-t-il. Je... je ne voulais pas... je ne contrôlais rien, je...

― N'en parlons pas, interrompit-elle en jetant des regards nerveux aux gens qui les entouraient et écoutaient. Je veux simplement vous remercier d'avoir sauvé mon auberge de ce type. Vous avez été très courageux.

Puis elle mit un genou par terre et approcha la bouche de son oreille.

― Ne vous en faites pas pour l'autre soir, murmura-t-elle en lui pressant gentiment l'épaule. Je sais que vous n'étiez pas vous-même. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable.

― Mais je n'arrive pas à me pardonner, gémit Filius, en colère contre lui-même. Vous me demandiez d'arrêter... et je ne l'ai pas fait...

― Je vous demandais plus de douceur, rectifia Rosmerta, toujours à voix basse pour ne pas être entendue. J'étais parfaitement consentante. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave. Et puis, tout s'est arrêté assez vite.

Filius fronça les sourcils, incertain de saisir le sens de ses dernières paroles. Rosmerta parut surprise.

― Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

― Je me souviens suffisamment de détails pour comprendre que je me suis comporté de façon plus que révoltante, chuchota Filius. Je me suis vraiment arrêté ?

― Ça doit être le choc, présuma Rosmerta d'un air amusé. Il faisait tellement noir dans votre chambre. Quand j'ai voulu vous calmer un peu, ma tête s'est cognée contre la vôtre et nous sommes tous deux tombés dans les pommes.

Elle lui montra alors la bosse violacée sur son front qu'elle cachait derrière une mèche de cheveux ondulés et Filius resta bouche bée. Il palpa alors son propre front et découvrit qu'il en possédait une aussi, un peu douloureuse au toucher.

― Vous pouvez être tranquille, professeur Flitwick, rassura Rosmerta en souriant. C'est la seule blessure que je garde de cette soirée.

D'autres sorciers et sorcières vinrent féliciter Filius et Rosmerta se perdit dans la foule. Filius se sentait un peu mieux, mais pas tout à fait rassuré. Il éprouvait toujours une amertume au cœur.

Lorsque l'agitation s'apaisa, Dumbledore s'approcha à son tour et s'inclina devant Filius sans avoir l'air trop rancunier. Son teint était encore un peu bleuâtre, mais il avait séché d'un sort sa barbe et ses vêtements, retrouvant ainsi toute sa prestance.

― J'admire votre ingéniosité, mon cher ami, dit-il tranquillement, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Vous avez beaucoup de talents, je ne m'étais pas attendu à un tel spectacle. J'admire aussi votre courage, sans quoi je serais probablement encore prisonnier de ce désagréable cube de glace ― merci beaucoup !

― Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit machinalement Filius en se tortillant les doigts.

Dumbledore sourit et sortit une baguette de sa poche qu'il lui tendit.

― Severus Rogue vous la rend, dit-il.

― Oh, merci, couina Filius qui la saisit en déglutissant. Heu... vous lui direz que la sienne est sous un coussin du canapé dans son salon... Je... je l'ai cachée là avec un sortilège anti-attraction... Je veux dire... sans faire exprès... J'étais entièrement sous l'emprise de Fallusio... ce n'est pas de ma faute... enfin, si, c'est ma faute, mais... je ne savais pas... j'ai tout fait de travers...

― Je comprends tout à fait, tempéra Dumbledore avec douceur. L'amour nous pousse parfois à la folie. Il faut du courage pour s'en rendre compte et encore plus pour admettre nos erreurs.

― Peut-être, mais ça ne répare rien, reprit désespérément Filius, les paupières serrées pour lutter contre les larmes. Je n'ai jamais pensé que Fallusio irait aussi loin... Cette potion m'a fait perdre le contrôle de tout... Je pensais avoir une chance, mais c'est tout le contraire qui m'est arrivé... J'ai tout gâché... tout perdu... Aurora me voit maintenant comme un minable... elle ne pourra jamais me pardonner... je ne suis plus rien pour elle...

― Vous lui avez parlé ?

― Non...

― Alors, comment pouvez-vous savoir ce qu'elle pense de vous ?

.

Minerva essayait d'échapper à la foule oppressante pour rejoindre Severus qui conversait avec le ministre un peu plus loin. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle comprenne ce qui s'était passé. Son geste l'avait beaucoup émue. Avait-il réellement été prêt à se sacrifier pour elle ?

― Alors, professeur McGonagall, dit soudain une voix narquoise, j'espère que vous avez l'intention de nous remercier.

Minerva se retrouva piégée entre les jumeaux Weasley qui lui bloquèrent le passage. L'un faisait rebondir la souris en caoutchouc entre ses mains.

― C'est tout de même grâce à notre baguette farceuse que personne n'est mort, ajouta le deuxième, les bras croisés.

― Oui, admit sèchement Minerva à contrecœur, en repoussant derrière son oreille une mèche de son chignon à moitié défait. C'est vrai, on peut dire que j'ai survécu grâce à vous. Merci beaucoup.

Elle fit un pas pour les contourner, mais les jumeaux étendirent les bras pour l'empêcher de fuir.

― On n'a pas fini, dit le premier avec sérieux.

― On voulait aussi vous parler de Cassandra.

― Plus tard, répliqua Minerva en se sentant violemment rougir.

― Non, tout de suite, insista l'autre. Si vous voulez garder sous silence notre aventure... privilégiée, il va falloir nous écouter maintenant.

Minerva les regarda avec appréhension. Autour d'eux, les gens leur jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil, et malgré les conversations bruyantes, certains pourraient entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se risquer à de tels propos avec les jumeaux, mais d'un autre côté, si sa carrière était en jeu, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

― Allez-y, dit-elle alors, d'une voix blanche, en se rapprochant d'eux pour les inciter à parler tout bas. Je vous écoute.

― Pas que ce soit bien grave, commença le premier qui jouait avec la souris en caoutchouc. Ce n'est pas comme si on était réellement mineurs. Notre anniversaire est dans quelques mois seulement. Bon, c'est vrai que la révélation nous a fait un choc...

― Allez droit au but, pressa-t-elle, effrayée que quelqu'un s'interroge sur le sujet de leur discussion.

Severus, qui parlait à présent avec Dumbledore, dirigea un instant les yeux dans leur direction en fronçant les sourcils.

― On vous propose un marché, déclara l'autre jumeau en chuchotant, l'œil malicieux qui ne présageait rien de bon. En échange de notre silence, vous vous engagez, en tant que directrice de notre maison, à empêcher quiconque à Poudlard de nous donner des retenues.

― Ça veut dire aussi de nous libérer de toutes les retenues que nous a données Rogue.

― Et vous vous engagez aussi à faire tout ce qui sera en votre pouvoir pour convaincre Dumbledore de descendre la limite d'âge pour le Tournoi.

― Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! s'indigna Minerva.

― C'est ça ou on parle !

Minerva écarquilla les yeux en se retenant de les étouffer l'un après l'autre. Elle était réellement à leur merci. Comment pouvait-elle se sortir de ce pétrin sans risquer que les jumeaux aillent tout raconter à Dumbledore ?

― Marché conclu ? demandèrent simultanément les rouquins en lui tenant chacun une main constellée de pâles taches de rousseur.

Minerva hésita, le cœur s'accélérant dans sa poitrine. Avait-elle le choix ?

Soudain, un fin jet de lumière frappa l'un des jumeaux à la tête, et avant que son frère ne réalise ce qui venait de se passer, ce dernier en reçut un également à la tempe. Tous deux se prirent le crâne à deux mains, hébétés.

― Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le premier.

― Un sortilège d'amnésie, répondit une voix froide. Ça vous apprendra à menacer un professeur de la sorte, pauvres insolents.

Severus Rogue s'avançait vers eux de son éternel air impénétrable, la cape voltigeant derrière lui, une longue baguette entre les mains. En le voyant, les jumeaux firent un bond en arrière.

― Vous nous avez jeté quoi ? demanda l'un avec une expression révoltée sur le visage.

― Déguerpissez ou je vous jette autre chose, menaça Rogue, les yeux étincelants. Et vous avez intérêt à vous présenter à mon bureau demain soir comme prévu.

― Mais pourquoi ?

― Ne posez pas de questions.

― Mais...

― Déguerpissez, j'ai dit !

Les jumeaux sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent dans la foule en échangeant des regards déroutés. Minerva laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Décidément, elle pouvait toujours compter sur Severus pour la tirer d'affaire.

― Merci, murmura-t-elle.

― Ça allait de soi, dit-il en rangeant la baguette sous sa cape. C'est celle du professeur Chourave. Elle fonctionne mille fois mieux que celle de ma mère. Damnée baguette ! On dirait bien qu'elle est aussi étourdie que ma mère. Bref. Venez.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et tous deux fendirent la foule en direction de la sortie. Minerva avait le cœur qui continuait à battre.

.

Pomona remerciait les gens qui la félicitaient tandis qu'elle refermait tant bien que mal la redingote sur ses seins volumineux. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était d'aller se cacher pour préserver sa pudeur. Si au moins, elle pouvait récupérer sa baguette pour réparer les boutons.

Lorsqu'elle vit Flitwick se frayer un chemin entre les jambes de la foule, Pomona s'excusa auprès des gens et se précipita à la rencontre du petit professeur.

― Filius ? appela-t-elle.

Flitwick se retourna, l'air anxieux.

― Pomona, dit-il d'une voix fluette, en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez pour mieux la regarder. Je n'aurais jamais deviné qui se cachait derrière cet homme. Nous avons eu de la chance qu'Avery vous a choisie comme... Je veux dire... vous avez dû beaucoup souffrir, sans aucun doute, et personne ne s'en réjouit, bien sûr. Mais si vous aviez été un vrai homme...

― Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, dit Pomona qui resserra les pans de la redingote sur sa poitrine. Nous avons eu également de la chance que vous soyez venu nous aider. Sans vous, je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait.

― Oh, je... je n'ai fait que me servir du Localisateur, dit-il avec modestie. Je vous remercie, d'ailleurs, de m'avoir prêté votre baguette. C'est une baguette très gentille.

― Oui, elle sait reconnaître les bonnes intentions. Justement, est-ce que je pourrais la récupérer ?

Flitwick désigna du menton Dumbledore, près de l'estrade, qui discutait avec le ministre.

― Je viens de la donner à Dumbledore, expliqua-t-il. C'était pour qu'il vous la rende. Moi, je... heu... j'allais retrouver quelqu'un...

― Ah bon, dit Pomona qui se déplaçait déjà vers l'estrade. D'accord. Merci.

Lorsque Dumbledore la vit s'approcher, il s'excusa poliment auprès du ministre et pointa la porte d'entrée à l'autre bout de la salle.

― Severus vient de sortir, informa-t-il.

― Ah, fit Pomona, perplexe. Et pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? Il voulait me parler ?

― Il a votre baguette, expliqua calmement Dumbledore. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait besoin et que c'était urgent. Je n'en sais pas plus. Vous comprenez qu'il a temporairement perdu la sienne suite à une attaque. Mais je suis convaincu qu'il vous la rendra bientôt.

― Mais j'en ai besoin maintenant, geignit Pomona en serrant les doigts sur sa redingote dépourvue de boutons.

À ce moment-là, Rolanda surgit auprès d'elle et l'entraîna dans la foule en direction de l'escalier.

― Tu n'as qu'à emprunter la mienne, dit-elle d'un ton drôlement espiègle.

― Bonne fin de soirée ! lança Dumbledore d'une voix plus forte tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient dans le tumulte ambiant. Et merci encore, vous avez été très courageuses !

― Merci ! répondit Pomona, avant de monter les marches à la suite de son amie jusqu'au deuxième étage. Mais où est-ce que tu m'amènes ?

― Dans une chambre, répondit Rolanda dont le talon des escarpins claquait contre le bois.

― Mais on ne pourra pas entrer nulle part, on n'a pas de clé !

― Si, j'en ai une. Rosmerta m'a donné la 12. Je viens de la louer pour la nuit.

― Pour la nuit ?

Pomona voulut s'arrêter dans le couloir étroit pour obliger Rolanda à lui expliquer ses intentions, mais Rolanda planta une petite clé dans la serrure d'une porte à droite, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir, et poussa Pomona à l'intérieur.

Un unique grand lit trônait dans la pièce, entouré de meubles en chênes soigneusement cirés, et un feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Rolanda referma la porte et vint se planter devant Pomona, ses yeux jaunes reflétant les flammes de l'âtre d'une drôle de manière, comme si elle désirait ardemment quelque chose.

― Heu..., fit Pomona, méfiante. Ça va ? Tu m'expliques au moins pourquoi tu as loué une chambre ?

Le regard brûlant de Rolanda brilla davantage. Malgré la chaleur du foyer, Pomona sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Pourquoi Rolanda se faisait-elle encore aussi désirable ? Une bretelle de sa robe couleur lilas avait glissé le long de son épaule et rendait sa sublime gorge plus appétissante que jamais. Si Pomona était restée un homme, elle serait certainement en train de lui faire l'amour en ce moment sur le grand lit de la chambre.

― Rolane, parle-moi, reprit Pomona qui s'efforçait de son mieux de contrôler ses ardeurs. Pourquoi une chambre ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

Rolanda fit enfin deux pas vers elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, si impétueusement que Pomona retomba contre la porte. Brusquement, les questions jaillirent en même temps dans sa tête : pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Est-ce que ça faisait encore partie du plan ? Maugrey était-il encore dans les parages ?

Étourdie de confusion, Pomona repoussa Rolanda pour la regarder dans les yeux.

― Je suis une femme, Rolane, rappela-t-elle en haletant. Je suis redevenue comme avant. Tu l'as remarqué, j'espère ?

Mais Rolanda semblait ne pas l'écouter tandis qu'elle essayait de retrouver sa bouche, les pupilles dilatées. Pomona insista alors en ouvrant sa redingote pour la forcer à prendre conscience du corps qu'elle était en train d'embrasser.

― Regarde, Rolane, regarde ! Est-ce que tu vois mieux, là ?

Rolanda baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine, et loin de paraître dégoûtée, empoigna ses seins nus qu'elle se mit à couvrir de baisers affamés. Pomona renversa la tête en poussant un gémissement. Rolanda était cruelle de la soumettre à une pareille torture.

― Rolane, je ne comprends rien ! haleta Pomona qui frétillait d'un plaisir douloureux sous les caresses de son amie. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Ne joue pas avec moi, s'il te plaît !

― Mais je ne joue à rien ! parla enfin Rolanda en se redressant, hébétée. Je pensais que tu m'aimais. Ce n'est pas le cas ?

― Je... quoi ? dit Pomona avec surprise.

Soudain, Rolanda parut affreusement gênée et recula précipitamment en rougissant.

― Tu n'es pas lesbienne, dit-elle en crispant le visage d'un air coupable. Ah non, Popo, je suis désolée. J'ai cru que... je veux dire que... enfin, quand tu parlais à Fol Œil, ton discours avait tellement l'air sincère que j'ai cru que tu m'aimais vraiment. Quelle idiote j'ai pu être !

Se frappant le front, elle se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit et se prit la tête à deux mains.

― Là, je me sens tellement mal, gémit-elle. Popo, s'il te plaît, ne me juge pas. Je n'ai pas réalisé que tu ne faisais que tenir ton rôle de faux amant. Tu étais tellement crédible. Et moi qui te déclare ensuite mon amour comme une imbécile... comme si ça pouvait être réciproque...

― Tu m'aimes vraiment ? demanda Pomona d'une petite voix. Même si je suis une femme ?

― Je suis bisexuelle, révéla Rolanda en s'ébouriffant lentement les cheveux, le regard baissé. J'ai toujours été comme ça. Je tombe amoureuse des gens pour qui ils sont et non pas pour leur genre. Je te l'ai déjà dit, le physique n'a jamais compté pour moi. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis le début de nos entraînements, mais je n'ai jamais osé t'en parler par peur de te perdre. J'avais peur que mon orientation sexuelle te fasse fuir.

― Mais... Maugrey... ?

Rolanda émit un petit rire sec.

― Maugrey me faisait du bien. Ses manières de séduction, avant qu'il se révèle être un crétin, avaient réussi à apaiser un peu mes obsessions sur toi. Puis, je me suis imaginé que tu étais peut-être jalouse, alors j'ai osé quelques tentatives de séductions... pour voir... parce que tu semblais réagir à... à mes manières... et je te voulais tellement...

Elle ferma étroitement les yeux, comme sous l'emprise d'une bouffée de honte, puis elle acheva dans un murmure dépité :

― Mais c'était des illusions... tu ne veux clairement pas de moi... Enfin, pas comme ça...

― Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Pomona tremblait d'émotions devant la porte, les seins encore brûlants au souvenir des baisers sur sa peau. Elle en croyait à peine ses oreilles. Son rêve se réalisait.

― Ce que j'en sais ? répéta Rolanda en levant les yeux, un triste sourire aux lèvres. Je le vois bien à ta façon de me repousser, Popo. Tu n'as jamais aimé que je te touche.

― Mais c'est parce que je ne comprenais pas, expliqua Pomona qui avait de la difficulté à contenir ses émotions. Je pensais que tu me séduisais juste parce que j'étais un homme et que tes sentiments pour moi se dissiperaient dès que je redeviendrais une femme. Pour moi, c'était insensé que tu m'aimes vraiment pour qui je suis. Et puis, tu avais désespérément l'air d'une parfaite hétéro tout le temps, avec ton adoration sans fin pour mon corps d'homme ou pour Rogue...

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Rolanda en fronçant les sourcils.

― Qu'on se torture mutuellement depuis le début, Rolane. Carrément ! Parce que moi aussi, tu sais, j'avais peur que mes sentiments pour toi te fassent fuir. Alors, je me cachais derrière une prétendue asexualité et je luttais désespérément contre une homosexualité que je refusais. Mais mon amour pour toi a toujours été plus fort que tout... toujours... Je t'aime, Rolane... même si tu m'as fait beaucoup souffrir...

Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, Rolanda se leva, l'air éperdu, et Pomona s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers elle, le cœur battant bruyamment à ses tympans. Elles s'observèrent un instant sans prononcer le moindre mot, puis toutes deux bondirent en même temps et s'étreignirent si vigoureusement qu'elles basculèrent sur le lit.

.

Severus était nerveux. Tandis qu'il marchait dans le village de Pré-au-Lard, la brise nocturne dans les cheveux, il observait subrepticement Minerva McGonagall à son côté, dont les lampadaires illuminaient faiblement le visage et son chignon défait. Il cherchait un signe ou un geste qui pourrait lui confirmer qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Il craignait avoir fait une erreur. Peut-être qu'elle regrettait d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui dans le laboratoire. De penser qu'elle puisse avoir été sincère lui semblait être trop optimiste. Qui pouvait vraiment aimer un homme comme lui ?

La rue était silencieuse. On n'entendait au loin que quelques vagues éclats de voix depuis la façade des Trois balais. Les gens commençaient à rentrer chez eux. À la lueur des lampadaires, Minerva adressa un sourire à Severus qui demeura impassible. Si elle avait réellement perdu ses désirs pour lui, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air ridicule en lui manifestant les siens qui étaient pitoyablement restés.

― Merci, murmura-t-elle.

― Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, répondit-il. Je n'allais pas laisser ces impertinents vous ennuyer.

― Je veux dire... pour avoir voulu me protéger du sortilège de mort...

Severus fixa la sombre rue devant lui en déglutissant discrètement. Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de se jeter sur elle. C'était comme si tout son être avait paniqué à l'idée de la perdre comme il avait perdu Lily. Mais d'où lui revenaient de tels sentiments ? Il y avait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas été mû par un amour aussi fort.

― N'importe qui l'aurait fait..., se justifia-t-il à voix basse.

― Pas n'importe qui aurait été prêt à se sacrifier pour moi, Severus, dit Minerva en posant une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

Severus se força à la regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas paraître suspect et soutint courageusement son regard brillant d'émotions.

― Severus, reprit Minerva dans un murmure, hésitante. Étiez-vous sincère tout à l'heure, quand... quand vous m'avez... vous savez... dans votre laboratoire... ?

― Et vous ? renvoya Severus, flegmatique. L'étiez-vous ?

Il refusait toujours de lui avouer ses sentiments si ce n'était pas réciproque. Mais peut-être que ce l'était. À la faible lumière du lampadaire proche, l'expression de Minerva se fit intense, comme si elle éprouvait une tempête à l'intérieur de son corps. Sa main était toujours sur son bras, s'agrippant graduellement à sa manche, comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne la fuie pas. L'air autour d'eux donnait l'impression de se charger d'électricité.

― Severus..., souffla Minerva. Je vous en prie, laissez tomber votre masque pour une fois...

Severus sentit le sang affluer dans son visage tandis qu'il rougissait sans pouvoir se retenir. Minerva donnait à présent tous les signes qu'elle le voulait encore, mais il se refusait toujours d'y croire, car s'il se trompait dans ses interprétations, la douleur serait insupportable.

Cependant, lorsque Minerva franchit lentement l'espace entre eux et que sa bouche fut maintenant à quelques centimètres de la sienne, ses dernières résistances s'écroulèrent. Il passa une main derrière son dos et l'embrassa dans une explosion de passions. Dans cette merveilleuse étreinte se confirmaient enfin leurs désirs mutuels.

.

Filius était assis sur un banc de parc devant les Trois balais, écoutant distraitement des cris de plaisir de femmes qui lui parvenaient d'une fenêtre située au deuxième étage. Pendant ce temps, des gens quittaient l'auberge derrière lui en riant et en plaisantant sur la soirée qui resterait mémorable. Certains le saluaient de la main avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Au bout de la rue, les silhouettes d'un couple s'embrassaient à la lueur d'un lampadaire et Filius soupira en les apercevant. Il lui semblait que tout le monde autour de lui avait droit au bonheur sauf lui. Encore et toujours, il se sentait désespérément seul.

Aurora était partie. Il ne l'avait pas retrouvée parmi la foule. Elle avait sans doute fait exprès de lui échapper pour éviter de lui parler. Il devait la dégoûter pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent et bientôt l'auberge fut vidée des invités. Les cris de plaisirs se turent et le couple au loin, qui s'enlaçait, finit par transplaner dans un tourbillon de cape. Un épais silence se répandait dans la nuit.

Sous la brise qui se rafraîchissait, Filius referma son veston et pensa à retourner aussi chez lui. Après tout, pourquoi rester là, à broyer du noir ? Aurora ne viendrait pas.

― Cessez de vous faire si petit, Filius...

Filius sursauta sur le banc et scruta la pénombre autour de lui. Une douce voix venait de parler. Avait-il halluciné ou était-ce bien elle ?

― Aurora... ? couina-t-il.

― Filius..., répéta Aurora qui émergea de l'ombre d'un muret près de l'auberge.

Sa jolie robe épousait merveilleusement bien les délicatesses de son corps. Sa natte se balançait dans la brise derrière son dos, comme les longues mèches libérées qui encadraient son sublime visage. Le cœur de Filius se mit à bondir partout dans sa poitrine. Elle était venue !

Elle s'arrêta devant lui, au clair de lune, l'expression dépourvue de colère, loin de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. On aurait dit plutôt de la compassion, mais Filius n'était pas sûr. Elle manifestait peut-être de la tristesse. Préférant se taire et attendre la suite, Filius se recroquevilla d'appréhension.

― Alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Filius demeura silencieux, sentant une fois encore les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi devait-il toujours être aussi sensible ?

― Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? continua Aurora.

― Je..., commença-t-il, mais il s'interrompit pour ravaler un sanglot.

Aurora pencha la tête en affichant un sourire désolé, l'observant un moment sans rien dire, puis elle lança dans un murmure à peine perceptible :

― Pourquoi m'avez-vous menti, Filius ?

― Excusez-moi, dit-il en s'agrippant à son veston, la douleur au ventre. J'ai tout fait de travers. Je... j'ai juste essayé d'être meilleur que j'étais... d'être moins... petit... moins laid... moins pleurnichard...

― Mais pourquoi ?

― Parce que vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer comme ça, gémit-il tandis qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Je ne suis pas un vrai homme... je suis un minuscule minable... et je le resterai éternellement... c'est ma nature...

Aurora ferma les yeux en soupirant. Filius pensa qu'elle était découragée de lui et il se replia davantage sur lui-même, bouillant de honte.

― Excusez-moi, répéta-t-il maladroitement.

― D'accord, vous êtes un minable, approuva Aurora d'un ton plus dur, qui lui donna l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Vous avez raison, vous êtes un parfait minable !

― Je sais, glapit-il, les dents serrées.

― Comment pouvez-vous être aussi aveugle ? Il faut vraiment que vous soyez minable pour ne pas voir qui vous êtes vraiment ! Combien de conneries encore commettrez-vous avant de réaliser enfin que vous êtes _déjà_ un grand homme ?

Filius cessa de respirer sous le coup de la surprise. La voix d'Aurora venait de briser à la fin de sa phrase et il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait également.

― Redressez les épaules, Filius, et cessez de vous faire si petit, implora-t-elle. Soyez fier, pour une fois. Prenez conscience de l'homme exceptionnel que vous êtes. Vous avez aussi le plus beau sourire qui existe.

Filius la regarda, partagé entre l'envie d'éclater en joie ou en pleurs incrédules.

― V-vous..., bégaya-t-il. Vous le pensez vraiment ?

― Je l'ai toujours pensé, assura Aurora avec un sourire plein de larmes. Je m'étonne même que vous ne vous en soyez jamais rendu compte. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je viens tout le temps vous voir entre les cours ou en soirée ? J'admire l'homme que vous êtes, Filius. J'adore votre créativité, votre humour, votre sensibilité...

― Ce n'est pas des blagues... ?

Aurora hocha la tête en émettant un petit rire, amusée ou moqueuse, il n'en savait rien.

― Vous savez, reprit-elle en repoussant une mèche de cheveux devant le regard. Je crois que votre pire défaut, après celui de vous dévaloriser tout le temps, est votre incapacité à décoder correctement les émotions des autres. Je me trompe ?

Filius haussa les épaules d'un air perplexe et Aurora éclata enfin de rire, essuyant ses joues humides.

― Maintenant, redites-moi que vous m'aimez, exigea-t-elle en s'approchant plus près de lui, les yeux scintillants au clair de lune. Refaites-moi une déclaration, Filius, mais faites-la cette fois comme l'homme que vous êtes réellement : un grand homme, un vrai, comme celui qui fait battre mon cœur à chaque fois. Parce que j'ai rêvé de ce moment si longtemps.

Filius fondit de plus belle en pleurs, trop ému pour arriver à se contrôler. Aurora semblait sincère, même s'il avait de la difficulté à y croire. La joie explosait à l'intérieur de lui comme des feux d'artifice.

― Je... je suis désolé, hoqueta-t-il en se cachant derrière ses mains. Je... ne peux pas m'empêcher de... de pleurer... Je suis trop émotif...

― J'adore l'émotion chez un homme, rassura-t-elle gentiment. C'est tellement beau. Est-ce qu'on peut se tutoyer ?

Filius sourit en reniflant. Elle était tellement belle tandis qu'elle se tenait devant lui, la brise dans ses cheveux nattés, à attendre qu'il lui déclare officiellement son amour. Comment une femme pouvait-elle être aussi parfaite, à la fois gentille, attendrissante et belle ?

Le cœur tambourinant, Filius se redressa debout sur le banc, et une fois à sa hauteur, il allongea des doigts hésitants avec lesquels il lui effleura la joue. Sa peau brune était aussi douce que le satin. Elle le laissa faire en silence, ses yeux ébène fixés dans les siens, les lèvres entrouvertes, comme dans une invitation au baiser. Filius frétilla.

― Je t'aime, Aurora, déclara-t-il enfin, les larmes continuant de couler. Je suis même fou de toi. Au point d'en faire des folies.

― Je sais, murmura Aurora, intense. Et ça me plaît.

Elle avança le menton et Filius s'empara de sa bouche dans un baiser fougueux.

FIN

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! :)_

_Je suis émue que ce soit déjà la fin. Je m'attache toujours à vous, mes précieux lecteurs. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Je vous reviendrai bien avec une nouvelle fic après avoir terminé ma série originale. En attendant, je vous souhaite un bel été et plein de succès dans vos projets !_

_Gros bisous !_  
_Melfique :)_


End file.
